All This Time, You Were Missing From My Heart
by Sandra Solaria Dees
Summary: Last chapter is up! Will be SSHP, RLSB, RWHG, DmFnGW. Mentions of MPREG. First chapter, heavy angst. Abuse and rape nondescript. Vernon abuses Harry in his last summer at the Dursley's.
1. Chapter One The Worst Summer BETAREAD

ALL THIS TIME, YOU WERE MISSING FROM MY HEART

By

Sandra Solaria Dees

Harry despised the summer. The beatings had gotten worse since Grunnings had begun losing money. Vernon had started drinking heavily. Even Dudley and Petunia weren't safe from his anger and abuse, but Harry took the brunt of it. His school things had been locked in his room and he in the cupboard that he had occupied for ten years of his life. Harry had been smart enough to give Hedwig to Ron for the summer, and told him and Hermione not to send letters. Every so often, a letter from Sirius would arrive by owl, and Vernon forced him to write back, saying that everything was fine. Uncle Vernon would find anything to hit Harry for: not walking quietly enough, breathing, or just being there. The worst part happened when Grunnings declared bankruptcy. Aunt Petunia took Dudley to get a new school uniform (either his diet was working or the fat had been scared off by Vernon), and Harry was left alone with a drunk Vernon.

***

"Get over here, boy!" Vernon yelled. Despite being a large man, he couldn't hold his liquor very well. Harry scrambled over to him, limping on his twisted ankle. It was another injury Vernon had given him.

"Y...yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE!" Vernon backhanded him, sending him sprawling to the floor. "GET UP, FREAK!"

Harry couldn't quite remember what happened next, only the sound of a zipper and a searing pain, like he was being ripped apart from the inside. He must have blacked out for a while, because when he woke up, he was in his room. That almost surprised him, but he figured his aunt had placed him in the bed instead of the cupboard this time. He knew without looking that the door was locked. The battered boy tried to move, but when he did, every part of him screamed in protest. He tried to breathe deeply, but there was a sharp, sweltering pain in his chest. He knew he had a broken rib or two and, judging by the pain in his arm, a broken wrist. With his right hand, he gently brushed his fingers across the elevated skin where his ribs stuck out. Quickly, as though he'd been burnt, Harry removed his hand. Just touching his chest hurt badly. 

The Boy-Who-Lived thanked Merlin that tomorrow he would be leaving this horrid place forever. Tomorrow would be the first day of his last year at Hogwarts, and then he could forget the last horrible sixteen years of his life. With that thought, Harry fell into a fitful sleep, full of memories, deaths, and pain. Around five a.m., he woke, his entire body numb. At least he couldn't feel the pain anymore. He jumped when he heard the front door slam shut. Vernon was home from the pubs.

'_Please don't come in here. Please don't come in here,_' Harry silently prayed. He held his breath as Vernon stomped up the stairs. He slowly let it out as he heard Vernon go into his own room with a bang of the door. With a sigh, Harry closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

***

Petunia felt tears well up in her eyes when she looked at her only nephew. '_The poor boy.' _She smiled slightly; this, she knew, was his last year at Hogwarts, and he could forever be rid of his uncle after this. Vernon would never hurt Lily's son again. Stepping quietly, she crossed the room and knelt beside him.

"Harry, wake up. It's almost time to leave, Harry," Petunia spoke.

Harry's eyes flickered open and came to rest on his aunt. He winced as he sat up. He slowed his breathing to stop the pain in his chest, and cradled his left arm to his battered chest. 

"Come on. Let's get you out of here before Vernon wakes," Petunia whispered, helping him to stand. He nodded slightly, but became dizzy and stopped. "I've already put your things in the car."

"I've got some things in here. There's a loose floorboard," Harry's voice was raw and raspy. He pointed to the floorboard on the other side of the room. Aunt Petunia nodded and left him leaning against the wall while she pried the piece of wood up. She gathered the things in it quickly and went back to her nephew. They walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"I thought your wand was in your trunk," Petunia asked him, closing the front door softly behind them.

Harry gave her a small grin. "The Weasley twins gave me some of their trick wands. I made sure there was one in my trunk and I put my real one in the hem of the shirt I was wearing."

"That was very brilliant," Petunia muttered, more to herself than Harry.

"Thanks," Harry smiled as he slid into the car.

"You're welcome, Harry. You're welcome," Petunia whispered.

***

Harry checked his face again in the mirror. Professor Flitwick would be proud of the concealing charms he'd cast. No bruises were visible on his face or arms, and he was already changed in his robes. He would cast the rest of them later, when he had more time. Sighing, he stepped out of the W.C. and walked back to the Terrific Trio's usual compartment. He was surprised to see Ron, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy talking civilly.

"All right, I think I've stepped into the Twilight Zone, here," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god! That's what I said!" Hermione giggled.

"And I still don't get it, Hermione," Malfoy shook his head.

"Ok, could somebody please explain why he's suddenly part of the gang?" Harry asked, sitting next to Ron.

"Lucius disowned me. All because I'm not an ignorant lemming like he is," Draco smirked, but at his comment, and not Harry.

"Though the ignorant part is still disputable," Ron quirked.

Draco Malfoy glared at Ron, but there was no real malice behind it.

"So how did you get all buddy-buddy with each other so quickly?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Quickly? Hah! Took months to get him like this," Draco laughed, pointing at Ron. "Dumbledore sent me to his house."

"Bloody prat scared the daylights out of me. He kept trying to jump my brothers and me," Ron scowled at the blonde.

"Jumped?" Harry asked, getting a strange feeling. He suddenly knew what had happened on his last day at the Dursley's. "Oh god."

Without warning, Harry leaped up and ran out of the compartment and back to the W.C. When he got there, he promptly threw up into the toilet. There was a knock on the door.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione's voice came through the door.

"Nothing, 'Mione. Just...just go sit back down. I'll be back in a few minutes," Harry answered, lying his forehead on the edge of the toilet basin.

"If you're not back in two minutes, I'll come back to check on you," Hermione relented.

"I'll be there, Hermione," Harry muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

He waited until he heard her footsteps getting farther away and then leaned over the toilet bowl again. There hadn't been much in his stomach to begin with, so when he threw up the second time, it was just bile. Standing slowly, Harry reached over and flushed the toilet; he turned on the water and cupped his hands to catch the liquid. He rinsed his mouth out and splashed the cool water on his face. He just stood there a minute and looked at his reflection. Though the concealment charms where still in place, he knew what they were hiding. Without the cover of the charm, he looked like the walking dead. You couldn't see the pale peach colour of his skin beneath the masses of bruises, cuts, and scars. The charms he would place on the rest of his body later would hide far worse.

Harry sighed and stepped out of the W.C. Just as he reached the compartment, Hermione came back out.

"Oh good. What was wrong?" Hermione asked, sliding the door closed behind them.

"Oh, I just must have ate something bad," Harry lied.

"You sure you're okay?" Ron asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah! If I'm not feeling better later, I'll go see Madame Pomfrey," Harry responded with forced cheerfulness. The Gryffindor trio didn't notice that Draco was looking at Harry with pity, sadness, and something of understanding.

****

End Chapter One

THANKS TO Potter's Girl and Kimbralwyn Brennannan 

FOR BETAING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two The Exploding Remembrall and...

****

Dedicated to my bestest friend Danielle for telling me she loved it when she doesn't like slash, and to Carley Watson for telling me that she thought I was related to the great J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Two

"Harry? Harry?" Ron's voice shook him out of his day-mares.

"Huh? What?" Harry looked up, startled.

"Are you sure you're all right? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" Ron gave him a look that clearly said that he needed to visit Madame Pomfrey.

"Yeah! I'm fine, Ron. I'm just a bit tired that's all," Harry gave him a fake yawn for confirmation. He picked at the potatoes on his plate and took a bite under Hermione's scrutiny.

"We're just worried, Harry. We didn't get any post from you because Ron had Hedwig, and Padfoot owled us saying that he thought that something was wrong. He says your letters were like you hadn't written them," Hermione told him.

"Of course I wrote them! They were in my handwriting. He knows my handwriting," Harry scoffed.

"They were in your handwriting, he said, but he thought someone was telling you what to write," Ron agreed.

"Like your Uncle," Hermione said quietly.

Harry seethed. He gripped his fork until his knuckles turned white. Neville's remembrall was sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table next to its owner when it exploded, sending glass everywhere.

There were several screams as glass hit those around what used to be the remembrall. Hermione and Ron looked over to the injured, and when they turned back to Harry, he and his things where gone.

"That sneaky little bastard!" Hermione growled, shocking Ron. "If he thinks he can stop us from caring, he's got another thing coming."

***

"Potter!" A voice called out from behind him. "Wait up!"

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged as he slowed.

"Hermione and Ron are just trying to help, you know," Draco said as he walked along side Harry.

"Yeah, I know," Harry sighed. "But they can't possibly understand."

"Maybe they can't, but I can," Draco said quietly.

Harry turned to him. "What makes you think you know what's wrong with the 'great Harry Potter'?"

"Cause it happened to me. On the train, I saw it in your eyes. You didn't realize till then what had happened, did you?"

Harry shook his head.

"I figured. You went and threw up, right? Couldn't stand having both food and that thought in you," Draco and Harry shuddered.

"Amazing how two people, who are totally against each other are so alike," Harry murmured.

"Yeah, who would have thought Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had something in common?" Draco laughed slightly.

"Actually I was referring to Uncle Vernon and your dad, but it works for us too," Harry grinned.

"Ah. That works better. Cause you and me, we aren't against each other any more, are we?"

"Nope. Guess not. You're not as evil as you made yourself out to be, Malfoy," Harry smiled.

"Call me Draco."

***

"Harry! Why'd you run off at dinner?" Ginny asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "That was really bizarre, when Neville's remembrall exploded! No body could figure it out."

Harry blocked her out. He had jarred one of his ribs when he had sat down on the couch in the common room. He was trying to suck in as much air as he could without hurting his ribs further, thereby attracting unwanted attention. He just had to last until Mal... Draco could get him the numbing draught from Snape's personal stores.

"Harry?" He glanced up. It was Hermione. Harry sighed. He knew he should have gone up to his dorm room.

"What, Hermione?"

"We just wanted to make sure you're okay," Hermione said quietly. "We're worried. You might think we're prying, but just know that we're your friends, and you can tell us if something's wrong, or if you like somebody, or anything like that. You're our friend and we won't judge you. Even if you won't talk to us, we want you to talk to somebody. One of my muggle friends kept too many things to herself, and it killed her. She just snapped and then killed herself. I love you, Harry. You're like my brother, and I don't want to lose you."

"I know, 'Mione. I'll talk to somebody, ok? You and Ron don't need to worry. Padfoot does that enough. He's like a mother hen," Harry smiled slightly at her. "I'm not used to it."

"Harry...," Hermione began, but then thought better of it. "Why don't you go lie down? You look tired."

"Okay. I need some sleep," Harry yawned.

"Good thing tomorrow's a weekend, you can sleep in. We don't have to put up with Snape till Monday," Ron said from behind him.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Ron!" Harry jumped.

"Who?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"I didn't know Dursleys were religious."

"Yeah. Never took me, though. Always left me with Mrs. Figg," Harry wrinkled his nose, ignoring the pain from the bruises on his face protesting the movement. "I picked it up from her."

"What are you two talking about?" Ron questioned.

"I'll tell you later, Ron. Harry, go on up to bed," Hermione ordered. Harry noticed the Head Girl badge on her robes. He wasn't surprised at all that it had already gone to her head.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry snickered. He stood, careful not to jar anything.

"Hermione, your ego is bigger than Snape's nose," He heard Ron tell his girlfriend as the Boy-Who-Lived limped up the stairs.

***

Harry cast a silencing charm around his bed and slowly lay down. His entire body was throbbing. His wrist was sending shooting pains up and down his arm and every breath he took just made everything hurt more.

The curtains around his bed were parted by an invisible hand.

"Harry. It's me," Draco said as he let his invisibility cloak fall away from his head. Harry started to sit up, but Draco told him to lie still. Draco climbed into the bed with Harry and closed the curtains again.

"Here," Draco pulled the cork from the phial. "There's enough here for about six or seven weeks. Open your mouth."

Harry complied and Draco tipped the phial over Harry's mouth and let a few drops fall from the glass.

"Just a few drops will do," Draco told him. "To make it easier to take it, you can put some in a glass of water. Only water, though."

"Won't it dilute it, though?" Harry asked, moving a bit to try to get comfortable. He had been surprised; the potion hadn't tasted bad, like he'd expected. In fact, it had tasted like strawberry chocolate.

"No, it won't. It's like oil; it won't mix with water," Draco replied, re-corking the blue phial.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry closed his eyes.

"You're welcome, Harry. I'm giving you the help I didn't have," Draco smiled.

"With all the things we've done to each other, anyone who could see us now, they'd prolly die of shock," Harry quipped, his eyes still closed.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Draco agreed.

"I'm glad you're not a Death Eater, you know? You're the only one who knows what I'm going through," Harry opened one eye to look at him.

"I'm glad too, Harry. I couldn't stand hurting someone like I've been hurt," Draco informed him. "The things my father and the Death Eaters think are stupid, too. I still would have turned from them, had Lucius not done the things he did. He took me to a Death Eater's meeting, and the things that they did to that poor muggle were horrible. She was only about seven years old."

Harry was surprised to find tears in the blonde's eyes as he recalled the dark night.

"They tortured her with the Cruciatus. She kept crying for her mother, and she was holding one of those...rosary beads, I think. She was just a little girl, but she was very religious apparently. They tortured her some more, until she was almost brain dead. Then all of them, they took turns on this poor little creature!"

A few tears slipped from Draco's eyes. Harry knew the details. He'd had this dream a few weeks after his birthday.

"Then they took and killed her, by slitting her throat," Harry and Draco both spoke. Harry was aware of his own tears trailing down his face.

Despite all the pain they'd both experienced and the understanding between the two, witnessing the death of the innocent little girl brought the Gryffindor and Slytherin closer than anything else could have.

****

End Chapter Two

****

Thanks to Potter's Girl for beta reading this!!! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

Randy Sex Kitten-Glad you like it!

****

hermione359- What do you mean by 'suite'?

****

Japangirlcarley24-Well, Carley, you wanted it by Friday! I hope it's good. Your review was the first one to compare me to J.K. Rowling! Thank you for that great encouragement!

****

Snoopy-Thank you.

****

Katzztar-You want more, here's more! ^_^

****

DarkLightAngel-Well, Harry was to out of it from being smacked around. His body felt so much pain already, he couldn't tell what pain was coming from where.

****

Saavik-I know, isn't it?

****

Caster-Just call me the Cliff-hanger Queen! Bow to me!!!! lol. I'm glad you like it!

****

Optional-Here's more, soon!

****

Prophetess Of Hearts- No, Draco can't see through the charms, he just can tell the symptoms. I know, it's just sooo sad about Harry! EWWWW. Okay, I like MPreg stories, but that's just gross!!!!!! *shudder* *sarcastically* Thanks a lot for _that_ image.

****

charzy-Thankies!

****

me-Glad you're so anxious.

****

AMM-I love it when people are hooked on my stories!!!!!!

****

Kel-Well, Petunia now knows what it's like to be on the receiving end of the treatment they'd been giving him. Vernon smacked her around a few times too. In my view, Petunia didn't really _hate_ Lily, but was really jealous.

****

Sev Rickman-Yup! You got both of them right. Thanks for the 'wow's.

****

Tracev-Glad you enjoy it.

****

Nicky-Is this soon enough? ^_^

****

Sexc Pom-No, Draco's still a Slytherin. He's got the cunningness and ambition of a Slytherin, but he's not evil.


	3. Chapter Three Ponderings of a Different ...

****

Chapter Three

Draco removed Harry's glasses and laid them on the nightstand. The blonde picked up his cloak and threw it on just as Dean Thomas came into the room. Draco slipped out before the black boy could close the door behind him. As the Slytherin walked down the stairs, Seamus Finnigan was walking up to the seventh year boy's dorms with a package of strawberries, a can of whipped cream, and a grin on his face. Draco rolled his eyes as he heard Dean giggle when the Irish boy went into the dorm. When he got down to the common room, he wasn't all that surprised to see Ron and Hermione snogging like there was no tomorrow.

He was surprised to see Ginny Weasley kissing Neville Longbottom. Draco gagged and quickly left Gryffindor territory as a younger student entered his house common room.

Walking back to the room the Headmaster had provided for him (Dumbledore hadn't thought it safe for the fair-haired boy to stay in the Slytherin dorms), Draco's thoughts turned back to the raven-haired boy. Draco ex-Malfoy didn't pity the Boy Who Lived. Pity would only anger him, as it had Draco. The Slytherins, while known for their hatefulness, were still human, and those who knew what he had been through pitied him. Harry Potter didn't need sympathy; he needed love. Love of the most unconditional kind. True, Hermione and Ron loved the teen hero, but Harry needed love from a lover, not a friend. Someone who would love and protect the fragile boy from the world and himself.

Fleetingly, Draco wondered whether the idol preferred men or women. It wouldn't matter, for everyone wanted in Harry Potter's pants. Deciding in a moment, Draco knew that _he_ had to protect Harry from those that loved Harry's fame, and not Harry himself. 

***

The next day found Harry awakening to a sharp pain in his scar, but as soon as it had come, it had gone. Harry sat up, groaning in pain before he realized that aside from his head, nothing else hurt.

'_The Numbing Potion,_' Harry thought, reaching for the blur that he was sure were his glasses. Harry picked them up and slid them on, using the hand he knew wasn't hurt. The green eyed boy looked around and noticed that the sun had yet to rise. Harry picked up his wand, but not before shaking his head at the site in Seamus's bed. The two boys occupying it were naked, Harry knew, but the both had their bits and pieces covered with the blanket. One of Seamus's arms was wrapped around the other boy while the other clutched a can of whipped cream, probably stolen from the kitchens.

"Tempus," Harry whispered, waving his wand. The time appeared, written in the air. It was only ten after five. He got up and limped to the bathroom. He couldn't feel any pain in his ankle, like the rest of his body, but he had been limping since the beginning of last summer and his body was now accustomed to hobbling everywhere. He opened his trunk and pulled out a clean robe, then continued his trek to the bathroom. When he reached it at the other end of the dormitory, he locked the door behind him with a wave of his wand. With a shake of the wand again, the charms on him disappeared and Harry was left to stare at the hideous reflection. One of the bruises had been almost green in colour the day before, but it was waning into a yellowish tint now.

"You poor dear! Whatever happened to you?" The mirror asked. Harry jumped. Seven years in the magical world, and he was still startled by the supposed-to-be-inanimate objects.

"Nothing I didn't deserve," Harry replied, almost astonished at his answer. Part of his mind argued that no one deserved what he had encountered, but another part told himself that because of him, lives had been taken, and he warranted the punishment. Harry shook his head, as if to clear the thoughts from his consciousness. 

"Abscondere," Harry spoke, replacing the charm. Then he pointed the stick of holly at the mirror. "Obliviate." 

Hermione had told him that he could be an Obliviator for the Ministry with his ability to produce correct memory charms. The mirror remembered him coming into the bathroom, but not the sight he had been with out the concealment charms.

Showering quickly, Harry pulled on his robes and left the bathroom. Seamus and Dean had awoke while he was in the shower, and, from the sound of it, had resumed their previous activities - with the curtains closed, thank Merlin.

"Hey, don't you know how to put up a silencing charm?" Harry called, loud enough for them to hear, but not so loud as to wake the other two occupants of the room.

"Sorry, Harry," Seamus stuck his head out and grinned at Harry before grabbing his wand and putting up a silencing charm. He waved to Harry and then went back to Dean. Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the phial Draco'd left him. From what Draco had told him, the Boy-Who-Lived would have to take another dose before lunch. Harry placed the potion into one of his pockets and left the dorm room.

***

Harry wandered around the grounds, trying to think of other things besides what Vernon had done to him. When his aunt had dropped Harry at he train station, she had told Harry that he never had to come back to Privet Drive. Harry told her that he would come back, to save her. He would put Vernon away. He had promised her that. And Petunia had cried, telling him that he was so like his mother; he would come to anyone's rescue, no matter what they had done to him.

Harry would go back to the horrid house. He would help his aunt. He would stop Vernon Dursley from ever hurting anyone again.

Harry tore his mind from his future plans and thought of his new friend. The two had as much in common as Fred and George Weasley. Harry stopped walking and sat against a tree near the lake.

The last Potter thanked whatever gods above that he now had Draco. Without the blonde boy to talk to, Harry knew that Hermione would lose another friend by his or her own hand. Harry loved Hermione and Ron dearly, but this was something he could only talk about with someone who shared the memories of torture and abuse.

Yawning, Harry stood and wiped the dew and grass from his robes. He was surprised when he saw the afore mentioned Slytherin walking towards him.

"What're you doing out here at this time of day?"

"Just thinking," Harry replied, glancing at the horizon that was turning colours from the rising sun. "Why are you out here?"

"I started taking morning walks last year, and I thought I'd continue," Draco shrugged. 

"You mind if I join you?" Harry asked, squinting as the early morning sunshine hit him in the eyes.

"Not at all," They smile at each other and began walking around the lake.

The two walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Draco noticed that Harry was limping still.

"You really shouldn't be walking if your ankle hurts," Draco told him.

"It's just a sprain; it'll be fine," Harry responded.

"I can fix sprains. Oh, and after you fell asleep last night, I cast a spell that will make sure everything heals right," Draco told him, pulling out his wand. "Stand still for a moment and I'll fix your ankle."

Draco said a spell Harry didn't recognize and pointed his wand at Harry's right ankle.

"Thanks," Harry said, moving his foot around. Despite not being able to feel the pain dissipate from the joint (because of the potion), Harry knew that his ex-archenemy had healed it.

"No problem," grinned Draco. 

"You should consider being a medi-wizard," Harry smiled back as they continued walking.

"Actually, I have. Professor Flitwick told me last year that I'm good enough to be able to learn all the required spells, and he said that my knowledge of medical and magical healing would have me working at St. Mungo's in no time after we graduate," Draco told Harry, beaming at the compliments.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin talked until breakfast and by curfew that night, they knew most everything about each other's life.

Harry told Draco about Sirius's innocence, and Draco revealed that Professor Snape was his godfather, though not many knew it. After that piece of information, Harry was surprised even further by the news that Draco thought he was a bastard in class as well.

After dinner, the two had met in Draco's room and talked until curfew. The topic of conversation had been Snape most of the night. To his astonishment, Harry had no trouble telling Draco that he was gay. He even told the blonde that he thought Severus Snape was sexy, if not still in need of a good bath.

Draco had informed Harry that he'd been in heaven while living at the Burrow, for he liked red heads and men, as well.

Harry and Draco both went to bed happier that night; everything was off their chests and it felt good to finally have someone who knew everything about you and what it was like to be you.

****

End Chapter Three

Thanks to Potter's Girl for betaing!!! Thanks to those who reviewed!

****

Saavik-Nope. Draco's not going to be upset. Snape's his godfather. ^_^ I'm all for Draco and Harry, but not in this story. You're right, there's too much trauma between them. Don't worry, they're not going to be together at all, so he won't be dumped. I like Happy!Draco too. You like DM/GW? Is that George or Ginny? ^_- I have a DM/Ginny, so you can go read that, cause Ginny's with Neville in this. And Draco would rather have one of her brother's anyway. :D

****

kapies- *bows* Thank you! Is this soon enough for an update?

****

DarkLightAngel-You're welcome. The romance....hm.....it won't be for a while, but it will have it. I've already written the end of this, so now I have to write the beginning. But there's lots of romance later on.

****

Sexc Pom- I got confused too...I accidentally pasted it in there twice.....I tend to write a lot in the main document, and then copy the chapter and paste it in another to check the amount of words and I write in the second document and then I go back and paste the new stuff in the main document....did that make sense? I fixed it though. I will keep writing. I love to write!!!!! And thank you for the praise! I love praise, too!

****

Prophetess Of Hearts-I didn't give you the image, your very weird imagination did. Snape will notice the missing potion, but when he notices what it was, he doesn't really care much about the potion, because he knows that someone used it to stop pain of some kind. He's really a softy inside! ^_^ You'll see how Severus finds out about Harry's abuse. He won't really lighten up on him in class, though. He's got to keep up appearances so he can keep spying.

****

Aquaria (!)-The HP/SS romance won't be for a while, unfortunately. I've got several chapters to write before Severus even knows about Harry's plight.

****

Sev Rickman-Draco does have a heart! Draco didn't stay the night. He only stayed until Harry fell asleep. Snape isn't going to say anything really, because everyone in Hogwarts knows about Draco's disownment and how he made amends with the Terrific Trio.

****

Katzztar-Yeah, Harry really needed to talk to someone. And it's always good to talk to someone who knows what you're going through, too.

****

Anja-Glad you like it!


	4. Chapter Four 'I like red heads, thank yo...

****

Chapter Four

"Really, Harry, you need to eat more!" Hermione told him as the seventeen-year-old picked at the roast beef.

"I'm not that hungry, Hermione, ok?" Harry tried to say nicely, but it still came out annoyed.

"I'll tell you what. If you eat everything on your plate for a week, one full week, I'll lay off," Hermione proposed. Harry agreed, a plan forming in his mind already. When no one was looking, Harry transfigured the food into several napkins and threw them under the table.

"There! I ate it all, Hermione," Harry pointed, his wand back in his pocket. From the teacher's table, obsidian eyes watched the green eyed boy put on a fake smile and tried to keep out of the conversations around him. Across the hall, silver eyes saw the same thing.

***

"So why didn't Snape take you in?" Harry asked the silver-eyed boy sitting across from him.

"He's got to keep up the whole Death Eater façade. Can't be taking in people who refused to kiss Voldemort's arse," Draco grinned. "Besides, I liked where I was just fine, thank you."

"I bet you did. Ron's straight, though, so that's one less," Harry smirked at him.

"Yeah, but Percy, Fred, George, and Charlie are gay though. Percy's dating though, so he's out of the picture. He was too snooty, however. I think Charlie might be seeing someone. He hinted. The twins aren't, and two is always better than one," Draco smiled suggestively.

"You're perverted, you know?" Harry shook his head at the blonde.

"Guilty as charged," grinned Draco. He noticed something on Harry's wrist. "What's that?"

Harry looked to where he was pointing and pulled his sleeve down quickly, to hide his wrist.

"Harry," Draco's voice held a warning tone. "If you don't promise not to do that anymore, I'll tell the Headmaster."

"No!" Harry panicked.

"I'll tell him, Harry. And I'll tell Hermione and Ron," Draco told him.

"No, Draco!"

"Promise me, Harry."

"Fine. I promise," Harry cast his eyes downwards. 

"You really promise? You're not just saying that?" Draco reached over and tilted Harry's chin up to look into his eyes. Harry nodded slightly. "All right."

"Thanks, Draco," Harry looked away again.

"We all need some help sometimes."

***

"Hey! There you guys are!" Hermione smiled at the Slytherin and Gryffindor sitting together. "Glad to see you're getting along."

"Aw, leave them alone, 'Mione," Ron snickered, plopping down on the ground beside Harry. "Although, the two of you look pretty cosy together."

Harry and Draco flushed. Ron and Hermione laughed at their faces. Hermione sat down next to Draco.

"I like red heads, thank you very much," Draco huffed, crossing his arms. He winked at Ron, causing the Weasley to turn scarlet.

"And I like smart people," Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Hey!" Draco pouted.

"Hey, what? You're a blonde," Harry shrugged at him.

"I'll have you know that stereotypes are very demeaning!" Draco sulked.

"Oh give it up," Harry laughed.

"You're a bitch," Draco glared at him.

"That may be true, but at least I'm not yours," Harry smirked at him.

"That was below the belt, Harry," Ron chuckled, patting his friend on the back. Harry winced and tried to hide it. Draco saw, and looked over at him in concern.

"So, Harry, if you're not interested in this git, who do you like?" Hermione grinned slyly at him.

Harry turned crimson and the three laughed at him.

"I'm not going to tell, since you laughed!" Harry took a leaf out of Draco's book and huffed at the trio.

"Aw, c'mon, Harry!"

"Nope!"

"Fine, I'll tell," Draco smirked at Harry.

"NO!" Harry yelled, clamping a hand over Draco's mouth. "You tell, and I'll tell Hermione what you did to Ron!"

Ron and Draco both turned bright pink. Hermione glared at the three.

"You'll tell me anyway," Hermione ordered, giving them all intimidating looks. 

"No! Don't tell! I'll be good, I promise! She'll slap me!" Draco screeched from underneath Harry's hand. Hermione smirked at his behaviour.

"You tell, Harry, and I'll tell McGonagall it was you that pulled that prank last year," Ron warned.

"Oh come of it, Ron. She knows it was me! She doesn't care, either. It was on that horrid Trelawney, and everyone knows McGonagall hates her," Harry scoffed at him.

"You'd better tell me, Harry, or I'll tell Snape it was you that stole the boomslang skin in second year," Hermione grinned deviously at him.

"But that was you!" Ron and Harry exclaimed.

"But he doesn't know that," Hermione raised her eyebrow at them.

"You...you Slytherin!" Ron cried out.

"Hey, Slytherin present, thank you very much!" Draco glowered.

"You're welcome," Ron replied offhandedly.

"We'll continue this later; it's lunchtime," Hermione said to the three boys.

Harry groaned. "Do I have to get up? I just want to sit here!"

"You can't miss any meals, Harry. That was part of the deal," Hermione told him.

"No it wasn't!"

"You've got to eat or the deal's off, and I'll send you straight to the Infirmary," Hermione crossed her arms after she stood.

"Fine. Next, you'll be giving me scheduled bathroom breaks," Harry scowled.

Draco and Ron stood, laughing. Draco stuck his hand out to help Harry up and the Gryffindor took it. As he stood, Harry stumbled backwards, dizzy. Draco looked to him, very concerned.

"Harry? You all right?" Hermione asked the raven-haired boy.

"Just a bit dizzy. I stood to fast, that's all," Harry lied to her.

"All right," Hermione glanced at him suspiciously.

***

At lunch, Harry once again transfigured his lunch after taking a few bites. Again, only silver and black eyes saw him do this. Harry looked up, directly into the eyes of Severus Snape, who stared back. Harry quickly looked away, fighting the blush creeping up his face. He looked down at the table, hoping to hide the flush in his cheeks.

"Hey, Hermione, I finished. I'm going to head back to the common room, ok?" 

"All right, Harry," Hermione smiled at him. He weakly returned the grin and stood, again dizzy. Ignoring Hermione and Ron's concerned questioning, he turned and left the Great Hall. As he left, the black eyes of Severus Snape never looked away from him.

***

Harry let a couple drops fall into the glass of water before he downed the potion with the water. The flavour of the potion overrode the blandness of the water and he could clearly taste the chocolate strawberry tang of the numbness potion. He corked the phial and hid it underneath his pillow. He did so just as Seamus and Dean entered the dorm, hand in hand.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Hey you two. Put a silencing charm, all right? I'm going to take a nap," Harry requested.

"What makes you think we're going to do anything? We may just be taking a nap too," Seamus said innocently.

"Seam, shut up, okay?" Dean rolled his eyes, shoving the Irish boy onto his bed. "I'll do that, Harry."

"Thanks, Dean," Harry grinned at him.

"No problem," Dean smiled back, before joining Seamus in the bed.

***

Harry slept straight through dinner, but woke up when his scar began burning around midnight after a terrible nightmare. Groaning, he quickly entered the bathroom where he threw up what little he had in his stomach. The nightmare had been horrendous. Voldemort had killed another muggle child. Apparently, though, the muggle children he'd been killing would have been wizards and witches. Muggle borns. Then, after the death of the child, Voldemort had put the Cruciatus on Professor Snape until he had passed out. Harry felt another wave of nausea coming on and he threw up again until it was just dry heaving. 

Harry felt his blood boil. Fudge still hadn't believed Voldemort had returned. Even after all the deaths, he still told the press that it was the doing of Sirius Black, who the Ministry still hadn't caught. Harry thanked Merlin for that.

After washing his face, Harry left the bathroom and the dorm, heading for the common room. In his favourite chair he sat, staring into the fire all night. He got up when the clock chimed five-thirty. He went back up to his dorm room and dressed before going out to meet Draco by the lake.

****

End Chapter Four

Mornie-Well, in any of my stories, Percy is always with Oliver. So, either FrednGeorge (or one or the other), or Bill with Draco. Most likely FrednGeorge.

****

Cat Samwise-Hehe. Stumbled upon my SS/HP story, huh? *insane giggle* Glad you like it.

****

ken-chan-Yup! Draco will get a red head! Here's more for yah!

****

Saavik-I don't really like Ron and Herm much either. I mean, I wouldn't write a story just about them, but they always get tossed aside with a lot of pairings, so they just stick together. I love Harry and Draco, but I agree. With the history, they'd be to much of an angsty pairing. Thank you for the waves!!!!!! ^_^

****

Dark Hikari Kamiya-That's okay. Yeah, most people just rush right into the pairing. I'm trying to take it slow. 

****

Prophetess Of Hearts-I never said that Draco and Harry where going to be together. This is going to be SS/HP, although lots of people make assumptions that Harry and Draco are dating. I don't know about the snake thing....I like it too, but I don't know about in this.

****

DarkLightAngel-Is what going to be long? The wait for next chapter....not too long. The story....very long. The wait for the romance...it'll be a while.....glad you can't wait. I love to make people suffer. *Evil cackle*

****

Charzy-Glad you're liking it!!!!

****

Hippy Flower(Voldie's kid-YAY!!!!! YOU LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!! I put a little of Sev in this chapter just for yous!

****

The Red Dragons Order- SQUEE!!!!!! I LOVE your Time After Time!!!!!! Are you going to do a sequel????? Oops....I'm supposed to be replying to you......*giggle* I'm glad you liked it. Is this soon enough??


	5. Chapter Five Double Potions and Fainting...

****

Chapter Five

"Can you believe it? Double Potions, first thing in the school year! With the Slytherins, too!" Ron scowled, throwing his schedule down.

"At least Draco isn't against us anymore, so it won't be too bad," Harry shrugged. He pushed the food on his plate around. Everybody was looking at their schedules, so he quickly transfigured his breakfast before anyone saw.

"Look at this! All of the double classes are with the Slytherins! D.A.D.A., C.o.M.C, Herbology, and Divination!" Seamus glared at the pieces of paper McGonagall had given to them that morning. The entire Gryffindor table was scowling at the parchment. Apparently, every Gryffindor and Slytherin double class had been put together.

"Arithmancy is double with the Slytherins too," Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Why would Slytherins be taking Arithmancy? Only smart people take that," Dean raised an eyebrow. The seventh years snickered.

"There's only three Slytherins in Arithmancy. Draco was in it, but he dropped out in third year because it was to hard for him," Hermione grinned.

"Joke material," Ron laughed, glancing over at the Slytherin table.

"Lay off him, guys. Get him in on the jokes; don't make him the target of them," Harry said solemnly.

"Sheesh, Harry. No need to go all glum on us," Seamus said cheerfully, slapping him on the back. He didn't notice Harry's grimace.

The Gryffindors kept talking, not noticing the silent Harry or the two pairs of eyes consistently watching him.

"Hey, wait a second! Who is the D.A.D.A. teacher this year?" Ginny asked from beside Neville.

"I was wondering that to," Harry spoke quietly.

"Well, we've had, so far, a total idiot, a werewolf, three Death Eaters, and a half vampire as professors," Seamus listed off.

"And the best one, everyone's afraid of for no bloody reason," Ron scowled at the thought.

"This coming from the person who, when they found out, tried to avoid him like the plague?" Hermione scoffed at him.

"Hey, I had good reason to think that," Ron pouted at her. "But anyway, a lot of them aren't good like Remus."

"They should let him back. He's harmless with the Wolfsbane Potion!" Neville stuck up for the former teacher. He said this with such conviction, that the Gryffindors looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"Nothing. You just sounded like a true Gryffindor just then," Harry gave him a real smile.

***

Harry was off in his own world as he, Draco, Hermione, and Ron walked to the dungeons together.

"Harry? Harry!" Ron yelled in his ear, making him jump.

"What?" Harry yelped, rubbing his ear.

"We've been trying to talk to you. What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked the green-eyed teen.

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night that's all," Harry answered her. Draco looked at him before shaking his head at the lie.

"Harry, you're really out of it! It's like you're on Mars!" Ron told him.

"Oh, whatever!"

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Harry exclaimed. Draco pursed his lips together, but said nothing.

The other two Gryffindors looked at him in disbelief, but they dropped it.

***

"Today, class, we will be making the Numbness Potion, as somebody keeps stealing the ones in my privet stores," Snape scowled at the seventh year Gryffindors. Keeping up with his spy act, he scowled at Draco as well. Everyone knew Draco'd been disowned for not taking the Dark Mark. Most hadn't believed it until Draco had gone around school, apologizing to everyone. Those who believed it was an act accepted him after word got around that the Terrific Trio had accepted him as part of their group.

Professor Snape began listing off ingredients just as Harry started to doze to the sound of his voice. He really hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. Or for any of the nights since the Triwizard's Tournament.

"Mr. Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for sleeping in class!" Snape sneered, bring Harry out of his slight slumber. The Slytherins snickered and Draco looked at his friend with concern.

"Yes, Professor," Harry murmured, looking down.

"Go get your potion ingredients and be quick about it."

Harry stood up slowly, grasping at the edge of his desk. His knuckles turned white from holding on to it to hard.

"Professor, I think I might need to go to...Madame Pomfrey," Harry said quietly, before fainting. Snape caught him easily as he fell. 

Snape sighed and barked," Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, come with me. Everyone else, continue making your potions. Points from anyone who is not working when I return."

Hermione looked about ready to cry and Ron was stoic, though his eyes voiced his concern as they left the classroom. Draco looked really worried about the unconscious Gryffindor in his godfather's arms. The four walked in silence to the Infirmary.

They arrived at the Hospital Wing minutes later, and the ex-Death Eater laid the Boy-Who-Lived on one of the beds.

Mme. Pomfrey bustled over and banished Harry's robes from him, leaving him in his too big jeans. There was nothing the five could see that was physically wrong.

"He just passed out?" Madame Pomfrey asked. At the nods, she continued, "There's nothing wrong physically with him."

"Take off the concealment charms," Draco spoke in a monotonous voice. "He put on concealment charms."

The other four looked at him before Madame Pomfrey waved her wand. They all gasped at the site of the famous teenager.

His ribs stuck out dangerously, his pale skin jutting up where there was bone. That was not the worst. Around his neck, there where finger marks, like someone had been choking him. There were bruises covering most of his chest and stomach. His face had bruises of every colour and there were scars and cuts everywhere, only the ones on his wrist self-inflicted.

"Dear lord," Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the boy. "Aperio suus problema. Good lord. He's malnutritioned. He's got three broken ribs and a hairline fracture in his wrist. He hasn't slept regularly in months. And... Oh dear god. Merlin help this poor child."

"Madame Pomfrey? What is it?" Hermione asked.

Pomfrey put her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"Poppy?" Snape asked, wondering what could have the harsh matron in tears.

"No. This is personal information. If Mr. Potter wants to tell someone, he can tell of his own free will," Madame Pomfrey brushed her tears away, waving her wand over the boy again. "Renovare suus sanitas."

His wrist was apparently swollen, because it got skinnier as she said the spell. The cuts healed and left scars, but all the bruises stayed. He stayed terribly skinny, and his ribs stuck out still.

"Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, go on to your next class. You will be updated on Mr. Potter's condition later," Professor Snape turned to them. Hermione was crying into Ron's shoulder, and he was just staring at Harry with a haunted look in his eyes. Ron nodded and steered Hermione back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco stood there for a moment more.

"I had no idea it was this bad. I would have made him come here sooner," Draco turned away, a few tears on his cheeks for his new friend. He left the Hospital Wing quickly.

"The Headmaster needs to be informed, and I have to get back to my class," Snape told the teary eyed medi-witch, hiding his trepidation for the young wizard. 

She nodded at him, before asking, "I'll need some Numbness Potion for him."

As Severus Snape left the Hospital Wing, he knew who'd taken his potions and why. And he found that he didn't care; he did care, however, that Harry had needed it.

****

End Chapter Five

Reviews are what's keeping me going, people!!!!!!!! Thanks to:

DarkLightAngel- Aw! You're not suffering? Pooh. I have no idea when they're going to reveal their feelings. I have it written on paper, but I have to write all the chapters leading up to it, which is going to be several. Or else what? *Raised eyebrow*

****

zorra- Thankies!!!! This is soon...I think. I can't remember when I put up chapter 4...

****

Caster-Yup. Severus is very perspective. I like Harry and Draco a lot, but you're right.... Harry and Sev's the best! *Copies dreamy look* My friends think I'm gross, but one of them will read my fics anyway. She really likes this one, though. This enough Sev for you right now?

****

Randy Sex Kitten-^_ ^ I know, isn't it? I'll try to speed up the romance, but it'll still be several chapters!

****

iluvbadboys1313-Glad you like it!!

****

LegacyLady-YAY! I like it when people tell me they were really glad a new chapter came out. I'm trying to keep it good!

****

The Red Dragons Order-Oh, c'mon! You gotta make a sequel! It's the coolest story! You didn't even put Sirius's 'human' reaction! Yay! I'm glad it was soon enough! This story is the only story I've ever written that I've been able to put out lots of chapters really close together (knock on wood). Tell your dragon Voldie that I wouldn't taste good. All good, fast updating authors, taste really bad. :D Is this soon enough again?


	6. Chapter Six Short but Severus!

****

This is a short chapter, but it's got lots of Sev in it!!! ^_^ Italicised words in apostrophes are Sev's thoughts. Bold words in ~ are Sev's little voice's words.

Chapter Six

When Severus got back to the classroom, Neville had already blown up his cauldron. Most of the students had finished and had taken up talking about Harry. The Slytherins were snickering, saying things like they had in their third year. The Gryffindors were all worried about their golden boy.

"Longbottom! You're a seventh year! A third year could easily make a Numbness Potion! Are you really that incompetent, or are you making a special effort today?" Even Severus himself was surprised at the virulent words coming from his mouth. He knew he'd said some vicious things before, but never with such hostile disgust towards the bumbling Gryffindor.

Snape quickly gathered himself and returned to teaching mode. "Bottle your potions and set them on my desk. Longbottom, you will stay after to clean your mess."

***

Severus picked out the five best potions from the seventh year class and took them to Mme. Pomfrey. As he passed Harry's bed, he felt a pang of sadness. Potter was breathing shallowly, as if he'd trained his body to take smaller breaths because of his broken ribs. The mass of bruises stood out to Severus as he looked at the son of James.

He'd never seen such brutality done to a child by his family before. Somehow, seeing the Boy-Who-Lived battered and broken was far worse than and of the deaths, recent and old, he had witnessed as a Death Eater. For some reason, this struck his cold heart with such a wave of guilt and sadness, and anger for the ones who'd down this, that he felt the need to rid his stomach of all he'd eaten. He looked away quickly, fighting his stomach.

Madame Pomfrey hurried to him and took the phials of Numbness Potion from the Potions Master. As she was putting the concoctions away, Severus's eyes wandered back to Harry; to the scars adorning the wrists of the famous wizard. The flesh around them was yellow with faded bruises. He saw red as he thought of the horrible people who'd beaten such a beautiful creature.

__

'Ugh! Stop it, Severus! This is you student. The student you hate with a passion!' Severus berated himself.

****

~Ah, but you know what they say. There's a thin line between love and hate! ~ His little voice had a singsong quality to it. Severus was about to argue back with it, but he remembered it would be futile. Unfortunately for Severus, his little voice was not only very annoying but was also usually right.

"Thank you, Severus. I have a feeling he might need a Dreamless Sleep Potion next time he needs to sleep. I'm not going to need it for a while, though; he'll sleep until he has most of his strength back, so there's not hurry," Poppy told him.

Severus gave her a curt nod, and left the Infirmary quickly, wanting to get away from the sight of the broken angel.

__

'ANGEL?! You're losing it, Snape,' Severus mentally kicked himself.

****

~He is angel-like, though, isn't he? Poor thing. ~ Was it just him, or did his little voice sound like Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall?

__

"Well, I'm the only one hearing it, so it's prolly just me,' Severus shook his head. _'I've really go to get out of the dungeons more.'_

Severus was heading back to his office, when he remembered that he still needed to tell the Headmaster. Minutes later, he was sanding in front of the gargoyle.

"Mars Bars," Severus said, a bit of distaste lining the words, to the gargoyle. It jumped aside and he trekked up the stairs. When he reached the top, the door opened for him. When he looked inside, he groaned. Harry's godfather and the werewolf sat inside, talking to the Headmaster.

****

~Harry? Harry, and not Potter? ~ The little voice giggled. Severus told it to shut up.

"Ah, Severus! What can I do for you?" Albus smiled at the Potions Professor.

Severus sneered at the other two before speaking. "Potter fainted in my class. You..."

Black cut him off. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"Had you not cut me off, you would know that," Severus snarled at him.

Lupin and Albus sighed at the two's behaviour.

"Let's just go to the Hospital Wing and see for ourselves, Sirius," Lupin tugged at Black's sleeve before he could hit the spy.

Sirius Black scowled at Severus but changed into his animagus form and left Albus's office with the werewolf following.

***

Severus and Albus walked into the Infirmary just after the other two men. The ex-convict changed back into human and dropped next to his godson's bed with a gasp.

"Good Merlin," Remus's eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh, god Harry!" The animagus cried out.

Severus turned away, for he knew if he continued to look, he would have tears in his eyes as well. Madame Pomfrey came over to the four trying to hold back her own tears.

"How bad is he?" The former D.A.D.A. teacher asked the medi-witch.

"He had three broken ribs, his wrist was broken, and I healed all of the cuts on him. He's still severely malnutritioned," She replied. "He was also...he was...raped."

All of the men looked up at her in shock.

"R...raped?" Sirius asked, hoping he had heard her wrong. His hope vanished as she nodded.

"Oh, holy Merlin's ghost," Remus whispered. Severus had to agree.


	7. Chapter Seven A Serious Sirius and Dream...

****

Italizied text with {} around it is dreams! I put a little Harry/Sev action in here for you romance lovers! But, unfortuneatly, it's just in Harry's dream. Better than nothing, though! ^_^

Chapter Seven

"I'm going to kill those bastards," Sirius growled, his eyes blazing. "I _told_ you, Albus! I knew that _family_ of his would do something like this!"

"Sirius! Calm down!" Remus warned.

"No, Remus! I told you, Albus, that those people hated him! I told you that he said he'd been hit before!" Sirius yelled, pacing.

Albus looked down, ashamed at himself. The twinkle in his eyes was gone.

"I know, Sirius. He was protected from Voldemort there, though," Albus spoke.

"He was protected from Voldemort, but not those horrible people he lived with!" Severus spat, surprised as the words fell from his mouth.

Remus, Sirius, and Albus looked at him. Severus scowled and stomped out of the Infirmary, going back to the dungeons to make a Dreamless Sleep Potion.

***

"It was the Dursleys, I know it," Ron scowled. Hermione sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"It was just his Uncle," Draco spoke, looking up at the ceiling.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, his words hostile.

"He told me," Draco shrugged, blinking back his own tears. "I didn't know it was that bad."

"But, why didn't he tell us?" Hermione sniffled.

Draco looked over at her. "He thought you might think less of him."

"We wouldn't do that!" Ron and Hermione cried out together.

"It's one of the many insecurities people have when something like this happens to them," Draco smiled sadly. "They can't help but think that."

"At least he talked to somebody," Hermione wiped away some more tears. She smiled slightly at Draco.

"Yeah," Draco smiled back.

"His uncle didn't make those cuts on his arms, did he?" Ron asked suddenly. Draco looked away, not wanting to reveal Harry's other secret, but the two Gryffindors got their answer from his actions.

"You two already know more than he ever wanted you to," Draco turned back to them.

"How does he expect us to help him if he doesn't tell us?" Ron asked, exasperated.

"He doesn't _want_ you to help him," Draco said shortly. "He needs to deal with it. He doesn't need the pity you would give him."

"We wouldn't pity him!"

"Yes, you would. Believe me, I know you only want to help him; Merlin knows I only want that too, but you wouldn't be able to not feel pity. You already pity him, you two. He's never known what you two have; parents. Parents or a real family," Draco argued. "He needs someone who knows what its like.'

"And you are that someone," Hermione said. Draco nodded.

***

"This shouldn't have happened, Remus," Sirius stated quietly, looking away from the boy who he loved like a son.

"I know, Sirius," Remus nodded, pulling the taller man into his arms. "He's a strong boy, Padfoot, he'll pull through and be fine."

"I just wish I hadn't been a coward," Sirius shook his head. "If I had have been their Secret Keeper, none, _none!, _of this would have happened. Harry would have had parents, Remy."

"You're not a coward, Sirius. You did what you thought best. It's not your fault. It's Pettigrew's, not yours. It was never yours," Remus spoke with conviction. 

__

"Remus, it _was_ my fault. It's my fault they died, and it's my fault that Harry didn't have somebody to care for him," Sirius's voice was harsh. He pulled out of Remus's arms and transformed into Padfoot before trotting out of the Hospital Wing. Remus just sighed and watched him go, all the while twisting the gold band on his finger that had been on his hand since his and Sirius's wedding day.

***

In the Gryffindor Common Room, the seventh years were retelling the Potions class. The room got quiet as Hermione and Ron walked through the portrait.

"Harry still in the Hospital Wing?" Neville asked quietly as the two made their way to the dorms.

"Yeah, but he'll be fine," Hermione forced a smile at the concerned boy.

"That's good," Dean smiled back, knowing that the famous boy's friends didn't want to talk about it.

***

__

{"Oh, Sev."

"I love you, Harry," the Potions Professor told him. Harry stared into the black eyes of his lover. Severus leaned down and kissed the younger man. The Slytherin kissed a trail up his jaw and nibbled on the earlobe at the end of the path. Harry moaned. Severus pushed Harry's robes away and bit at Harry's collarbone. The other man lifted Harry's shirt off of him and licked at the thin chest beneath him. Severus started to unbutton Harry's pants.}

Harry sat up, sweaty and aroused from his dream. He looked around and found that he was in the familiar settings of the Infirmary. He ached all over, but no longer was his wrist and ribs hurting. In his right arm was a muggle IV needle and all the cuts on his torso and arms were healed. Including the ones he'd made himself. He turned to take the line out of his arm and jumped. He had missed seeing the large black dog watching him from beside his bed. The dog stood quickly as the Boy-Who-Lived cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. He was caught off guard as the ex-convict changed back into human form and hugged the boy in front of him.

"Harry, I'm _so_ sorry," Sirius whispered in his ear.

"About what?" Harry pulled away, perplexed.

"This," Sirius waved his hand over the bruises and scars on Harry's chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Harry talked like an innocent five-year-old. "_You_ didn't do this."

"I should have been there for you," Sirius continued.

"It's not your fault. And you were there for me; you're here now," Harry smiled at him, hugging his godfather again.

Sirius sighed. He knew Harry would argue with him as long as he could stand to argue. "I'm still sorry."

"I know, Sirius."

***

Severus Snape sighed as he tossed in several Aconite leaves into the sleeping potion. Stirring the potion, he dropped in a few Belladonna berries and watched the concoction turn purple. He then threw in a bezoar to take the poisonous properties out of the Sleeping Draft.

As he bottled up the finished potion, he thought about the boy he'd tormented for the last six years. He didn't hate the famous Harry Potter. He had just assumed that Harry had been a spoiled little brat from day one. Now, he felt the rare pangs of guilt tug at his heart. The sight of Harry lying in that hospital bed like that disturbed him more than he wanted to admit. And when Madame Pomfrey had said those words, 'he was raped,' Severus felt like he was going to throw up. He wanted to rip up the muggles that the Boy-Who-Lived lived with. The former Slytherin had been surprised to find that he was concerned about the Gryffindor. Severus sighed and corked the phial. He just couldn't figure himself out.

***

The Hospital Wing doors creaked, and Sirius quickly turned back into Padfoot. Harry smiled as Draco walked through. Not seeing Harry's smile, Sirius growled at the boy that he knew to be a Malfoy.

"Uhm, Harry, could you call off your godfather?" Draco stayed a fair distance from the snarling Grim-like dog. Harry rolled his eyes. He'd learned that Draco had a fear of dogs after Draco had stumbled upon Fluffy in first year, as the Terrific Trio had.

"Sirius, quit scaring Draco," Harry laughed slightly. Draco gave a sigh of relief as Sirius stopped growling and gave Harry a strange look. Draco still stayed back, though.

"Could you have him change back?" Draco inched around to the other side of Harry's bed, staying away from the bed still.

"He's not going to hurt you, you git," the Gryffindor rolled his eyes again.

"I know," Draco said haltingly, "but he still makes me nervous."

"Go on, Sirius, you can change back," The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head. Sirius looked confused still but transformed back anyway.

"Thank you," Draco heaved a sigh and stepped up to Harry. "Hi, I'm Draco."

"I thought you two hated each other," Sirius was bemused.

"We did, but Lucius disowned me, so I thought I'd try to make up for my previous stupidity," Draco shrugged.

"'Previous stupidity'?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco glared as he and Sirius laughed.

"Prat."

"You know, you two act a lot like James and Lily did before they got together," Sirius grinned at them.

"Merlin, does anybody _not_ think that we're together?" Harry threw his hands up.

Draco looked indignant. "Red heads, only red heads."

"Would you quit with that? Yes, we know you like red heads."

"Sirius doesn't," Draco lifted his chin up, looking smug.

"Speaking of red heads, where are your extra limbs?" Sirius asked Harry.

"They're in the Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione are really upset," Draco told them. 

"What do they know?" Harry's voice hardened.

"Just what you can see," was Draco's answer.

"Good," Harry sighed. "I don't want them to know anything else."

Draco and Sirius nodded; Harry's voice told them to not speak of anything else.

****

End Chapter Seven

Sorry, I forgot to reply to all of the reviews last chapter. I'm a ditz. Danielle, you'd better not say anything. I'm warning you! :P

****

Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter Five:

Saavik-Thank you!

****

iluvbadboys1313-K!

****

AnaRae-yUP, I gotta have him deal with it! ^_^ I'm glad you like it!!!!!

****

DarkLightAngel-Darn, you're not suffering? Phooy.

****

Valerie-You prolly liked chapter 6, with the Sev in it, didn't yah? Thankies!

****

Coell-I'm glad my story's roped you in, then. I've got my friend totally hooked on this, and she'd rather not read slash. No, Thank you!!! ^_^

****

Prophetess Of Hearts-tHE Harry/Sev stuff isn't going to be for a while, sorry. The killing of the Dursley's, not likely. I'm going to have Vernon be almost killed, though and then sent to prison!! YAY!!!!

****

The Red Dragons Order-Aw, poor Voldie. Well, I hope you decide to write down all those rampant ideas. Poor Dursleys? I think not. Well, at least not Vernon. (Has voodoo doll of Vernon. Uses it as a pincushion) :D Say hi to Voldie back for me!!!!

****

charzy-Yup! Sev at last.

****

IcyEyes202- That's ok! I'm glad you like this!

****

Randy Sex Kitten-Yuppers, poor Harry.

****

LegacyLady-YAY!!!!! THANKIES!!!! I really like that you think it's SUPERB! I like that word. Especially when it's being used to describe ATT! ^_____^

****

Gremlin Rave- Really? Yay!

Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter Six!:

The person who didn't have a name: What did you know???

****

Caster-I added a bit of Dream Romance in for you and the other romancys! Hope you like it!

****

DarkLightAngel-Read and find out!

****

zorra-Well, I thought Sev should have been there to find out, so he could broad on the revelation. So, you liked the Sev/annoying voice conversations? I thought they were funny.

****

Madame Padfoot-Thankies!!

****

The Red Dragons Order-How come? Because of the way I wrote it, or just because it was sad? Is this updated soon enough? I know it took longer than usual.

****

Prophetess Of Hearts-YUp, poor Harry. I'm going to hurt Vernon, deffinetly.

****

Saavik-Yup, me too.

****

LegacyLady-I didn't really think it was a cliffie....not that much anyway....You're attempts aren't pathetic! I LURVE REVIEWS!!!!!!

****


	8. Chapter Eight Hehe Remus has blackmail! ...

****

Chapter Eight

At the creak of the doors, Sirius jumped out of his chair and turned back into Padfoot, causing Draco to jump back away from him. Harry snickered at Draco, earning him a glare. The visitor was Professor Snape, bringing the Dreamless Sleep Potion. He glared at Sirius and Harry and Sirius just growled back at him. Draco grinned as he noticed a tinge of pink on Harry's bruised face.

"Would you two just quit being so petty?" Harry looked at the two men in turn. "You two have been working together in the Order for years now."

Snape and Sirius both turned to Harry with a look that everyone recognized as the 'No-way-in-hell' look.

"He's right, you know. You even did the same thing," Draco pointed out, looking relieved as Sirius changed back.

"Yeah. One of the 'We-know-you're-right, but-we-want-to-be-difficult' looks," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I would give it up, boys. I've been trying for years," Dumbledore's voice came from the entrance of the Sickbay.

"Merlin Almighty, Albus! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sirius gasped, clutching at his heart. Dumbledore just looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I am truly sorry, Sirius." Sirius glared at him.

Draco, Harry, and Severus snickered at the animagus. Severus felt his heart flip at the smile on the bruised face of the boy in front of him. Clearing away the thoughts, he placed the phial of Dreamless Sleep Potion on the bedside table. Harry looked up and caught his eye. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Harry turned away to look down at his hands, fighting hard to keep the blush out of his cheeks. Severus quickly left the Hospital Wing, trying to keep his pace short of a jog.

Draco grinned at Harry, who just blushed harder.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Could you...send some one to check on my Aunt Petunia? I'm afraid she'll be hurt now that I'm not there for him to...." Harry trailed off, looking back down at his hands to keep from seeing Sirius's reaction to his request.

"Certainly, Harry," Dumbledore had to smile at the boy's concern for his aunt.

To Harry's relief, Sirius said nothing of his godson's question.

"Hey, where's my wand?" Harry asked suddenly. Draco grinned at him and produced the stick from his pocket. He gave it to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Thanks. Abscondere."

The bruises and scars vanished from Harry's body as he waved his wand. Sirius whistled, impressed. 

"You're good at that."

"Since last year," Harry grinned, pride showing on his now bruiseless face. Sirius's face hardened and Harry rushed to explain. "No! I just was really good at them when we learned them last year."

"I'm just worried about you, Harry. I just want to know that you'll be alright now," Sirius's worry shone through his eyes.

"I believe the term is 'mother hen'," Draco quipped, trying to lighten the mood. Harry raised his eyebrow at Draco.

"What is it with you and stupid jokes?"

"They're not stupid! You just have no sense of humour!" Draco huffed.

Sirius chuckled at the two. Neither Sirius, Harry, nor Draco noticed when Dumbledore smiled at them and then left.

"You two are really like an old married couple," Sirius grinned as the two seventh years glared at him.

"Red heads!"

***

Remus sighed as he made his way back to the Hospital Wing. He'd been avoiding it for hours, not wanting to face his mate too soon. He stopped as he heard someone coming near.

It was Severus Snape. He was muttering things, which the werewolf couldn't decipher just yet. Thinking quickly, the ex-DADA teacher ducked into a shadowy alcove.

"I do not, _DO NOT!,_ like him! You're going crazy, Severus!" Snape growled to himself as he passed Remus, with out noticing him. "He is a student! You are a teacher!"

Remus smirked as he stepped out of the cutaway when he could no longer hear the footsteps of the Potions Master. He had always been the smart marauder, and this was easily figure out-able. One, Remus was sure that Snape had just come from the Infirmary. Two, the mutterings to self, "He is a student!" and "You are a teacher!" clearly suggested that Severus's thoughts were on a _male_ _student_. Three, Harry Potter was the only male student in the Hospital Wing at the moment. And four, Severus Snape and James Potter had dated for a short time during their sixth year. 

Remus chuckled to himself. It was years ago that he had such good blackmail material. With that thought, Remus spun on his heel and changed course to follow the grumpy Potions Professor to the dungeons.

***

Severus gasped as a wave of pain hit him, coming from the ugly black tattoo on his arm. He quickly turned and proceeded to the Headmaster's office. Minutes later, he reached the stone gargoyle. He spat out the password ('Lifesavers'), and then took the steps two at a time.

"Ah, Severus, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore's voice came from behind him.

"I'm being called, Albus," Severus spun around to face him.

Dumbledore's face turned grave. "He's getting ready to do something. It's been too long since he's summoned everyone."

"I'll try to find out all I can," Severus nodded, agreeing with Albus's statement.

"Be careful, my boy."

Severus nodded again and then went back down the stairs and towards the main doors of the castle.

***

Once Severus was out of the wards of the castle grounds, he pressed the dark mark on his arm and was transported to the Death Eater meeting. Looking around, he recognized the place as the graveyard where Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory had been portkeyed to three years before. He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts of Hogwart's Golden Boy. The Potions Master took a deep breath and stepped into his place as the other Death Eaters arrived.

Underneath his hood, he sneered as Peter Pettigrew shook in front of Voldemort. The afore mentioned animagus screamed when the Dark Lord cast Crucio on him. 

"My loyal," here he paused," and not so loyal, Death Eaters. Welcome."

The Death Eaters bowed, except for Wormtail, who was still writhing on the grass. Everyone was trying hard not to shake as the menacing shadow moved closer to the circle of henchmen.

"Lucius!" The Parselmouth barked.

"My lord," Malfoy stepped up and bowed before the evil wizard.

"We no longer have a ssstudentsss view into Hogwarts because of your ssson'ssss insolence," he hissed at the blonde man.

"I'm sorry, my lord. That fool Dumbledore filled his head with notions of grandeur on the *good* side," Lucius sneered at the thought of the old wizard.

"It is partially your fault, Lucius. You let him go to Hogwarts. Had he gone to Durmstrang, your son would have been the perfect Death Eater. Aside from being related to you," Voldemort scowled.

Severus bit his lip to keep from laughing. He knew several other Death Eaters were doing the same. Most of the Death Eaters hated Lucius, because he used to be the most favoured. Rumour was that he and Voldemort had been fuck buddies. But, that had changed when the man formally known as Tom Riddle had been resurrected.

Voldemort was know completely obsessed with the only person to ever withstand his wrath. Plus, Severus doubted if Lucius would touch the corpse-like man now with a ten-foot pole. Not only was the Dark Lord uglier than a Blast-Ended Skrewt, but he also smelled like disgusting, maggoty death.

****

~God that was disgusting~ His little voice said. He agreed with it.

"Severus!"

"Lord?"

"Tell me, what is happening at Hogwarts?" Voldemort requested.

"My lord, Harry Potter's relatives abused him this summer," Severus told him, feeling sick when he said the words. "He and Draco Malfoy have become friends because of this."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed for a moment at Lucius, but when he looked back to Severus, he let out a biting laugh. "This changes things. They say that the Boy-Who-Lived is like a young Tom Riddle. He is an orphan, a Parselmouth, and he looks remarkably like what I did at seventeen. And we all know what happened to me. And this! This wonderful revelation just adds another similarity to the list."

Severus repressed a shudder at the thought of Evil!Harry. Voldemort continued.

"I think...yes...New plan, my servants. When we attack Hogsmeade, instead of killing Harry Potter, capture him. Bring him to me! I will make him the heir to the darkness I will bring!"

****

End Chapter Eight

Thanks to those who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, even the brat, Dani.

****

Dynast's Girl- Thankies!!!!!!!! I know, I looooooove that part!!!!!! I was craking up when I wrote it!!!

****

Sev Rickman- Oh yeah. Total denial.

****

Caster-Why wonder, when you can actually read it? *grin*

****

DarkLightAngel- Nope, Sirius didn't notice. Oh, you can count on the Vernon beating. 

****

Coell- 'slash-virgin-eyes'? *snicker* I thought it was neat. Plus, people were hounding me about some romance. Eh. I put a warning at the top of chapter 7. You didn't have to read it. Yeah, I always do that with the voice going hard when something like that is said. About the dream, later we'll find out why he had it and why he was aroused. I can't wait to see how it turns out, either! *grin* But it _will_ be Sev/Harry. I'm glad you're hooked enough to not mind the slash. I guess that means I'm an okay writer, eh?

****

Pinkdevil-If you wanted to be called Pinkdevil, why didn't you put it in the little box that says 'name' when you review? About your hunch, it said in the summery that there was rape in here. I guess you didn't read it well, huh? Eh...glad you like it though!

****

kapies- That's okie!!! I'm just glad that you do review!!!!!! lol. I can soooooooooo imagine Draco acting like that with FrednGeorge hanging off of his arms looking like lovesick girls. ^_______^ Is this soon enough? Cause I got kinda stuck on this chapter.

****

witchchild- IIIII KNOW!!!!!!!!! I think it's hilarious. There's more red head obsession in this chapter, too. :D

****

candledot- Sev's conversations are really popular. ^_^ Eh, the gayness of Sev is esentiall for this story. Sev _isn't_ going to help with the abuse, not like Draco is going to help Harry. He will help in some ways, but by the time they get together, Draco and Harry will have made most of their pain go away.

****

LegacyLady- YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! I love the word SUPERBLY!!! Especially when it's talking about my story!!!! Did I write that in my last review-response? Cause I'm getting deja vu. Crud, I keep meaning to have Ron say that in this, but I keep forgetting. ^___________^ You have really made my days! I'm happy that you like it as much as you say you do! Well, this is going to have a sequel, maybe more than one, and they are going to be SS/HP. Do you like DM/HP?? I have a few of those. :D

****

Dark Hikari Kamiya- I know. I start crying if I make it tooo dark. Have you read A Broken Child by Lady FoxFire? Such a dark Abused!Harry fic. I'm glad you like it!!!!!!!!!

****

Prophetess Of Hearts- lol. What I do to Vernon will be worse than Filch's dream detentions. ^-^ Actually, I think Draco will end up being with *both* twins. Sorry, but the Sev/Harry isn't going to be for awhile. Buuuuuuuuttttttttt, I will have more dream!romance for you romance lovers! ^o^

****

Tempest- YAY! GO HARRY AND SEV!!!!!!!!!!!! *waves banner high*

****

AnaRae- Yup! I won't be centering on their relationship much, though. But the Sirius and Remus semi-centered chapters will have their thoughts on their relationship.

****

Danielle- Brat!!!! You're so mean to me!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I let you read the chapters before they're out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meanie. Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you, Dani. *blows bubble* And thanks for the tube of gum *bubble pops* Rats. Got on me specs. That's glasses, Dani. ;) Gramma hates you now. (not really) but she is annoyed with all the gum smaking.

****

Saavik-Yeah, it does, doesn't it? All of my fics have to have _some_ humour in them. Especially the darker ones.

****

purple water- Thanks!

****

The Red Dragons Order- 'Too lazy to _sing_'? TYPO! Sorry, I had sugar today. Is **this **soon enough? Awwwwwww poor Voldie! Would he be happy if he could eat my brother? *shrugs* I'd be happy at least. I read the new SS/HP story. Very cool. Love the snarking between Vampire!Sev and Slayer! Harry. lol. YAY! FRY VERNON!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****


	9. Chapter Nine 'I'M NOT EVIL' and more bla...

****

Chapter Nine

Severus took the stairs to Albus's office three at a time. When he opened up the door, Harry Potter was sitting with a cup of tea, talking to the Headmaster.

"Albus!" Severus gasped, catching his breath.

"Severus?" Albus stood up, fearing that the Potions Professor was injured. Severus held up a hand as he tried to slow his breathing.

"I'm fine. He took the information different than we expected, Albus. He's going to try and recruit him," Severus glanced over at Harry as he said this. Harry dropped his cup. 

"Voldemort wants me to be a Death Eater?" Harry gasped. Severus avoided his eyes as he nodded to the seventh year.

"He says he wants to make you his heir. Voldemort thinks you're too much like he was to not be evil."

"I'M NOT EVIL!" Harry shouted.

"Harry! Calm down. He didn't say you were," Albus placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry slumped back down into his chair and put his face into his hands. "Severus, are you hurt?"

Snape shook his head. "He was so pleased with me, he even said that he'd let something slip next time."

"This is bad," As Albus spoke, he looked like the frail old man he was. He wearily lowered himself into his chair and waved at Severus to take the one next to the shaking seventeen year old. Severus picked up the teacup on the floor first and then took the seat.

"This is more than bad, Headmaster. If Voldemort succeeds, I fear that I will end up much worse than he is," Harry's voice was muffled as he pulled his legs up into the chair and hugged them against himself.

"When are the Death Eaters going to attack, and where?" Dumbledore shot a worried look at Harry, who was rocking back and forth.

"It's going to be at Hogsmeade, but I don't know when. The lesser trusted Death Eaters will just be summoned when it's to happen," Severus shook his head. He turned the empty cup around in his hands and stared at it to keep from looking at the Boy-Who-Lived. "He suspects that I'm not loyal to him anymore."

"This is most unfortunate. Harry, you're not to leave the grounds for any reason."

Harry nodded at the elder wizard. "I think that goes without saying."

"You also must never be alone," Dumbledore continued. 

"Draco, Weasley, and Granger won't let him out of their site most of the time anyway," Severus sneered.

"Lay off them, Snape," Harry said quietly. He slid out of the chair and stood. "I'm going to go back to my dorm, Headmaster."

"Of course, Harry," Albus nodded at him. Harry glanced back at Snape once before he walked out of the Headmaster's office.

***

Draco looked up as the gargoyle moved aside to let Harry out of the stairwell. When Harry noticed him, he shook his head and gave the blonde a wry grin.

"I saw Snape run up there a few minutes ago. What'd he want?" Draco grinned lewdly at Harry. He regretted it when Harry's face dropped.

"Voldemort wants to recruit me and make me his 'heir'," Harry's voice plummeted to a whisper.

"Holy shit," Draco gasped, wide eyed.

"It seems that he and I are even more alike now," Harry kicked at the floor as they walked down the corridor.

"Except for one thing."

"Yeah? What?"

"You're not evil, that's what," Draco stopped him.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry smiled at the Slytherin. Draco pulled him into a hug, which he awkwardly returned. "You know, if anyone were to walk past here right now, they'd prolly think the worst." 

"I wouldn't put it against them," Draco shrugged as they continued walking. "So where're we headed? Gryff or my room?"

"I don't want to face 'Mione and Ron right now," Harry answered. "Especially after that wonderful piece of news Snape told me."

To Draco's surprise, Harry sneered. 

"Stupid greasy git."

"That's something I haven't heard you call him in a while," Draco looked over to his disturbed friend, "and mean it."

"Well, that's what he is. It's not like he's ever going to return my feelings," Harry scowled and kicked at the wall as they stopped in front of Draco's room. Neither of the seventh years noticed a pair of amber eyes watching them from the shadows.

***

Remus sniggered to himself. This was too good to be true. Now...if he could only get them together. He laughed evilly for a moment before breaking down and giggling like a schoolgirl.

***

"You never know, Harry. Frodo," Draco spoke the password.

"You changed your password to 'Frodo'?" Harry asked, forgetting Draco's other words.

"He's a red head," Draco shrugged as they stepped inside his room.

"That's a muggle book, I hope you know," Harry told him as he flopped down on the now familiar green couch.

"So? I love that book!" Draco shouted, jumping up and down in his chair.

"You act like a schoolgirl on a sugar-high," Harry shook his head in disgust.

"That's basically what I am," Draco threw himself over the gap between the couch and his chair and almost landed on Harry. As it was, he fell over face first across Harry's lap.

"That really doesn't look right," Harry commented, just sitting there...looking down at the blonde head in his lap. "It would be very hard to convince someone that it's not how it looks."

Draco's voice was muffled...by...well, you know.

"You could take your head outta my lap, you know," Harry said dryly. Draco moved and propped himself on his elbows, still over Harry's crotch.

"You know, there's a spell that I can use to make you a red head," Draco grinned up at him.

"No thanks. If I was meant to have red hair, I would have been born with it," Harry pushed him over.

"Aw, c'mon Harry!" Draco pouted.

"No, Draco," Harry glared at him.

"Well, you're no fun!" Draco huffed.

"I don't think I'll ever be fun again," Harry muttered, running a finger over a scar on his wrist.

***

"Sirius," Remus sang as he slinked up next to the animagus.

"Jaysus!" Sirius jumped. His hands flew up to his heart for the second time that day, and Remus could see the matching gold band on the other man's finger. "You scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry, Padfoot. You can still do that thing with your handwriting, right?" Remus grinned slyly.

"Define 'thing', Moony," Sirius looked wearily at him.

"Copy someone else's handwriting," Remus said, producing two sheets of parchment.

"Sure! What do you want me to write?" Sirius nodded, mischief in his eyes.

"To my dearest love..." Sirius didn't even notice that one of the sheets was in his beloved godson's handwriting.

****

End Chapter Nine

That thing Remus did with the evil laugh and then schoolgirl giggle comes from experiance. I can laugh real evily, but I can only hold it for a few seconds and then I start giggling. I just can't help it, and I thought it'd be funny here.

Thanks to those who reviewed!!!

Relle-99th reviewer!!!!!! Coolies!!! Everyone's not gay! Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione aren't. Plus there are some others, but I can't think of them at the moment. I like answering dumb questions :D. Nah, Harry's with Sev in this one. Sorry. Ohoho! I love your Baby Harry stories!!! You gonna update soon???

****

Saavik-lol. I love Dark!Harry too.

****

Caster-THANKIES!!!!! I love being called a talented author!

****

Butterfly-Thanks. Don't worry. Dursley's going to pay. Yup. This is a Harry/Sev. Thanks!!! I try to make them long because I hate short chapters so much. I love hooking people on my stories. :D

****

DarkLightAngel- You'll just have to waaaaiiittt. I write best when I'm either depressed, or hyper. The reason I was so hyper was because I drank a gallon of coffee with lots of sugar and chocolate syrup all in 72 hours. heh. Go me.

****

Coell-M'kay!

****

Prophetess Of Hearts-Yup. Twins gotta stick together. lol!

****

Danielle- I can call you a brat, cause you are one. And you only review cause I let you see the chapters ahead of time. Oh, call me more often, ditz! I've still got some gum left from the tube, but It'll only last about another week. I'm on RotK, now. I finished The Two Towers. It was good. I started on The Two Heirs, the story of Tel'Romen and Nim Elen. ^_^ Go me!

****

npetrenko-Thanks!

****

Dynast's Girl-Yeah! Thanks!! Is this a soon enough update?

****

zorra-MWHAHAHA! *giggle*

****

Sev Rickman- :) Cool. Can't wait to read it. That comment, do you mean that it's so good you wish you could have thought it up so you could get all the glory, or that you wish you had thought it up so you could make it better? ^___^

****

cherrity-Yay! I love it when people love ATT!!

****

The Red Dragons Order-nAH. It's not a Slyth side, really, but his Marauder persona. Why are you saying no offence? I wish he did. Is this soon enough? I got kinda stuck for a while there.


	10. Chapter Ten Oh yeah, Harry's gonna kill ...

****

Chapter Ten

"Rem?" Sirius asked as he stood from the chair and handed the two love letters to the werewolf, who was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah?" Remus grinned as he looked over the pieces of parchment. He stood as well, planning on owling the letters right away.

"Do you...I mean...we're still married aren't we?" Sirius rushed the last part all together. Remus looked up at him, his eyes hard with shock. They softened when he looked into Sirius's nervous ones.

"Only...only if you want to be," Remus answered honestly. Sirius quelled both of their fears and kissed the other man. Remus dropped the forged letters on the table and wrapped his arms around his husband.

Sirius deepened the kiss and pushed Remus down onto the couch. The two spent the night, pardon the cliché, renewing their long forgotten love.

***

When Harry woke up the next morning, it took him a minute to realize that he'd fallen asleep on Draco's couch.

"You know, Mme Pomfrey's going to kill you," Draco laughed as Harry sat up. Harry turned to where he was reading.

"What time is it?" Harry groaned.

Draco picked up his wand," Tempus."

The time appeared in the air and told the two that it was 6:17.

"You should really go back to the Hospital Wing. I told Mme Pomfrey I'd send you back when you woke up," Draco said, grinning at something.

"I don't want to go back!" Harry whined childishly.

"Would you rather go to class and face everyone or would you like to just lay around with somebody waiting on you?"

"Ergh. Madam Pomfrey makes me nervous with all the mother-Henning, but I really don't want to go to class and face Ron or Hermione," Harry answered, leaning back.

"Just pretend you're asleep and Poppy won't both you," Draco shrugged, going back to his book. "You're on a first name basis with Madam Pomfrey?"

Draco shrugged," She's going to take me o as her apprentice when we graduate. Hogwarts needs another qualified medi-wizard."

Harry looked up at him in surprise. "You're going to work here?"

"Yup!" Grinned Draco as he put his book down. Had he had his glasses on, Harry would have noticed that Draco was re-reading The Two Towers, the second part of the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

"That's great!"

"Yeah. I talked to the Headmaster about it and he agreed. I'd rather stay at Hogwarts than go to St. Mungo's to work. Professor Flitwick and Poppy are teaching me the spells in a couple months."

"I wonder what I'll end up doing," Harry pondered.

"Quidditch, prolly," Draco said, standing. He handed Harry's glasses to him.

"Thanks. No, I'll prolly do something like an auror until Voldemort's defeated," Harry sighed, putting on the specs. As he did, some red hair fell into his eyes. He gasped. "DRACO!"

Draco gulped, seeing the look on Harry's face. He ran as Harry started towards him. Draco knocked the portrait open and escaped the room, the angry boy close behind him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Eep!" Draco ran past Remus as the werewolf headed towards the Hospital Wing, planning on seeing Harry. When he saw his friend's son with red hair, he cracked up. Draco grabbed Remus's shoulders and hid behind the amber-eyed man.

"Get back here!" Harry growled.

"Harry! You look like your mother!" Remus laughed. The reaction was instantaneous.

"My mum?"

Remus nodded. "I seem to remember Lily doing something reminisce of what you're doing now."

"Really?" Harry's eyes were hopeful.

"Yes. You have her temper, you know?"

"Well, sometimes, it calls for it," Harry glared at Draco.

"Hey, Remy, you forgot your wand," Sirius stuck his head out of an invisible door. He burst out laughing when Harry came into his line of vision.

Harry scowled at his godfather. Seeing that Harry's attention was away from him, Draco shot off down the hall. Harry growled and took off after the blonde Slytherin.

"Draco wants him," Sirius shook his head, laughing.

"They would not be good together," Remus chuckled, watching the two disappear from sight.

"Nope. Hey, you saw him, now get back in here!" Sirius pulled Remus back into the room.

***

Draco dodged several people as the Boy-Who-Lived chased after him.

"Draco! If you don't get back here and reverse this, I'll hex you so far into the future that your adopted children will feel it!" Harry shouted as those around laughed at his now red hair.

Draco 'eeped' again as he tripped over someone's feet. Harry caught up to him and grinned a feral grin as he cornered the silver-eyed teen.

"Don't hurt me!"

"Take off the charm," Harry hissed.

"I don't have my wand with me," Draco whimpered. Harry threw his hands up in expiration.

In a spur of the moment decision, Harry had Draco by his ear and was hauling him back to get his wand. Draco turned, pink as the students laughed again.

"Humph! Serves you right," Harry said as he noticed Draco's embarrassment.

"Ow! Harry, that hurts!" Draco whined as he was forced to hunch over to keep his ear from being pulled.

"You should have turned my hair red, then."

"Ergh! Ow ow ow ow ow!" Draco gasped, trying to scuttle closer to the offending hand.

***

"When are you going to send those love letters?" Sirius asked, running a hand over Remus's chest.

"I dunno. I'm thinking I let them stew in their feelings awhile until I'm sure they'll meet each other," Remus grinned. Inside, he was worried slightly. If Sirius knew just_ whom_ he was trying to set up, he'd have a conniption fit.

"Sounds good. Who're you trying to get together, anyway?" Sirius asked after kissing his husband.

"Just a student," Remus shrugged. "I think they really like each other."

Sirius nodded. At the moment, his mind was occupied on other things, namely the hand on his inner thigh travelling slowly upwards. So, naturally, he didn't think much of what Remus had said.

"Oh, Merlin. I've missed you, Remy," Sirius moaned as Remus straddled his hips.

***

"Take it off," Harry glared at Draco. The blonde pouted but picked up his wand. Ron and Hermione, who had joined them on their way back to Draco's room, were still laughing.

"Vicis suus capillago color dorsum," Draco pointed his wand at Harry's head. He frowned.

"What?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"It didn't change back!" Draco said, shaking his wand as one would a dried up pen.

"WHAT?!" Harry shouted.

Ron was laughing so hard, he had to lean on Hermione, and visa versa.

" I don't know why it isn't working!" screamed Draco in frustration. He tried the spell again. "Vicis suus capillago color dorsum."

Harry's hair stayed the bright cherry colour.

"Ergh!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Harry lunged at the ex-Malfoy.

"Help!" Draco screeched as he ran from the Gryffindor.

"Do you think we should help him?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron shook his head. "No way. Draco deserves it."

"We're evil," Hermione snickered as they watched Harry chase the other boy.

"This is bloody brilliant."

"Maybe we should help him," Hermione said worriedly as Harry gained on Draco.

"Yes! Help the poor homeless boy!" Draco yelled as he passed the two bystanders.

At this, Hermione and Ron laughed again. Harry managed to get close enough to tackle the 'poor homeless boy'.

Draco screamed as he fell. Harry grinned triumphantly from his spot on Draco's legs.

"Huh. Foreplay," Draco grinned despite his fear of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Nuhuh. Not scaring me this time," Harry smirked. "Nice try, though."

Draco shrugged slightly. "Let me up!"

"Yeah right. Not until you fix my hair," Harry glared.

"You know, I'd really love to stay and watch this, but I'm going to eat breakfast before we have to go to Transfiguration," Ron grinned.

"Ugh…food," Harry wrinkled his nose.

"You know…you two would be a good couple," Hermione told Harry and Draco, after the blonde had said that Harry needed to eat. "You look comfy enough with each other."

"Why does everybody assume that I'm gay?" Harry shouted.

"You mean, you're not?" Ron asked, his tone taking on a hint of disbelief.

"Well, no, I am, but why do people always think that?"

"Maybe because you've never had a girlfriend," Ron replied.

"So the word 'gay' isn't plastered to my forehead?"

"No. And even if it was, it'd be hid by your concealment charms," Draco said, looking comfortable. "Oh! That's it!"

"What?" Harry looked down at him. Ron and Hermione looked upset at the mention of the charms that hid the bruises on their friend.

"The reason your hair isn't changing back might be from your concealment charms."

"It's certainly possible," said Hermione when everyone turned to her.

"Eh," Harry shrugged. "Go on then."

"Get offa me first, prat," Draco scowled.

"What, you can't cast a spell laying down?"

"Did you take the Numbness Potion on an empty stomach? Cause it can really mess you up," Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry's fake American accent.

"Really? Didn't know that!" Harry grinned.

Hermione, Ron, and Draco just looked at each other.

"Maybe we should take you back to the Hospital Wing," Hermione's voice was uncertain. "The ignatia in the potion reacts like this when put in a potion with aconite and taken on an empty stomach."

"I'm not leaving until my hair's back to normal!" Harry crossed his arms stubbornly.

"If you get off of me, I can change it back," Draco said.

"Okay."

Though Harry got off of his legs, Draco didn't stand for several minutes.

"Hurry up!" Harry bounced insanely.

"I can't! My legs are asleep, thanks to you and your big arse!" Draco muttered.

"Is it just me or is that potion really making Harry crazy?" Ron asked, glancing at his best friend.

Together, Hermione and Draco said," He's crazy."

Draco stood up and picked up his wand from where he'd dropped it.

"Aperio suus corpus," Draco waved his wand. The charm disappeared, showing the bruises that Mme Pomfrey could not heal. "Okay. Now, let's see. Vicis suus capillago color dorsum."

Finally, the red hair changed back to its normal black.

"Okay. You'll have to put on the concealment charms. I suck at them," Draco threw Harry's wand to him.

"Thank you!" Harry pointed his wand at himself and replaced the concealment charms, much to the relief of Ron and Hermione, who hated having to see the Gryffindor boy like that.

"All right. I can go to the Infirmary now!" Harry chirped. To make matters worse, the potion caused him to fall over, asleep.

"From now on, keep him away from the Numbness Potions!" Draco groaned.

"Definitely."

****

End Chapter Ten

****

M'kay. First of all, I got a lot of comments about Frodo's hair colour. I haven't read anything about his hair colour. I have seen several book covers (none of them being new book covers with pictures from the movie [which was an awesome movie, btw.]) with Frodo being depicted as an auburn haired hobbit. An auburn is brownish-red colour. So..........'sides, Elijah Wood is hhhhoooooottttttttt. I love Orland Bloom too. Legolas. Heheh!

Second of all, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've gotten 120 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOHOHOHOH! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To my 100th reviewer: **Deity- **You rock! I'm high on sugar too!!!!!!!!

Dark-One Shadowphyre-Is this soon enough? ^_^

****

DarkLightAngel-Yuppers! But my parents came back, so I'm not allowed to drink it anymore. I'm on caffeine withdrawal. lol No offence taken!

****

Coell-*joins Coell in giggling*

****

Shadowsofpain-Uh...ew....yeah...well, glad you like it that much!

****

Saavik-........Do I wanna know? Well, me, I'd go hummmmm. :D Yup! Gotta love the wolfie!

****

glimmer- Glad you like it!

****

Vlana-You know, lots of people like the 'red heads' thing. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

****

Danielle-You always love it!!!!!!! You're my bestest friend! Dude, get online more often!!!!!!!!! I totally need to talk to you. ^_^

****

Lee Lee Potter- lol! Sirius is sooo going to kill Remy. Yup, Draco's a slut.

****

cherrity-^________^ YAY!!!!!!!

****

Butterfly-This soon enough? Yeah, I like Evil!Harry too.

****

Relle-I read your story. I just hardly ever review.........I know. I'm a bad reader.............Sperm as PETS???????? You're more crazy than I am!!!! I was planning on Draco turning his hair red anyway. Are you going to update soon? I love Baby!Harry!!!

****

The Red Dragons Order-lol. That happens to me alot. Did 'ol' bean' do that too?

****

Miss Kitty-Thankies!!!!! You're soooooo nice!!!!!!!!

****

LillSakura-Aww. You can't? Thankies!

****

Sev Rickman-!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! You're the greatest!!!!!!!!!

****

Delfeus- Glad you like it. This is definitely going to be SS/HP. Sorry.

****

Elvin Goddess- Is this soon enough? ^_^

****

Death Eater- Thankies!!!!!!!

****

HErmion Granger- Really? I do that sometimes.

****

Deity- ^_________^ 100th review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven The weirdest dream ever ...

****

Chapter Eleven

"What the hell happened to him?" Mme Pomfrey surprised the three carrying Harry by cursing.

"He drank the Numbness Potion on an empty stomach," Draco groaned as they heaved Harry onto a bed.

"Why didn't you three just levitate him?" Pomfrey asked, opening a cabinet full of potions.

Hermione scowled and slapped Draco and Ron on the back of their heads. Simultaneous 'ows' rang throughout the Hospital Wing.

"Bloody prats," Hermione muttered as the two boys glared at her.

"You're supposed to be the smart one," Draco shot back.

"OUT! I can't work like this!" Madame Pomfrey shouted, causing the two Gryffindors and the Slytherin to jump.

"We need to eat anyway," Ron shrugged.

"Ugh! You should be worrying about Harry, not your black hole of a stomach!"

"I am worrying about Harry! But why worry on an empty stomach?" Ron asked as the three seventh years started for the door.

"You two are impossible!" Draco glared. "If you two weren't shagging already, I'd tell you to get it over with!"

Poppy shook her head as they left, trading insults.

***

Severus watched as Draco, Hermione, and Ron came through the Great Hall's doors without Harry. He glared at the Gryffindor table as he stood and stalked out of the Great Hall.

He groaned as his little voice started up.

****

~You left because he wasn't there!~

__

'Shut up,' Severus replied inwardly.

****

~You do realize that you're heading for the Infirmary, don't you?~ He could hear the smirk.

Severus let out a frustrated sigh and changed his course. He wondered fleetingly if there was a potion to suppress mental insanity.

***

Harry tossed and turned as he slept off the affects of the Numbness Potion gone wrong.

__

{Harry was lying on a bed, naked. His hands were tied to the bedposts. A shadow walked towards him. He couldn't see their face, but it looked like they were holding...A BONG?! The person blew a smoke ring that took the shape of a pair of handcuffs.

"Harry, love!" The voice was high and squeaky. The person climbed into the bed and on top of Harry. 

Harry screamed as he saw the person's face. Voldemort.}

"AH!" Harry sat up shouting. Madame Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office.

"Take that potion next to you and I'll be with you in a minute," and with that, she went back into her office.

Harry shuddered and quickly swallowed the afore mentioned potion. He shuddered again as he tried to push the dream out of his mind.

***

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. He tried to keep his ees on the girl as she rushed back and forth.

"I'm looking up Magical Laws," Hermione answered.

"Why?" Ron was following her with his eyes as well.

"I'm going to study about Magical Child Abuse Laws," Hermione told the two. "For Harry."

"Harry didn't ask you to do this, Hermione," Draco said quietly.

"I know, and he won't."

"He won't because he doesn't want you to do this."

"This can't g o unpunished!"

"Dumbledore's taking care of it. You won't be helping Harry get over it if you do stuff like this!" Draco surprised the Gryffindors by snapping at the girl.

"I know, Draco. I...just have to research something before I go crazy. I've got to find someway to help him."

"Just be his friend. Treat him like you always have," Draco told her. He grinned suddenly. "And if you need to research something, you can help me study Medical Spells."

Ron shook his head as the two began searching for Medical Books.

***

"What's wrong, Siri?"

"There was something..." pause as the animagus threw a shirt over his shoulder, "I was going to give..." another pause and a crash. "Ow."

"Oh shit. That must have hurt," Remus winced at the sight of his spouse lying with a long mirror on his back.

"Really?" Sirius glared as he tried to lift it off himself.

"Here, doofus," Remus muttered as he stood the looking glass up. He held out a hand to ex-convict. "Now, what were you looking for?"

"I had something for Harry," Sirius answered, taking the offered hand. "It was what I found in our secret room. We left the stuff for future Marauders, remember? James had some of Lily's sketches in there, too."

"Oh, he'll love that," Remus nodded and began looking with Sirius for the precious artefacts. "Where'd you see them last?"

"I have no idea. I laid them down just before you gave me a heart attack last night," Sirius told him, his voice muffled by the bed he was looking under.

Remus snickered. Sirius didn't sound too happy about his 'scariness', for lack of a better word, the night before.

"I was going to give them to Harry, but Albus had asked him up to his office to talk."

Remus could hear the resentment in his lover's voice. Sirius had vowed never to really trust the headmaster again. Not after what had happened to his godson.

"James and Lily are probably rolling over in their graves right now," Sirius said bitterly.

"Rolling with laughter from watching you," Remus tried to lighten the situation as he laughed at the boxer shorts handing from his mate's ear. Sirius grinned sheepishly as he pulled the red garment from his head.

"What were they thinking when they chase me, Moony? You'd have done a better job," Sirius said after a minute.

"They were thinking that you're wonderful, funny, caring, smart person," Remus replied, hugging the slightly taller man.

Sirius snorted at the last one. "You're much smarter than I am, Rem."

"Maybe, but you are the perfect godfather," Remus grinned.

"I don't know why. You're all that, too," Sirius told the werewolf as he began to scratch behind Remus's ear. Even in human form, Remus would melt when the animagus did that. The former D.A.D.A. teacher let out a sound from the back of his throat, which sounded strangely like a purr. Sirius grinned as his husband tried to glare at him. Remus grasped his wrist and pulled the hand away. Then he gave a wolfish grin as his only warning before he pounced on the other prankster.

***

"But, who's going to tell us what to do now?"

"Nope, not a clue," Crabbe shook his head.

"Maybe Pansy will. She's kinda like Draco," Goyle said.

"Nope, not a clue."

"Let's go find her!"

"Nope, not a clue."

***

"Would you two keep it down?" Neville looked over at the two.

"We would, but you get all weird when we kiss. If our mouths were properly occupied, we wouldn't be so loud," Seamus grinned at his dorm mate.

Neville shook his head and Dean thwaped his boyfriend on the head.

"Anyone want to go visit Harry?" Ginny asked, suddenly appearing at Neville's side.

"Sure, why not?" Dean shrugged.

"Aww! I was going to have the House Elves send up hot fudge!" Seamus cried, earning glares from the other three Gryffindors.

****

End Chapter Eleven.

I'm going to try and do a serious chapter next...but no promises!!!!

Thanks for the reviews!!! You guys make writing even better!!!

Ananda Rose-Thankies!!!

****

Saavik-The chase was one of my fave parts too. I signed the petition, just cause you asked.

****

DarkLightAngel- You're mean. *pout*

****

Danielle-URGH!!!!!!!! DON'T CALL ME SANDY!!!!!!! Get on more often!!!!!!!!

****

velondra- Thanks!

****

Maeglin Yedi- This soon enough? ^_____^

****

Purple People Eater- He was a one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater! lol. Sorry. I dunno when they're going to get together. Is this soon enough?

****

Dynast's Girl- lol

****

Dark-One Shadowphrye- lol I love narcotics!Harry. Sirius is going to be pissed when he finds out.

****

The Red Dragons Order- lol. I try!

****

Prophetess Of Hearts-Yup!

****

Vlana- This is pretty fast, eh?

****

Dark Mage of Death-lol! I loved that too! It was my fave part.


	12. Chapter Twelve Sending the letters and a...

****

Chapter Twelve

When Neville, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus reached the Hospital Wing, Remus and his loveable mutt 'Snuffles' were just fixing to walk through the doors.

"Professor Lupin!"

Remus smiled at them. "I'm not your professor anymore, so call me Remus."

"So you're not teaching here this year?" Ginny 'awed'.

"No, sorry. Was I really that good of a teacher?"

"The best we've had yet," Seamus spoke.

"Maybe I'll speak to the Headmaster later then," Remus told the four. The Gryffindors beamed at him until the grim-like dog carked and wagged his tail anxiously. Remus chuckled slightly and opened the door for his furry companion. "Are you four coming to visit Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Neville responded as they walked into the Infirmary.

"He deserves good friends such as you, Ron, Draco, and Hermione."

Harry looked up as they came in and smiled. Sirius barked and trotted to his godson.

"Hey, you six!" Harry grinned.

Madame Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office again. "Don't mind him. He took a Numbness Potion on an empty stomach. I gave him the counter potion, but he'll be like that for a while."

"Didn't James do that once?" Remus asked the matron.

"Yes. He was worse than Finnigan," Pomfrey replied, glancing at said boy.

"Hey!" Seamus huffed indignantly. At all the looks he was getting, he crossed his arms. "Yeah, all right."

Sirius barked again and jumped up onto the bed next to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Nice doggy!" Harry giggled and patted his godfather on the head, much to the amusement of Poppy and Remus.

Ginny giggled as the god gave Harry a funny look.

"Well, we're not going to get an intelligent conversation out of him right now," Dean shrugged.

"Oh, ho 'bout we go get that hot fudge, then?" Seamus waggled his eyebrows.

"You're insatiable," Dean shook his head, even as his boyfriend dragged him out of the Hospital Wing.

"Certainly reminds me of someone," Remus muttered, looking pointedly at his spouse.

"Do you think you'll get to teach again?" Neville asked the werewolf.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see," amber eyes twinkled slightly.

***

**__**

~~~Flashback~~~

"You don't love me, Severus. I know that you are destined for someone else."

"James...you don't love me either."

The Gryffindor smiled. "But I do, Sev. You're just not my soul mate."

"You're just a stupid Gryffindor," Severus snarled. "There's no such thing as a soul mate."

"You'll change your mind someday. There is only one person you can truly love, Severus, and I hope you'll let your heart make the decision," James smiled softly. He pressed a quick kiss to Severus's lips before walking off.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Severus cursed. "Damn him for being right. I can't believe I'm in love with Harry Potter."

***

The fourth year Gryffindor-Slytherin Potions Class watched in wonder as Professor Severus Snape banged his head on his desk, a feat that they all had walked in on.

"Uh, Professor? Do you need to go see the nurse? You're not acting like yourself," Dennis Creevy raised his hand before speaking, seeing as the Potions Professor wasn't going to call on him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Creevy, for not minding your own business," Snape's voice was muffled as he kept his head on his desk. "Get to work."

The Slytherins and Gryffindors scrambled to gather their Potions ingredients.

***

"Yay! Draco!"

Ron, Hermione, and Draco turned to each other and then back to Harry, who was bouncing on the bed.

"Mme Pomfrey!"

"He's fine. It'll wear off by tomorrow!" Came the reply.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love yah, tomorrow!" Harry giggled as he sang.

"Right...well, better than him being depressed," Draco drawled.

"That's true," Hermione agreed.

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't take him to the Great Hall for lunch."

"We'll eat lunch in here, stomach boy," Draco answered.

"Boys!" Harry grinned. His friends raised their eyebrows in unison.

"Does that potion make him a three-year-old, or what?" Ron looked at his friend.

"Hey! Little Orphan Harry! That's funny!" Hermione laughed.

Draco and Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"Never mind. Muggle thing," Hermione waved them off. The two of them shrugged.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Potty, Mudblood, Weasel, and the traitor."

The three sane people turned to the sound of the voice.

Pansy Parkinson stood at the entrance flanked by Goyle and Crabbe.

"I'm not a traitor. I never joined that bastard in the first place. And I'll thank you _not_ to insult my friends," Draco scowled, taking out his wand, Ron and Hermione doing the same.

"You think you scare us?" Pansy smirked.

"No. But we don't need to scare you," Ron spoke.

"Because we can hex you to oblivion," Hermione picked up where he left off.

"Oh, please! You're a mudblood," Pansy sneered.

Hermione glared at the Slytherin girl. "I may be a mudblood, but at least I'm not a bitch."

Pansy gasped. Draco and Ron looked surprised at Hermione's cussing.

"You're going to regret that," Pansy snarled, producing her own wand.

"Ferula!" Cords shot out of Harry's wand, surprising the others. They rapped around Pansy and the two bulky guards.

"Harry!" The Boy-Who-Lived grinned at his friends.

"I can't believe that potion took that long to wear off!" Harry smiled, stretching. He turned to look at the Gruesome Threesome and glared. "I'm warning you three now. Don't mess with my friends or me. That includes Draco."

Pansy sneered at him, despite being tied to Crabbe and Goyle.

"You'll bee sorry, Potter! One of these days, you'll regret you ever crossed the dark Lord's path!" Pansy growled. She turned, or tried to, to walk out. She quickly growled orders to the bulks tied to her. The Fearless Four laughed as the three Slytherins tried to walk out of the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, that was good," Draco chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. 

When they had calmed down enough to talk, they all started laughing again as Ron's stomach growled.

"We need to get you something to eat, before you dry up and blow away!" Hermione grinned.

"That can happen?" Ron gasped.

Hermione, Harry, and Draco burst out laughing as Ron looked at them with horror and confusion on his face.

***

"Ergh! I can't wait! I have to send them out right now!" Remus jumped up, grabbing the forged letters. Sirius watched, laughing as his spouse ran out to the Owlry.

"That man has some serious problems," Sirius shook his head.

***

Remus cackled pseudo-evilly as he watched as the two owls flew off, carrying the two letters to Harry and Snape.

"This is either going to be the perfect match, or everything will explode," Remus muttered, before giggling insanely. He then shook his head. "I've got Sirius problems, bad."

***

After lunch was over, Ron, Draco, and Hermione went back to their classes, leaving Harry alone in the infirmary. He looked up as an owl swooped into the Hospital Wing.

Thinking it was for Madame Pomfrey, he ignored it till the letter fell in his lap. There was no name on it, he noticed, as he turned it over. Curious, he opened it.

To my dearest love,

I've admired you for many years, but now I can't stop thinking about you. I've got to see you tonight. Meet me at 1am in the room behind the tapestry next to the Potions Classroom. The password is 'Isotope'. 

Your love

Harry stared at the piece of parchment. The handwriting looked familiar. He couldn't place it for a few moments, but then it hit him like a hippogriff. It looked like Snape's writing!

And that's about the time Harry got giddy.

****

End Chapter Twelve

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!! You are sooooooooo cool!!!!!

Okay, some of you were getting tired of Denial!Snape, so he finally accepted it...sorta. If you'll notice, Remus says, "I've got Sirius problems, bad." **Yes 'Sirius' was intentional! ^_^ A friend at school read my printed out copy of this, and she thought it was gross. I can't even get her to read this chapter now. Some people are just close minded.**

Akeru-Really? I had the honour of being your first HP fic? COOL!!!!! Thankies!

****

zorra-Glad you liked it!

****

JDY-You know, I think you're the only one to comment on the dream. Thanks!

****

Vampyre- lol. You could always post my link in your bio! ^__^ j/k

****

Danielle-It's Siri, ditz. AND DON'T CALL ME SANDY!!!!!!! And I can find you, you know! Get onnnnnnnnnliiiiiiinnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee moooooooreeeeeee!!!!!

****

Six Underground-ROTFL! MPD!Sev and Pervert!Harry!!!!!!!!!! You wanna write that with me? I've always wanted to do a fic like that! Let me know if you wanna collab on it!

****

Dynast's Girl-I should do my homework too, but I can't let you guys down!

****

Dark One Shadowphyre-HAHA! That's what you get for drinking! Yay! Last fic/chapter before bed!

****

Macho Nacho Man-lol. You're kinda weird.....glad you liked it!

****

The Red Dragons Order-This soon enough? ^_^

****

Deity-They're going to get together soon! Maybe in the next chapter. Bum, bum, bum! Now that I've got you on the edge of your seats, look out for the next chapter! It may have Harry/Sev action in it! (When I say action, I don't mean full-fledged shagging)

****

velondra-I try to make the chapters a certain length so that they're kinda long. I update pretty often. I try to update at least 3 times a month. That's a chapter roughly ever 11.5 days. ^_^ I did that math in my head, so it may not be right. But I usually update faster than that.

****

Vlana-Yay!

****


	13. Chapter Thirteen Letters, leather, and t...

****

Chapter Thirteen

Sometime after dinner, Severus found his letter in his rooms, lying in his favourite chair. He quickly recognized it as Harry Potter's penmanship. The Potions Master dropped the love letter and looked at it with something akin to horror.

Just as the anger set in (it was obvious the boy was playing a cruel trick on him), he realized that Harry had been looking at him the past few days. And he'd_ blushed_ when he'd been caught looking. With a bit of astonishment, he realized that Harry-fucking-Potter had a schoolboy crush on the greasy old Potions Master. And even more surprising, Severus decided to himself that he would go to this little rendezvous at 1am, in the room just outside of his classroom.

***

"Draco! You've got to help me! _He!_ sent me a letter asking to meet him in a hidden room!" Harry pressed the letter into the blonde's hands before going hysterical.

Draco read over the letter quickly before saying, "You should go!" Never mind that Draco thought it was fake. His godfather would never write something like the letter he held in his hands; but he wasn't going to tell Harry that.

"I was planning on it! But what do I wear? Oh! My hair is never going to stay flat!" Harry paced around the room, looking into Draco's full-length mirror, trying to press his hair flat.

"Ooooh! Wear leather trousers! Everyone loves leather trousers!" Draco said, going starry-eyed. Harry glared at his friend.

"I don't have leather trousers," Harry huffed, knowing full well that Draco was right. After all, how many times had he himself imagined the sexy Potions Professor in them before?

"I have some. Well, it's pleather, actually. But it looks authentic. Leather kinda smells and it gives me a headache."

"Do you think it'll fit me?" Harry looked Draco over, mentally comparing their sizes.

"If it doesn't, we can spell it. If I weren't going into the medical field, I'd be a fashion designer, with every fashion spell I know," Draco smirked, walking to his wardrobe.

"The question is, would anybody get out alive?" Harry muttered, as Draco came forward with the shiny, black pants and a wild grin on his face.

***

Harry glared at his reflection as Draco smirked behind him. Harry did have to admit he looked good. The pleather pants were a bit uncomfortable at first, but he was quickly getting used to them, and the white t-shirt kept sliding up his torso. '_But then again,' _Harry thought, _'that's probably what he was going for.'_

"If you weren't so good at this, I'd kill you for what you put me through," Harry's lip curled at the blonde.

"Then it's a good thing I have fashion sense," Draco grinned.

***

Severus paced the room as he waited for his godson to get to his rooms.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco asked as soon as he'd entered the dreary rooms that belonged to his Head of House.

"I need your help," Severus sighed. Draco raised his eyebrows. Severus just handed him the letter.

"So you got o...going?" Draco corrected his slip up. He'd almost let it on that Harry had received a letter mirroring this same one. Someone was obviously setting the two up; Draco was annoyed that he hadn't thought of it. He'd have to congratulate the mastermind behind this matchmaking scheme.

"I want to," Severus sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair. He pulled his hand away in disgust. "My hair really is as nasty as everyone is saying."

"Uh, yeah," Draco nodded. "It's 'cause you're head's always hanging over cauldrons all day. And on top of that, you don't _wash_ it."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Severus glared at the blonde.

"So, you've decided you're going, so what do you need? Me to _dress_ you?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Just tell me what to do, before I give you a detention," Snape growled.

"Gees, don't get your panties in a knot," Draco murmured. "First, go take a bath and wash your hair until it's not disgusting. If you do it right, you can send the grease to the kitchens to use for frying."

Severus glowered at him again.

__

A bath, two bottles of shampoo, ten pairs of trousers, and five shirts later...

Once Draco was through ordering his godfather around, he looked the Potions Master over.

"That ought to impress him," Draco nodded. "It took a whole hell of a lot of effort to get you like that. Hope he appreciates it."

Severus scowled as he touched his now clean hair. He tugged at the silver shirt, making Draco glare.

"Quit that, or you'll mess up all my hard work!"

"I don't know why I'm even doing this," Severus muttered. "I should give him a detention. Students and teachers aren't to be in relationships. I could get in trouble. _He_ could get in trouble"

"Oh, quit being an idiot. You two could really hit it off," Draco grinned at Severus's unconscious concern about the Boy-Who-Lived.

Severus scowled at his godson again. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Then wait until he graduates to do anything with him," Draco shrugged, pulling a piece of imaginary lint off of the Slytherin Head of House's muggle shirt. "Just don't hurt him."

"Oh, Merlin, I don't think I could hurt him if I wanted to," the man spoke with honesty. All Severus could see was Harry lying on that hospital bed, covered in scars and bruises.

"Good. I'll kick your ass if you hurt him," Draco nodded. He didn't seem to think anything of his words as he spoke. Severus didn't look surprised at his godson's language, either. The blonde _would_ do as he said, to anyone, who hurt his best friend.

"Harry likes you a lot, so don't disappoint him," Draco warned again.

"You do know the only reason I'm letting you get away with this is because you're my godson," Severus glowered at the grey-eyed boy. Said Slytherin just smirked.

***

Remus jumped as Sirius barked at him. The man grinned as Remus glared at him.

"Why're you barking?"

"I just felt like it," Sirius shrugged, still grinning at his husband.

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Remus shook his head.

"Aw, you wonder about me all the time," Sirius smiled suggestively. Remus rolled his eyes childishly at the animagus.

"You haven't changed a bit over these last sixteen years," Remus muttered.

"I have changed, Moony. I'm not the careless idiot I was before. Azkaban changed me, Remus. For the better. I'm not going to make anymore mistakes. That's why I asked you about us," Sirius's expression turned dark.

"Siri..." Sirius cut him off.

"I need to get this out, Rem," Sirius sighed, leaning his head against the werewolf's shoulder. 

"All right, love. Let it out," Remus whispered in his mate's ear, petting the black hair.

"It was misery. There were two things that I kept seeing over and over more oft than any others I saw. Lily...Lily and James lying there in the ruins of Gordric's Hollow," Sirius's voice cracked several times. "And that big fight we had just before Harry was born."

Remus gasped at his other half's revelation. They'd been arguing about having children. Then it had gotten totally out of hand when Remus accused Sirius of fancying James and hating him for having lycanthropy, which would have passed to any child that Remus carried. Remus had stormed out of the two's house, only coming back the next day to get a suitcase of belongings. They stayed split up for two months, until the day Harry was born. That tiny baby had brought them back together, something he still did not know till this day. Remus still regretted that fight. Even more so, now.

"When you walked out, I felt like my soul had been ripped out and that kept replaying in my mind," Sirius continued. "And their eyes were so cold and staring up at me. Even now I don't know which memory was worse."

Remus held on tightly to the man he loved as he poured out his years of torment. Through out his story, Remus felt wet against his shoulder and he cried too. Because his one love had gone through hell and came back. Sirius had come back to him.

****

End Chapter Thirteen

You guys rock! I've gotten so many reviews! It's so wonderful! 172 reviews! I nearly passed out when I saw that! Lesssee, that's 172 divided by 12.....that's and average of 14.4167 reviews per chapter! Idn't that cool? Now, I know I said there'd be SS/HP action in this chapter......but I got stuck on it!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! I've written the part where they kiss, but I'm struggling with the stuff leading up to it. I'm sorrrrry!!! 

Kalih-Hey, one day is soon, eh? 

****

Frankies the Wonder Wiener Dog- YUP! Very evil Remy!

****

Coell-^_^

Meadowfield Whisk-Giggle like a crack-monkey? That's a new one! I always say I giggle like a chipmunk on speed!

****

DarkLightAngel-:D

****

Vampyre-O.O Me? Really? YAY!!!!

****

npetrenko- M'kay!

****

Butterfly- lol!

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre-.....oohkay...Yeah, but I love that joke! Actually, you'll find out later that Harry had come out of the potion earlier....oops...gave it away, didn't I? Oh well! He just wanted to act like that with out being .....what's the word for it? Reprimanded? I dunno.... Well, giddy can mean more than happy!excited. I used it to mean nervous!excited.

****

The Red Dragons Order- I'm soooooooooorrrrrry!!!!!! You're gonna hurt me for the no Sev/Harry bit, aren't you?

****

Deity- !!WAH!! DON'T HURT ME!!!! I wanted to have Sev/Harry, but I slipped and fell when I was trying to climb over the writer's block! It's reawlly big!!!!!

****

candledot- YUP!

****

Danielle-GET ON MORE, or I'll not call you and leave messages on your machine (who has a message from three years ago on it!) telling when I update! Did anyone hear my last message and ask what ATT12 meant?

****

Vlana- Yuppers!

****

Dynast's Girl-Eh, Harry and Sev's letters were the same except they were made to look like the other's handwriting.

****


	14. Chapter Fourteen Kisses and Tears and Ex...

****

Chapter Fourteen

Harry sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. Draco glared at him.

"Would you quit?"

"I'm nervous," Harry replied, biting his thumbnail. Draco, irritated, reached over and yanked the digit out of his mouth.

"Hey! Prat," Harry scowled at him. Draco didn't hear him; he was trying to figure out who had sent out the letters. The letters had been identical, except for the perfect handwriting that could not be told apart from the actual person's writing.

"Tempus," Harry waved his wand, making the time appear. "Damn it! It's not even eleven yet!"

"You mean I have to put up with you for three and a half-hours with you like this?" Draco gasped.

"Ergh!" Harry glowered at him. The two sat in silence until Harry's stomach rumbled.

"For crying out loud! Let's go to the kitchens!" Draco jumped up and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Hell no! I'm not going out there like this! I'll be swarmed by fangirls and boys," Harry protested, trying to pull out of the blonde's grip.

"I don't care! I've got to show off my work, and you have to eat something!" Draco pulled.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Draco released his arm.

"Bruises, blondie," Harry winced, rubbing the spot on his wrist.

"Oh, shit! Sorry!"

"It's okay," Harry grimaced.

"Where's your Invisibility Cloak? You could use that so no one would see you," Draco suggested, changing the subject.

"Uh...I think it's in my dorm," Harry answered.

"Oh. You can use mine, then," Draco said, heading for his bedroom to get it. He held it up proudly as he came back with it. "This thing probably saved my life."

"Thanks,' Harry replied, taking if from him and throwing it over himself.

"You had better not ditch me," Draco warned, opening the door.

"Why would I do something like that?" Harry's voice held pseudo-innocence.

***

Remus pulled the covers over his sleeping mate before kissing the animagus on the forehead. The werewolf sighed and wiped at his eyes. If he had admired Sirius's strength before, where now did he place the man? If it was possible, Remus loved the prankster even more now.

He shook his head slightly before standing and heading for the portrait of their room. He had a teaching position to ask about.

***

"Don't get any food on those pants, or I'll hurt you very badly," Draco advised as Harry almost spilled pumpkin juice all over his front.

"Don't worry. I want to look good tonight," Harry grinned, taking a drink.

"You just be careful," Draco warned again.

"Aw, shite," Harry cursed.

"What the hell d'you do now?"

"I dropped a piece of carrot down my shirt," Harry answered, looking down his top.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," the blonde commented, watching Harry reach down his shirt to get the vegetable. "You know, that might be easier if you...never mind."

Harry grinned triumphantly as he held up the bit of orange coloured root.

"You are so weird," Draco told him, enunciating every word.

"So you keep saying," Harry grinned. "What time is it now?"

"You have a wand," Draco complained, but waved his wand any way. "Tempus."

"Ergh! Still two hours. This bites," Harry sulked.

"You're too impatient."

"You would be too," Harry replied. "Any luck finding a red head that isn't Ron?"

"No," Draco pouted. Then he brightened up. "Next Hogsmeade weekend, I'm going to flirt with he twins, though."

Harry shook his head. "You are so predictable."

"Aren't I?"

***

"Lifesavers? No? Hm..." Remus kept guessing. "Damn it. Back to the Lifesavers again. I must have named a hundred different types of sweets!"

"Try creamsavers."

Remus turned around to face Poppy Pomfrey as the gargoyle slid open. 

"Hello Poppy."

"Remus," Poppy nodded. The two walked up the steps to go to the Headmaster's office.

"Remus, Poppy, come in," Dumbledore's cheerful voice floated through the door before they'd even knocked. The werewolf and mediwitch walked in.

The Headmaster took one look at Mme Pomfrey and said," I supposes our young Mr. Potter has escaped from the Hospital Wing again, eh?"

The matron rolled her eyes," You are far too lenient with that boy, Albus. He needs to rest, and you encourage him to do dangerous things."

'Oh, come now, Poppy. You said yourself that you'd healed his physical...aliments. Being with his friends will help heal the emotional and mental ones."

"Fine. But I want to see him once a week, and he can't play Quidditch, handle dangerous bests, or go on any quests to save the world until I see him fit to do so," Poppy agreed. Then she turned on her heal and left.

Albus chuckled. "Now, Remus. What did you want to see me about?"

"I was wondering if a teaching position was still open."

***

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip as she scribbled down notes and flipped through the book before her.

"You're already doing that essay?" It's not due for another three weeks!" Ron exclaimed when he noticed.

"No time like the present!" Hermione grinned at her boyfriend.

"You know, it still surprises me when you do this kind of stuff," Ron told her, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Ron, why don't you go get your Transfiguration book so we can work together?"

"Uh...um...do I have to?"

"Yes, now go get your book," The Head Girl ordered sweetly.

***

"Okay, that's it!" Harry shouted as he stood. "I'm going now. It'll prolyl take me several minutes to get there."

"Fine. Impatient prat."

"Hey!"

"I thought you were leaving," Draco drawled as Harry glared at him.

"You're an arse, you know that?"

"Thank you!" Draco grinned as Harry left.

***

Severus paced in his living room as he watched the clock move slowly.

****

Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock.

Severus cursed at the clock before he raised his wand and made it exploded. His magical clock was set on 'annoyed'. As he looked at it, it struggled to move into a spot it hadn't been on in years: 'Time For Your Date'.

The Potions Professor reached up and hit it with his wand, causing the hand to slide into that place. Sighing, Severus left his quarters.

***

"Isotope," Harry spoke to the tapestry. The hanging rolled itself up and the wall behind it slid open. The room was dark. "Lumos!"

The tip of his wand lit up and illuminated the room. The secret room had a fireplace and a sofa, sitting in the middle of the room. There was also a chair and table, near the fireplace. To the left, there was a door, most likely leading to a bedroom.

"Incendio," Harry pointed his wand at the fireplace, igniting the logs with in. He jumped as the door opened. Harry exhaled slowly as Severus came in.

***

Severus stared at Harry. Harry stared back. Severus almost drooled when he saw Harry's cloths. Not surprisingly, Harry had to keep his mouth from dropping open at the sight of Severus in a silver shirt and very tight muggle jeans.

Snape was the first to get his mind back as he swooped down and pressed his lips to Harry's. The Boy-Who-Lived tensed for a moment until the Potions Master ran his thumb over Harry's cheek. This gentle action caused the younger man to gasp slightly, allowing Severus access to his mouth.

Severus was wary of Harry's reaction as he slowly advanced his tongue. To his delightful surprise, the green-eyed-boy instantly got over his fear and began trying to shove his own tongue down Severus's throat. By the time they'd pulled back to breathe, Harry's arms had wound themselves around the taller man's waist and Severus's hand still laid on Harry's cheek.

"Wow," Harry breathed. Severus nodded and licked his lips in response. "Wow."

"Very articulate," Severus whispered into his ear. The Gryffindor shivered slightly and then effectively shut him up by kissing him again.

Harry's hands travelled up to play with the clean hair of the professor. Severus moaned into Harry's mouth, causing him to jump back in shock. Harry whimpered as Severus took a step forward, reaching out to him. The seventeen-year-old turned and ran out of the room, leaving Snape standing there.

****

End Chapter Fourteen

Thanks for reviewing!! Do it again, won't you? ^_^

That sucked, didn't it? But you guys got your kiss you'd been wanting. I wanted to have a bit of Ron/Hermione stuff in this chapter, so that's why I had that. Draco's been acting odd lately, hasn't he? I guess it's because of me. If he were a girl, I'd say it was PMS. ^_^ Yes, him having fashion sense is very cliched, but I don't care. Say it's cause the Malfoy's are 'politicians' and very high in society. (Anne: [mumbles] not for long. [louder] DOWN WITH LUCIUS!!!!!!!) ^_^ My muse rarely shows her self to others, but when she does.....oh boy. DANIELLE!!!!!!!!! I'm getting worried about you, girl! Your phone's disconnected and no one picks up at your nana's!!!! Email me, or IM me or something!!!

Anyway, thanks again for the reviews!

Dynast's Girl-^_^

****

Vampyre-Ditto!

****

Meadowfield Whisk- YAY! You act like me!

****

Janai-M'kay!

****

Prophetess Of Hearts- Yeah, I know.

****

npetrenko- Kay!

****

Lilly Potter- I know.

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre- Yeah, I get it. That was cliche. Loved the review. It was funny.

****

zorra-Too short? It's the same length I try to make all of them. Every chapter usually has about 1300 words in it so it's fairly long.

****

The Red Dragons Order-YAY! Bug me!!!! I love getting emails from actual people! This soon enough?

****

Angie-k!

****

Deity-lol! You can't hurt me now! Sorry, but no Leather clad Snape this time. Next time Harry'll have jeans and Sev will have leather. ^_^ Tight jeans!Sev is purty *drool* too!


	15. Chapter Fifteen Yelling, plotting, and a...

****

Chapter Fifteen

Harry didn't realize he had tears running down his face as he ran back to Draco's room. He choked out the password and ran inside. He barely noticed Draco sitting in his favourite chair, reading.

"Harry?" Draco looked up as Harry threw himself onto the couch. "Oh, Harry, what's wrong?"

Draco placed his book down and got up, crossing the space between the two pieces of furniture. He sat next to the Boy-Who-Lived and began to rub his back soothingly.

"We kissed. And then I ran off," Harry sobbed. He sniffed as his friend helped him calm down.

"Why?" Draco's voice was comforting.

"I couldn't stop thinking of…Ve…" Harry cried.

"Hey, it's okay, Harry. It's not your fault, okay?" Draco sighed, pressing the other boy's hair down gently. "I still can't get past kissing a guy. You still are getting over it. And if he doesn't understand, fuck him. But, he will, Harry. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Draco. Do you…mind going and telling him…?"

"Of course, Harry. It's late, so why don't you try to go to sleep?" Draco whispered, as Harry was already falling asleep. "You just sleep, and I'll take care of everything."

"M'kay. Tell him m'sorry," Harry mumbled, snuggling into the couch. Draco kissed the top of his head and cast a blanket charm to keep him warm. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Draco whispered before getting up to go talk to his godfather. He glanced back at his best friend as he shut the door behind him.

***

Severus had just settled down with a large bottle of Firewhiskey, when Draco stormed into the room, wearing a scowl. Severus flinched slightly as the blonde stopped right in front of him.

"I know what happened," Draco glared slightly at him as the spy cut him off, thinking that his godson had finished speaking.

"I didn't do anything but kiss him. And he kissed back. I didn't want him to go," Severus took a large swig strait from the bottle.

"Put that away, Professor. Drinking isn't going to help this," Draco told him. "If anything, it'll drive him away."

"Do I care?"

In unison, Draco and Severus's annoying little voice said yes. Severus sighed. He stood and put the magical liquor back into it's spot behind his personal potion store.

"I know what happened, and he says it wasn't your fault," Draco continued. "He got scared. I'll bet ten galleons that when you saw him tonight, you swooped in like a bat outta hell and started snogging him, right? You went too fast. Give him a day to pull himself back together and meet with him again. Go slow this time, or I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Snape nodded. "Thank you, Draco."

"I'd do anything to see you two happy together."

***

Harry sniffed as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Almost instantly, his memory assaulted him with the hour before. He sighed deeply before standing; he needed to wash his face and get out of the pleather pants he was wearing (They were chafing _badly_). Sighing again, Harry walked to Draco's open bedroom door. The blonde wasn't back yet, so Harry walked in and to the Slytherin's wardrobe.

The Gryffindor boy picked out a pair of pyjamas that he was sure Draco wouldn't miss for one night and went to the bathroom on the other side of the 'flat'. He stepped inside and locked the door just in case. Harry lifted the white t-shirt off of his torso and began struggling out of the tight trousers.

***

Harry sighed as he stepped out of the shower stall and shook his head to get rid of the access water. The teen pulled on Draco's pyjamas then reached down to pick up the shirt and pants on the floor. He carried them out and folded each article of cloths as best as he could. Draco still was not back from talking with the sexy Potions Professor. Harry blushed slightly before he went back to his bed, Draco's couch. He didn't even notice the cold as he laid back down and fell asleep.

***

Remus stepped out of the shadows as Draco walked by him. Draco jumped and gave a little squeak before glaring at the werewolf.

"Merlin!"

Remus grinned at him. "D'you get him to agree to meet Harry again?"

"Yeah...Hey! How'd you know about...?" Draco gasped. 

"I'm the mastermind behind the whole letter thing," Remus replied, his eyes twinkling. "Sirius helped, but he doesn't know whom the letters were for."

"I _knew _they didn't write those! I almost told them they didn't look real! I wish I had thought of that! You are a genius!"

"Thank you."

Draco nodded. "How'd you find out they liked each other, anyway?"

"I am really good at sneaking through the shadows," Remus smirked. "Plus they really made it easy for me. Harry was talking to you about him the other day, and Severus was talking to himself again."

"You are too brilliant. I really must congratulate you."

"Thank you, Draco. You seem to have really helped me get them together, so you want to be my partner? I need one and normally I'd work with Sirius, but he'd blow his top if he knew about this," Remus told him.

"Really? That'd be great!" Draco grinned. Not only did he really want Harry and Severus to get together, but also Draco thought that Fred and George Weasley might be impressed if he did something this sneaky.

"Good. Now I can begin the next phase..." Remus laughed evilly for a moment, earning a 'What-have-you-been-smoking' look from Draco.

"So what _is_ the next phase?"

"I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet."

***

By the time Draco and Remus had gotten phase two of their operation matchmaker scheme figured out, it was half past three. The two parted and went back to their rooms.

Harry was still asleep when Draco got back. Draco grinned as drool dribbled down the other teen's chin. Harry must have woken up while he was gone, because he had on a pair of Draco's pyjamas and the white shirt and pleather trousers were folded neatly in Draco's chair.

Harry shivered; the blanket charm had worn off, so Draco cast another. The Boy-Who-Lived sighed contently as he warmed up and Draco smiled at the sleeping wizard. Harry yawned and turned over slightly. 

The Slytherin yawned, too. He leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead in a motherly way and ruffled the black hair. With a wave of his wand, he turned out the lights. Not even bothering to change, Draco went into his room and as soon as he hit the bed, he fell asleep.

***

When Remus entered his room, however, he was met with an angry Sirius. The man's eyes were narrowed and his lips were almost so thin that Remus could barely see them.

"Where were you?"

"I went to talk to the Headmaster," Remus told the animagus. "I'm going to be teaching D.A.D.A. again."

"Well, you could have left a note or something!" Sirius was livid.

"Sorry," Remus winced slightly; it was close to the full moon and his hearing was extra sensitive. He rubbed his ears slightly, wincing as a jolt of pain hit his ears. The werewolf sucked in a lungful of air through clenched teeth.

Sirius sighed, calming almost instantly when he'd noticed he had hurt Remus's ears. "No, I'm sorry for yelling. You're a grown man, and I don't have to know where you are every moment of the day."

"I'm sorry too, Siri. I should have thought to leave a note. I would want you to leave one, cause I'd get worried," Remus kissed the ex-convict's cheek.

"Yeah. M'sorry love," Sirius moaned slightly when Remus had moved on to his lips. "So, congratulations on the teaching job, Rem."

Remus smiled at his husband before kissing him again.

****

End Chapter Fifteen

Thanks for the reviews!!!! I've got 199!!!!!! SHIBBI!!!!!

Kalih- HOLY MOLY! You're the 199 reviewer!!! No, you can't! He's Harry's.

****

Willowstar-.....you're like me. I like long reviews!

****

Vampyre-lol

****

Danielle-yup, me too!! You gotta come over this weekend!!!!!!!

****

Bec =)- LOL!!!! That is soooo funny!!!

****

Nagini-M'kay!

****

The Red Dragons Order- Aw, that's ok. DIE SCHOOL!!!!!!

****

Deity- Lol. Your muses have the right idea.

****

Dark Hikari Kamiya-Is that good or bad?

****

zorra- I can understand that. yUP. Poor Sevvie!

****

Rae-lol

****

DarkLightAngel-Yuppers! I can't wait to write Draco/FnG!

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre-Your reviews are soo funny!!!

****

Meadowfield Whisk- I dunno either. That part bit, didn't it?


	16. Chapter Sixteen Augurey, rain, and throw...

****

Chapter Sixteen

The next morning, Draco managed to convince Harry to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. So when they had gotten through with their morning trek around the lake, Draco dragged Harry into the Great Hall. 

The Great Hall was just more than half full when they walked through the door side by side. Harry forced himself not to look up at the teacher's table and blush as he walked to the Gryffindor table. Draco caught this and giggled slightly. He got a green eyed glare in return.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this," Harry mumbled as Draco pushed him into his seat and then sat down beside him. "This is the Gryffindor table, you know."

"I don't care. Rather be with you Gryffindorks than over there with the Junior Death Eaters," Draco grinned at him, filling his plate. The Gryffindors around him glared. He just smiled sweetly at them. "So, you going back to classes today?"

"I don't know. What do we have?" Harry replied, grabbing a muffin from the middle of the table.

"Double C.o.M.C. and Double Divination this morning," was his answer. "Then Double Potions in the afternoon."

"Great. Slytherins all day long," Harry groaned. Draco glared his friend. "When's the next D.A.D.A. class?"

"Uh..." Draco racked his brain for a few moments before answering, "Thursday after Double Div."

"So tomorrow, then?" Harry grinned, amused that his friend didn't know what day it was.

"Oh, shut up. I memorised the timetables according to the day. That doesn't mean I should know what day it is," Draco stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Yes it does," Harry grinned, picking a blueberry from the top of his muffin.

"No...just shut up," Draco glared.

"Harry! You're back from the Hospital Wing," Ginny smiled as she and Neville sat down.

"Yeah," Harry bit into his muffin. Draco saw that this was the only thing that Harry'd planned on eating, so he started filling his friend's plate.

Ginny and Neville laughed when Harry glared at him.

"You're going to eat this if I have to force feed you myself," Draco threatened, reminding Harry of Molly Weasley. Apparently Ginny thought so too.

"You sound like mum."

As he and Hermione sat down, Ron agreed vehemently with his sister.

"Two and a half months and you're just like her," Ron shook his head at the blonde.

"Much rather be your mother than mine," Draco shrugged. "Mine's a bitch."

"I'm not arguing with that," Harry grinned, ignoring the food on his plate as he took another bite of his blueberry muffin.

"Well, that's not very nice," Seamus said as he reached over and grabbed a slice of toast from Harry's plate, seeing as he wasn't eating it. Dean elbowed him. "Ow, Dean!"

"Get your own food, you big Irish twat," Dean told his boyfriend.

"Big as in, how?" Draco leaned over towards Seamus and Dean and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Aw, Draco!" Hermione, Harry, and Ron groaned.

"What? I'm interested!" Draco smirked innocently.

"You perv," Hermione shook her head at the blonde boy.

"I'll tell you later, Draco," Seamus winked, earning a grin from the Slytherin.

"Over my dead body," Dean glared at his lover.

"Over your sexy body," Seamus grinned, flirting shamelessly with his boyfriend. Dean just rolled his eyes and again began eating.

"Aw, jeez! Not at the breakfast table," Ginny groaned. Seamus just flashed a grin at her.

***

Hagrid waved as the Quad walked towards his hut for class. "'Arry! Sorry I didn't come visit yeh in the 'Ospital Wing."

"That's okay, Hagrid. I was asleep most of the time," Harry smiled at the half-Giant.

"Well, I'm glad eh a'right," Hagrid scooped him up in a bear hug.

"Ergh...Thanks, Hagrid," Harry wheezed. He shot a glare at Draco as he snickered.

"So, Hagrid, what have you brought for class?" Hermione asked.

"That's a surprise," Hagrid's smile shown through his beard.

The four seventh years glanced nervously at each other as the other Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years trudged over. They did _not_ look happy to be there.

"Are yeh all 'ere?" Hagrid glanced around. "Come on then."

The students walked behind the C.o.M.C. professor to the pen behind his hut. The entire class gasped as they saw the creatures Hagrid had brought.

"Augurey!" Seamus exclaimed in delight.

"That's right," Hagrid smiled.

"Irish phoenixes," Draco breathed, staring at the bird.

"Wow, Hagrid," Hermione grinned.

The entire class was in awe. Even the Slytherins had nothing bad to say about Hagrid's new pets. Several of the birds started to trill.

"Come on, then. Les take 'em out of ther," Hagrid said, moving towards the greenish-black birds.

***

"That was prolly your best lesson yet, Hagrid!" Ron exclaimed as the Quad and Hagrid herded the Augurey into the pen.

"I love phoenixes," Harry said as Hagrid turn pink.

"The Headmaster asked me to teach about creatures that aren't likely to explode or bite," Hagrid looked at them sheepishly.

"So what are you planning for the next class, then?" Draco asked the half-Giant.

"I don't know yet. I'll hafta find somethin as intrestin as the Augurey," Hagrid told the blonde. 

They all stopped talking as every one of the Augurey started crying in their warbled voices. Hermione looked up, the guys doing the same. For the first time since they'd been outside, they noticed the layer of clouds in the sky. Harry had to cover his ears as the birds got louder.

In the distance, lightning flashed and minutes later came the roll of thunder.

***

"Wow, it looks like we made it in just in time!" Draco pointed out the window as he, Ron, and Harry sat down in the Divination classroom.

"Dear god, I hope we're not reading entrails," Ron choked, directing the other two's attentions to the dead animals lying on each table.

"Ew, gross!" Harry exclaimed. Draco covered his mouth and gagged, almost to the point where he as throwing up.

"If you throw up on me, I'm going to hurt you," Ron warned the Slytherin boy.

"If he throws up on you, you'll throw up on me, and I'll throw up on him, and then he'll throw up on you…do you see the pattern?" Harry raised on eyebrow.

"At least this horrid perfume is covering the smell of the carcasses," Seamus pointed out as Dean gagged as well.

"I think I'd be better off without the perfume," Ron muttered as Trelawney 'floated' into the room.

"Good morning class," The Bat spoke. "Today we will be reading entrails of these animals."

She took one of the animals, a magically enhanced rat, and split it open with a knife. It's guts just barely kept inside as she lifted the 'flap' with a sickening squelch.

Draco threw up. It became a domino effect, and everyone ended up loosing his or her breakfast. Harry was grossed out to find the colour of blueberries in his.

Trelawney sighed, being the only unaffected one and said," This happens every time. Go on, get out then."

There was a mad rush to the trap door.

***

"That's disgusting!" Hermione exclaimed as the Quad sat down for lunch.

"I know! You should have been there," Ron exclaimed. "I only threw up because Blondie could keep his down."

"Oh, c'mon! And don't call me that!"

"Would you two shut it? I've got a headache," Harry groaned, rubbing his temples.

Everyone stopped talking as the Headmaster stood up.

"Now, I know I don't usually do Lunch announcements, but I have good reason. I would like to welcome Remus Lupin, who is returning as our D.A.D.A. teacher!"

The applause was tremendous as the werewolf stood. Gryffindor was by far the loudest, and Slytherin wasn't clapping at all. Albus held up his hands for silence.

"As the older students will remember, Professor Lupin is a werewolf. I assure you, he is completely harmless, as Professor Snape makes the Wolfsbane Potion for him. That will be all."

Food appeared on the tables, making some of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Divination students groan.

"That is why I am glad I don't take Divination," Hermione laughed as the three boys pushed the food away from themselves.

***

"You sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go to his class," Harry answered his friend.

"Okay. Look, what do you want me to tell him? Do you want to meet him tonight, or later on?" Draco asked, walking backwards to keep facing the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry sighed. "Tell him…tell him to give me until Friday night. I need a bit longer."

"'Kay. Friday night, then. Want me to tell him you miss him?" Draco teased.

"You're a ponce."

"Eh, not my fault," Draco shrugged.

"You are so weird. I'm going to start calling you Wendelin," Harry muttered.

"What?"

"I said, 'I'm going to start calling you Wendelin'," Harry answered.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because you're weird," Harry replied.

"Why am I weird?"

"I don't know. I guess you were born that way," Harry shrugged, turning the corner.

"If you ask me, I think you're the one that's weird," Draco shot back.

"Eh," Harry shrugged.

****

End Chapter Sixteen

Oh!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!!!!!! I cannot believe that you guys love this story so damn much!!!!! Good Merlin's ghost. 

I had a little trouble with this chapter, but maybe the next will go smoother. I had to figure out what day this was in the story. Chapter One started on Thursday and went into Friday, and now in this chapter, it's Wednesday! Sixteen chapters for six days. Jaysus. I'll be skipping time in later chapters, cause I don't want 973 chapters in this, not even counting the sequel. I prolly won't even have 100. If I'm lucky. But if I did, I'd have 1486 reviews!

Thanks to

Kalih-Nope. What about the Tuesday thing? Yeah. Stop. :D

****

Danielle- Daniiiiiiiiiiiii~! You feeling any better, girl? I wanted you to come over, but you had that stoopid game to go to. I hope that's the last game of the season like tonight's is for us. Who're you playing against? J.C. something or other. I didn't care to remember. :D They came to your field, right? You had a home game? We went....somewhere. Anyway, im me!

****

lilmissgoten- Thankiesz!!!!!!! Yup, too bad he's gay. I say those cussing matches too....Oh, trademark that 'fuck buddies' thing, would you? I'd like to get some credit. ^__-

****

zorra-I'll try!

****

Vampyre-lol!

****

Meadowfield Whisk- ^_^ You're welcome. Hey, if you like this, you might like some of me poems. Yeha, that was a funny line, wasn't it?

****

V'sdaughter- Practice makes perfect. You should read my first story, Surprise Waiting For You. On second thought, no, don't. It sucks. ^_^ Thank you!! I love it when people like my writings.

****

npetrenko- K!

****

cherrity-Eh, as long as you review, I'm happy!!!

****

Deity-lol. Eh, no slash, sorry. I'm working on it, though.

****

Dark Hikari Kamiya-I love getting threats. :D

****

Egyptian Mistress Isis- You mean 'you've ever read', right? Yeah, I thought so. ^-^ Eh, this isn't real soon, but soon enough I hope.

****

Willowstar- Sleep is goooood...................*sleep bubble protrudes from Sandra's mouth*

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre- I like it when you do challenge responses while reviewing! It's hilarious. 'Shadow: ~grumbling~ They'd better not be doing it on my bed again...' LOL!!!!! yUP, They're not going to know what hit 'em.

****

Nagini- Thankies!

****

dark vampire-^__________________^ They love me! They really love me!!!!!

****

Coell-Yay!

****

SilverMoon-:]

****

Anita Blake-I like hats....oh....sorry. Thanks!

****

Dead Reviewer-NO! I KILLED SOMEONE!!!!!......Oh wait, yay!!!!!....Wait....is that good or bad?

****

Amarantha Liriel- YAY! I love new reviewers!!!! YUP!!!

****

Aurora-No, but that's cause you can't come through the computer. I'll give him one for you.

****

RJLL- Soon enough?


	17. Chapter Seventeen Ferrets, panthers, and...

****

Chapter Seventeen

"We will be making an Animagus Potion today," Snape's silky voice flowed over Harry, making his cheeks pink. Draco held back a snigger. "This potion needs four people to make, so group up. One of you get your ingredients. Make it quick."

Draco grinned as Harry and went to get the ingredients while Ron and Hermione made their way over.

"This is going to be bloody brilliant," Ron smiled as Draco came back.

"Ten galleons says Hermione's a bookworm," Harry cracked.

"Ha, ha," Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"I say Draco's a ferret," Ron grinned.

"Weasel," Draco sneered.

"Now we just need to decide what Harry's going to be," Hermione said, cutting one of the roots Draco'd gotten.

"Stag," Draco and Ron replied at once.

"C'mon you guys, I'm not my dad," Harry told them, adding things Hermione handed him to the cauldron. Snape, who was passing by, snorted lightly, but only Draco heard.

Draco gave his godfather an odd look, but the older man didn't notice. 

"Your potions should be plum in colour. _Should_ be," Severus sneered as he looked into Neville, Seamus, Dean, and, surprisingly enough, Blaise Zabini's potion. 

Throughout the class, Severus made no comments on the Quad's potion. Ron and Hermione where miffed, but Draco and Harry figured they knew why. Near the end of the class, the Potions Professor ordered, "Everyone, dip out a ladleful and drink it."

Draco grinned at Harry and gulped down his potion. The entire class watched as he got smaller…

"He _is_ a ferret!" Ron laughed. The rodent tittered and climbed up the table. Draco-ferret scurried over to Ron and up the red-head's arm. Harry reached over and grabbed the animal before he could go beneath Ron's robes.

"Everyone! Drink your potions!" Severus barked. Harry smiled slightly at him as he let the Draco-ferret loose. Severus gave a slight no to him as he walked by. Harry suppressed a giggle as he gulped down the Animagus Potion.

As he changed, Harry saw as Hermione and Ron changed into their Animagus forms. Had he been human at that moment, the Boy-Who-Lived would have laughed. Hermione began flying around the room as an owl, and Ron pounced on Draco, his cat's tail twitching.

Watching Neville's group, Harry saw as Neville became a guinea pig, Seamus turned into a fox, Dean into a dog, and Blaise Zabini into a zebra.

Harry tried out his new body by walking around on the cobblestone floors. He padded around on four paws and found his way to the Potions Professor. Severus smiled down at him slightly and let his hand rest on the panther's head. Harry purred as the Slytherin man scratched behind his ears. Harry-panther nuzzled his hand a bit before going back to his table.

As he changed back, Harry found Draco snickering at the wide grin on the Gryffindor's face.

"Oh, shut up, ferret-boy, before I make you bounce off the ceiling," Harry muttered.

***

"Can you believe it? You're a panther!" Hermione grinned at Harry.

"I still can not get over the fact that Draco's a ferret!" Ron started laughing again.

"Ron, it you don't shut it, right now…" Draco warned.

"Oh, come off it, Dray. You thought it was funny, too," Harry shook his head.

"Dray?"

"Sorry. I get lazy when I talk sometimes. Two syllables is just too much work for my jaw," Harry grinned.

Hermione and Ron looked at him like he was crazy.

"You spend way too much time with him," Hermione pointed at Draco.

"I know," Harry said distastefully.

"Bitch," Draco didn't even try to lower his voice.

"Not yours."

"No, his," Draco sniggered.

"Ooh, Harry's got a boyfriend," Ron chanted as his friend hit Draco.

"So, who is it?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Uh…er…"

"It's nobody. I's just teasing him," Draco grinned.

"Hey, why the hell was Blaise Zabini working with Neville, Seamus, and Dean?" Harry changed the subject.

"Heh. You didn't head it from me," Draco grinned. "Blaise has a crush on Neville."

Harry burst out laughing. "Does he know that Neville is dating Ginny?"

"I don't think so," Draco smirked.

"That's…What is it with everyone in Hogwarts being gay?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What's with the sudden freak out?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I'm not freaking out. I just want to know," Hermione defended herself.

"Wizards believe that there is one person for them. You know, a soulmate," Draco explained. "Basically we think that souls are split up and put into different bodies, and the other person is literally our other half. And we don't care if that person happens to be of the same gender or not. Really, me and Harry, and Seamus and Dean are actually bisexual."

Harry shrugged in agreement. "Yeah, but usually you can tell which sex your mate is. It's almost like a pull."

"You're weird when you do that," Hermione told him.

"Do what?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Explain things like that. You just look weird and sound weird. And your goes all monotonous," Hermione explained. "You remind me of my second grade teacher."

"You know, you're the weird one," Harry replied, shaking his head at the Head Girl.

"What ever you say, Harry," Hermione grinned at him.

***

"He said Friday. He'll meet you in the same room," Draco told his godfather.

"Friday. Okay," Severus exhaled. Draco grinned. He'd never seen the Potions Professor nervous before. Even the night before when he'd been getting ready to meet Harry the first time he hadn't been nervous.

"That was so cute, seeing you petting him as a panther," Draco teased.

"Stupid ferret," Snape muttered, making the blonde scowl.

"Hey, have you ever taken that potion?"

"Yes. When I was in my seventh year," Severus told him.

"What where you?" Draco asked, thinking bat.

"A panther. A black panther," Severus smiled slightly.

***

"Hey, Sirius. Guess what animagus I am!" Harry grinned as he walked through the portrait.

Sirius glanced up guiltily at him from beneath Remus.

"Oops. Sorry guys," Harry grinned, covering his eyes as Sirius pushed the werewolf off of him and pulled up his jeans. Thankfully, Harry hadn't walked in a few moments later when Sirius would have had his boxers down as well… "I should have knocked."

"Yeah. We were in the middle of a perfectly good snog," Remus pouted.

"Don't mind him, Harry. He gets a little moody before and after the full moon," Sirius said as he motioned for Harry to sit in the chair across from him.

"Okay. Anyway, guess what animagus I am?"

"Stag," the two Marauders said as one.

Harry scowled. "Why does everyone say that? No, I'm a panther."

"Really? Not many people are panthers," Sirius said to him.

"Wasn't Snape one, when we took that Animagus Potion?" Remus asked. Sirius scowled at the mention of the Slytherin and Harry's ears turned pink.

"Anyway, I was a panther, Draco was a ferret, Ron was a cat, and 'Mione was an owl."

"He's a ferret?" Sirius laughed.

"Yeah. Even the Slytherins laughed when he changed. Then, he tried to climb into Ron's robes, but I stopped him. So Ron pounced on him when he changed into a cat," Harry grinned.

"Are you going to try to become Animagus?" Remus asked his husband's godson.

"I dunno. That'd be pretty cool to be able to change into an animal at will."

"It is. And you can do lots of things as an animal. Being an Animagus has saved my life several times," Sirius told him.

"Yeah, I'd bet. Eh, I'll talk to the others," Harry shrugged. "Draco prolly won't agree if he's going to be a ferret."

Sirius and Remus grinned at him.

****

End Chapter Seventeen

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Coell-M'kay!!

**Escagirl**-lol

****

Meadowfield Whisk-Glad to share it!!!!! Is this soon enough?

****

DarkLightAngel-K!!!!!!!

**Saavik**-oH, he won't find out for a while. (evil grin)

****

No name- Okay!

****

Anita Blake-S'okay! No, no real significance for the phoenixes. I just like them!

****

Vampyre-Entrails.....mmmm.....yummy.

****

Deity-lol. I think you're the only one who liked the animal innards.

****

Prophetess Of Hearts-!!!! YAY!!!!

****

The Red Dragons Order- tHIS soon enough?

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre- (grin) I just love your reviews. Sexual tension! LOL!

**Kalih**-I love Tuesdays too!!!! I love your reviews!!!!!!!!!

****

Egyptian Mistress Isis- This is soon, isn't it?? ^___^


	18. Chapter Eighteen Mud fights, Bubbling po...

****

Chapter Eighteen

"So it's agreed then? We're going to be animagi?"

"Sure," Ron answered.

Draco scowled. "I don't wanna."

"Oh, come on you big baby. It'll be fun," Hermione said to the Slytherin.

"Yeah, you can say that. You're not a ferret," Draco huffed.

"You know, FrednGeorge always wanted a ferret," Ron said offhandedly.

"You know what? Being a ferret would be good for sneaking around," Draco thought aloud. "Let's do it."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry burst out laughing.

"What?" Draco tried to look innocent.

***

"You four decided to become animagi then?" Sirius smiled at them.

"Yes," Hermione answered him.

"Good. I'll give you some lessons, but first you need to go read ever Animagus book in the library," Sirius told.

"That's got to be a lot of books," Ron replied as Sirius ushered them to the door.

"It is," Sirius nodded. Before he closed the door in their faces, he said. "Okay, buh-bye now."

"Well! That was rude," Hermione huffed.

"I think he and Remus were shagging," Harry grinned. "I walked in on them earlier and Remus had Sirius's pants down."

Draco cracked up. "I would hate to have that happen."

"I know! I knocked this time, but I think Sirius just pulled his robe on," Harry agreed.

"Well, let's go read those books so they can finish," Hermione suggested, with just a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Hey, I came here an hour ago. That should have been time for them to get through until I came back."

"Werewolves get really randy the couple days before and after the full moon," Ron answered.

Harry and Draco turned to look at him. "And you know, how?"

"I read Hermione's essay on them in our third year, and I just remembered that part," Ron blushed.

"Sure, Ron," Draco nodded with disbelief.

"Oh, shut up."

***

The next day was the first seventh year D.A.D.A. class, and Slytherin and Gryffindor had the privilege of being Professor Lupin's first class. Of course, it was a rather ineffective class, as he hadn't arrived yet…

"Sorry I'm late, class. I had a bit of business to finish before I could come to class," Remus was out of breath as he jogged up. His hair was slightly dishevelled and he had to pull up the collar of his new roves to cover his showing shoulder.

Harry grinned at his friends and whispered, "Sirius." The other three grinned back and nodded.

"Today, the first thing we will be learning about is werewolves, because, as you know, I am one," Lupin took their attentions. The Slytherins scowled (except for Draco) at the Professor.

***

"Hey, Draco…?" Harry started.

"What?" Draco looked over to him.

"I think we missed Double Astronomy last night," Harry answered.

"I think I've missed more classes this week than I have the last six years," Draco quipped. "It's mostly your fault."

"No, it's not. You could have gone to your classes," Harry answered.

"I could have, but I would have ended up feeling like a bastard," Draco shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend and you needed me," Draco smiled at him.

Harry looked as if he was about to cry. "Thanks, Draco."

***

"Where'd you go?" Hermione asked as the two boys sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Library," they answered.

"We had to look something up for something," Harry continued.

"For what?" Hermione asked, suspicious.

"Nothing that would do any harm, my dear Head Girl," Draco said sweetly.

"Don't even try that on me," Hermione warned.

"Aw, c'mon 'Mione. It's just a little harmless prank for when we graduated," Harry batted his eyelashes at her.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you get in trouble," Hermione sighed.

Ron gaped at them. "How the hell did you manage to get her to do that? That was bloody brilliant!"

"That's our secret," Harry and Draco spoke.

"Now, that's getting freaky," Seamus spoke from the other side of Dean. Every other Gryffindor near agreed.

***

"Lucky Gryffindorks," Draco muttered.

"It's you who signed up for Muggle Studies, not us," Ron grinned at him.

"Yeah. It's not our fault. And Ron and I still have to go to one more class," Harry told him.

"Hermione's got to go to two," Ron added.

"You have Runes?" Draco asked the Head Girl.

"Yes, but I like Arithmancy better, though," Hermione answered the blonde.

"You had it this morning, didn't you? Cause we had Div," Harry said to her. "Trelawney predicted my death six times."

"Seven," Ron corrected.

"Seven," Harry acknowledged.

"'Ol bat," Hermione loudly scoffed. "Stupid bitch."

The boys looked at her shocked. "'Mione!"

***

Harry knocked on the door to Remus and Sirius's room, even though he knew that Remus was in class. He entered when he heard Sirius's voice allowing him access to the quarters.

"Hey, why isn't this place pass-worded or anything? Anyone could just walk in."

Sirius grinned at him from the couch. "It's spelled so only you, I, Remus, the Headmaster, and your 'limbs' can even see the door. If anyone else even just walked past here, they'd remember something they'd forgotten to do. Don't worry, not just anyone can get in here."

"Okay," Harry sat down next to him. There was a silence and then…

"Why aren't you in class?"

Harry laughed. "I have a Free Period, and Ron wanted alone time to figure out what he is going to get Hermione for her birthday."

"Okay. Just making sure you weren't skipping. Being godfather-ly," Sirius smiled at him. "Not that we didn't 'miss' classes when we were in school."

"I'd be willing to bet that you missed more classes to play pranks than I have been in the Hospital Wing," Harry chuckled.

"Absolutely. It's a wonder any of us ever passed. But we learned plenty looking for pranks. I can perfectly mix any colour change potion and I, if it's any say, became animagi when I went to five potions classes and two transfiguration classes a month."

"Good. Cause Draco and I need your help," Harry laughed.

***

On Friday, the Quad had Double C.o.M.C. and Potions in the morning, and Double Herbology in the afternoon. Double C.o.M.C. had been a great muddy mess with a visit from the Forbidden Forest's centaurs. One of the centaur foals had kicked up mud into Pansy's face when she'd pulled his tail. So she'd thrown a glob of wet dirt back.

There was a reason Pansy wasn't on the Quidditch team; she could throw worth a shit. It had hit Lavender Brown, who had retaliated. She wasn't a Quidditch player either, so it hit Blaise Zabini, and the fight had started.

For the life of him, Hagrid couldn't stop the seventh years, so he'd just sat back and kept Fang out of the way. About five minutes before class to end, Hagrid shouted to all of them to stop and clean up before their next class. Everyone had grudgingly halted, not wanting to face the Potions Master if they were late.

"Stupid Slytherin bastards," Harry groaned, wiping mud from his face.

"I'm going to kill them," Draco agreed, trying to find his wand in the mud.

'C'mon. No use in doing anything right now. We've got to hurry to Potions," Hermione told them, waving her wand to clean herself and the three boys. Seamus and Dean looked at her expectantly, so she sighed and cleaned the other Gryffindors.

"Lets get to the dungeons before that slimy git takes off points," Ron started walking.

Draco looked over to Harry, who gritted his teeth and scowled at the back of Ron's head.

***

"Well, he doesn't know. Besides, I call him slimy all the time,' Draco whispered to Harry.

"I know that you're joking," Harry whispered back as he stirred their Veritaserum Potion. He cursed when something landed in their cauldron. It turned from violet to yellow and began bubbling over.

"Well, it seems that you two can't even make a fairly simple Truth serum," Snape loomed over the Slytherin and Gryffindor. "You added the newt eyes before the dragon's blood. Five points form Gryffindor. Clean up your mess."

The Slytherins tittered and the Gryffindors scowled.

"I'm going to get that bitch," Harry whispered as they tried to clean up the glopy mess. They managed to finish just before class let out.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go lie down instead of going to lunch," Harry said to Draco. He did sound really tired.

"Okay. You wanna go to your dorm, or would you rather go to my room?" Draco asked, handing Harry's bad to him.

"Your room is closer," Harry answered as they left eh Potions Classroom.

"'Kay. I'll bring you back a bit to eat before Herbology," Draco told him.

"Alright. Thanks. Hey, where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry looked around.

Draco pointed behind them. "They're in a storage closet snogging."

Harry grinned sleepily at him.

***

Draco shook his head as Harry fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow on Draco's bed. Draco pulled the covers over Harry and placed a motherly kiss on his brow.

***

Hogwart's resident Potions master looked up expectantly each time the Great Hall's doors opened. He needed to see those green eyes again, as sickeningly sweet as that was. Severus scowled as just a Hufflepuff walked in.

He glared again as Ron and Hermione came into the Great Hall without Harry or Draco. Draco came in a few minutes later, but by himself. The blonde sat in front of Ron and Hermione, who looked just as surprised that the Slytherin was without the Boy-Who-Lived.

Apparently, Draco knew that the Potions Professor was watching, because he answered both Severus's and the two Gryffindor's question by lying his head on his hands. Harry was taking a nap.

****

~I do hope he's all right.~ Severus silently agreed with his voice this time.

****

End Chapter Eighteen

THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS, PEOPLE!!!!!!!

DarkLightAngel-I wanna be a wolfie!

****

Riley-Is this soon? It seemed long to me!

****

Prophetess Of Hearts-ROLFLMAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PANTHER SEX!!!!!!!! LOL!!!!!!!!!! 

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre- ROLF!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!! THEY'RE HILARIOUS!!!!!!!! IT'S FUNNIER THAN THIS!!!!!!!!!

****

Vampyre-lol.

****

Kalih-Yeah, I know.

****

Fatalonie-It's okay! As long as you review once. Yeah, I know, it is.

****

Willowstar-yay!

****

V's daughter-!!!!You love me!!!!!!!! Well, you love my story! My other story is on my website. The first one on my bio page, if you really wanna read it. Did I tell you it's name? It's Surprise Waiting For You

****

The Red Dragons Order-k!

****

Egyptian Mistress Isis-^_^

****

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor-OKAY!!!

****

Meadowfield Whisk-i love updating, what can I say? Are you a patient person? Cause I can drag out the updates ^_-

****

Deity-*grin* 


	19. Chapter Nineteen Hitting the floor, usel...

**Chapter Nineteen**

Harry was still sound asleep when Draco came back to his room. With a sigh, Draco sat down the plate of food he'd brought and began trying to wake his friend. He shook the boy slightly. "Harry, get up."

Harry rolled over and swatted at Draco, grumbling in his sleep.

"Harry, wake up or we'll be late to Herbology!" Draco tried again.

"Let me sleep, you bitch," Harry mumbled into the pillows. He let out a deep snore as he fell back asleep.

"Fine. You wanna play hardball? I'm game," Draco muttered, rolling up his sleeves. He grabbed the sheet beneath Harry and yanked as hard as he could.

Harry groaned as he hit the floor on his ass. He glared sleepily up at his blonde friend. "You're a bitch!"

Draco just grinned and said," Not yours!"

***

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Golden Boy."

"Snake."

"Lightning bolt."

"Homo."

"Hypocrite."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"No you don't."

"Well, neither do you."

"Sure I do," Harry told his as he planted their aconite into the pot.

"You two are a pair of idiots," Hermione muttered from their right.

"No we're not," Harry scowled at her.

"Hey, why do they call it a pair of underwear when it's only one thing?" Draco asked.

The other three stared at him.

***

"Why won't you answer my question?" Draco asked as they walked inside.

"Because it's stupid," Hermione replied. "Kind of like you."

"Hey. Come on, just answer the question!"

"Why don't you go asked Padfoot? He knows a lot of useless facts," Harry commented.

"You're mean," Draco pouted, crossing his arms.

"I can be meaner," Harry grinned at him.

"What is it with you two? You act like brothers who're shagging on the side," Ron said.

"That's gross," Harry wrinkled his nose.

"That's FrednGeorge," Ron grinned.

Draco's smile reached his ears. "I think I'm going to sneak to Hogsmeade tonight, so don't miss me, okay?"

The Gryffindor three rolled their eyes at the blonde Slytherin.

"I like red-heads and I cannot lie, you other brotha…" Draco trailed off as he saw the looks from his friends. "What? It's a song!"

***

"So, ready for your big date?" Draco asked, grinned at Harry.

"No," Harry sighed. "I'm scared. What if I run out of there again? He may not give me another chance."

"Hey, don't worry. You're not going to run again. And if you do, I'll make him give you another chance," Draco gave Harry a one-armed hug around his shoulder.

Harry smiled slightly at him.

"Good. Now, come on. Let's get you ready." Harry gave a fake groan as the blonde dragged him to his wardrobe.

***

Remus glanced up at the clock and grinned. Draco'd relayed the time and day of Harry and Severus's date. And this was the perfect to set Phase 2 into action: Lock Harry and the Potions Professor in their meeting room. Remus shook his head. It had taken Draco and him two hours to come up with that, even though it was so overly used by matchmakers.

The werewolf looked over at his mate, who snored loudly. Remus grinned; Sirius was exhausted after only three goes. He usually lasted for four. The Professor corrected himself, Sirius used to last for four, when they were in their early-twenties. Now they were older, in their mid-thirties, and his and Sirius's bodies were slowing down.

The D.A.D.A. Professor shook his head, to clear away what he was thinking. Remus stood up and pulled his robe on. He was going to meet Draco so they could successfully lock the Boy-Who-Lived in with the Potions Master. Remembering his and Sirius's argument, Remus scrawled a note out to his husband before leaving their rooms.

Remus had said in the note that he was going to the kitchen to bring back food, so he had to remember to do that before he went back to his quarters.

***

"Come on, Harry. Go in," Draco prodded.

"Alright," Harry took a deep breath and spoke the password. "Isotope."

The hanging rolled up again and the wall slid aside.

"I'll see you later," Draco grinned as the raven-haired boy stepped into the room. The wall slid back into place and the tapestry unrolled.

Not a minute later, his godfather walked up. "He's already in there."

Severus nodded and said 'isotope'. Draco grinned and walked off as the room opened. As soon as Severus stepped inside, Draco turned around, and Remus came out from behind a conveniently placed suit of armour.

"Let's do it," Draco cracked his knuckles and took out his wand.

"Tempero continco," Remus waved his wand.

Draco cast a hiding charm along with Remus's locking spell. "Dissimulo!"

"There," Remus said. "They can't get out until one of us lets them out. I'd advise having an invisibility cloak or potion, because they both have bad tempers."

"Yeah, I know," Draco winced from memory.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat. Come with?"

"Nah. I'm going to sneak into Hogsmeade," Draco replied.

"Ah. Visiting the Weasley twins?" Remus nodded.

"Yeah," the blond grinned at him.

"Just make sure you're back by curfew, or I'll have to take off points," Remus told him. Draco took one look at the older man's serious expression and they both burst out laughing.

***

Harry looked up as the door opened. His crush stepped through and stopped a few feet before him. The Potions Professor didn't have his customary sneer on as he looked at his student.

"I…I'm sorry I ran out last time," Harry couldn't help looking down.

Severus reached over and lifted his chin so that he was staring into Harry's green eyes. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Harry looked a bit shocked at the Slytherin's apology. He hadn't expected it.

"I'm sorry I got scared," Harry whispered as he stepped closer.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for," Severus pressed his lips lightly against Harry's. He moved his lips a little when Harry responded, but made no move to deepen the kiss. Even though it wasn't a deep kiss, the two men were still out of breath when they moved apart.

"We could get in trouble for this, you know," Severus told him.

"I know," the Gryffindor replied, gazing into obsidian eyes. "I don't care, either."

"Just so you know of the consequences," Severus nodded. "I'm going to take this as slow as you need, Harry."

Harry tried to blink back the tears he felt welling up. "Thank you. I…thank you."

"You're welcome," Severus whispered. He leaned forward and caught one of the tears that had escaped from Harry's eyes with his lips as it trailed his cheek. Harry wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and stayed in Severus's arms most of the night, even as the two talked into the night, and fell asleep on the couch in their hidden room.

****

End Chapter Nineteen

Holy shit. Next chapter is 20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHHHHHHOOOOHOOO! *Grins* I'm nakkid!!!!! lol. I had to do it. I've been having an Invader Zim marathon. I love GIR. Anyway, I finally got to the kiss. Was it okay? I've never been kissed before, so I only have fanfics to go by! ^_^ Oh, god. I told this kid Travis who rides my bus, who hates HP and gays and all good stuffs, about the panther-animagus-panther sex thing, and he told me I was one sick bitch. ^_^ Nice to be loved, idn't it? Ohoho, next chapter, FrednGeorgenDraco kissies! And PanicAttack!Harry! Anywho, thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!, as always! -Heh, I think my dad's gone crazy!- lol. Brownie points to who ever knows what song I'm singing. Song lyrics are in the little minus signs. -Goddamn it you little motherfucker, if you ain't got nothin' nice to say, then don't say nothin'-

Bleu Moon-M'kay!!!!!! ^_^

****

Kalih-Creepy? I thought it was sweet!

****

Vampyre-lol

****

Deity-lol! Thankies! Well, how was the S/H snog?

****

The Red Dragons Order-k!!!

****

Rae-Here's more!

****

IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape- Chapieter 19 for youusssss!!!!!

****

Nagini-:D I said I like updating, but I can't do it unless the characters cooperate. They're doing pretty well so far.

****

Prophetess Of Hearts- He's gonna get both! :D

****

Egyptian Mistress Isis-^_____________^

****

Meadowfield Whisk-AAWWWWWE! I was planning on having a little detication to Richard Harris in the last chappy, but I forgot. I just can't grasp his death since COS is fixing to come out. It's like he's still here. Well, here's the next chappy for yous!


	20. Chapter Twenty Twins, Kiss, and Hitting ...

****

Chapter Twenty

Draco made his way down the path that lead into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, formerly Honeydukes. The twins had become partners with the owners of Honeydukes and then later bought the store from them.

As he pushed up the trap door, he grinned. He really was going to have to thank Harry later. He stepped up into the store, only to find Fred getting more things to restock the shelves in the front.

"Draco?" Fred asked, surprised to see the blonde.

"Hey, Fred!" Draco smiled at the older twin.

"How'd you get here? And how'd you know I was Fred?"

"Harry should me the Marauder's Map, and you have three freckles connecting your eyebrows and George doesn't," Draco blushed slightly.

Fred chuckled slightly. "So what are you doing in Hogsmeade…and in leather pants?"

"Just visiting my favourite red-headed twins," Draco beamed as he felt the Gryffindor's eyes on his arse.

"Hey, Gred! Who're you talking to?" George called from the front.

"Draco's snuck here from the castle," Fred replied, motioning for Draco to follow him to the front of the store.

"Hey, Draco!" George greeted as he saw the Slytherin next to his brother. Draco smirked as George visibly drooled.

"The store closes in a few minutes, doesn't it?" at the twin's nods, Draco continued. "You wanna go to The Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer?"

"Sure!" The two said together. Draco smiled.

***

Harry snuggled into the warmth holding him as his brain slowly awoke the next morning. His eyes snapped open and he jumped out of Severus's arms. He tripped over his own feet and fell on his ass as Severus woke up at the sudden movement. Harry gave a sigh of relief as he realized where he was.

"Sorry," Harry grimaced as he picked himself up. "I wasn't quiet awake when I panicked."

"You're alright?" Snape asked him as the Boy-Who-Lived sat down.

"Yeah," Harry smiled at him. He winced as he rubbed his backside. "That's not the first time I've landed on my arse in the past twenty-four hours."

Harry beamed as the Potions Professor winced in sympathy.

"Let me guess, Draco's special form of wakening?"

"Got it in one," Harry knew that the older man was speaking from experience. He felt his heart flutter as the spy smiled slightly. "I like it when you smile."

Severus smiled again at this shy revelation. Harry leaned into the touch as the Slytherin placed the back of his hand on Harry's cheek. The green-eyed boy bent forward to place his lips on Severus's. 

"I…I want to thank you," Harry blushed slightly.

"What for?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Just…for giving me a chance, I guess," Harry looked down at his hands. Severus lifted his chin and pressed a kiss at the corner of Harry's lips.

"Who ever does not give you a chance is a fool," he whispered into the Boy-Who-Lived's ear.

"Thank you just the same," Harry said before kissing Severus's mouth. Growing bolder, Harry opened his mouth and pushed at the other man's lips with his tongue. The Potions Professor allowed him access, but Snape made no move to advance his tongue.

__

'He really is going to take this as slow as I need,' Harry realized as he tasted the Slytherin. _'Merlin, I think I'm falling in love.'_

***

Hermione dropped a large tome in front of Ron as she sat down.

"Hey, love," Ron greeted her, kissing her cheek.

"Morning," Hermione replied. "Have you seen Harry? I wanted to ask him something."

"Not since dinner last night," Ron answered before shoving a whole slice of toast into his mouth. Hermione grimaced before smacking the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You're a pig," Hermione sniffed, opening the large book she'd brought.

"Aren't all men?" Ginny asked as she took a seat.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Too true, Ginny."

"Yeah, but you don't have to live with seven of them during the summers," Ginny smirked at her.

"Bragging about misery?" Seamus grinned.

"Fuck off, Finnigan," Ginny snarled.

"Aw, she's all grown up," Ron faked a tear. He groaned as Ginny and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

***

Harry sighed happily as he leaned back against Severus.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am now," Harry told the ex-Death Eater.

"I can't make you that happy," Severus replied sceptically.

"Why do you think that?" Harry leaned his head back so he could see Severus's face.

"Oh please. For one, I'm a Death Eater, and you're the 'Great Harry Potter'. A Death Eater couldn't make you happy."

"You're an ex-Death Eater," Harry interjected.

"Still a Death Eater," Severus countered.

"For two?" Harry prompted.

"For two, I'm old enough to be your father," Severus continued.

"Details, details. Besides, there's a bigger age difference between the Headmaster and McGonagall. By a decade," Harry waved off his comment.

"How the hell d'you know about those two?" Severus looked surprised.

Harry shuddered. "Overheard a conversation."

**__**

~~~Flashback~~~

Harry was walking down the corridor, heading for the Transfiguration classroom where he'd left his bag. He was fixing to open the class door when he heard the Headmaster talking with Professor McGonagall.

"But Minerva, dear…"

"No, Albus!" McGonagall had replied. "No sex in the Transfiguration classroom!"

~~~Flashback~~~

Severus grimaced. "That's grosser than Voldemort's face."

Harry wrinkled his nose in agreement. "I still can't walk past that door without hearing that."

The Potions Professor shook his head in sympathy and kissed the top of Harry's head. Then he said, "Yeah, but you've never walked into the Staff Lounge to see them snogging."

The two men shuddered in unison.

"Let's change the subject, don't you think?" Harry raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Yeah, let's do that," Severus decided.

***

Draco awoke to the sound of one of the twins making a small brunch in the kitchen in the apartment above their store. Draco looked over beside him and found George was still sleeping; Fred was already up. Draco didn't know if he was more relieved or disappointed by the fact that he still had his leather pants on. Feeling brave, he decided on disappointed.

The blonde looked up as Fred entered the bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an apron.

Draco giggled slightly. "Nice apron, Fred."

The prankster rolled his eyes. "Wake up George, would you? I've still got to get dressed."

"Sure," Draco nodded, as Fred shed the apron and pulled on a pair of muggle jeans. Draco tore his eyes away and pushed George off the very large bed. THUMP.

"Damn it!" George groaned.

"What is it with you and pushing people out of bed?" Fred asked as he pulled on a Weasley sweater.

"It's fun to see people hit the floor," Draco grinned as George glared at him.

"I'd really like to hurt you right now, but I'm hung over," George groaned.

"Your fault," Fred and Draco said in unison.

"Wow, that really is creepy," George said, referring to all the people who'd freaked out when the twins had spoke together.

"I think it's kinda neat."

"You would," said the twins.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like things…"

"…that are creepy."

"I just think it's cool. It's like you share one mind," Draco told them.

"It's almost…"

"…like we do."

Draco laughed. "Come on, you two. I'm hungry, let's go eat.

***

"We should prolly go. I'd bet Ron and Hermione are wondering were I am," Harry sighed resignedly.

"I suppose we should," Severus brushed a hair out of Harry's face. "We can't let anyone know about this."

"I know. It could put you in danger with Voldemort if any of the Death Eaters found out," Harry closed his eyes in horror as he tried to not think about the consequences.

"Only Draco knows, and he knows what would happen to us," Severus assured him. "As long as no one else finds out, we should be safe.

"I sure hope so," Harry didn't sound so confident. "I hate how everyone is in danger because of me."

"I, and many others, would be in danger even with out you. In fact, most everyone fighting against Voldemort would be dead if not for you," Severus spoke as if he truly believed his words.

"That's what everyone's been saying, but people have died because of me," Harry sighed.

"But without you, even more would be dead. You, somehow defeated him., and had you not, He would not have stopped killing. Understand that you have saved lives of people you have never even met. By living, you have let so many others live," Severus's voice started out harsh, and then softened. Harry nodded, and Severus kissed the scar on his forehead.

"I guess…" Harry spoke uncertainly.

"Let's go. Your friends will expect something bad has happened if we stay in her all day," Severus changed the subject before kissing Harry's lips.

"If we stayed in here all day, Draco'd get the wrong idea," Harry grinned. Reluctantly, he stood and held out his hand to help the Slytherin up. Severus took hold of it, but pushed himself up without Harry's help for the most part.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Harry grinned before kissing the older man.

****

End Chapter Twenty

YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! CHAPPY 20!!!!! WHOOOOHOOOO!!!!! Now I just have to right my speech, that I have to do tomorrow.....shit...... Pep rally today. I hate pep rallies. All the cheerleaders and football players. *shudder* Last pep rally was the eigth grade one, so we (ninth grade) got to stare at their asses for a halllf houurr. Now, some of them have nice asses, but I hate cheerleaders. Evil devil incarnates. Anywho, review! That rhymed!! lol Kinda like 'Fred shed' up in the chappy. ^__^

****

Jemini-Yup homework and skool sucks! Here's the next chappy!

****

V's Daughter-I know!!! ^_^ Yeah, I'm so wondering about that. What's the deal?

****

Hoshiko-Malfoy-Well, I wasn't talking about the song Draco sang, but the one I put in the end of chappy notes. Oh well, that was the song he sang, but I have no idea about teh actual singer. K!

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre-^_________________^ LOL!

****

Danielle-wELL, its about damn time you read all of them. You had to read four. He's not your Remi in this! ^_- He's Siri's!

****

AnimeFreak- ^___^ Thankies! I usually update at least once a week, but no promises. I have no idea how Anne (my reclusive muse) is gonna plan things.

****

Vampyre-lol. I LOVE GIR TOOOOO!!!!! Yuhhuh. Why feel sorry for that dork?

****

DarkLightAngel-K!!!!

****

Meadowfield Whisk-yAY! Yeah, me too. He's just the perfect Sev.

****

leia105-Thanks!

****

Nagini- LOTS OF SLASH IN THIS CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHHHHOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Kalih-Well, not much of panic attack harry in this chappy. More in next chapter!

****

Lei Dumbledore-Only if you update The Unknown Father again! ^_^

****

Deity-CANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!!!!!! Yupp!

****

Lady Foxfire- OMG. I LOVEE YOUR STORIES!!!!!!!!!!! Potter's Revenge was awesome! Everyone should read it! And To See A Falling Star and A Broken Child rock!!!!! I adore them!......other...shoe???

****

Egyptian Mistress Isis-^_________________^ And I'm glad that I can write, apparently so well, that people are clinging on in desperation for the next chappy!!!!

****

della luna- lol ^_^

****

The Red Dragons Order-KK!!!!

****

Anita Blake- I loved that part too! You know, you're the only one who guessed at the song in the end of chappy notes. And it is Eminem. The song's called My Dad's Gone Crazy. His duaghter sung it with him.

****

Saavik-Oh, they're gonna find out all right *evil grin*


	21. Chapter TwentyOne Panic attacks, Lying, ...

****

Chapter Twenty-One

Harry tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Severus looked on in slight amusement.

"Isotope," Harry muttered, hoping the password would open it. It stayed shut. "I think we're stuck."

Severus shook his head as Harry gave up. "Alohomora!" Severus looked shocked when it didn't work. The two tried several more unlocking spells, but none had any affect.

"Shit. I guess we are stuck in here," Severus cursed.

"I said that two minutes ago," Harry said dryly. Snape scowled at him.

***

Sirius barked as he trotted happily beside his mate, heading for the Great Hall. Remus grinned down at him. The werewolf opened the doors to the Great Hall and the two walked in. Everyone looked up and then went back to their breakfast, with the exception of Ron and Hermione. They waved their teacher and Harry's godfather over.

"Have either of you seen Harry this morning?"

Remus shook his head. He looked a bit sickly to the two Gryffindors; the full moon was the next night. "No, we haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Well, do you know where he might be?" Ron asked.

"Probably with Draco, would be my bet," Professor Lupin replied.

"No, Draco went to Hogsmeade to see the twins," Ron shook his head. "He hasn't come back yet."

"Oh," Remus's eyes widened slightly. Fortunately, no one noticed. "Well, I'll go look for him. Padfoot, you stay here, okay?"

Sirius barked in reply. He was certain Harry was fine and he wanted some food. Remus rolled his eyes as the animagus began begging Gryffindors for food. Now he needed to unlock the room Harry and Severus were trapped in.

***

About a half hour after the two had discovered the locked door, Harry panicked. He jumped up from the couch and cried out as he banged at the door. "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Harry, clam down!" Severus pulled him away from the door. The Potions Professor encircled his arms around the teenager, who struggled against him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I want out! Please let me out!" Harry cried. Severus was startled as Harry fought with tears running down his face. "Unlock the door! Let me out of the cupboard!"

"Harry, you're not in a cupboard," Severus told him, not understanding what was wrong.

"Uncle Vernon, please let me out!" Harry sobbed; unaware that Severus was even in the room anymore. Severus realized in horror that Harry thought he was locked in a cupboard by his uncle. Harry broke down and cried without words. Severus slowly brought the two of them to the ground and held Harry as he sobbed.

"Harry, shh. It's okay. You're not there anymore. I'll take care you," Severus whispered into his hair, rocking him back and forth.

***

Remus raced down the halls and to the dungeons where Severus and Harry were. As he got closer, the scent of terror filled his nostrils. Looking around quickly, he cast a spell that would let him see inside, just in case something was wrong. He saw Harry and Severus sitting on the floor; Harry was crying and Severus was trying to comfort him.

The werewolf sighed in relief. Snape wasn't hurting him. He didn't think Severus would harm Harry, but Remus wasn't quite sure. The D.A.D.A. Professor assumed that something had triggered a panic attack in Harry; he had read that that could happen sometimes in rape-abuse victims. Remus cancelled his spell, and then took off the locking spell.

"Ad vicis abspromptus," The teacher cast an invisible spell on himself, and then spoke the password, making the tapestry roll up and the wall slide open. The invisible werewolf grinned as both heads shot up in shock. Remus turned and walked back down the hall. 

***

Harry jumped up and ran through the door, with Severus following. Severus smiled slightly as Harry's face lit up in a grin as he got out the door. The Boy-Who-Lived wiped his face with his robe sleeve. He looked around, much like Remus had, and when he saw no one but the Slytherin, he kissed Severus.

"Thank you," Harry whispered when they'd pulled apart.

"Your welcome, for whatever I did," Severus replied.

"I want to see you again tonight."

"Alright. Meet me here, and we can go to my quarters if you want," Severus nodded. Harry mirrored the action. "Be sure to bring that invisibility cloak of yours."

"Ok," Harry smiled.

"I'll see you tonight," Severus kissed him one more before heading for his quarters.

"Bye," Harry whispered, knowing that the Potions Professor wouldn't hear him.

***

As Harry neared him, Remus turned the corner.

"Harry!" Remus smiled at his godson.

"Hey, Moony," Harry grinned back.

"Ron and Hermione were looking for you. They're in the Great Hall," Professor Lupin told him.

"Thanks, Remus," Harry beamed at him.

"C'mon, Sirius is there, too," the werewolf said. He coughed.

"The full moon's tomorrow night, isn't it? You should be resting," Harry scolded him.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "Can't stay in bed all day. But I had to beg Padfoot to even let me got to breakfast."

Harry glanced at him disapprovingly. Apparently, he was very protective of his second godfather since he got sick easily.

***

"Hey, Harry. Where were you at?" Hermione asked him as he sat down.

"Sleeping," Harry lied through his teeth.

"In Draco's room?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, picking a lemon poppy see muffin from the table.

"Liar," Hermione muttered.

"What?" Harry looked at her.

"We checked in Draco's room," Hermione told him.

"So really, where were you?" Ron glared at him slightly.

"No where."

"Harry…"

"No where, 'Mione," Harry stated adamantly.

Harry scowled when she opened her mouth to protest. She shut it quickly.

***

"So, how was _your_ date?" a voice came from behind him. Harry jumped and whirled around. It was Draco, looking properly debauched.

"Fire, up until I started sobbing like a little girl because we were locked in," Harry said bitterly, turning back to his Charms essay. Draco gaped at him.

"What?"

"I panicked when we found out that we were locked in and I started bawling. The good thing is, he's going to meet me again tonight," Harry grinned at him, shocking the blonde with the mood change.

"Well, since you're smiling, I'll assume that it work out for the best," Draco said cautiously, lest Harry change his attitude again.

"Didn't I just say he's going to meet me again?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco shrugged and sat down next to his friend. "So, you look like you snogged."

"Yup. FrednGeorge were wonderful," Draco sighed happily. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tell me all the details," Harry requested.

"Okay, we went to The Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer. Then, we got back to their flat and snogged. We fell asleep, and when I woke up, Fred was making breakfast; I got to push George off the bed," Draco grinned. "Then, they started feeding me things. And we snogged some more. So, what happened with you, besides the panic attack?"

"He said he was going to take it as slow as I needed. I would have never though he was this understanding. It was wonderful," Harry sighed dreamily.

"Harry, I think you're in love," Draco teased. Harry sighed again and nodded.

****

End Chapter Twenty-One

*EYES GO WIDE* OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYGOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOOOOO MANNNY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! HOLY CRAP! 299 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOT!!!!!! Well, in other news, I totally got a bad grade on my speech. No visual aide, wearing jeans, said 'um', and 'uh' to many times.....that took off a lot of points. *Sighs* Oh well. I'd rather be writing this than doing some stupid speech. Hope you liked panicattack!Harry!

Coell- ^__^

Kalih- Yuppers. Panic attack Harry!!!! D'you like it?

****

npetrenko-Mkay!

****

Danielle- YOU ARE COMING TO THE HPCOS OPENING NIGHT!!!!!!!!!! I'll kidnap you if I have to! It's a tradition!!!

****

Meadowfield Whisk- Ohhhhh yeah. Very disturbing. lol. Well, I'm bi, so the football guys are good too. But they're still idiots. ^_______^

****

Lei Dumbledore-Well, update again!!! ^_^

****

Deity- lol :D

****

Lee Lee Potter- oooooohhhhhhh.......ergh. I totally bombed on my speech. I kept saying umm and uhhh and I forgot my visual aide and I got points off cause I was wearing jeans. I hate speech class. Oh well, only a month left of it. Thanks for the luck, though.

****

Egyptian Mistress Isis- I know, he is, isn't he? Thankies

****

The Red Dragons Order- This is soon, right?

****

della luna-^__^

****

Vampyre-lol.

****

Lady Foxfire-Nope, Siri doesn't find out for a looooooonnnnnnnngggggg while. He already knows what Vernon did......


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo Death Eater meetings, ...

****

Chapter Twenty-Two

Draco sighed as Harry tried to flatten his hair again.

"Harry, if you don't sit down, I'll find someway to get naked baby pictures of you, and then show them to Professor Snape."

Harry glared at him and sat down. "I just want everything to be perfect. The last two times, something's gone wrong."

"Third time's a charm," Draco shrugged.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because I'm not worried. He likes you, if wanting to meet you again is any say," Draco told him as he sat aside his book.

"I guess you're right," Harry sighed.

"Of course I am," Draco assured him. "I've known that git my whole life; he would never jeopardize his position as a spy or betray Dumbledore's trust for just anyone. He really, truly cares for you if he's doing this."

"He does, doesn't he?" Harry smiled. "He takes everything so seriously. Spying is very dangerous, and he values the Headmaster's trust above all else."

Draco nodded. "The Headmaster gave him a second chance after he realized that Voldemort was wrong."

"He said that he shouldn't be able to make me happy. He thinks that even though he's a spy, I shouldn't be with him because he was a Death Eater."

"Now that's absurd. I should hit him across the head," Draco huffed. "The both of you deserve to be happy and if you make each other happy, then you should be together."

"And you've been a great help in that," Harry spoke before hugging his friend. He laughed as Draco blushed slightly.

"You're my best friend, and he's my godfather, and I'll make you're happy. Happy together."

***

Harry stuck his hand out to touch Severus through the cloak to let the older man know he was there. A student was walking through the halls, so neither said anything, but Harry saw the corner of Severus's mouth twitch up into a slight smile.

Harry kept his hand on Severus's, to show that he was following the Slytherin, and the little smile never left his face. Severus spoke the password to his quarters loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Lightning bolt," Severus stepped into his rooms, pulling Harry in with him.

"'Lightning bolt'?" Harry asked as he let his invisibility cloak fall to the floor. Severus's answer was to reach up and trace Harry's lightning bolt scar. 

"You know, it's odd that he Killing curse left a lightning bolt on you. It represents your personality. You act on a whim, like lightning does, and you never do anything the same way," Severus smirked slightly before placing a kiss on the famous scar.

"I suppose I do," Harry smiled. "I've never really thought about why it's shaped like a bolt of lightning."

"I think it places your character out on your face for everyone to see," Severus smiled, before kissing him. Harry grinned into the embrace as he put his arms around the latter man's neck. Severus let his left arm wind around Harry's waist and his right hand found the green-eyed boy's cheek. They stayed like that until Snape's Dark Mark and Harry' scar started burning with pain.

"Damn it!" Both said as they clamped onto their sources of pain.

"I've got to go," Severus told him. Harry bit his lip and nodded.

"I can go tell the Headmaster that you're going." Severus nodded in reply. He could see in Harry's eyes that he was afraid. Afraid for _him_.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Severus told him before kissing him again. "I don't know when I'll be back, but you can wait in here."

"Thank you," Harry whispered. The spy handed him his invisibility cloak and kissed him another time. "You'd better go; you don't want to make him mad."

Severus licked his lips nervously. "Go tell Albus that I'm going, then."

"Alright," Harry cringed as his scar pulsed with pain. He slipped the cloak on, and the Potion Professor opened the door and stepped out, his student following.

***

Harry sighed impatiently as he tried to think of more sweets to name off to the gargoyle statue guarding the Headmaster's office.

"Oh, c'mon! Licorice wands? Canary creams? Uh, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans? Ergh," Harry sounded aggravated as he continued to name off candies. "Lemon Drops?"

"Hey, Harry!" Harry jumped around. It was Remus.

"Jesus, Moony! I'm gonna have a heart attack before I'm sixty, thanks to you," Harry glared at him accusingly. His look softened as Remus coughed. "Did you take your potion tonight?"

"Yes, mother," Remus rolled his eyes. "I swear, you and Siri are like annoying parents."

"Eh, as long as it annoys you," Harry grinned, before grimacing. His scar began throbbing again as (he assumed) Voldemort cast the Cruciatus on some unfortunate soul.

"You alright?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Voldemort's being a bastard," Harry grit his teeth. "I got to tell the Headmaster something, but he changed the fucking password."

"Language. The password's 'cotton candy'," Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. The gargoyle sprung aside and they walked up the steps. When they were about half way up the steps, McGonagall stepped out of the Headmaster's office, looking quite flushed. She nodded to them as she walked down past them. Once she was out of earshot, Harry and Remus went, "Eww," quietly.

"I'm not sure I wanna know," Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Me neither," Remus gagged slightly. "C'mon."

The two continued to Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster called the student and Professor in when they got to his door.

"Harry, Remus, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore smiled.

"My scar…Voldemort's called his Death Eaters," Harry explained. "I saw Professor Snape in the hallway, and he told me to tell you that he's gone."

Albus nodded solemnly. "Let us hope that Voldemort is especially lenient on Severus tonight."

***

Severus watched as Voldemort cast the Cruciatus on Wormtail. It seemed that the animagus was under it for a minute or more. The Potions Professor sneered from beneath the hood of his cloak in the general direction of Voldemort and Wormtail.

"Lucius, I want you to try to undo your severed ties with your son," Voldemort hissed.

"My lord …" Voldemort cut him off with a whispered, "Crucio."

The blonde man fell to the ground in agony. Severus cringed in sympathy, as others were doing.

"Severus," the Dark Lord growled as he let up the curse on Malfoy.

"My lord," Severus stepped forward and bowed.

"Severus, how is our young Potter healing?" 

"My lord, he is almost fully healed. He and Draco Malfoy are closer than ever. It seems to the rest of the school that he was just with a cold, and fell unconscious with exhaustion. No one suspects that he was…abused," Severus replied in a low voice.

Voldemort pondered for a moment. "Good. Then no one will suspect any change in him. Severus, I want you to brew a liquid Imperious and find some way to slip it to him. You will give him instructions from me."

Severus bowed again. "Yes, milord."

***

"Cotton Candy," Severus brushed past as the gargoyle hopped aside. This time, he didn't rush up the stairwell.

"Severus, come in," Dumbledore smiled in relief as he stepped into his office. Severus glared when he saw Remus and Sirius setting there.

"Voldemort wants me to brew Liquid Imperious, and give it to Potter," Severus sneered at the two canines.

Sirius jumped up in a snort, but Severus cut him off.

"No, I'm not going to," Severus glowered. He didn't notice Remus trying to hide his smile.

"Severus…are you hurt?" Albus asked the Potions Master.

"No. He was too 'happy' to curse me. He did cast the Cruciatus on Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail, though," Severus grinned maliciously. Remus and the Headmaster chuckled and Sirius gave a snort. "I'll be heading back to my quarters."

"Yes, of course. Rest easy, Severus," Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling. Severus nodded back and then left.

***

When Severus entered his quarters, he had to smile at the sight before him. Harry had curled himself upon the couch and had fallen asleep, facing the portrait entrance, waiting for him. Severus walked over and brushed some hair out of the sleeping boy's face. Realizing that his couch was not the most comfortable place to be sleeping, Severus bent down and lifted the Boy-Who-Was-Asleep up.

Harry murmured quietly as he buried his face into the Potion Master's chest. Severus smiled slightly as he carried the raven-haired boy to his bedroom. The Slytherin laid him on the large bed and just looked down at him for a moment. Snape pulled the boy's shoes off and then kicked off his own. He pulled the blankets over Harry, and climbed into the other side of the bed.

The Gryffindor smiled contently as he rolled over and into Severus's arms. The spy smiled and put his arms around the sleeping boy. Soon, he joined Harry in the land of dreams. And for the first time in a long while, he did rest easy.

****

End Chapter Twenty-Two

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO SEE HPCOS IN A COUPLE HOURS!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and a big thanks to Meadowfield Whisk, for drawing a pic of Fred in boxers and an apron for me!! I haven't seen it yet, but I'm sure it'll be great! If anyone else wants to draw and send me pics for ATT, I'd be ever-so grateful!

I'm not going to be updating for two weeks. I will still be writing my chapters, but I will not post until the 29th. All the chapters I have finished up until then will be posted on that day. This will just help me catch up on my school work, and work on my next speech (and, thank Merlin, _last_). Thank you all for the well wishes you gave me last time (though I still sucked. I got a 52% on it. The first speech was a 76%). 

The next chapter will have skipped some time, mostly because I don't want to write 3 chapters for a day again. The next month and a half in ATT universe is really rather boring. Until the 29th!

BarkingPenguin-lol. This is soon, idn't it?

****

NotQuietSara-^___^

****

npetrenko-Mkay!

****

The Red Dragons Order-K!

****

Nagini- NARF! lol

****

Lee Lee Potter-Mayyyybbbbbeeeee

****

Meadowfield Whisk-^___^ Thank youuuuuu!!!!!!

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo-^__^ I didn't know Naboo had pineapples......

****

Silver-chan-Mkay! lol

****

Egyptian Mistress Isis- Kk!

****

Lei Dumbledore-^___^ Your story's cool, but Ginny/Harry just kinda squicks me...I'll still be reading it tho, cause it's good.

****

SilverMoon- ^_______________________^

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre-rotfl!!!! Horny!Harry!!!!!!

****

SparkySparkles-Kay!

****

della luna-soooorrrrryyyyy. You're actually 302. I'll always keep updating! *superhero pose*lol

****

Deity- I hate the spotlight, unless it's online, like this! I love being in the writing spotlight, but I get sick when I stand in front of people....ohhhhhhhh well!! I have to do one more speech, a persuasive one. It's gonna be me trying to convince the class that the Kennedy brothers killed Marilyn Monroe.

****

Lady FoxFire- lol. Oh, not for a loooooonnnnnnnnnnngggggg while. Maybe around Easter. *shrugs*

****


	23. Chapter TwentyThree Monthy skip! Makeup ...

****

Chapter Twenty-Three

Harry and Severus continued to meet in secret, the weeks following the Death Eater meeting. Draco regularly covered for his friend and godfather, but Ron and Hermione were getting suspicious. Soon, it was the Saturday before Halloween. Death Eaters had attacked Diagon Alley and Surrey in the weeks before, and Harry had had at least fifteen nightmares about Voldemort.

It was the third Hogsmeade weekend of the year, and the first that Harry went to. The fourth Quidditch game had been the day before, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Madame Pomfrey had long since given Harry a clean bill of health, and Gryffindor had won against both Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

***

"Harry, come on! We're going to miss the carriages to Hogsmeade if you don't hurry up!" Draco yelled at the green-eyed boy. "You're just like a girl!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Dray-_co_!" Harry shouted back, stressing 'co' to piss Draco off. "And if we miss the carriages, then we'll use the passage beneath FrednGeorge's."

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Hey, don't you huff at me! You're the one who made me wear make up," Harry glared as he walked out of Draco's bathroom. "Fucking bet."

Draco burst out laughing. Harry glowered at the blonde. Harry had grey-glitter eye shadow, black lipstick, and black eyeliner on. "Harry, you look like a fecking Goth!"

"Shut the fuck up," The Boy-Who-Was-Gothic sneered.

"I don't even want to know how you knew how to put all that on," Draco snickered. Harry slapped him on the back of the head. "Hey! Bitch."

"I though you were in a hurry. C'mon," Harry growled, walking out of the room.

***

Harry glared at his snickering friends. "It's not that funny."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Yeah, it is! It's hilarious," Ron chuckled. "I think you and Percy are the only guys I've seen wear make up."

"Percy wore make up?' Draco asked.

"Yeah. Percy did something to piss Oliver off, so he had to wear make up and a muggle girl's cheerleadering outfit and cheer him on at a Quidditch game last year," Ron nodded.

"Cheerleading," Hermione corrected.

"Why have I not heard about this until now?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I was sworn to secrecy, but I just felt like letting now," Ron shrugged. Hermione glared at him disapprovingly. "What?"

***

"Harry, I love the new you," Fred waggled his eyebrows at the famous wizard. Draco and George glared at him.

"Reminds me of that time when we pulled that prank on Snape. He couldn't take the makeup off for a week! We gave him pretty, pink eye shadow!" George grinned after kicking his twin's shin.

"When was this?" Ron asked.

"In our second year," Fred smirked, wrapping his arm around Draco's small waist. George growled and pushed Fred away and took his place. Fred glared at the other twin and pushed _him_ out of the way. Draco looked positively delighted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You two are acting like idiots."

"Aw, Harry, let them fight," Draco giggled as Fred grabbed him from George.

"Boys," Hermione muttered. Ron smirked at her.

"You know you love us," Ron raised a ginger eyebrow.

"That's what you think," the Head Girl grinned.

"Mine!" Fred glared at his twin

"Mine!"

"You can share me, boys," Draco giggled girlishly. He changed his tone before he continued. His next words were sombre. "But you don't own me."

Fred and George seemed to stop immediately. "Sorry."

The blonde beamed at the two redheads. "S'okay."

"Hey, you guys want some Butterbeer? My treat," Harry changed the subject. Draco gave him a grateful smile.

"We would…"Fred shrugged.

"…But we've got to stay…"

"…with the store."

Draco giggled, "I love that."

"We can bring back Butterbeer for you," Hermione suggested. The other three seventh years nodded.

"Okay," Fred nodded.

"We'll be back in a few then," Ron said.

"You three can carry them all, so you don't need me to go with you," Draco smiled innocently.

"Fine, stay here and snog," Harry mock sniffed.

"You're an idiot," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hey! That must be why we're friends!"

The three Weasleys and Hermione snickered. Draco stuck out his tongue.

"Hey, I don't want to see that," Ron groaned.

"You don't want to know what I'm going to be shoving in your brothers' mouths while you're gone?" Draco asked naively, smiling at Ron.

Hermione pushed a gagging Ron out of the store and Harry followed, laughing.

"So, how about that shoving in the mouths thing?" George grinned.

***

"Well, at least it was just his tongue, Ron," Harry grinned. "He could have pulled down his pants and shown you something else. Do you want me to give you a hint as to what that would be?"

"Oh Merlin's beard," Ron's eyes went wide.

"Just don't get a mental image and you'll be fine, dear," Hermione said sweetly, knowing that he would. Ron screamed and hit his head a few times. Harry and Hermione laughed as they headed for The Three Broomsticks. Ron groaned and kept hitting his head all the way to the pub.

***

"Lucius, go now, and don't fail me," Voldemort hissed.

The blonde man bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

"Go."

Lucius bowed again and then apparated away.

***

Draco and Fred broke their kiss as the ground shook. George ran to the door and looked out.

"Fuck! Death Eaters!"

"Draco, go to the back room," Fred started.

"You'll be safe there," George added as he took out his wand. Fred did the same.

"No, I'm going to help," Draco shook his head.

"Draco…"

"No, FrednGeorge. If you're going out there, then so am I," Draco crossed his arms. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are out there too."

"Fine, but if you get hurt…"

"We'll kill you."

"Right," Draco nodded. George pulled him into a kiss, and then Fred did the same.

***

Harry drew his wand and aimed at the nearest dark wizard.

"Expelliarmus!" The Death Eater's wand flew from his hand. Ron cast the petrifaction spell on several while Hermione effectively disarmed several others.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled as he ran to them, the twins following.

"Crucio!" On of the Death Eaters yelled. The wizard aimed at Draco, but Harry knocked his friend away and took the curse.

"Expelliarmus!" the Weasleys and Hermione shouted, ending the Unforgivable on Harry as the evil wizard's wand flew to them, and the Death Eater knocked back. Hermione reached down to help Harry up, but he waved her away. Harry stood shakily and picked up his wand, ready to fight again. Fred helped Draco up while George covered them.

One of the adults that had been in the pub disarmed one Death Eater, who had burst out laughing at the makeup on Harry's face. In the beginning, there had been at least fifty Voldemort followers, but now only ten were standing. Seeing the adults and students out numbered them, they began to flee.

A Death Eater yelled out before apparating away," You'll regret the day that you ever turned down the Dark Lord, Draco! He'll make sure you and your precious friends pay!"

FrednGeorge, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sneered at the spot where Lucius had been standing before. His voice had given the evil git away. Draco buried his face into FrednGeorge's chests as they hugged him close. Harry smiled at them and heard Ron and Hermione ask if he was all right. He answered yes and then put his wand into his pocket.

Just minutes later, Aurors stood on the scene, binding and levitating the bodies of the unconscious Death Eaters. The teachers that had accompanied the students to Hogsmeade began herding them up to go back to Hogwarts. Harry smiled slightly when he realized that no one had died, and then fainted from exhaustion.

****

End Chapter Twenty-Three


	24. Chapter TwentyFour Aches, those little t...

****

Chapter Twenty-Four

Harry woke up a day later in the Infirmary, with Madame Pomfrey standing over him. She clucked her tongue.

"I think I should just stop letting you go; you just seem to come right back," she shook her head.

Harry tried to sit up, only to find that his muscles wouldn't cooperate.

"Don't worry, it will pass when Professor Snape brings you a potion for the after affects of the Cruciatus," Mme Pomfrey told him while picking up a purple phial. "This will help you restore your energy."

"Thank you," The Gryffindor croaked. He reached up to take it, but she just poured it down his mouth. By the time he was finished sputtering, the nurse had gone back to her office. Harry was about to drift off when Severus walked into the Hospital Wing with a scowl. The Potions Master looked around quickly, and when he saw no one but the Boy-Who-Lived, he dropped the antisocial look.

"Here's the potion," Severus told him as he knelt beside the bed. The Potion Professor brushed some hair away from Harry's face. "How are you feeling?"

"I ache all over," Harry groaned. Severus nodded in understanding and uncorked the phial of antiCruciatus potion. He lifted the phial up to his boyfriend's lips to let him drink. "Thanks."

"No problem," Severus whispered. The spy leaned down and kissed the seventeen-year-old. "Are you hurting anywhere else?"

Harry smiled at the older man's concern and shook his head. "No, just my muscles."

"Good. You weren't under the Cruciatus for more than a few seconds, so there won't be any lasting harm."

"I doubt there would have any way. It didn't hurt much at all, Harry replied.

"It barely hurt?" Severus asked surprised.

"Yeah. It was like breaking an arm, instead of the 'ripping you apart from the inside with sharp rusty nails' pain," Harry nodded.

"Interesting comparison," Severus smirked slightly, brushing his fingers on Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry you ever had to know how it's meant to feel."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. He changed the subject thought. "Were you at the attack?"

"Yes," Severus sounded ashamed. "I was one of the ones who apparated away."

Harry stretched his muscles and sat up to kiss the ex-Death Eaters.

"You didn't do anything wrong by being there. You didn't hurt anyone, and you were just trying to get Voldie to trust you."

"'Voldie'?" Severus laughed, trying to keep quiet so as not to get Mme Pomfrey out of her office. "Get some rest, Harry."

"Alright," Harry didn't argue because both potions were kicking in and making him sleepy. Severus helped him lie back down and pressed a kiss on the other wizard's lips. "Love you, Sev."

Severus stepped back in surprise, but Harry was already asleep.

***

"And you have a problem with that?" Draco asked his pacing godfather.

"Yes! He can't love me! I'm a bastard, a Death Eater, a-a Slytherin! He can't love someone twice his age!"

"But he does," Draco said. "Harry loves you and whether you know it or not, you love _him_."

"How do you know all this shit?" Severus stopped in front of him.

"Because I know you, and I know him, and you're in loved with each other."

"Draco, I can't love him. I can't let him get too close to me; he'd be in danger," Severus sighed helplessly.

"You idiot, he's already in danger," Draco glared at the Professor.

"I'm not going to let anymore harm come to him," Severus sighed.

"You love him, so let him know it. You'll be the one hurting him if you don't," Draco said philosophically.

"When did you get to be so smart?" Severus looked over to him.

***

Harry yelped as he opened his eyes; Draco was standing right above him. Draco burst out laughing.

Harry glared at ht blonde and boxed him around the ear. "I hate it when you do that."

"At least I didn't shove you off the bed," Draco grinned.

"I would have given you ten detentions if you had done that," Severus's silky voice floated from the other side of Harry.

Harry turned his head and smiled at the Potions Professor.

"How is the potion working?" Snape asked the small teen.

The Boy-Who-Lived answered," Considering I just hit this idiot with no pain, I'd say it worked perfect. Really wouldn't expect any less from a Potions Master."

"Cough! Suck up! Cough!" Draco fake coughed to cover his words.

Harry and Severus glared at the Slytherin.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"You're a git," The other two replied at the same time.

"That is so cool," Draco shook his head.

"You are just so weird."

***

"Okay, bed?"

"Sex. Red?"

"Blood. Broomsticks?"

"Sex. Green?"

"Death," Harry answered. Draco looked at him.

"Somebody's depressed today," the blonde clucked his tongue.

"I'm not depressed. That's just what comes to mind!" Harry glared at him.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sirius glanced over to the two.

"Just a game," The Gryffindor and Slytherin said in unison.

"You two are creepy," Remus shook his head." It's James and Sirius all over again."

"Huh?"

"Good Merlin, you two have it bad! Prongs and Padfoot did that all the time," Moony told them.

"According to James's philosophy, only the closest people, close family, twins, or friends so close that they're like brothers, could be able to do this," Sirius smiled at Harry and Draco.

"He really thought that?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded. "Oh yeah. I think it's passed to you two. He also thought lovers, rather soulmates, can do it too." 

Draco, Harry, and Sirius burst out laughing.

"What?" Remus asked, annoyed.

"'Do it'!" Draco cracked up.

"Merlin," Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, oh! Hey, if _Sirius_ bites _you_, does he become a werewolf?" the blonde asked.

Harry and Sirius didn't stop laughing for several minutes. Remus just raised an eyebrow. Draco looked as if he was actually waiting for an answer.

***

"Can you believe he wouldn't tell me?" Draco huffed.

"Actually, I can. It was a very dumb question," Harry shrugged.

"Was not. You were laughing," Draco pouted as they turned a corner.

"What do we have tomorrow?" Harry changed the subject before the blonde went into silent treatment mode.

"Double Potions and Double C.o.M.C. in the morning and then we have different afternoon classes," Draco answered.

"Well, what are my afternoon classes?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Draco scowled at the green-eyed boy. "I'm not your bloody keeper."

"Why not? You seem to be everywhere," Harry grinned.

"You're an ass," Draco shook his head.

"Hey, we have something in common!"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Make me."

"Oh, I'll make you shut up," Draco smirked at his friend.

"Bring it on!"

"Oh, it's already been brought!"

***

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Hermione asked as Harry and Draco walked into the Gryffindor Common Room covered in paint.

"He threw paint on me!" They pointed at each other.

"Oh for the love of…" Hermione muttered. She put down her book and stood up. She waved her wand at the multi-coloured boys. "Vicis duo purus."

"Now, where the hell did you get paint in Hogwarts?" Ginny asked them.

"We transfigured it," Draco and Harry looked down.

"Where did you throw the paint?"

"At each other."

"Where did you throw it at each other?"

"The dungeons."

"Oh ho! Snape's going to have you in detention until you graduate!" Ginny giggled.

"Not if he doesn't know it's us!" Harry and Draco grinned.

"How the bloody hell are you doing that?" Hermione gaped at them. "I've never seen anyone do that so many times."

"FrednGeorge don't even have it that good."

"I know, it's weird," Harry shrugged.

"I think it's great," Draco grinned.

"You would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it means that you're a git," Ginny replied.

"Hey!"

****

End Chapter Twenty-Four


	25. Chapter TwentyFive Brave Harry, purple p...

****

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Light," Harry stated the new password to Severus's chambers. The wall broke apart to admit the invisible teen into the quarters of the Potions Professor. "Sev?"

There was no answer. Harry giggled and slipped off the Invisibility Cloak. He had just enough time to set everything up before Severus should be back from lunch.

***

Severus felt something odd in the pit of his stomach as he came upon the entrance to his living quarters. He spoke his password and stepped inside. He noticed Harry's cloak lying on his couch.

"Harry?" Severus called out.

"In here," Harry's voice came from the bedroom. For some reason, the Slytherin's stomach fluttered as he walked to his room.

Severus gaped at he sight that met him. Harry was lying on his bed, with nothing but a thin sheet covering his hips. The lights were dimmed, and Harry had burned some incense to rid the room of the musty, dungeon smell.

"Harry?" gasped Severus.

"You said that you would go as slow as I needed. I don't need you to go slow any more. You've helped me to get over it, and I want to repay you," Harry told him. Severus walked to the bed and sat down next to the Gryffindor. Harry sat up as he did so.

"Harry, you don't need to do this to repay me."

"But…"

Severus cut him off. "No, Harry, I…I appreciate this, but have you really thought it over?"

"Yes. Severus, I want you. I want you to know how much you've done for me. I wouldn't even have the courage to be sitting on your bed with out my _tie_ on, but here I am, covered only by a sheet, wanting to show you just how much I love you," Harry stared into the older man's eyes.

Severus nodded and kissed the Boy-Who-Lived. He gently pushed Harry back into lying on the bed. Severus leaned over him and whispered into his ear, "I still stand by y earlier words: 'I will go as slow as you need.' If you want to stop, I will Harry."

"Thank you," Harry whispered back before kissing the other man.

***

"That was probably the best birthday present I've ever received," Severus kissed the top of Harry's hair.

"Your birthday?!" Harry gasped. "Oh no! I can't believe I didn't even think to ask!"

"It's alright, Harry," Severus kissed his cheek. "But it hasn't been my birthday for seven minutes."

"I'm going to get you a present," Harry replied obstinately.

""You can't," Severus grinned. "It's not my birthday anymore."

Harry glared at him slightly. "Fine. I'll get you one, but I'll give it to you at Yule."

"If you must," Severus murmured into the shell of his ear.

"I must," Harry grinned up at him. He turned in the Potions Master's arms so that they were face to face. "Sev?"

"Hn?"

"Why the hell do you have purple polka dotted boxers?"

Severus glared at the snickering boy. "They were a gift from Lupin and that damn mutt of his. They were a 'peace offering' of sorts."

"Sirius and Remus gave you boxers as a peace offering?" Harry laughed.

"Your godfather found it hilarious," Severus curled his lip up in distaste.

"Why the fuck were you wearing them though?"

"Language, Potter. The house elves haven't returned my other pairs," Sev scowled at his lover.

"I just find that too funny," Harry giggled.

"You tell Draco, and I'll change the password and not tell you," Severus huffed, a very un-Snape like thing to do.

"Oh, if Ron knew, he'd never be able to look at you without laughing again," Harry snorted.

"I'd hate to try to explain to him exactly how you found out that information," Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"'Oh, I noticed it after I shagged the most-hated teacher'," Harry shook his head.

"You didn't notice when you were ripping them off of me?" Severus kept his eyebrow raised.

"Nope! Too busy trying to get to what was _beneath_ the purple, pink polka dotted boxers," Harry grinned slyly. "The plus side of that is that I actually ripped them."

Severus shook his head in amusement and pulled the Gryffindor nearer to him.

***

Draco looked up as Harry walked over to him, bundled up for their morning walk. Draco gasped when he saw a glow surrounding the Boy-Who-Lived.

"What?" Harry grinned at him, knowing exactly why the blonde had gasped.

"You…you shagged!" Harry's grin reached his ears as his expression confirmed the Slytherin's suspicion. "Go Harry!"

The sixteen-year-old jumped up and hugged Harry.

"Happy, Draco?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Draco giggled. "Oh, Harry! I'm so proud of you!"

Harry laughed. "Why?"

"Because you got over your fear! I'm so jealous of you right now!"

"Jealous? Why?" Harry asked his friend as they began their daily trek around the lake.

"I guess because you got over it faster," Draco smiled at him, to show that he wasn't upset.

"I think it was just because of you and Sev," Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Well, hopefully I can shag FrednGeorge next weekend," Draco grinned.

"Don't do it to catch up with me; do it because you're ready," Harry looked at him.

Draco sighed. "Fine. Bitch."

Harry snickered and messed up the blonde's hair. "I've got you pegged down to every little thing you think."

"Well that's not fair. I don't know what you're thinking," Draco mock pouted.

"You don't _want_ to know what I'm thinking," Harry grinned lewdly.

"Ew," Draco groaned. Harry laughed.

***

"Venice?"

"Boats. Paris?"

"Eiffel Tower. Tokyo?"

"Sushi. Berlin?"

"Really big wall."

"'Really big wall'?" Harry burst out laughing.

"What is it with you two and that game?" Sirius asked. The two students shrugged.

"And why do you play it in here?" Remus asked as he leaned against his husband. Draco and Harry shrugged again.

Harry gasped when the time clock struck four. "I've got Quidditch practice."

"Aw! I won't have anything to do!" Draco whined.

"You could try working on that essay I assigned last Thursday," Remus told him as Harry was putting his winter cloak on.

"Yeah, right," Harry and Draco snickered.

"I still have tree days to write that," Draco scoffed at the werewolf.

"I'd love to stay, but I've got to fly," Harry grinned at the other three. Sirius laughed.

"What is it with you and plays on words?" Remus shook his head.

"Siriusly, I don't know," Sirius deadpanned. Harry chuckled as he walked out of their living quarters.

***

The next day was Halloween and Harry had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ron asked as they sat down for breakfast.

"I don't know. Something's going to happen," Harry told his friends.

"Harry, you're as 'bout as good at Divination as Trelawney is; nothing's going to happen," Draco snorted.

"Something always happens on Halloween," Harry shook his head as he picked up his goblet of orange juice.

"Voldemort isn't going to attack this close to another attack, especially when security is this high in all of Europe," Hermione told him.

"I still… I don't know what it is, but _something_ is going to happen today," Harry replied vehemently.

"I wouldn't worry," Ron clapped him on the back.

"Mr. Potter, if you would come with me, the Headmaster needs to see you in his office," McGonagall's voice came form behind Harry. Harry nodded and stood. He bid goodbye to his three friends and followed the Transfiguration professor out of the Great Hall.

***

Harry looked around the room and saw the Headmaster, Severus and Remus. Sirius was also there, standing in dog form beside his husband. There were two Aurors and the Minister of Magic, too, occupied the room. The last person standing in the office made Harry shrink back in fear. _Vernon._

****

End Chapter Twenty-Five

Twenty FIVE CHAPTERS!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHWWWWW!!!!!!!! GO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, I saw COS, it sucked. For the most part. THere were many hilarious parts. Draco landed on his ass many times. Ron was perfect, as was Harry. Lucius was *HOT* So was Draco and Harry. Lockhart was a total fool, of course. No singing Valentine, though. TOM WAS GORGEOUS!! Parselmouth was awesome!!!!! Snape was hot, again. The basilisk was cool, Justin was ugly, and Ginny over acted in what little parts she had. Spiders scared the crap out of me! You can ask Dani, I was hanging off of her the whole Forbidden Forest scene. The Whomping willow was soooooo not how I imagined it!

I got an early Christmas present from my cousin Frankie. He gave me a PS2!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOO!!!!! He's my faveourite family member now. I went and rented HPCOS video game for it today. It's kinda neat. I haven't made it past the Whomping Willow yet. There's a washing machine that attacks you at the Burrow. It's kinda neat.

I'm really tired, so I'm only going to reply to some reviews. But thanks to all of you that reviewed! I love you all!!!!

Saavik- Dumbledore knows everything!!!

****

Chrissy Sky

Raven Darkheart

npetrenko

Meadowfield Whisk

katie

V-s Daughter- I live in US too, but I got to see it on opening night. My mom is awesome. Oh, thankies! I hope she reads it and likes it!

****

SparkySparkles

Insane Pineapple from Naboo- Insane pineapples. *shakes head*

****

Zarra Rous

selua

Kami Count D

notquitesara

Vampire Queen- What people talking?

****

Purple*Passion

The Red Dragons Order

Lei Dumbledore

Danielle- Glares at Dani for calling me Sandy, and spelling it like the cookie!

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre-lol.

****

No name

Lee Lee Potter

Deity- I didn't do my speech. ^_^ I took a zero. Oh well.

****


	26. Chapter TwentySix Tutus, the Last Nerve,...

****

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Boy-Who-Lived whimpered and ducked behind the nearest person, Remus. Harry peeked around the werewolf when he realized that the muggle was bound to the spot he was in.

"I'm going to kill you, boy," Vernon growled. The entire room tensed. Sirius snarled, and Severus and Remus pulled their wands out.

"I would refrain from saying one more thing about Harry Potter, or you will have more full trained wizards cursing you that you'd ever be able to count," Severus sneered at Harry's uncle.

"That freak got what he deserved," Vernon glared back.

"Silentium!" Severus and Remus both cast it on the ruddy faced man.

"Vernon Dursley, you just sentenced yourself to prison for life with those two statements," Fudge told him.

"And if word of this gets out to public, you'll be dead in a matter of hours for harming the Boy-Who-Lived," Remus bared his teeth slightly.

***

"We have your aunt and cousin's statements, Mr. Potter. We just need yours. We don't need the extent of your injuries, just that he did in fact hit you," The female auror, who Harry found out was named Erin McKinney, said to the teen.

Harry nodded, still behind his second godfather partially. At his request, the other auror had taken Vernon out of the room. Sirius, still as a god, stood protectively beside the young wizard. Severus looked as if he wanted to be in that position, but only to those who knew about Harry and Severus's relationship.

"He…he did hit me," Harry struggled with the words. Remus laid his hand on Harry's shoulder in a show of support and comfort.

Erin nodded. "Thank you Mr. Potter. I realize that was hard for you."

Dumbledore stood and escorted her and Fudge out of the office. Once they were out, Sirius changed back with a scowl on his face.

"Those stupid bastards! They shouldn't have brought that…that _monster!_ in here!"

Harry sank down into a chair, not really aware of anyone else in the room anymore.

"Harry? C'mon, you can stay in our quarters," Remus knelt beside the chair.

The green-eyed boy shook his head. "I think I'll go to Draco's rooms. I…I want to be alone right now."

"Okay. But if you need us, you know where we are," Sirius told him, mirroring Remus's position. Severus looked uncomfortable as he watched the family.

***

"Thanks, you two," Harry whispered as he hugged his godfathers.

"Of course," Remus answered.

"Come get us if you need us, Harry," Sirius told him. "Or you can use the fireplace to call us."

"Thank you," Harry smiled slightly. Sirius smiled back and ruffled his hair. Remus smiled too, and tried to undo what Sirius had done to Harry's hair. Harry let out a small chuckle as the two left Draco's rooms. Harry yawned slightly and went to get in Draco's bed. He crawled beneath the familiar covers and fell asleep.

***

Harry awoke sometime later to the bed moving slightly. Harry looked over and saw Severus sitting next to him. Harry smiled up at the older man, who reached over to cup his cheek.

"How are you?"

"Better than I was," Harry answered truthfully. Severus bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. Harry smiled and snuggled into Severus. The older man picked him up slightly and pulled Harry into his lap. Harry giggled.

No words were spoken for several minutes, just kisses and snuggles.

"Do you feel like going to class?" Severus spoke finally.

"Not really, but I'll go anyway," Harry yawned.

"You're exhausted, Harry. I can tell. The Headmaster has already informed the staff that you might not attend classes today," Severus petted the boy's hair. "You should take advantage of it and rest."

Harry made a little sound of agreement, but didn't say anything.

Severus chuckled. "You're already falling asleep, aren't you?"

Harry just made the same sound and snuggled deeper into the arms of his lover.

"Sweet dreams, Harry," Severus pressed a kiss to the lightning bolt scar.

***

"I guess Harry's not coming to class today," Ron sighed. "I hope he's alright."

"Me too, Ron," Hermione answered

***

At lunch, Draco sat down with the two Gryffindors.

"Where's Harry?"

"We don't know. He hasn't been to any of our classes," Ron told the blonde.

"What ever McGonagall wanted him for, it must have done something to Harry."

"I'll go look for him," Draco stood up.

***

Draco shook his head as he saw his godfather and best friend lying asleep in his bed.

"They'd better not have done anything in that bed," he muttered. He turned around and left the bedroom. He placed a spell on the door so that only he could go in. It wouldn't do to have Ron or Hermione, or anybody else, find out about Harry and Severus. When he turned away from the door, he yelped. Remus was standing extremely close with a large grin on his face.

"Merlin! Don't do that again!" Draco whisper-yelled.

"Sorry. Did they fall asleep?"

"Yeah, they're asleep. Do you know why he was called to the Headmaster's office?" Draco asked the werewolf as they sat down.

Remus sighed. "Fudge and two Aurors showed up this morning. With Vernon Dursley."

Draco gasped. "They didn't le Harry see him, did they?"

"They did," Remus shook his head.

"No!" Draco growled. "Those idiots!"

Remus curled his lip up in agreement. "Severus was in the office with us too. He must have used every last nerve of his not to kill Dursley."

"He _should_ have killed the bastard," Draco growled.

"I know. Sirius wanted me too," Remus said. "Speaking of Siri, I had better get back. I told him I was going to the library-" here Remus grinned. "That's why he didn't come with me; he hates the library."

Draco sniggered slightly. 

***

"Did you find Harry?" Hermione asked the blonde as he resumed his spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah. He's sleeping. Apparently, that idiot of a Minister brought Dursley here and Harry had to see him!" his voice started out quiet, but as Draco went on, he got louder.

"That moron!" Ron shouted. Half the Great Hall turned to look at the fiery red head.

"Why would he do that to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Because, I think he's a Voldemort kiss-ass," Draco scowled.

"Great," Ron said sarcastically.

"Dumbledore called back the order, they should know about Fudge," Hermione whispered.

"Wait, do you mean we should tell them, or that they should already know?" Draco looked confused.

'Wait, what?" Ron asked Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. We should tell them and see if they don't already know about it. If they do know, then they'll know if he's a Death Eater."

"I'm confused, so I'm just going to block you out," Draco grinned as she scowled at him.

***

Severus seemed to have this perfect sense of time. You had to, to be a Potions Master; you couldn't keep looking at a clock all the time for your potions. This is why he woke up exactly thirty minutes before his first afternoon class.

Smiling down at his small lover, Severus tried to get off the bed with as little disturbance to Harry as possible. The sleeping teenager mumbled something and snuggled into the spot where Severus had been. Severus kissed his lips once before he left Draco's room

***

The next Friday, Harry and Draco made another bet. Harry had lost the last one the week before, and had to wear makeup to Hogsmeade. You see, Harry had bet that Ravenclaw would lose to Slytherin in the Quidditch match. And Slytherin had lost. So, his forfeit had been wearing makeup to Hogsmeade.

This time, Harry bet Draco that Ravenclaw would win against Hufflepuff. If he won, Draco would have to wear a frilly, pink tutu to classes and meals the next week. Draco had been confident that Hufflepuff would win; Justin Finch-Fletchly was almost as good a seeker as Harry was. But as luck would have it, Cho Chang's replacement, Lila Johansson, caught the snitch about a minute into the game and won Ravenclaw the match.

After the game, Draco delivered a good kick to Justin's shin and stomped off to his room.

***

Everyone looked up as Draco came into Double Potions five minutes late, wearing a pink tutu over his robe. The Gryffindors and Slytherins alike had laughed at the blonde. He scowled at them and plopped himself next to Harry.

"Lose a bet, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked with an eyebrow raised.

Draco crossed his arms in a huff and glowered at anything that moved.

****

End Chapter Twenty-Six

ROTFL! That cracked me up!!!!!!!!!!!! My friend Jessica, who hates this story, said something about tutus when I told her about Makeup!Harry. 

Okay, I wanna ask something. Do you guys rather that I post several chapters every two weeks, or just post when ever I finish a chapter? I really wanna know.

Thanks Meadowfield Whisk! I'm going to get another pic! This time of Makeup!Harry!!! YAY!!!! Hey, if any one else wants to draw a pic for me, feel free! I love people who draw pics for my stories! When I get a few pics for this, I'll put up a webpage for them, unless someone else wants too. As soon as I get a scanner, I'll scan the pics that Danielle's drawn for me. That or go to her house and fix _her_ scanner.

Let me know what your fave parts are!!! I really wanna knowwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks everyone for the reviews!!!!!!!!

Anita Blake- What do you mean about hte in-depth on hte Harry/Draco thing. I know! I loved that!

****

Salazar Slytherin's Heir- This is fast!

****

Miranda Flairgold- Yeah, I'm not good at fight scenes, or Quidditch Matches

****

Bleu Moon- K!!

****

Meadowfield Whisk- ^___^ I'm actually making you lose sleep?

****

Raven Malfoy-k!

****

Lei Dumbledore- Is this soon enough?

****

leia105- Me too!

****

Chrissy Sky-lol

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo- You knkow, I don't like pineapples. They make my tounge hurt. This is soon, isn't it?

****

NotQuiteSara- :D

****

npetrenko- k!

****

The Red Dragons Order- ^______________^ YAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!

****

DarkChylde- ^__^

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre- I like being cruel! MWHAHAHAHHA!!!

****

Lee Lee Potter-^___^ That's okay!

****

Purple*Passion- Yay! Happy Birthday!

****

Saavik-Sowwy. Not in this chapter. I'll take the naked Draco, though.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven Astrology, Without C...

****

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"You know, usually I would try to talk to Harry to let you out of this, but pink is really your colour!" Hermione burst out laughing.

Draco glared at the other three. "Funny. Real funny."

"Yeah, it is," Ron chuckled before full out laughing again.

Harry smiled at them, the perfect example of serene at the moment.

"I hate you, Potter," Draco sneered at him.

Harry snorted. "Love you too."

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?' Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We _aren't_," Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"I would never cheat on FrednGeorge," Draco huffed.

"And I wouldn't cheat on my boyfriend," Harry glared at the two for even suggesting it.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not telling," Harry told her. "But it's not him, that's for damn sure."

"You say it like dating me would be a bad thing," Draco glared at him slightly.

"I'm sure it would be," Ron grinned. "Especially if you wore tutus all the time."

Draco glowered at the red head and then at Harry.

"You're all prats," he huffed.

***

Staying true to the bet, Draco wore the tutu the entire week. He didn't want to face what he would if he didn't wear it.

After the third day he wore it, everyone stopped laughing, but Harry still made him wear it. And Draco was pissed.

So the blonde Slytherin decided to get back with a prank.

***

"I love you in pink, Draco," George grinned as the blonde walked into the main store room.

"Shut the hell up," Draco glared at the younger twin.

"Let me guess, Harry got you back for the makeup?" Fred asked though he knew the answer.

"And I'm going to get _him_ back," Draco smirked. "And I need your help."

"Nice. You get to get back at Harry…"

"And spend more time with us."

"That was the idea," Draco grinned at the two Weasleys.

"You're a little minx," FrednGeorge grinned back at the blonde.

***

"Rodent?"

"Ferret. Asshole. Yule?"

"Prezzies. Butterfly?"

"Bug. Snow?"

"Cold. Bloody?"

"Hell. Cloths?"

"Nuisances during sex," Harry shrugged, not really know what was coming out of his mouth.

Remus, Sirius, and Draco gaped at him.

"What?" Harry asked. Sirius and Remus immediately went into parental mode.

"Way to go, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, slapping his godson on the back.

"I hope the two of you took necessary precautions," Remus went maternal.

"Thanks, Sirius, and yes, we did," Harry rolled his eyes, "Remus."

"Ok, good."

"So, who was it?" Sirius asked, grinned at the Gryffindor.

"I'm not going to tell," Harry shook his head.

"Aw, you're not any fun," Sirius pouted at his godson.

Remus smacked his slightly on the back of the head. "That's not going to get him to tell you, Padfoot."

Draco and Harry sniggered as Sirius glared at his husband. They laughed as the animagus knocked the werewolf to the floor and pounced on him.

"Okay, come on you two," Harry said as the two men began snogging.

"Yeah, Moony, Padfoot? You can stop now," Draco added. Harry and Draco looked at each other when Remus groaned in pleasure.

"Hey, we're going to leave now, okay?"

Their only answer was a moan form the animagus as Remus flipped him underneath himself.

***

"Okay, any ideas on Operation Humiliate Harry?" Draco asked his boyfriends.

"Nope, not yet," Fred said.

"Sorry," George added. "It's just real hard…"

"To find something that would embarrass him."

"Yeah, I know," Draco sighed. "I can't come up with anything either. It's hard to embarrass Harry."

"Oh well. We can think of something later…" George started.

"Right now, we just want to snog you," Fred finished.

"Fine by me," Draco grinned at the two red heads.

***

On Thursday, the Quad had Double Divination (Arithmancy for Hermione) and then Double D.A.D.A. in the morning. The afternoon, however, they had different classes.

After Harry and Draco had they're morning walk, they joined a blurry eyed Ron and a wide awake Hermione in the Great Hall.

"Well, it's not my fault you stayed up late last night, Ron," Hermione huffed at him.

"Yeah-" yawn"-it is. I was finishing the homework you told me to do."

"Looks like you're already whipped!" Draco cackled, a bit insane from not having his morning caffeine. A whap on the head from Harry took care of that. "Hey! Bitch."

"I'm nobody's bitch," Harry glared at him.

"What is it with you two calling each other bitch?" Dean asked from the other side of Hermione.

"Yeah. Dean only calls me that in bed," Seamus piped up. Dean boxed him around the ear.

"Are you insinuating that Harry and I are dating each other?" Draco asked, glaring at the two.

"Of course," Seamus grinned.

"Well, we're not. Why does everyone think that blondie and I are dating?" Harry threw his hands up.

"Because you fight like a married couple," those around answered at once.

"I'll have you know that I am in love with a very wonderful man, and it's not Draco," Harry glared at them.

"And I love two very wonderful men, and neither of them is Harry," Draco crossed his arms. Then he got childish and stuck out his tongue.

***

"Welcome back to class, my dears," Professor Trelawney's voice floated through out the incense filled room.

"I hate this class," Draco muttered.

"Yes, Draco, we know," Ron and Harry groaned at the same time.

"Today, we will be studding divination through astrology," the crazy bat told.

"Joy," Harry murmured sarcastically.

"Everyone groups up, and find out the signs of everyone in your group," Trelawney sat. "Then open your books on Astrology and read what it says about each sign."

"Okay, Harry you're a Leo. Fitting," Draco said, looking to be interested in this type of divination. "I'm a Capricorn and Ron's a Pisces."

"You're a goat," Ron sniggered.

"You're fish," Draco retorted.

"Would you just get on with it?" Harry sighed.

"Fine, fine," Draco opened the book and flipped to the back, where Pisces was located. "Okay, it says: 'Romantic Pisces, you are the twelfth and last sign of the zodiac.' Romantic? Phehb."

"Shut up, before I cut your hair and make a sweater," Ron glowered at him. Harry snorted.

"Fine. 'You are regarded as the sign of sensitivity and receptivity, and are a true chameleon by being mutable and infinitely complex. Your keywords are communion and vision, and you have the capacity to go beyond this world to the one of dreams and the spirit. You deal with sensitivity, intuition, and deeper psychic aspects of life. You are able to conduct unconscious telepathic communication with others.' Ha! Telepathic, that's funny," Draco chuckled, earning a swipe at his head. "' Your strengths, dear Pisces, lie in your altruistic and empathetic nature, because you feel the urge to help people less fortunate than you. Your sensitivity and intuition make you a true healer. Your strong imagination and highly evolved creativity predispose you to artistic expression.' What a load of crock."

"I don't know. It does sound a bit like you," Harry shrugged.

"Eh," Ron shrugged. "Harry's turn."

"Okay, Leo. 'Your sign is that of dramatic Leo, the fifth sign of the zodiac, and the sign of generosity and nobility. It stands for self-expression and the unfolding of the internal power principle. Generous and self-aware, you are truly king of the jungle.'," Draco read. "That is so like you. 'The Sun, defines the dominant traits of your personality and your basic character. This makes you a self-assured, magnanimous, and buoyant person who enjoys being the centre of attention, and others often see you as invincible, because your courage and charisma are so impressive. You are a strong-willed and courageous individual, with great leadership qualities. Your aura radiates magnetism and dignity like the rays around the sun. Your strengths, dear Leo, lie in your open-minded and extremely faithful nature. You tend to act as the protector of the downtrodden, and when taking sides, most often root for the underdog. In relationships, you are sincere, genuine, and trusting, because you hold high ethical standards.' Jeez, Harry. This thing read you like… well, like a _book_."

Ron nodded. "It really describes you. It's kinda weird."

"It does sound like me, doesn't it?" Harry replied.

"Yeah. Okay, let's do mine," Draco said, flipping through the book. "' Practical Capricorn, the tenth sign of the zodiac, represents discipline, ambition, and rationality, making you the most determined and persistent sign of the zodiac. Since you have such an unshakable faith in your own power, you have an extreme capacity for hard work and endurance.'"

Harry and Ron burst out laughing, earning a slight glare from Trelawney.

"Hey!" Draco pouted and put his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, sorry. Go on," Harry gasped for air as he tried to quit laughing.

"Prats. 'This house describes your ambitions and goals in life, as well as your public image and your reputation in your social circles. . Your calm, diplomatic, and pragmatic approach is admirable. On top of that, once you commit to something, you feel responsible and accountable for what you do, which makes you such a trustworthy and loyal person. Sometimes, you can get very pessimistic and sceptical. You don't always have the flexibility to make a quick change in plans if something doesn't work. You are also known for being calculating and despotic at times, as well as cold and indifferent.' Hey, stupid book!"

The two Gryffindors sniggered. "That's pretty much you, as well."

"You're asses," Draco sneered at them.

"We know!"

***

"And you actually believe that load of drivel?" Hermione asked, before bringing a fork full of mashed potatoes to her mouth.

"Most of it was pretty accurate," Harry replied, tearing a piece of ham into strips.

"Yeah, it was, really. It was actually a bit creepy at how precise theirs was," Ron told her as he reached for another roll.

"It wasn't _that_ good," Draco glared at his plate.

"Harsh truths?" Hermione asked, knowingly.

"Very harsh," Harry confirmed. "I believe it said that he was 'cold and indifferent at times'. Of course, I'm paraphrasing."

"Of course," Hermione nodded, grinning.

Harry looked slightly confused for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out if that had been an insult or not.

"You're mean," he just said.

****

End Chapter Twenty-Seven

You know what's weird? I think this is the very first chapter with no Severus in it........how odd.

I had a bit of trouble with this chapter....*sighs* 

Oh well! I got it done, didn't I? ^___^ So many reviews!!!!!! Can I ask you guys a favour? Can I have twenty reviews this chapter? I'd have 400!!

Well, not many answered my question last chapter, so I'm just going to decide for myself. I'm going to keep posting chapters when I get finished with them. I get more reviews that way! :D

The next chapter is prolly going to skip some more time. It will most likely be right before Winter Hols. And you guys will get to see what Draco and FrednGeorge do to Harry. eg

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

Optional- lol

****

Bleu Moon- k!

****

Anita Blake-Ok, I'll try to get a bit more into the Unison thing. 'Real' one in my world?...Yeah, the bed scne is my fave too.

****

Celesta Hellewise Harman- La li ho! The tutu thing was funny, wasn't it?

****

Beldin325-I totally agree with you about Fudge.

****

npetrenko-K!

****

Meadowfield Whisk-lol. YAY!!! I LOVE PREZZIES! You'll be the nicest fan ever if you give that to me as a Christmas prezzie!

****

Christine-That pairing is cool, too. You ought to go read my story A Parselmouth's Kryptonite if you like H/D. It's a bit of an older fic, so it kinda sucks.

****

The Red Dragons Order-LAW5 was cool. Needed more Sevy though. ^__^ I always hate Vernon.

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo-lol

****

Luna Rose and Phoenix Child- k!

****

Jester-lol. He should, shouldn't he?

****

Lee Lee Potter- ^__^

****

Lei Dumbledore-Thank you, thank you. *bows*

****

Chrissy Sky- Yay! I love making people laugh. Me mum says I could be a stand up comedian. I don't know though...I'd rather be a sit down comedian....Oh yeah, it's planned, deffinitly. And Sirius _is going to be **pissed.**_

Deity-lol. I'm not going to hurt you...well, maybe a little. *bops Deity on the head* See, that didn't hurt! I hate Vernon too! I know, I'm so mushy!

****

kitabunnie-Is this soon?

****

Miranda Flairgold- Well, Harry's about 5'6, and Sev's about 6'1, and Harry can't grow much more. Malnutrition stunts growth, you know.


	28. A sweet interlude, chock full of HarrySe...

****

Interlude

Cold had set in, and snow had fallen. Weeks had passed, and soon it was a little more than a week from Winter Hols.

Harry thought that things couldn't get any better as he and Severus fell into a routine. They would go about their normal days during the week, and then at midnight, they would meet in Severus's chambers and spend two hours together.

On the weekends, Harry would spend about half of Saturday with his friends, and then he would spend most of the rest of the time with Severus. It was bliss.

***

"Damn, these dungeons are so cold," Harry said as he joined Severus on the couch in front of the fire.

"Whine, whine, whine, that's all you do," Severus replied as he kissed the Gryffindor in greeting. "I light the fires for you; I like it cold."

"I know, and thank you," Harry smiled at him and pecked his cheek. "What 'cha reading?"

Severus held up the book. In gold script on the cover, _Famous Potions Masters_, was written.

Harry snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

The Slytherin rolled his eyes and put the book down. The two had precious time together, and he'd be damned if he was going to spend it reading. He turned on the couch to face Harry.

Severus opened his mouth to say something and then stopped. Then he said," Did Draco cast a glitter charm on you?"

Harry looked down. "Aw, damn! That ass. He's still mad about the tutu and the girl's uniform."

The Potions Professor let out a snicker. Draco had lost another bet, and Harry had made him wear a girl's uniform for a week.

"You have a strange affinity for putting Draco into girl's clothing."

Harry shrugged. "I know; it's weird."

"I'm sure that's not the only weird thing around here," Severus raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I like being weird, thank you very much!" Harry mock huffed.

Severus rolled his eyes at the raven-haired teen. "Well, I suppose I like you better as you are, so I guess that means I like you weird."

"Aw," Harry grinned, but there was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Suddenly, Harry reared his head back and sneezed.

"Gesundheit," Severus grinned. Harry opened his mouth to say thank you, but he sneezed again. "You're getting sick."

"No," Harry wiped his nose," I'm not. I sneezed twice; that doesn't mean I'm going to get sick."

"You're going to get sick," Severus predicted, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You'll see," Severus said, all-knowingly. Harry shook his head again and leaned back against the Slytherin's chest. The spy wrapped his arms around the smaller wizard and placed his chin on the orphan's head.

All was quiet until Harry asked, "Do you think the Headmaster knows about us?"

Severus snorted. "I wouldn't doubt it; that man knows everything that goes on at Hogwarts.

"I don't know, though. If he does know, he's making some great exceptions for you and me," Harry answered, titling his head back to look up at his lover.

"Why wouldn't he? He always makes exceptions for the Boy-Who-Lived," the ex-Death Eater kissed Harry's scar.

"You always hated that, didn't you?"

"Of course. You're the one person who shouldn't be spoiled like that; it would go straight to your head. If the rules of the school don't apply to you, who's to say that the law doesn't as well?" Severus explained. "Headmaster Dippet felt pity for Tom Riddle, because he was an orphan from a particularly nasty orphanage. Dippet let Tom Riddle get away with everything, and no teacher tried to do otherwise. That's why I'd always try to punish you. You're not above the rules, and to have you think so could have been disastrous."

"You were trying to keep me from becoming Voldie Junior," Harry smiled as he got the meaning.

"Right. I'm not a bastard to students without reason," Severus grinned at him.

"And what is that reason?" Harry asked, grinning back.

"Children are obnoxious brats who think they know everything," Severus answered, looking pointedly at him.

"I don't claim to know everything," Harry glared slightly at his mate.

"I didn't say you were," Severus smirked.

"But you were looking at me like you were talking specifically about me," Harry pouted.

"But I didn't _say_ anything about you," Severus grinned slyly.

"You're an ass," Harry huffed.

"You're too huffy," Severus shrugged.

"You're mean," Harry whined.

"You're whiny," Severus retorted.

"You're…mph…" Severus cut Harry off by placing his lips over the Gryffindor's open mouth.

Harry moaned slightly and ran his hands through his lover's silky locks. Severus slowly advanced his tongue, knowing that Harry was still prone to panic attacks. Eagerly responding, Harry turned himself so that he was sitting in Severus's lap, all the while still kissing the older man. The two broke for air, and Severus began placing kisses on Harry's neck. The Boy-Who-Lived gasped slightly and gave the spy more access to his neck. Severus responded by biting down on the junction of neck and shoulder softly.

Harry moaned loudly as Severus sucked on the wound. Sev stopped after a few seconds and went back to kissing his Gryffindor boyfriend. The teenager wrapped his legs around Severus's waist and groaned as Severus grabbed his arse. Harry wiggled a bit until he could feel Severus's hard on against his own. Severus moaned deeply and Harry purred as they began removing one another's cloths.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Severus whispered huskily as he pulled off Harry's shirt. The Gryffindor nodded and Sev stood up, with Harry's legs still around his waist. Harry giggled slightly and sucked on the Potion Master's neck as he was carried to the bedroom.

****

End Interlude

****

Just a little something to tide you guys over!!! Thanks for the reviews; I'll be replying to them next chapter!!!! THANKS FOR THE GREAT CHRISTMAS PRESENT; 402 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	29. Chapter TwentyEight Fights, Feathers, an...

****

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"I love you," Harry whispered as he snuggled against his lover. Severus tightened his hold on him, but didn't reply.

After a moment of silence, Severus hissed," Don't say that to me."

Harry stiffened. "You don't love me, do you?"

"It's not a matter of whether or not I love you. You don't love _me_."

"I just said that I did!" Harry sat up, the sheets falling away from him.

"Somebody else said it to me once, and I believed him. And then he betrayed me," Severus sat up as well. "No one loves me; no one can."

Suddenly less angry, Harry pleaded, "But I do! If he betrayed you, then he didn't love you, but I _do_ love you!"

"How could anyone love me?" Severus looked into his eyes.

"I don't now why I love you, Severus, but I do. And Draco loves you; you're his dad, really. He loves you, and I love you."

"Draco doesn't count. Harry, you could possibly understand who I was, who I am."

"You're wrong. I know exactly who you are, what you were, and why you do things the way you do," Harry looked at him, with wisdom in his eyes, matched only by Dumbledore's.

"You couldn't…"

"Oh, but I do, Severus. You cannot tell me that you do not feel it. You know what I mean, Sev," Harry looked at him accusingly. "You cannot deny it."

"I cannot deny it, true, but you can't say that you love me after only four months. Do not say it until you are sure," Severus told him.

"I will do so, if you don not doubt my feelings when I speak them," Harry acceded.

"I will hold to that promise," the older man agreed, leaning forward.

"As will I," the teen whispered, before the two sealed the promise with a passionate kiss.

***

"That man is infuriating!" Harry screamed in frustration.

"I thought you two worked it out," Draco looked overt the top of the _Return of the King_.

"We did! But just knowing that he didn't believe me is just so-so-urgh!"

"Jeez, Harry, take a chill pill," Draco shook his head. "The idiot is insecure. You're a lot alike, you know."

"What is that supposed to me?"

"You're both insecure about the other's feelings," Draco shrugged. "It's like when you were worried that he wouldn't give you a second chance after you freaked and ran out on him."

"I just wish he'd believe me," Harry sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"He wants to believe you, and he will in time. Just be patient, and you may hear those words from him," Draco advised. "But he's not readily going to give out words of love. He can't. He was hurt too much last time he told anyone that he loved them."

"Yeah," Harry sighed again. "I'm going to go lay down, okay?"

"Okay, Harry," Draco looked worried as his friend trudged to the bedroom.

***

"Did you know that he was a panther when he took the animagus potion?"

"Really?" Harry asked as they walked towards Remus and Sirius's quarters.

"Yeah," Draco grinned. "Just thought you'd find that interesting."

Harry looked at him oddly before shaking his head. "You're a weird one."

***

"Alright, focus on the image of yourself as your animal," Sirius instructed the four.

The Gryffindors and Slytherin closed their eyes and began imagining.

"Now, picture yourself changing into the animal. Imagine the fur or feathers growing over your body."

Remus and Sirius knew that hey were working hard, for the boys began sprouting fur, and Hermione, feathers.

"Open your eyes," Sirius ordered.

"Wow…" Harry and Draco gasped as they looked at themselves.

"Cool!"

"This is the greatest!" Hermione grinned.

"He Harry, your scar is white," Draco grinned at him.

"Your nose is pink," Harry pointed out. Draco glared at him slightly. Ron sniggered.

"You four are really good at this," Sirius told them. "It took Prongs and I longer. Of course, we didn't have a great teacher telling us how to do this."

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius and the teens snickered.

"What?" Sirius glared and put his hands on his hips.

***

"So what are you doing for the hols?"

"Hermione and I are going to see our parents," Ron answered.

Harry shrugged. "Draco and me have no where to go, so we're just going to stay here and bug you two."

Remus faked a horrified gasp and Sirius snickered.

"Aw, we know you love us," Draco grinned at the werewolf.

"Oh, that reminds me, is our mystery bloke going to take up most of your holiday?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Not all of it," Harry grinned. "Just at night, most of the time. He's a bit like a vampire; he lies nights better."

"Well, of course. You shag at night," Ron stated bluntly. Hermione slapped the back of his head. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

"Because you're a pig, that's why," Hermione sniffed.

"Aw, but he's _your_ pig, Hermione," Draco and Harry sniggered.

"Shut the hell up before I hex you into the wall," Hermione glared at them.

"She'd do it, too," Ron nodded before Hermione glared at him as well. Remus and Sirius laughed, but Hermione narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Hermione, you're mean today," Sirius pouted.

***

Days passed, and Harry didn't see much of Severus, for the spy was called to many meetings in those days. It was Thursday and classes ended Friday, and the train home left Saturday morning.

Harry, Seamus, and Dean were the only seventh year Gryffindors left, since Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati had gone. Not many Gryffindors were staying anyway; the Creevy brothers and just five other Gryffindors weren't going home.

It was like that in every house; Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff only had ten students staying put together, and Slytherin had only three students. Now, that made Harry slightly suspicious, and he relayed his suspicions to his friend.

***

"I don't know, Dray. An awfully lot of kids are going home this year, especially Slytherins. Besides you, only two others stayed, and one's a first year, and the other's Blaise Zabini. And Blaise fancies _Neville Longbottom_," Harry looked pointedly at him.

"Alright, we'll look into it," Draco sighed. "Hey, has Professor Snape been to any D.E. meetings lately?"

"Yeah, five in the last ten days," Harry nodded. "Do you think…?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, Harry. Voldemort has a thing for holidays, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. I hope that he won't strike on Christmas. Merlin, let him attack early or later, but not on Christmas day," Harry sighed, looking almost teary as he realized what might happen.

"Hey, why're you so worried? It prolly won't happen, mate," Draco said, trying to comfort his friend before he could really upset himself.

"It will, Draco. My scar…it hasn't been hurting, but it's been itching the last month. Dray, he's up to something; he's going to do something soon. Gods, just don't let him on Christmas."

"Harry, why haven't you told anyone about your scar?" Draco asked sharply.

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"Because you tell everything to me first," Draco crossed his arms.

"What makes you think that I haven't told Severus?" Harry narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You're having a spat with him, Har. You're afraid to tell him anything now because of how he reacted," Draco glared back, standing up.

"I know what I'm going, Draco. I don't have to tell you every little thing," Harry scowled. "I do have other friend, you know."

"Ron and Hermione are off in their little world all the time; you don't tell them anything anymore. The don't even know what house your 'lover boy' was in!" Draco shouted.

"Would you just drop it?" Harry yelled back.

"No! I'm not going to drop it! You should have told someone when it first started!"

"I tried! I tried aright!" Harry broke down. "I tried to tell you, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Remus. You're _all_ off in your own little universes. You're constantly sneaking out to see FrednGeorge! And Sev, I-I can't talk to him like I could before. He's been distant this past week; he knows something's going to happen."

Draco's anger left him and he sat down next to the Boy-Who-Lived. Draco pulled his friend closer to him in a hug.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. You're right; I haven't been spending much time with you," Draco whispered, rubbing Harry's back. "I'm not a very good friend, am I?"

"You're a good friend, Dray, a little ditzy sometimes, but you're still a good friend," Harry joked through a watery voice, trying to lighten the mood.

****

End Chapter Twenty-Eight

Hey guys!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for Chapter Twenty-Seven and the Interlude! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Christmas hols rock!!!!

Now I'll have more time for ATT!!!!!!!!

I WANNA GO SEE THE TWO TOWERS!!!!!! My older brother's friends with some of the d.j.s down at one of the local radio stations, so he's gonna try to get me free tickets. He was going to try to get me Creed tickets when they were down here, but mum wouldn't drive me to the capital, which is like three hours away. I WANTED TO GO MOSHING!!!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!!

Oh well. Anywho, thanks again for the reviews!!!!!!!!!

Chrissy Sky-Thankies!!!!!!!!!!!

****

japangirlcmw- Is this soon enough??

****

Artimis- Thanks!! Merry Christmas!

****

Saavik- It was just a glitter charm.

****

me3gogi-thanks! Happy Christmas!

****

wynter .death eater- ^___^ Thanks!!!!!

****

Meadowfield Whisk- I do that all the time. Nope, thank you!

****

npetrenko-K!

****

Kotori- Why would they be irritated? I hear people say it all the time, and they don't even know it's German. Most of the time, most people just use it to be polite and because they don't wanna say 'bless you'. GRAVI ROCKS!

****

Deity-Is this soon enough?

****

The Red Dragons Order-HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! Oh, btw, I loved the Time After Time Christmas sequel! It was sooo cool.

****

Sarah Lady Watertiger-Thanks really what I was going for. And yuppers, I'm deffinitly going to write more!

****

Lei Dumbledore-k!

****

SparkySparkles- ^__^

****

Black Rose- I know, aren't I?

****

Luna Rose and Phoenix Child- Thanks!

****

Optional- :D

****

Raven Malfoy- 400TH REVIEWER!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOOWHHHOOO!!!!!!!!!!! THANKIES THANKIES THANKIES!

****

Qserenity2000-^__^ Sorry about the long wait. I did give you guys the Interlude to tide you over until this.

****

npetrenko-M'kay!

****

Spirit of Paradise- k!

****

SparkySparkles-Thank you!

****

Miss Kitty- Thankies!

****

Chrissy Sky- ^____^ lol. Japanese Mafia? Jeez, I hope no one sends them on me 'cause I haven't updated in a while.......

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo-I KNOW! Lol.

****

Anita Blake-Actually, I'm a Gravitation fan....I played FF10 last week, and it was soooo boring. The only good part about it was that Tidus was hot.....

****

The Red Dragons Order-lol. YAY!

****

Dani-Chan-^ _^

****

Melz-lol. Yuppers, he came back.

****

Brooke-K!

****

zaksgirllol-I dunno, you'll have to wait and see....MWAHHAHAHA

****

Meadowfield Whisk- Thankies!!

****

japangirlcmw-^__^

****

Saavik-lol.I'm having a hard time figuring out what to do to Harry....

****

Celesta Hellewise Harman-lol Ja ne

****

Lee Lee Potter-Thanks!


	30. Chapter TwentyNine Lots of Italics, lots...

****

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Harry, are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, Draco, that's fine. _I'm_ fine. Go be with FrednGeorge," Harry smiled at him, but it didn't quiet reach his eyes. Draco looked at him, clearly not believing that the green-eyes boy would be all right by himself.

"Drac, I'll be okay. It's not like my legs are broken and I won't be able to feed myself or anything."

"You come up with some of the weirdest things," Draco shook his head.

"Coming from you, it's a compliment," Harry rolled his eyes. The teen opened his mouth to say more, but sneezed instead. He sneezed again, and again.

"You're getting sick," the blonde told him. Harry promptly glared at him and told the Slytherin that he had never been sick. "First time for everything."

"I'm _not going_ to get sick," Harry protested. He glared when he sneezed three more times.

"Harry, you're going to get sick."

"It's just dust or something," Harry said obstinately.

The blonde glared at him. "I take pride in having the cleanest rooms in the castle. There is _no_ dust what-so-ever in these rooms, or my name is Neville Longbottom."

"Okay, Nev," Harry shrugged, and then sneezed.

"I hate you," Draco glowered at the Gryffindor.

"Love you too," Harry snorted; he sneezed again.

"You're _sick_," Draco said in a singsong voice, knowing that it would piss off the other wizard. An expected glare was thrown at him. Draco chuckled and placed the back of his hand on Harry's forehead. "Merlin, Harry! You're burning up!"

"I am not; you're just cold," he objected.

"Harry, at least go to Professor Snape and get a fever reducer," Draco sighed.

"Fine," Harry gave in. He then couched, a rough hacking sound coming from his throat.

"Okay, that's it, Harry," Draco sighed. "C'mon."

"What?" Harry asked, coughing into his sleeve.

"I'm just going to take you to see Poppy instead of trying to get you to ask your lover boy for something," Draco shook his head as he grabbed Harry by the other arm.

"Fine, but you're not going to play medi-wizard with me. Someone else can be your first patient," Harry huffed as he let himself be dragged from the room.

"Well, someone has a lot of confidence in me," Draco glared. Harry chuckled as Draco narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"I'm just not comfortable in being your guinea pig," Harry grinned. The blonde gave a huff as they exited Draco's chambers.

***

When they reached the Infirmary, Draco pushed Harry onto a bed and went to get the matron. He came back a moment later, with the medi-witch following him. Poppy smiled at him when she saw no sign of a fight, and no broken bones.

"Well?" She prompted.

"Harry's sick, Poppy," Draco told her.

"I'm not sick!" Harry glared.

"Well, we'll see. Aperio suus problema," She waved her wand over him. Mme Pomfrey laughed slightly. "Well, Mr. Potter, I do believe that this is the first time you've ever visited my Hospital Wing with an actual illness." 

"Thank you! This stubborn prat wouldn't believe that he's sick," Draco crossed his arms.

"_I am not sick!_"

"You're very sick, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey told him as she rummaged through her cabinet of potions. "You've got Wizard's flu."

Harry looked confused as Draco gasped.

"What? What's Wizard's flu?"

"It's like the flu, but it's very rare. Only wizards get it; not muggles or witches. It lowers your magic and energy reserves, so even the simplest spell can tire you out," Mme Pomfrey explained as she brought several potion phials over.

"Harry," Draco started hesitantly. Harry looked up at him. "Harry, it's sexually transmitted."

Harry's eyes widened and he gasped. Draco added, "As long as you two cast protection spells, he can't get it." Harry groaned and hit his head several times.

"You didn't cast protection spells?!"

"Merlin, Draco, you don't have to throw it in my face!"

"Well, it's a good thing that you came when you were still in the fever stage," the medi-witch told Harry. "Another week, and you would have passed into the coma stage."

"Another day, and he would have began vomiting as well," Draco said, looking over as the nurse looked through the phials.

"Great, this is expired," She sighed as she picked up one. "You'll have to see Professor Snape for this potion. Get extra and give it to your boyfriend. Professor Snape will tell you how to take it."

"Thank you, Madame," Harry said as he stood.

"Of course, Harry, dear," Poppy smiled at him.

***

"You don't have to follow me in here," Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Weren't you supposed to meet FrednGeorge a half an hour ago?"

"Yeah, but I had to drag you to the Hospital Wing instead."

Harry looked a bit guilty, and Draco had to assure him that he was only teasing.

"Draco, go meet the twins; I'm going to get the potion, okay?"

"Alright. You go in, and I'll go to Hogsmeade, okay?"

"Sure," Harry agreed. He spoke the password, 'emerald', and stepped into the chambers.

"I'll see you when I get back, okay?" Draco said.

"Sure," Harry waved as the door shut.

***

Draco shook his head as the door closed and turned around. Harry didn't understand the severity of his illness. If he didn't get the potion before he reached the next stage…Harry would never wake from the coma.

Draco hoped that Harry wasn't stubborn enough not to take the potion. The blonde sighed and opened the passage to the twin's shop.

***

"Draco!" George said as he walked into the main part of the shop.

"Where've you been?" Fred asked.

"I had to take Harry to the Hospital Wing," Draco sighed, and sat down in one of the chairs behind the counter.

"What's wrong…"

"With him?"

"He's got Wizard's flu," the Slytherin told them, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh no," the twins gasped.

"It's a good thing I took him to the Infirmary; one more week…" Draco trailed off, knowing that the twins would get it.

"Do you know where he got it?" George asked, kneeling beside his boyfriend.

Draco shook his head. "There's too many possibilities of where he got it. He could have gotten it from his boyfriend; it could have just developed from his malnutrition. We don't know, but Poppy said to get the potion from Professor Snape and give a dose to his lover."

"Oh, Drac," Fred whispered as he mirrored his twin's action. He petted Draco's hair softly as George held his hand.

"I'm really worried, you two. Harry's so stubborn, and I think he doesn't understand how grave this is," Draco sighed helplessly as George gave his hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure he'll take the potion; he knows how bad wizard sicknesses can be," George said, referring to Ginny's previous Magi Pox experience. It had left the only girl Weasley in the Hospital Wing for two months, in quarantine.

"Yeah, once he remembers that, he'll definitely take the potion," Fred added.

"I hope you're right," Draco said sadly.

***

Once the doors were closed, Harry looked around the room; Severus wasn't there. The professor was probably at another Death Eater meeting. Harry winced at the thought, for it brought a sharp prickling to his scar. Harry shivered involuntarily. The Gryffindor sighed and sat down on the couch. There was no fire in the hearth, so Harry pointed his wand at it.

"Incendio," he spoke. The fireplace lit up and Harry smiled tiredly. He coughed into his sleeve and leaned back into the couch. He sneezed twice as he put away his wand. The green-eyed boy coughed weakly several more times before falling into a restless sleep.

****

End Chapter Twenty-Nine

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You guys are cool! I still haven't gotten to see LOTR:TTT. Which totally bites. 

Well, how did you like the chapter? I wrote it pretty fast…..HOLY CRAP, I WROTE IT IN TWO DAYS!!!!!! WOW!

Anywho, thanks for all the reviews!

kellt- Thanks!!!

****

Rose Fencer-Who's Brian Jaques? Never heard of him. I might do that. ^_^

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo- Legolas is hot.............*drool* Nah, I haven't seen it yet.

****

wynter fowl-lol. Happy Christmas!

****

npetrenko-k!

****

Chrissy Sky-lol. 

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre-*eye twitches* Please don't call me Sandy. ROTFL! Your reviews are the funniest! I absolutely love them. My friend Em read all of them and says that we're both messed up. 

****

SparkySparkles-I would love to do that, but I'm only 14, so I can't really write them......

****

Meadowfield Whisk-Thankies!! ^__^ You cried? Really? On what part?

****

Purple*Passion-^__^

****

Yaoi Princess Serena- :D

****

Deity-....They took an animagus potion several chapters ago, and it showed what forms they are.

****

Lee Lee Potter-^__^

****

Cleo-Thanks!!!

****

The Red Dragons Order-Awwww, I'm sorry!!!! I forgot to even put any Sevvie in here! *sniff* Forgive me??

****

Dark Hikari Kamiya-Thanks! I like your story, The Talent Show. When are you planning on updating?

****

Lei Dumbledore-lol I ought to do that. Thanks!


	31. Chapter Thirty Tea, Baths, and nothing g...

****

Chapter Thirty

"Severus, what did you get?" Blue eyes twinkled curiously from a cup of tea. The old wizard motioned to a second cup, but Severus declined the drink.

"Albus, he's not telling me anything, but I know he's planning to attack before Christmas," Severus sighed, sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"We must alert the Order," The Headmaster nodded. "Does he suspect that you didn't give the Liquid Imperious to Mr. Potter?"

"If he does, he hasn't shown it," Severus shook his head. Fawkes twittered from his perch pitifully. In just days, most likely on Christmas, the phoenix's burning day would arrive.

"Severus, you must be especially careful when you go back," the old wizard warned. The Potions Master nodded in reply.

"I know. But I must try to find out when he's planning this attack," Severus said.

"Do what you must, but be cautioned. He will not hesitate on his use of the Cruciatus and the Avada Kedavera," Albus said solemnly. The elder wizard stroked his beard in worry for his colleague.

"Yes, Headmaster," the Slytherin spoke, feeling tired.

"You're exhausted, my friend. Go to him, and rest," the old Gryffindor's eyes now twinkled slightly. Severus's head shot up in shock.

"How…?"

"My dear boy, you should know well enough by now that nothing in this castle gets by my eyes," Dumbledore smiled at him.

"You won't…?"

"Severus, I have known you for many years now, and you could not find someone more right for you. He needs you, like you need him. You have helped him recover in mind and spirit, and for that I could not thank you more. Were I to separate the two of you, I'm sure that the both of you would feel the effects greatly."

"Albus…"

"You need not thank me, my dear friend. Just go be with him, and make him happy, Severus," the wise man held up his hand.

Severus nodded and stood. He turned to go to the door. As he opened the door, he turned his head. "Thank you, Albus."

***

Severus entered his rooms with a sigh and threw his robe on a near by chair. He didn't seem all surprised at Harry's sleeping form on the couch. Though Severus had told Harry to use the bed, Harry refused to even enter the bedroom without Severus.

The Slytherin smiled slightly and knelt beside the boy's…the man's sleeping body. Harry's face was flushed and he was groaning in his sleep. And even though the fire was roaring, the green eyed boy was shivering violently. Severus laid his hand on the Boy-Who-Lived's cheek. The Gryffindor had a very high fever.

Severus slid his arms beneath Harry's head and knees, and carried him to the bedroom. The spy laid his lover on the bed. Severus removed all but Harry's large shirt and boxers and then covered him with a multitude of blankets and sheets, though the boy was sweating profusely. Sev placed a light kiss on the Gryffindor's scar and went to take a shower. 

***

Harry awoke not long after to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He tried to sit, but found that he got a violent case of vertigo if he tried. The orphan sneezed and then coughed hoarsely. Harry moaned weakly and threw his arm over his face. Harry looked up as the door clicked open. Harry gave a sickly smile as Severus came over to him, with only a towel around his waist. Harry looked slightly confused when he noticed that the shower was still running.

"How are you feeling?" Severus sat on the edge of the bed.

"Like I'm dying," Harry moaned. Severus chuckled. "Why is the water still running"

"You have a fever; I was drawing you a cool bath," Severus brushed some hair away from his face and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"That sounds nice," Harry made a small happy noise. Harry tried to push himself up, but he fell back onto the pillows just as he got up on his elbows. Without a word, Severus put his arm behind Harry and helped lift him up. Instead of trying to help him stand, the Slytherin picked Harry up. The Gryffindor giggled weakly. "Hey, why're you carrying me? I'm not complaining, though."  
"I can get you to the bathroom faster, than if I had let you walk," Severus told him. Harry smiled and buried his head into the crook of his lover's neck.

***

"Siri, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Sirius shook his head. He went back to his book almost immediately.

"Are you sure? You _are_ reading a _book_," Remus joked, pretending to be worried over his husband's health, since he was reading.

"Funny, Rem. Har har," Sirius deadpanned.

"Oh, come on, Padfoot, it was funny," Remus sat on the arm of Sirius's chair. "So, what're you reading?"

To Remus's great surprise, Sirius held up a Potions book.

"Why are _you_ reading a Potions book?"

Sirius shrugged. "Did you know that Snape invented the Wolfsbane Potion?"

"Yeah, it's the only reason I agreed to be a professor here," Remus nodded, stroking Sirius's hair.

"I ought to thank him," Sirius looked up at him, and took Remus's hand and rested them on his shoulder. "That potion has made your transformations a little easier."

Remus smiled at him and made a sound of contentment. The werewolf kissed him on the forehead. The animagus smiled back and put the book aside. Then he pulled the professor into his lap and into a passionate kiss.

"Heh. Siri, stop," Remus grinned as his mate began unbuttoning his shirt. "Harry's coming over for dinner, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Sirius murmured, running his hands over Remus's bare chest. "We have enough time before he gets here."

"No, Siri," Remus grinned, and started getting up.

"Party pooper," Sirius huffed. The amber-eyed man smirked at him and placed a kiss on his nose.

"I need to take a shower; want to join me?" Remus held out his hand. Sirius didn't hesitate to take it, and Remus pulled him up and into the bathroom.

***

"I should take you to Mme Pomfrey," Severus told Harry as he helped him out of the large, swimming pool-like bathtub.

"Don't bother; Draco already dragged me to see her earlier. She says I've contracted Wizard's flu," Harry coughed and shivered as Severus wrapped a large, fluffy towel around him. The spy unconsciously stepped back a step. "Sev?"

"The Wizard's flu?" Severus uncharacteristically stuttered.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Isn't it like the regular flu?" Harry looked slightly confused.

"Did Poppy not explain how dangerous this is?"

"Yeah, something about a coma," Harry sneezed.

"You ignorant boy! You could _die_ from this!" Severus snarled. Harry cowered back slightly. Severus calmed when he saw Harry's expression. "Harry, did Madame Pomfrey give you any medicine?"

Harry shook his head. "It was out of date."

"Alright. You go lay down, and I'll make some, okay?" Severus hugged him slightly.

"A'right. Oh, I told Remus and Sirius that I was going to eat dinner with them tonight," Harry wobbled slightly. Severus stepped to him to balance his lover.

'You won't be able to get there by yourself; your equilibrium is off," Severus walked him to the bed. "I'll cast an invisibility spell on my self and help you there."

Harry smiled weakly at him. "Thanks, Sev."

Severus kissed his forehead as he let Harry sit. "You're welcome. I'm going to go get your cloths, love."

Time seemed to freeze as the two realized what Severus had said. Severus looked completely shocked, but Harry got over his surprise and smiled. Reaching up to grasp his face, Harry kissed Severus soundly.

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

"For what?"

"For loving me," Harry smiled, and kissed him again.

****

End Chapter Thirty

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HAPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my x-mas prezzie to you aaaaaaalllll!!!!!!!

Artimis- ^_^

****

No name- ^_^

****

Sailor Millennium- K! HIII AYAME!!!!!! lol. 

****

Dark Hikari Kamiya-Coolies!

****

Chrissy Sky- ^__^

****

Saavik-I dunno......mmaaaaaayyyyybbbbeeeeeee. 

****

SparkySparkles-^__^

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo-HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!

****

The Red Dragos Order-^__^ I'm glad.

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre-lol. Draco's afriad of Fluffy!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'mon, save him from the three headed dog.

****

Meadowfield Whisk- ^_____^ I love my loyal fans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Luna Rose and Phoenix Child-Well, did this chappy answer those questions?

****

Black Rose-lol

****

Bashful C- Sowwy, I don't write collab fics with anyone online. Sounds neat, though! Questions 1 and 2 will be answered in later chapters. LOL!!!!! I loved that I'm not nuts, I'm oranges!!! I said that all yesterday!

****

Lizabee- Thankies!!!!!

****

Autumn Breeze-lol. I almost wanted to do that...but I couldn't.

****

Purple*Passion-Well, this is soon.

****

Lei Dumbledore-lol. Okay, I didn't watch LOTR, but instead devoted myself to ATT30

****

wynter raven of blade forest-Hey, I'm lagging.....this took four days.....awww


	32. Chapter ThirtyOne Sounds that no child s...

****

Chapter Thirty-One

Staying steadfast in his promise, Severus cast an Invisibility spell on himself and walked Harry to his godfather's room. When they reached the hidden entrance, Severus whispered to him," When you get ready to leave, make sure you have someone help you, all right? You should not even be out of bed, let alone traipsing around playing hero."

Harry couldn't see him, but he could feel the teasing smirk. "Fine, but only because if I don't, you'll chew me out."

His lover let out a chuckle and pressed a kiss to Harry's lightning bolt scar. "I should have the potion done tomorrow. Shit, I forgot to ask; when did Poppy say that you would succumb to the coma stage?"

"A week's time," Harry answered distastefully; he didn't quite like the word 'succumb'.

"Damn it, that means it was especially transmittable last time we…" the Potions Master trailed off.

"Madame Pomfrey said that you'd have to drink it, as well," Harry nodded.

"Said me specifically, or just your…lover?"

"Lover," Harry said, grinning over his should to where Severus was standing.

"Well, Dumbledore knows about us now," Severus told him dryly.

"What? How?" Harry gasped.

"Nothing gets by that old man," Severus told him. "You should go in now, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow, eh?"

"Sure," Harry grinned. Severus kissed him, and waited until Harry knocked and entered the chambers of the remaining Marauders to go back to his own rooms.

***

"Hey, Harry!" Sirius grinned as he came through the entrance.

"Hey, Si…" Harry coughed hard as he tried to say Sirius's name. He coughed into his sleeve and held up a finger. Once he stopped, he resumed his greeting. "Hi, Sirius."

"Hey, kiddo, you all right?" Sirius stepped forward.

"I've got Wizard's flu," Harry wheezed.

"Fuck!" Sirius gasped. "You've gotten medicine, right?"

"Professor Snape's making me some right now."

"Harry, damn, you should be in bed, not up and around. Merlin, does Draco know?"

"Yeah, he dragged me to the Hospital Wing. Then he made sure I went and asked Snape to make the medicine for me," Harry nodded, and sat down on the couch.

"And he didn't make you go lie down?"

"I made him go to Hogsmeade," Harry smiled at him. "He wouldn't have gone otherwise."

"How did you manage to do that?" Remus asked as he came out of their bedroom.

"I have my ways," Harry grinned. It faltered when he coughed.

"Come on, Harry, and I'll fix you a nice cup of tea. It'll make you feel a tad better," Remus motioned for him and Sirius to follow him into the small dining room.

Sirius helped Harry stand and led him into the little room. Harry smiled weakly and sat down in one of the chairs.

Remus had a kettle setting on what looked like a muggle hot plate and was fixing three cups of tea.

"How do you take your tea, Harry?"

"Four lumps of sugar, and a shot of cream," Harry answered.

Sirius grinned. "James took his exactly the same way."

"Really?" Harry smiled. "What about mum?"

Remus took the steaming teapot off the heating device. "Lily didn't like tea very often, but when she did, she always drank spiced tea. Orange, cinnamon, and lots of sugar."

Harry smiled and took the cup from Remus's hands. He grimaced slightly when it burned his tongue. Remus handed another cup to his husband and sat down with his own.

"The house elves are going to send dinner up when regular dinner starts," Sirius told him, before conjuring up a small plate of biscuits. Remus glanced at him disapprovingly, and Harry giggled when the animagus stuck out his tongue.

"Now, how in the world did you manage to get Draco to leave you?" Remus asked, peeing over his cup at Harry. He had a good idea, but he wanted to see if James's son would tell.

Harry's eyes twinkled. "I told him that unless he would go to Hogsmeade for his date instead of staying with me, I would ask Snape for the medicine," Harry told. The werewolf was surprised that the Boy-Who-Lived had revealed that much, but he knew it wasn't the full truth.

"Ingenious," Sirius smirked.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Harry pouted.

"Oh no, of course not," Sirius grinned.

"You're a jerk, Padfoot," the D.A.D.A. teacher shook his head.

"What?"

Harry laughed, and it turned into a cough. The orphan waved off the concerned looks of his 'parents' and took a sip of his tea.

"When is grease ball supposed to have your medicine done?"

Harry's clenched jaw didn't go unnoticed by the werewolf, but the other canine was completely oblivious. "Professor Snape said it would be done by dinner tomorrow night."

"Is your mystery bloke going to need any?"

"Madame Pomfrey said that he would need to take some just incase," Harry nodded.

Remus raised an eyebrow and Harry looked down sheepishly as he realized what he had admitted.

"Well, at least you're not a girl," Sirius grinned. "Remus would kill you right now if you were."

The professor rolled his eyes, but didn't deny the statement. Harry grinned at him and took a biscuit from Sirius's conjured plate.

"Hey!" Sirius cried out. Harry stuck out his tongue and bit into the sweet. To Remus and Sirius's surprise, Harry made a face of disgust.

"This is gross," Harry put it back on the plate. He took a swig of tea to wash it down.

"Wait, you've never eaten a biscuit before?"

Harry shook his head. "I thought they were supposed to be sweet."

"They are. It's because your tea is so sweet that it doesn't taste good," Remus explained.

"Oh. I'll try one later then," Harry smiled politely. Remus and Sirius shared a look.

"So, Harry, what do you want for Christmas?" Sirius asked, brining a welcome subject change.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Oh, you're going to need a quill and about ten sheets of parchment for this."

"Great going Padfoot," Remus glared slightly.

"Honestly, it was just a simple question, Moony. I didn't know that he'd give us a list to rival Arabella's," Sirius glared back at his husband.

"Arabella Figg?" Harry asked, now curious.

"Yeah. One year…I think it was in sixth year…Bella gave us this list of presents that she wanted for Christmas, her birthday, or if we were feeling generous," Remus began.

"Most of the things she had on there had to do with books. I swear, there were more books on that list than in the entire library; including the Restricted Section!" Sirius added. "And this list, Merlin, it must have been the _size_ of a book! It was ridicules."

"She posted it in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room were everyone could see it. She got several of the books, but I don't think she ever got all of them," Remus grinned.

***

"You need help walking, Harry," Sirius told him as the boy tried to stand on his own.

"No I don't. I'll be fine," Harry waved off his protests. Sirius reached out to help him, but the green eyed boy swatted his hand away. The sudden motion caused Harry to lose his balance, but fortunately, Sirius caught him.

"Just stay here tonight," Remus offered.

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be, Har," Sirius told him. "You'd be more of a burden if you tried to walk to your room by yourself, because we'd be up all night worrying about whether or not you made it there okay."

"Well, I'm not staying here," Harry crossed his arms. "_I'm_ not going to be kept up all night by sounds that no child should here from their parents."

Sirius and Remus burst out laughing, and Harry managed a weak chuckle.

"All right then. I'll walk you to your rooms," Remus chortled. 

****

End Chapter Thirty-One

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

It's been what…five days? Coolies!

I have 476 REVIEWS!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!

Do you guys think that I could have 24 reviews this chapter? Pweeeeeze??

Okay, no begging, all right.

**I had this weird dream night before last...Prince Harry was dying, so I bonded myself to him, but I didn't know it was him. And he had like ninja furniture movers take all my stuff to this small palace. It was weird. And then last night, me and Prince Harry went to Hogwarts and I got sorted into Slytherin (YES!) and I had my compy and I was showing slash pics to Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione.**

Anyways, thanks again for the reviews!

****

Sabs- Sorry, pet peeve: Wizard's _flu_. I put Albus/Minerva in for nothing but a squick factor. Ohoh! That would be great! My other betas haven't sent me anything since chapter 3. I always post chapters, and then repost the beta'd versions of them, so you can just get the chapters from here, k?

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo- I really would go see it, but my mom won't take me. My dad won't either. It bites.

****

Saavik- lol. Lots of questions! I hope this chapter answered all of them.

****

No name2- This is soon, right?

****

Meadowfield Whisk-That's okay!! Life sucks, I know.

****

I'm a reviewer--My name is Spot- Yeah....are you wondering what MPREG is, or where it was mentioned?

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre-Jeez, someone's feeling depressed today. *sniffs* I like the funny ones better.

****

Yaoi Princess Serena- Really?*_* Yay! I'm glad that my work can inspire people!!!!

****

Dani-chan-You 'loced' it? Dani, girl, 'flue'? A flue is like in a chimney or somethink. I know I'm a hypocrite, but dude, typos are annoying. Glad you liked it, though.

****

DBZVelena-Thankies!

****

Dark Hikari Kamiya-lol

****

The Red Dragons Order-lol. Yup.

****

chibi-Yeah, it mentions Remus and Sirius arguing about having a child, and that if Remus carried it, the child would be a werewolf. Somebody got on to me for not warning about that, so I put it in the summary.

****

Sailor Millennium-....You confuse me.

****

Lizabee-k!

****

AllAboutMe-Aw come on! What did you mean about 'Harry sounds like Tom'?

****

SparkySparkles-Really? You liked it? Was it your best prezzie? ^___^

****

Lei Dumbledore-You know, I still haven't watched FOTR again....I need too. But my brain! It is overflowing with ideas!!!

****

No name-Thanks.


	33. Chapter ThirtyTwo Epitaph or Epitome, th...

****

Chapter Thirty-Two

"Remus, can I ask you something?"

The werewolf nodded and looked to Harry.

"If there was one person in this school that you wouldn't want me to date, who would it be?"

"Several people, Harry. Am I correct in assuming that you just mean males?"

Harry nodded. Remus could tell that he was nervous about what he might get as an answer.

"Probably Crabbe and/or Goyle," Remus said, making a face at the thought. A weight seemed to lift from Harry's shoulders. "Oh, damn it."

"What?" Harry looked at the professor.

Remus scratched his head and looked around. "I've forgotten how to get to yours and Draco's room."

The Boy-Who-Lived snorted, "We go left, Moony."

"Right," Remus nodded.

"No, Moony, _left_," Harry rolled his eyes. "ACHOO!"

***

"If you need anything, _use the fireplace_," the werewolf enunciated the last three words.

"Okay, I get it; no doing anything," Harry groaned. "Are you going to tuck me in too?"

Harry instantly looked guilty. "Sorry, Remus."

"It's okay, Harry. You're not feeling well," the Defence professor smiled at him. "When Sirius gets sick, he has a temper to rival Ron's and as short a fuse. Don't tell him I said this, but his remarks are about ten times as witty as they are now."

"Are you sure you meant _wit?"_ Harry smirked tiredly.

"You know, I'm not really sure anymore."

The Boy-Who-Lived chuckled. "Tell Paddy g'night for me, okay?"

"Sure," the werewolf gave him a one armed hug and left the room.

Harry sighed wearily and fell backwards into Draco's chair. Something poked him in the arse, and he leaned up. The Boy-Who-Lived reached behind him and pulled it out. It was a dagger, sheathed in dragon hide. Harry looked it over before taking it out of the scaly material.

Dried red liquid covered the blade—blood. Harry took his want out.

"Sanguis quicum," Harry cast the spell. He coughed as crimson letters came from his wand. '_Draco Ian Malfoy', _it spelled. "Merlin, Draco."

Harry quickly decided to wait until Draco had returned and confront the blonde. His body had other ideas, however, and not even half an hour later, Harry had fallen asleep.

***

When Draco returned, Harry was asleep in his chair, the dagger he had so carefully hidden, in his hands.

"Shit," Draco took it from the Boy-Who-Snored and hid it in the bookcase opposite of the couch, near his bedroom. He immediately felt guilty. He had gotten addicted to cutting, and had neglected to tell his best friend. When the blonde had stopped Harry from cutting himself back in September, he had already gotten hooked on self-mutilation. And though they hadn't been friends for long at all, the Slytherin hadn't wanted the Gryffindor to become addicted.

Draco sighed and leaned against the bookshelf. A single tear dripped from his eyes as he started at the silvery scars on his arms. He'd always used a small colour charm on his arm, to make the scars disappear, but it was a bit like muggle make-up; it wore off after a while.

The Slytherin sighed again and walked to Harry. The slightly smaller boy cast a lightweight charm on his friend and picked him up. Draco took him to his room and laid him on the bed. It was large, so they shared the bed sometimes. Draco pulled the robes off of the raven haired boy and removed his shirt. The grey-eyed boy removed his own robes and shirt, and pulled off his muggle jeans. He crawled in the other side of the bed and lied down. The seventh year fell asleep, hoping that the boy beside him wouldn't remember about finding the dagger.

***

Draco awoke the next morning, and the bed was empty. Harry had already gotten up. The blonde was worried, but it took him a few minutes to remember what he was worried about.

"Harry?" he called out. There was no answer. Draco stood and walked to his bathroom. When he opened the door, Harry was asleep, leaning over the toilet. He had been throwing up. Draco knelt down beside him and brushed some hair away from his face. "Harry? Wake up, mate."

"Hm?" Harry groaned and sat up. He grunted and lowered his head over the toilet and vomited. Draco held his hair away from his face. When he finished retching, Harry wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"That's gross, Harry," Draco stood and retrieved a cold wash cloth. He knelt again and wiped off his hand and face. The blonde turned the cloth over and placed it against Harry's forehead. He stuck it in place with a charm. "You alright now?"

Harry shook his head and leaned against his friend. Draco wrapped his friend's arms around his neck and stood. The lightweight charm was still active. Harry moaned pitifully as he was jostled slightly.

"Please don't barf on me, okay? I'm not wearing a shirt," Draco whispered. Harry gave a weak chuckled and nodded faintly. The Slytherin pressed a comforting kiss to the top of Harry's head.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry murmured.

"Of course, Harry," Draco said as he laid him down on the bed. "Do you think you're going to throw up again soon?"

Harry shrugged, but then nodded.

"Alright," The sixteen year old picked up his wand and transfigured a piece of parchment into a small trash bin. "If you're gonna spew, spew in this."

"Draco, Sev said that I could die from this," Harry hoarsely whispered.

Draco sat down next to him and nodded. "Yeah, you could."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"You're stressed enough. I didn't want to worry you anymore," Draco gently brushed some of his black hair away from his eyes.

"Draco, if I do die…" Draco cut him off.

"You're not going to die, Harry. Professor Snape's making the potion for you."

"How do you know that he's even making it?"

"Because you told him that you had it," Draco crossed his arms.

"You went and asked him if I had told him, didn't you?" Harry asked wryly.

"Am I that obvious?" Draco grinned.

"No, I just know you too well," Harry smiled back weakly.

***

"Rem, I'm worried about him," Sirius said, running his hand over his mate's bare chest.

"He's going to be fine. Severus is making the antidote for him," Remus brought the animagus's hand to his lips. "He's a strong boy, and once he gets that potion, he will be _fine_."

"You're right, Moony. You're always right," Padfoot smiled at him and kissed his lover.

"Of course I'm right. I have the brains in this relationship, remember?" Remus's eyes twinkled.

"You said that on our honeymoon," the convict smiled at the werewolf.

"I know," Remus sighed serenely. "And you repeated your vows, without the stuttering."

Sirius buried his head in Remus's shoulder in embarrassment. "I was nervous."

"So was I," the professor admitted.

"You were the perfect epitaph of calm," the grim-like animagus kissed his werewolf's neck.

"Siri, love, do you know what epitaph means?" Remus looked at him.

"Yeah, it means an ideal example," Sirius looked confused.

"No, hun, that's _epitome_. An _epitaph_ is an inscription on a tombstone," Remus explained, a moment away from bursting out laughing.

"Oh…" Sirius looked down in embarrassment. The D.A.D.A. professor chuckled and pulled his husband into a passionate kiss. "I'm dumb, aren't I?"

"No, Sirius. Well, I'm not going to lie to you, you're a little stupid now and then," Remus deadpanned. Sirius pouted. "But I wouldn't have you any other way. I would love you if you were the dumbest man on Earth."

"As romantic as that speech was, it really didn't alleviate my doubts of my own idiocy," Harry's godfather glowered slightly.

"Ohho. Did ickle Sirius hurt himself with all those big words," Remus giggled teasingly.

"You're an ass, Remus. You're a fecking ass," Sirius glared.

"You know I didn't mean it, Siri," Remus kissed him. "I was just teasing you, love. You're not stupid, Padfoot, but you can be a little clueless sometimes."

"Still feeling stupid here," the black haired man huffed.

"Love, you're the smartest prankster I know," the amber-eyed man hugged him. "You're not book smart, or homework smart, but you're the only person I know who can come up with the most intelligent pranks."

"Well, I dunno."

"Believe me Paddy, you would have gotten the highest marks in the class had there been a prankster class," Moony bit down on his neck gently.

"Alright, I guess I'm not totally hopeless," the convict acquiesced.

"Hey, I didn't say you weren't hopeless," Remus teased.

"Don't even start."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun," Sirius pushed him back onto the bed. He straddled his mate's hips.

"Yeah, you're plenty _fun_," Remus raised an eyebrow suggestively.

****

End Chapter Thirty-Two

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'd write more for the end notes, but I gotta go.

THANKS TO CHIBI-TENSHI, WHO WAS MY 500TH REVIEWER!!!!!

npetrenko- k

****

Katy999- ^___^ .......that is a weird dream. 

****

Melrae-^-^

****

Dark-One Shadowphyre-Yeah, this was a less depressing review. Lol, puppy play. I love that. I hope you get better!

****

chibi-Tenshi-YUP!!!!! YOU'RE MY 500th REVIEWER!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

****

LoMaRiBa- Yeah, he missed him. But if Harry would have stayed, Sev would have been distracted and not able to make the potion.

****

desertwren-lol. You're funny! I like funny people!

****

Black Rose-lol.

****

Bluewater-lol!! I love getting threats! ^_____^

****

Lei Dumbledore-Well, yeah! If I get started on another story, I might end up abandoning this like I did with APK....... I still haven't seen it!

****

Autumn Breeze-^_________^

****

white owl- I duunnnooo

****

Zatara-^__^

****

cazza- Yeah, I tend to have several typos.

****

AllAboutMe- So? W ho cares if he's annoyed?

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo-Yeah, you know, I only have two friends? And one goes to my old school, and one I have only lunch with. It prolly won't happen. lol

****

SparkySparkles- I know! I can't wait for that either! I wonder what's going to happen........ ^____________^ Yay! Thanks.

****

Qserenity-You know, so do I.

****

The Red Dragons Order- That's okay!

****

cherrity- :D

****

Sabs-lol. K, thanks.

****

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor- This is soon, isn't it?

****

Meadowfield Whisk- lol.

****

Amy- You're welcome!!!!! Thanks for the review!

****

Sailor Millennium-You know, I think you just confused me more...........oh well. At least you reviewed! ^_^;

****

Lizabee-Of course! I always list everyone who reviews.

****

Saavik- The biscuits didn't have anything to do with anything. ^_^ I just was filling up space, really.


	34. Chapter ThirtyThree The Return of the vo...

****

Chapter Thirty-Three

"Draco?"

"Hm?" Draco looked up from the _Return of the King_.

Harry looked him straight in the eye. "Where did you hide the dagger?"

"Wh…what? Wh-what dagger?"

"Do I have to summon it, Draco?" Harry glared at him.

"No," the Slytherin sighed, getting up. He walked to the bookshelf and retrieved the blade. Harry held out his hand, and the blonde reluctantly handed it to him.

"Draco…why?" Harry looked up at him with slightly teary eyes.

"I can't help it, Harry," Draco blinked back his own tears. "I've tried to stop, but I can't!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked him, weighing the knife in his hand.

"Because, I knew you would be disappointed in me," Draco looked down at his hands. Harry put down the blade and stood shakily. He wrapped his arms around the blonde in a hug.

"I am only disappointed in you because you _didn't_ tell me," he whispered. "You can stop, Dray, you just need a little help. You stopped me from doing that, so I know that _I_ can help _you_."

"You're going to help me?" Draco looked up at him.

"Of course, you dumb prat," Harry glared at him tiredly. "Friends help each other."

"Thank you, Harry," Draco hugged him tightly.

"Now, come on, let's get rid of this dagger," Harry coughed, turning.

"All right, but as soon as we do, you're lying down," Draco glared at him.

"All right, mother," Harry teased, to lighten the mood.

***

Severus put on a scowl and knocked on the door to Harry's godfathers' room. The werewolf answered, and the mutt was in his animagus form.

"Where's Potter?" the Potion Professor asked, sneering as Black growled at him. He held up the goblet of potion to his college. "I've got his potion."

"I walked him to Draco's room last night, and haven't seen him since. I told him to use the fireplace if he needed anything, but he hasn't yet. Draco did earlier though, and said he was throwing up."

"I asked where he was, not how he was," Severus glowered at him. "All I care is that he gets the potion so I'm not responsible for him dieing."

****

~Sev, you're a liar!~ his voice had returned.

"Well, do you want me to take it to him? Lupin asked him.

"I'll take it. Potion Masters are to administer their potions themselves," Sev sneered. The D.A.D.A. professor smirked and shut the door when the Slytherin walked off.

***

Draco looked up as Severus came in with a goblet, most likely full of a potion for Harry.

"Is he asleep?" Severus asked. Draco nodded and stood. The two Slytherins walked into the bedroom; Sev sat the goblet on the night table. He reached down and laid his hand on his lover's cheek. The older man knelt beside the bed slightly and woke his Harry up.

The Boy-Who-Lived blinked several times, but didn't appear to be waking up.

"Harry, wake up." Draco watched on with a faint smile, though it was somewhat frightening to see his godfather acting in love.

The Gryffindor groaned and weakly swatted at the hands gently shaking him away from the land of slip. Sev kept shaking him, but Harry wasn't waking up.

Severus turned to Draco. "He's not waking up."

"Poppy never misdiagnoses; he's just really tired," Draco said adamantly. He walked to the bed. "Harry! Wake up!"

Harry whimpered and kicked the covers away.

"Harry! Wake up!" The Boy-Who-Lived turned on his side and made scared noise.

"See? If he was in a coma, he wouldn't respond in such away. He's having a Voldemort nightmare you can't wake him from those," Draco told him sombrely. He winced when Harry screamed. Severus had a desperate expression on his lover continued to cry out painfully.

"Make it stop," Harry whimpered in his troubled sleep. At those words, Severus began shaking the seventh year, trying with all his might to release him from the nightmare.

***

__

{Harry screamed as Voldemort cursed another of his Death Eaters.

"In an hour, we will attack Hogwarts. Attack everyone but Harry Potter! He will be useful to us in the near future. Leave Dumbledore for me. Lucius, you have permission to kill your son. He is of no use to us anymore."

"Thank you, my lord," Lucius bowed.

"Go Death Eaters!" Voldemort ordered. "We will travel to Hogwarts!"

The Death Eaters cheered raucously. The one that had been cursed sat up slightly, and Dream Harry could see a silver hand.

"Wormtail," Harry spoke. To his surprise, the entire group turned to him.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said. He had a strange look upon his face..

"Voldemort," Harry spat. The strange look disappeared.

"Harry, come join your master."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know, before, I knew you were bonkers, but now I just think you're fucking nuts."

"Get him!" Voldemort yelled, realizing that Severus Snape was a traitor, and hadn't given the Gryffindor the liquid imperious.

"Sorry, Tommy, but I've got to go." Harry smirked before he disappeared.}

***

Harry screamed and clamped down on his scar as he shot up in bed.

"Harry!" Severus and Draco cried out in relief.

"Damn. I think I just pissed Voldie off." Harry groaned. He leaned against Severus's chest as the older Slytherin pulled him into a hug.

"What did he say?" Draco asked, petting the back of Harry's head.

"I don't remember," Harry sighed as the scar throbbed. "All I remember is that I saw Wormtail getting cursed. And that it _hurt_."

Draco snorted." Of course it hurt, you Gryffindork."

Harry and Severus glared at him.

"What?"

"Never mind," Severus shook his head. He unwrapped his arms from around Harry and picked up the goblet of potion. "Drink this, Harry."

His lover instantly complied, knowing that it would help him. The instant Harry swallowed, the ground shook and the attack alarms blasted through out the school.

"Fuck!" Draco shot up. Harry dropped the goblet and stood as well. Severus pushed Harry down onto the bed.

"You_ stay here!_ Both of you," Severus growled, stalking past them. "It's for your own safety!"

The Professor sent a regretful look at Harry and put a locking charm on the door. Harry sat up as he realized what the older man was planning on doing.

"No!" Harry yelled, but Severus had already shut the door behind him. The Boy-Who-Lived stood, but slumped to the floor as his scar burst with pain. Draco immediately went to offer comfort to his friend.

***

Severus ran down the hall, his cloak billowing out behind him. He turned a corner and saw and Black running to the Great Hall, as well. Severus caught up with them easily, and Remus nodded in greeting, and the animagus barked.

"Did you give Harry his potion?"

Severus nodded. "I locked Potter and Draco in their room so they wouldn't try anything stupid.

The D.A.D.A. teacher heard the unspoken words as they continued to the Great Hall: _'And to protect them._'

***

When the two men and dog reached the Great Hall, the order had assembled at the head table. The few students left were all trembling with fear.

"He is here. We must fight him. I have already sent word to the ministry, but I do not know if it will make it. With as few fully trained wizards and witches we have here, the best we can hope for is to keep them away from the children. We have little chance of defeating him, even if the Aurors get here in time," Dumbledore spoke with honesty as he looked around the large room at the people most loyal to him. "Let us go now, my children, my friends, my family. Let us defend our home."

Everyone cheered slightly, and trooped out of the Great Hall.

***

The Order of the Phoenix (or what few of the members were there at the moment) strode out of the castle with their wands raised and as much courage as they could muster. The grounds were in ruins. It looked as if Hagrid had been the first casualty; his house was beyond repair, and he in the rubble.

"Tom Riddle, you have gone too far this time!" Dumbledore yelled at the snake faced man.

And the battle for Hogwarts began.

****

End Chapter Thirty-Three

Hey guys! D'ya miss me? ^___^ Everyone give a big round of electronic applause for my friend Emilea, who typed most of this chapter from my note book whilst I played Kingdom Hearts! So, any mistakes are her fault. :D

That was a big ol cliffe, wasn't it? Yeah, it was, wasn't it. Let's ask Em what _she_ thought of it.

Emilea: Don't EVER keep me waiting like that again!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!! To all those who are actually reading this: I scoff at you because you have to wait for so very long to read the next exciting chapters, while I get to read it as she writes it everyday at school!!!!! Mua-hahahahahahahaha

*Snicker* I've had a bad influnce on her. :D

Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!! Could I possibly have 89 reviews this chapter???? Pweease??? Joking. I'd shit my pants if I got that many for one chapter.

Anywho, thanks again!!

theoriginalflame- ^______^ Thankies

****

me3gogi- Thankies

****

The Great and Wonderful Kumie ^_^- MMMMMaaaaaayyyyyyyyybbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeee

****

SB Syd-Yay! ^__^

****

Calliea-k!

****

npetrenko-You bet!

****

VtE-lol. K!

****

Melz-Well, how do _you_ know if he's going to die or not? This could be a Death!Fic. You never know....MWAHAHA. 

****

AllAboutMe- This soon enough?

****

eternaldarkness- Thankies! Apparently I have a talent for keeping people up with my story....it's a tad disturbing and a bit intreging. ~_-

****

Black Rose- lol. I love to squick people. It's so much fun. I also like to freak people out. Like when I say that I have about nineteen guinea pigs in our freezer in the garage.

****

Tiger of the Fire-M'kay! I don't want to confuzzle myselfs more, so I won't ask..

****

Lei Dumbledore- AW! I still haven't seen it! Em has though. *pouts* We might be going to see it tomorrow though, cause her Charles asked us to the movies. I have to go chaperone; which means I'll be throwing popcorn at their conjoined heads during the Battle of Helm's Deep.

****

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor- Thanks!

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo- Was there really no Sev in that last chapter? Awww.

****

The Red Dragons Order-Well, it's not a little cold. It's a really serious disease. And if Harry dies, who says Sev'll be alone?

****


	35. Chapter ThirtyFour Damn! I'm about to cr...

****

Chapter Thirty-Four

Oliver Wood-Weasley shook his head as his twin brothers-in-law grinned when their sister sprouted a tail.

"Fred and George Weasley!" Molly and Ginny shrieked.

"If I had known you were going to play pranks all day, I wouldn't have invited you home!" Molly glared at the two.

FrednGeorge looked sheepish and handed a phial to Ginny who looked at it suspiciously.

"If this does anything else but remove this tail, I'm going to remove a very important part of you, and I will do it _very _painfully," Ginny warned. The twins went wide-eyed and took the phial from their baby sister. They gave another to her and looked relieved at their own correction.

Ron snickered and Hermione elbowed him. He winced and his older brothers sniggered. Ginny's tail disappeared when she drunk the potion and for revenge, she threw the empty phial at George's head.

"Hey!" The younger twin exclaimed. He looked to his mother, but she raised an eyebrow, daring him to complain. George turned and glared at the room. 

Bill and his partner, Cody snickered and soon got the room laughing. The twins scowled. Arthur smiled at his large family as his wife returned to the kitchen.

"So, Charlie, when are you going to bring someone home?" Bill asked his younger brother. The dragon tamer flushed slightly. "How 'bout you Fred? George?"

The twins blushed. "He didn't want to come home with us…"

"He didn't want Harry to be alone on Christmas since Harry and his bloke had a spat," Fred finished.

"Wait, _are you two dating Draco_?" Percy asked the two. He received a double blush in reply.

"Ugh. You should see the three of them; it's sickening," Ron wrinkled his nose. His girlfriend glared at him. "All they do is snog."

"And make you gag," Ginny teased. Her brother glowered at him. Hermione smirked evil and whispered something into his ear.

An owl swooped through an open window as Ron let out a loud 'eww!'. The owl landed next to Arthur and hooted loudly. The eldest Weasley took the letter from the obvious school owl and opened it.

He quickly finished the letter and stood calmly. Those around him knew by that action that something was wrong.

"Dad?" Charlie asked.

"You-Know-Who is attacking Hogwarts," Arthur told.

"Draco," Fred whispered. George and he stood immediately.

"Harry's their too," Ron stood as well.

"Harry will try to take him on, won't he?" Oliver asked.

"He can't!" George said. "He's got Wizard's Flu."

"Harry can't fight; he's too weak," Fred added.

"Damn it!" Ron glared. "Why didn't he owl us or something?"

"Who cares?" Bill stood. "We need to go help, or something will happen to them."

"Right. Molly, you Ginny, and Hermione stay here," Arthur told his wife.

"Why? We can fight just as well as you men can," Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"No, Ginny," Percy glared.

"We're waiting time! Let's go!" Ron shouted, quickly stopping the argument.

"The floo network is still open," Cody said, checking the fireplace. "We need to go through before the shut it off."

"Cody's right," Bill nodded, getting a handful of floo powder. "Great Hall of Hogwarts!"

Bill disappeared into the hearth, and his boyfriend followed.

"Ollie, you stay here," Percy told his husband.

"Perce…" Percy quieted him by placing his hand on the flat of the Quidditch player's stomach. Molly gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny's eyes went wide.

Oliver nodded and stepped away from the fireplace, only to step back again and kiss his mate soundly.

Hermione had to 'aww'. Ron pulled her to him and kissed her, following his brother-in-law's example.

"'Mione, stay here and be safe. I'll be back, I promise. I promise that you'll see me, Harry, and Draco again, alright?" His girlfriend nodded as they pulled away. Ron turned and got a handful of floo powder as Charlie went through.

"Great Hall of Hogwarts," Ron stepped into the fire and turned. '_I love you, Hermione_' he mouthed.

Percy went through next and waved to his lover before disappearing. Fred went next, and then George, and last Arthur. He hugged his wife, daughter, and Hermione, and gave Oliver a hand shake before going through.

"They're going to come back. They _all_ are," Hermione spoke, with just the tiniest waiver.

***

The Great Hall was empty, save Professor Trelawney, and the few students below fifth year. As Arthur came through, the ground rumbled.

FrednGeorge ran from the hall, wanting to see if Draco was fighting as well. Ron quickly followed, anxious for Harry.

"Code, check for shielding spells. If they're bad, you know what to do. Then put some up to protect the students and yourself," Bill told his boyfriend. "If you can't break the shields, no one can."

Cody grinned at him and kissed him before taking out his wand. Bill smiled, but it faltered when the ground shook again.

"Go," Cody nodded.

***

FrednGeorge ran out into the battlefield and skid to a stop behind the Order. The Order was holding up fairly well, but the Death Eaters were holding up better. They started shooting curses at the dark wizards, but were mainly looking for the heedful of blonde hair that belonged to their Draco.

"Do you see them?" Ron asked breathlessly as he stopped beside them. When he got a no in reply, he turned to Remus, who was conveniently enough, standing right beside them. "Where are Harry and Draco?"

"Locked in Draco's room," Remus told him, casting a hex on a Death Eater.

"Fred, go check on them," Ron ordered.

"_Don't_ let them out," Lupin said. "Harry _can't_ fight."

Fred nodded and ran back into the caste. As he ran back, his father and brothers joined the others outside.

***

The older Weasley twin raced down the halls of Hogwarts, trying to remember where Draco had said his rooms were. Though they'd never visited him, Draco made sure that the twins always had his password.

Finally, Fred found the portrait placed over the entrance to Draco's room.

"Hot fudge," Fred spoke. The portrait opened up and the red head entered the room. "DRACO! HARRY!"

***

"It hurts, Draco," Harry whimpered, holding his scar as Draco hugged him.

"I know, Harry," Draco whispered, burying his face in Harry's hair.

"Draco, I have to get out of here. I'm getting claustrophobic," Harry cried.

"It's for our own good, Harry. You especially. If you go out there, you might not come back. You're too sick to fight," Draco rocked him slightly.

"DRACO! HARRY!"

Draco stood. "Fred? Fred, we're in here!"

Harry and Draco heard something juggling around in the lock and then the door was opened. Fred held up a muggle lock pick and grinned. Draco walked over and kissed him soundly.

Harry saw this as an opportunity and grabbed his wand. Before the red head and blonde knew what was happening, Harry had ran from the room.

"Harry! Get back here!' Draco yelled.

***

Harry ran from the castle and out onto the grounds. Everyone including the Death Eaters, stopped as he appeared in the middle of the battlefield.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said. He had a strange look on his face.

"Voldemort," Harry spat. The look disappeared, and Harry had a strange sense of Deja vu.

"Harry Potter, join your master," The Parselmouth spoke in the snake language.

"Never," Harry responded, loud and clear in English.

Voldemort raised his hand with a snarl. "Death Eaters, attack. But leave me the traitor and the boy."

Before any of the Order could work out who the traitor was, Voldemort cursed him.

Severus Snape fell to the ground in agony. Aurors from the Ministry had begun to arrive, but Harry didn't' notice.

The Boy-Who-Lived felt many emotions then: pain, sadness, love, and courage, but the one that ruled them all was _anger_. The green-eyed wizard was seeing red. Without thinking, he raised his wand and uttered five words to the dark wizard. "Go to hell! Avada Kedavera!"

The brightest flash of green that any of the wizards or witches had ever seen headed for Voldemort. The beam of light exploded when it hit Tom Riddle and when it dissipated, the most feared wizard lay on the ground. Dead.

Harry fell to the earth as well, and the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes to the world, were the obsidian eyes of his lover, full of love for him.

****

End Chapter Thirty-Four

The End? Is it the end? Thirty-Four chapters _is_ a lot. Even if you do choose to end it here, I'll still write an alternate ending beginning when this leaves off and then a sequel to the Alt End. Let me know, guys.

Also, I've created a group on Yahoo! for ATT. You can join at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/attywmfmh/

Please join!!!

Thanks for the reviews!

Fair Lady Ravenclaw-Thanks! I'm glad I could inspire you!

****

isolated_duck-I don't really have time to email everyone every time I update, so if you want notifications, please join my Yahoo! group.

****

menecarkawan- ^___^ I'm evil

****

dhiana-Sure! Add a link! I don't care!!!! ^___^

****

me3gogi-lol

****

Katy999- Please see my reply to isolated_duck

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo- ^_^

****

Meadowfield Whisk- MWAHAHAHAHA!

****

severussnapelover- Thanks for the review!

****

lillie chan-I'm not afraid of Fluffy!! :P

****

Lei Dumbledore-STILL HAVEN'T SEEN IT!!!!!!!!1 WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

white owl- lol

****

Sb Syd-awww

****

alila-You hit the review button three times, didn't you, alila?

****

Luna Rose and Phoenix Child-This is soon, isn't it?

****

SparkySparkles-What about this cliffie?

****

DappleRose-^__^

****

Purple*Passion-Well, was this chapter as good as the last?

****

leia105- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol

****

AllAboutMe-Is this soon enough?

****

Tiger of the Fire-I'm not even going to ask.

****

Qserenity2000-I love to torture!

****

Rae-Thanks!

****

npetrenko-k!

****

Dark Hikari Kamiya- I KNOW! And Sora was Haley Joel Osment! How weird is that?

****

Optional-lol

****

Black Rose-*snigger*

****

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor- ^___^

****


	36. Chapter ThirtyFive I guess that wasn't t...

****

Chapter Thirty-Five

The wizarding world celebrated and mourned for a month after that fateful night.

Fudge was kicked out of office, and Arthur Weasley was named Minister of Magic. Wormtail had been captured, and the new Minister had acquitted Sirius of all charges.

Albus Dumbledore had been crippled in the battle, and Minerva McGonagall was Headmistress, though Albus still lived in the castle (and with her). Sirius Black had been named as the new Transfiguration Professor, something that would get him teased mercilessly. 

Almost every Death Eater had been apprehended and was placed in Azkaban. Those missing from the counts had either escaped or died. Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Walden Macnair, Goyle Sr., Pansy Parkinson, and her father were among the twenty that escaped.

Fortunately, only five people died for the light side on that December 18th.

While the rest of the world was both celebrating and mourning, Hogwarts was only doing the latter. Care of Magical Creatures had been cancelled, as there was no one to teach it. The Slytherins has many students missing from their numbers. Surprisingly, each house had students missing. Apparently Slytherins didn't churn out all the Death Eaters by themselves.

Everyone had changed with the last battle, but six above all else.

Remus and Sirius didn't joke anymore; it seemed they couldn't with out their beloved godson.

Draco had reverted into himself, and become almost childlike. The Slytherin talked to no one but Fred and George and could only find comfort in their arms.

Ron and Hermione found their roles reversed without the Boy-Who-Lived. Ron threw himself into his studies, and Hermione's grades dropped.

But the most drastic change seen was in Professor Severus Snape. The Slytherin had become quiet and withdrawn. The spy didn't show up for any meals and no one ever saw him outside of class. Points were now taken fairly, and most from his own house.

He hardly checked potions as they were being made anymore, and everyone knew it was from the limp he suffered from being under the Cruciatus for so long. Thankfully, it was the only injury that the Potions Master had sustained, except for something only very few people noticed. Heartsickness.

***

"I miss him, Rem," Sirius hugged his mate.

"So do I, Siri," The werewolf held on tightly.

"He should be worrying about exams, not…" Sirius trailed off, not able to continue.

"I know, love, but we can't change the past," Remus said, letting a tear slip from his amber-eyes.

"I want him back, and I know you do too. So why can't he come back?" The animagus sobbed.

"I don't know, Siri," The D.A.D.A. professor whispered.

***

Draco held onto George tightly as Fred locked up the store. The younger twin petted his hair and held him until his brother came back. When Fred returned, Draco wrapped one arm around his neck and kept the other around George's.

"Love, go back to George, okay? We can't both carry you, and I have something I need to get real quick," Fred whispered into his ear. The blonde nodded and went back to the other. Fred smiled and pecked him on the cheek and left.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs," George said softly. Draco nodded, and wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist. The Weasley stood and carried the Slytherin to the bedroom upstairs. When they got there, George laid himself down on the bed with Draco still in his arms.

Fred came in, not a minute later, holding something in his hands that neither George nor Draco knew what it was.

"Fred…what?"

Fred sat on his knees on the bed and opened his hands, palms up. In his hands were two velvet boxes, one green and the other crimson.

"Fred?" Draco whispered.

"I love you both with my entire soul. Draco, George, will you marry me?"

The two gasped in unison. Fred smiled and opened the green box first. Inside was a white gold emerald ring, which Fred presented to Draco. The blonde covered his mouth with his hand.

"Love?"

The Slytherin nodded, and launched himself at the eldest twin. He latched his arms around Fred's neck and hugged with all his might. George smiled as he watched the two. Fred took the ring from the box and placed it on Draco's finger. The older redhead kissed the blonde and then turned to his brother.

"George?"

"Do you have to ask, you silly twat?" George grinned and stuck out his hand. Fred grinned back and opened the crimson box. A yellow gold ring with a ruby sat inside. "Wow."

His brother smirked at him and put it on his hand before kissing him.

"Did you know about his, George?" Draco whispered childishly.

George shook his head as Fred put away the ring boxes. "I was just as surprised as you."

Draco smiled at them, and kissed the two of them. FrednGeorge looked slightly shocked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You smiled," the twins spoke, with George petting Draco's hair, and Fred holding his hand. "You haven't smiled since…"

The happy look faltered, and the twins instantly wished they hadn't said anything.

"I wish he were here. He would have been my best man," Draco whispered, burying his face in Fred's neck. Fred and George closed their eyes sadly and held on to Draco as he wept.

***

Severus sat down on his couch and sighed wearily. He picked up a potions book and looked at the roaring fire.

"I started a fire. I hope you don't mind, Sev," Harry spoke, crawling on the couch to him. Severus stared in shock and blinked.

When his eyes opened again, the image was gone. No book, no fire, no Harry.

Severus drew in a shuddering sigh and got up. He limped over to his potion cabinet. The Potion Master would always have the limp; he had been under the Cruciatus for a half-minute, and it cause a nerve to sever in his leg, therefore the limp.

The Slytherin opened his cabinet and took out a phial of Dreamless Sleep Potion and threw it back. He put the empty glass phial down and went to his room. He couldn't sleep in the bed, or at all with his lover gone…He lowered himself onto the bed, and curled up on top of the duvet. The pillows still smelled like Harry, he noticed as he was falling asleep.

***

Hermione, Ron, and Draco sat silently at the Gryffindor table, picking at their food. Draco started at his ring, Ron read, and Hermione stirred her food around until it resembled pig slop. That was, until she noticed Draco's ring.

"Draco, are you engaged?"

Draco blushed and nodded.

"To FrednGeorge?" Ron asked, looking up from _Hogwarts, A History_.

Draco nodded again and proudly displayed the ring. He never talked, but he would nod, shrug, or shake his head in reply to the questions that were asked. There was sadness in his eyes, though, Hermione perceived. He wanted Harry to be the first to know. He wanted to ask Harry to be his best man. He wanted Harry there. And Hermione knew that out of the three of them, Draco needed him the most.

"Congratulations, Draco," She whispered.

***

Draco sat down on the red couch beside Seamus as he and Dean snuggled. Dean looked up at the blonde.

"Hey, I heard you and the Weasley twins got engaged," Dean spoke.

Draco nodded politely, but still didn't speak.

"Congrats, mate," Seamus grinned at him and slapped the blonde on the back. Draco winced slightly. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look as she and Ron sat down in front of the fire.

"Who's going to be you best man?" Seamus asked. Dean elbowed him sharply as Draco looked down at his hands. "Oh, sorry!"

Draco shook his head and stood up. He sat down next to Ron in front of the fireplace.

"Look what you did, you ponce!" Dean hissed at his boyfriend.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking!"

"Damn right you weren't thinking!"

Draco shook his head in amusement but did not smile.

"Draco, are you all right?" Ron asked his friend as the blonde stared into the fire. Draco nodded and kept staring into the flames.

"You don't look to well. Maybe you should go outside and get some fresh air," Hermione suggested. Draco shook his head no. Hermione glared at him, but he crossed his arms childishly and looked away. "You can't hide from the world, Draco."

The Slytherin gave her a look that said that he could, and he started fiddling with his jade dragon necklace, a birthday present from the twins.

"I'M SICK OF THIS!" Neville yelled. Since Ginny had broken up with him, he seemed to have grown a backbone. "You're sitting around moping! You don't do anything! We've lost more points these past weeks from Hermione than ever! He didn't DIE! He isn't dead; so quit acting like he is! HE'S JUST IN A COMA!"

Draco glared at him, but Hermione and Ron looked down.

"He's going to wake up! But you have to believe he will! Harry will never get better unless you help him get better! You three haven't even been to see him since break ended!"

"Neville, he's too sick. He's not going to wake up," Hermione told him.

"When my grandfather was comatose, my gran sat beside him every day, talking to him, reading to him. He was almost _dead_. He woke up a week and a half later," Neville glared right back at Draco.

"You're right Neville," Ron nodded, standing up. "I've heard about that happening. I'm going to make Harry get better!"

"It would help if his boyfriend would help too," Nev spoke, feeling proud.

"Draco, will you help us?" Hermione asked the blonde, standing beside Ron.

Draco looked at his hand. Finally, he nodded and took Hermione's outstretched hand.

"Let's go make Harry wake up," Draco spoke.

****

End Chapter Thirty-Five

MWHAHAHAHA! I had you guys hooked right up until the last minute, didn't I? Hey, a longer than normal chapter!!!

I decided that I wasn't going to end ATT at Chapter Thirty-Four. All the wonderful reviews changed my mind! ^_____^

I'm sorry, but I can only reply to a few reviews this chapter, but I love each and every one of you! I have to practice conjugating my French verbs. I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How many of you want to know more about Ollie and Perce? And of course, the baby.

Hey, a chapter in just a day!!!!!! Isn't that cool!!!!!! NOT EVEN 24 HOURS!!!!!!!!!!

You can thank Emilea for having Harry alive, cause she said that she'd kill me if I killed off Harry.

Thanks again, you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FireBugJL

npetrenko

Reaper

Whipsnake

Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Luna the Moonmonster

MelAnn1583

me3gogi- Ginny was hooked up with Nevi, but as you saw, they broke up. 

****

BlackMischief

CrazycheeseCake

Cass

Meadowfield Whisk

Dark Hikari Kamiya- Well, I love the Disney characters. Except for Pooh. The Nightmare Before Christmas level was weird though. That's not disney, is it?

****

KATIE

Layne

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor

the originalflame

Lozza

Ptijade

SilverMoon

emiloo

Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog- *chokes* *faints from lack of oxygen*

****

Forgotten Loss

Lei Dumbledore

Prophetess Of Hearts

Lori Dugger

Lee Lee Potter

Purple*Passion

keira

Deity- Well, you know, some people are necrophiliacs........

****

Mistress Cresacre

SparkySparkles

AllAboutMe

sleepyangel


	37. Chapter ThirtySix Dreams, pianos, and he...

****

Chapter Thirty-Six

"Hey, Harry, he misses you, you know?" Draco started. "He's miserable, Har. He barely even does anything anymore. I don't think he's even eating. He doesn't come to meals, and he doesn't have any passion for classes."

"I'm engaged to FrednGeorge now. Fred proposed to us last night, and George and I are going to get a ring for him today. I miss you Harry. I'm going to wait to get married until you wake up, because I want you to be my best man. Did you know that Oliver's preggers? He's due in July. Maybe it'll be born the same day as you. Cody and Bill finally moved in together. Bill was stabbed in the arm, and Cody yelled at him until Bill let him take care of him. I was there; it was funny.

"Uhm…we miss you. It's not the same without you, mate. Everyone's walking on eggshells around Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and me. It gets annoying, but I suppose we were annoying this past month. You know, I've not picked up a dagger or anything sharp to hurt myself, just like I promised. Fred doesn't say anything, but I know he feels responsible. Wake up and help me knock some sense into him, would you?" Draco held Harry's hand as he spoke, squeezing it, wishing for a response. "I wish you'd wake up, Harry. I've got to go, alright? I'll be back tomorrow."

Draco gently laid the Boy-Who-Was-In-A-Coma's hand down and stood. The blonde walked out of the Infirmary and found Ron and Hermione waiting.

"Hey," The Slytherin said as he sat on the bench next to them.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Ron asked.

"No response, but it'll take a while," Draco told them before coughing. "Damn, my voice is getting hoarse."

"Well, go get something to drink, and don't go outside or you might get sick," Hermione told him.

Draco nodded and stood up. "I'll see you later?"

The couple nodded in reply.

"Bye."

***

"Well, what should we get him? We don't want to get him the same as ours," Draco said to George.

"You're right, but what in the name of Merlin should we get?" George looked at his fiancé.

"I dunno. Oh, that's pretty," Draco pouted.

"Draco, that's a three carat diamond ring. I don't know about you, but I don't have _half_ the money for that."

"I don't either, but it _is_ pretty," Draco pouted cutely.

"Not half as pretty as _you_, Dragon," George kissed him. Draco smiled.

"Oh, I know! How 'bout we get him a white gold, ruby ring? That way it's like ours, but not the same!"

"You're a gorgeous genius," George kissed him again.

***

__

{Everything was dark. There was no sound, no breeze, no nothing. He couldn't feel if he was on the ground or floating. Every way could have been up.

Severus took a tentative step forward and the place lit up. He was in a room that had to be at least the size of the Great Hall, and had a grand piano in one corner. A figure sat at the instrument.

A slow, sad song began. Severus had never heard it before, but it moved him. Severus walked to the oak piano and stared at the player, whose black hair fell in such a way that Severus couldn't see his face. The man's fingers flew across the keys, and his feet on the peddles. He played for minutes, and when he finished, he finally looked up.

Severus stared in shock at the green eyes.

"Hullo, Sev," Harry spoke, standing up. The Gryffindor smiled and placed his hand on Severus's cheek.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled and placed a kiss on the Slytherin's lips.

"I heard you're not doing well since the battle," Harry smiled.

"I—I miss you," Severus admitted.

"I miss you, too. You don't need to be sad, love," Harry kissed his cheek. "Be happy."

Severus snorted.

"Alright, be a nasty, cold hearted git," Harry grinned, and Sev grinned back. "Go to meals. I know you're not eating enough."

"Why? I only go to the Great Hall because you're there," The Potions Master told him.

"Aw, do you really?" Harry smiled at him. Severus rolled his eyes. "How's your leg?"

"It hurts."

"Sit down on the piano bench," Harry instructed. With some confusion, the Slytherin did as he was told. The Boy-Who-Lived knelt beside him and put his hand on the injured leg.

"Oh, please," The ex-Death Eater snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hold on. The pain will shock you awake, so I'm going to say goodbye now."

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah. I don't know if it's for good or not," Harry smiled sadly and stood next to him. "I don't have a lot of time anyway, but giving you this dream is draining me. You have to find some way to help me. Draco, Ron, and Hermione may have found a way. Talk to Draco, alright? Tell him that if he kills himself if I die, that I'll kill him again. Have him tell Remy and Siri I love them, that they are my parents in every sense of the word. And tell Fred it wasn't his fault. And Ron and Hermione…they'll always be my first and best friends."

"Harry…" Severus started. Harry placed a finder over his lips and then replaced it with his own lips.

"I love you, Severus Snape," Harry whispered. He knelt again and placed his hands over Severus's leg. "Medicor sua cruris."

Pain shot through Severus's leg.

"Goodbye, Sev."}

Severus sat up in his bed, drenched with sweat. His leg was burning with pain. That was what startled him the most. It hadn't hurt until now; just ached. He quickly made up his mind. 

Severus stepped down on his feet and stood. He took a shaky step forward, and then another. He walked the entire length of the room without limping once.

Sev smiled and tears came to his eyes. He straightened his roes; he needed to speak with his godson.

***

"You're not limping," Draco noticed with astonishment.

"I had a dream. He was in it. He healed my leg. He said that you may have found someway to help him get better."

"We don't know if it works or not, but Ron and Hermione and me are going and talking with him. Apparently, it's supposed to let the comatose know that there are people who want them to get better," Draco explained.

"I don't know why I haven't thought about that. Which one of you came up with that?"

"Actually, Neville Longbottom did," Draco grinned slightly when Severus blanched.

"You've got to be kidding me," Severus wrinkled his nose.

"No, he did. He went bonkers and started yelling at us in the Gryff common room. It was actually funny in retrospect," Draco shrugged.

Severus shook his head.

"So, what did he tell you in the dream?" Draco asked his godfather.

"He said that if you kill yourself, he'll kill you," Severus smirked. "And that you are to tell Fred Weasley that it wasn't his fault."

Drac looked a bit startled. "I didn't tell anyone but Harry what Fred was thinking. He really did come to your dream, didn't he?"

"I think so," Severus sighed. "Do you know if he plays piano or not?"

"He never said anything about it, why?"

"He was playing a sad song on a piano in my dream."

"Hm. Do you know what song it was?"

"No. I'd never heard it before," Severus shook his head 'no'.

"Is that even possible? I mean, hearing something in a dream that you've never heard before?"

"With Harry Potter, anything's possible," Severus snorted.

Draco sat there and looked at his godfather as he stared off into the fire. "He's going to get better. We are going to make him get better."

Severus nodded and gave a small smile.

****

End Chapter Thirty-Six

Well, that was Thirty-Six! What'd you think? Ohoh, I forgot to ask in the last chapter, what did everyone think about the Harry image that Sev saw? Personally, I thought that was a nice little touch.

TO FRANKIE THE WONDER WEINER DOG, MY 600TH REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I would love to, but I just can't reply to every review anymore. But that's a good thing! If I get so many reviews that I don't reply to all of them, I'll have more time to work on new chapters. Yeah...that's it...That's my story, and I'm sticking to it!

Oh, hey, if you want to know when I update, join my group/list at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/attywmfmh/ PWEASEEEEEEE JOIN!

It seems like _everyone_ cried last chapter! I'm sorry! Actually, no, I'm not. I purposely made 35 like that so I had everyone hanging until the Neville-rage thing. Looks like it worked.

As for the song that Harry played, I wrote it *bows*. And as soon as I get some MIDI cables, I'll record it and put it in the files section on my group.

Also, I will be doing a sequel (if this ever ends), but this hasn't ended yet (and I doubt it ever will), so when it does end, I will make sure everyone knows about it.

Do you guys think I could get 777 reviews by February 26th? That's my birthday, and that's my favourite number.

THANKS TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

merhotpebecca

dhiana

Glow-in-the-Dark-Professor

Saavik

Wild Cat

Cat Samwise

izean

eija

mj

Autumn Breeze

Luna the Moonmonster

me3gogi

SB Syd

Cass

npetrenko

Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Kristine Thorne- lol. They ought to make one of those catorgories.

****

black unicorn

emiloo- Oh, I love French. I make a better grade in it than I do in English. Isn't that pathetic?

****

Nagini

menecarkawan

Lei Dumbledore

Wren

Optional (not signed in)

Dark Hikari Kamiya- Well, Sephiroth goes, just not with the voice he has. And Pooh should die!! I whacked him a couple times with the Keyblade and tried to set him on fire. Didn't work.

****

Jacquie

jelly-bean

Lee Lee Potter

Ali

sleepyangel

Meadowfield Whisk

Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog- *rubs neck* I'll forgive you, since you were my 600th reviewer

****

Forgotten Loss

Cerra Snape

AllAboutMe

zakzgirllol

SparkySparkles

Purple*Passion

CrazycheeseCake

Creamy Mimi

Lori Dugger

Dawnfire

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor


	38. Chapter ThirtySeven Another dream, a dro...

****

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Draco reached up and knocked on the portrait.

Remus answered the door and gave a small smile at the three seventh years. "Hi, Draco, Ron, Hermione."

"Hi, Remus," The three chorused. They could se Sirius sitting on the couch, staring off into space.

"We were going to the Hospital Wing to talk to Harry, and we wanted to know if you and Sirius wanted to come along," Draco told the werewolf. Sirius perked up at Harry's name.

"He—he's to awake, is he?"

Ron shook his head. "He isn't, but talking to him is supposed to help."

"Yeah, we'll go," Sirius nodded, shocking them at his sudden appearance. Remus smiled and took his mate's hand as they left their rooms.

***

"Hi, Harry. It's Remus," Remus began.

"Oh, shove over love. Hey, kiddo. It's Padfoot. You're missing some awesome parties that everyone's throwing just for you," Sirius put on a overly fake cheery voice. "Well, you don't like parties, do you?"

"Padfoot is being a goof, isn't he, Harry?" Remus grinned. The canine couple both wished for an answer, but got none.

Sirius sighed and sat down on the Hospital bed. He changed into a dog and laid his head on Harry's chest. Remus put his hand on the animagus's furry head and petted. Sirius let out a doggy sigh as his head rose with each breath his godson took.

***

Draco sighed and leaned back into George. Fred sat between his legs and leaned back into Draco's arms. Draco wrapped his legs around Fred's waist from behind and laid his chin on the older twin's hair.

"No change, huh?" Draco felt the sound on the words rumble in his lovers' chests as they spoke.

Draco shook his head. "I know he's getting better, though. He sent his boyfriend a dream, and that's supposed to take a lot of energy. He's going t get better. I know he will."

Fred smiled and leaned his head back to give the blonde a kiss, and George kissed his cheek.

"He will get better…"

"simply because you believe it so."

Draco smiled slightly and leaned back into George and pulled Fred back into himself. The Slytherin had never felt safer or more comfortable, and so not long after, he fell asleep.

***

__

{"Hey, Draco," Harry smiled at him.

"Harry? Harry! You're wasting energy, you dolt!" Draco yelled at him.

Harry shrugged. "You're giving me strength."

"If you stop giving dreams, you'll get better faster," Draco glared at him.

"Oh, so what? This is going to be a short dream, anyway. I just wanted to let you know that talking to me is working," Harry told him. "Padfoot and Moony are in the Hospital Wing right now."

"That's creepy, how you do that," Draco grinned.

"Oh, by the by, congratulations on the engagement!" Harry beamed at him. "I'm going to wake up just so I can be your best man. I do still get to be your best man, don't I?"

Draco nodded, squealed like a girl, and hugged his friend. Harry grinned and hugged him back.

"All right, Dray. I've got to go back now," Harry smiled at him.

"You promise me, so you had better wake up," Draco said sternly.

"Don't worry, Draco. I'll be there," Harry nodded. "Bye."

"Bye."}

Draco sat up quickly, or as much as he could with Fred lying on him.

"Draco?" Fred asked, turning to look at him. "Draco, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Draco smiled. "I'm perfect."

***

Severus looked down at his comatose lover and sighed. The invisible Potions Master knelt beside the bed and laid his head on Harry's hand. Severus jerked his head up when he felt a finger run across his forehead. But Harry hadn't moved. It was his imagination, playing cruel tricks on him.

The Slytherin laid his head back on the unconscious boy's hand and for the first time in years, he let a tear slip from his eyes. 

"Harry, Harry, I love you. Please wake up, Harry. Please." The ex-Death Eater whispered. "I need you."

***

Remus was searching for Sirius. He wasn't worried; he knew Sirius was in the school. The werewolf had looked in every place he could think of, so now it was time to look in the most obvious places; places his husband would never be normally.

Using that logic, the D.A.D.A. professor quickly found the Transfiguration professor in the Library.

The amber-eyed man sat down beside the blue eyes man who was reading medical books.

"Siri?"

The ex-convict looked up at him with tired eyes. "Hey, Remy."

"What're you doing?" the brown haired man asked, laying his chin on his mates shoulder.

"I'm reading stuff about comas," the wizard answered, showing the book to the werewolf.

"Find anything?" Remus asked, kissing the nape of the animagus's neck.

"Not yet." Sirius sighed, putting the book down.

"Well, we'll find something," the younger man sat up straight and reached for another book. Sirius smiled tiredly, gratefully, at his lover.

***

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were doing the same as the two professors. The Head Girl had owled her parents, asking for muggle medical books.

When the books had arrived, Hermione made Ron sit down and read them with her. Needless to say, Ron wasn't happy. But Hermione was in a _mood_. So, if Ron wanted to keep all of his body parts, he had to help his girlfriend.

Oddly enough, Seamus, the ever horny Irishman, had offered to help them instead of shagging his boyfriend. Dean had commented that Hell was freezing over. Seamus had taken a leaf out of Dean's book, and slapped his boyfriend on the back of his head.

***

"Hey, come look at this," Seamus called the other Gryffindors over. He was looking at a human anatomy book.

"What? Did you find something?" Ron asked, walking to him.

"Did I ever! This book is full of pictures of naked guys!" Seamus turned the book around.

"Aw Seamus!"

"Hermione, you naughty girl, your parents sent you porn!" Seamus grinned.

"Seamus, you Irish loon," Hermione pulled the book from his hands. "This is a medical book. Of course it's going to have pictures without their clothes!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" Seamus huffed.

"Isn't your father a muggle?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Seamus asked cluelessly.

"Oy," Dean threw his hands up.

***

"It's been a month, Albus," The Headmistress sighed.

"My dear Minerva, he _will_ wake up. The ones that love him are healing him everyday," The former Headmaster told her.

"If he doesn't wake up before the beginning of February, I'll have no choice but to have him taken to St. Mungo's."

"Give him until February, then," Albus nodded.

***

Days passed, and it was almost a week later, the 23rd of January.

Draco, Ron and Hermione spent their free time in the Hospital Wing, and were in and out several times a day, much to Mme Pomfrey's dislike. Draco resumed his apprenticeship to the medi-witch, and was in the Infirmary more often than the other two seventh years.

Remus and Sirius came by each day after dinner and stayed for no more than half an hour. They had papers to grade, after all.

Severus only left the Hospital Wing to teach his classes, but no one ever knew he was there, thanks to an Invisible Potion.

Fred and George stopped by a couple times, to see Draco, and t o see how their adopted brother was doing. And much to Headmistress McGonagall's displeasure, they always left some surprised around the castle.

Blaise Zabini had been caught in the Gryffindor dorms, asleep in Neville Longbottom's bed, half naked, wrapped around the other boy. That morning, Blaise began sitting next to his boyfriend at the Gryffindor table. Ginny had moved on to Colin Creevy.

***

"I keep forgetting what day it is," Ron complained as he, Hermione, and Draco walked down the hall, going to breakfast.

"Wednesday, January 24th, you doofus," Draco answered.

"Quit," Hermione warned as the red-head opened his mouth.

"What?" Ron blinked innocently as they walked into the Great Hall.

"I know what you were fixing to do."

Draco snickered as they went to the Gryffindor table. Hermione glared at him, and he quickly stopped. They sat down in front of Neville and Blaise, and only noticed the second Slytherin when he cleared his throat. Draco took one look at him beside the Herbology obsessed Gryffindor and grinned. The brown haired Slytherin blushed slightly and looked at Neville.

"So when did this happen?" Hermione asked with pursed lips.

"Last night," Seamus piped up. "We found them in Nevi's bed this morning. It was so cute!"

Neville glared at the hyper Irish teen. Seamus just flashed a grin at him.

****

End Chapter Thirty-Seven

Chapter Thirty-Seven, people! I had a bit of trouble with this!

I've decided to do a romantic interlude between the seventh and eighth chapters each time. That means that like with 27, I had an interlude, and then chapter 28. I'm going to have an interlude between this chapter (37) and the next actual chapter, 38. I will do so until the story is finished, which means I may have several interludes by the time this gets finished.

Thanks to Emilea, who typed most of this chapter. She keeps trying to kill me when she reads ATT. I'll write in my notebook, and I'll purposely leave a sentance unfinished cause it gets her mad.

Unfortunatly, I can't reply to all your wonderful reviews, but thank you very much, each and every last one of you wonderful reviewers. I will not reply to any reviews in any Interlude; they will be replied to in the chapter after the interlude (i.e.. 38, 48, etc.)

My update list: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/attywmfmh/

Kayla Summers

Cat Samwise

Katy999

Bleu Moon

Wormtail's worst enemy

redredredred

jo

Lorid

me3gogi

slytherinwannabe

izean

Meadowfield Whisk

emiloo

Black Rose

Kalih

menecarkawan

xikum

Cody

Luna Rose and Phoenix Child

white owl

Dark Hikari Kamiya

SparkySparkles

The Red Dragons Order- aww, but can't you give me a chapter on my birthday? ^__^

****

AllAboutMe

Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Glow-in-the-Dark-Professor

Lei Dumbledore

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor

Lee Lee Potter

Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog- Yup. Yup. You're welcome. 

****

blackunicorn

jelly-bean

Deity- Really? What year? I've never met anyone with my birthday before.

****

zaksgirllol


	39. Another nice interlude, filled with swee...

****

Second Interlude

Percy glanced down at his husband's stomach. You couldn't really tell, but there was a small bulge. The muscle-y Quidditch player was losing his perfect six pack carrying the baby. But Oliver didn't mind; he wanted the baby a whole hell of a lot more than a perfect set of abs.

Percy couldn't believe that less than a year ago, he and Oliver had started dating. They had met each other at a pub at the beginning of summer and had begun dating. The brown haired man had admitted to a crush on Percy while they were still in school. The Weasley had been so flattered he had gone to every Quidditch game that Oliver's team played. And the tenth one, held just after school at Hogwarts started, had been in Paris. After the game (Puddlemere United, Oliver's team, had won). The couple had gone to the Eiffel Tower, where Oliver had proposed. Percy had done something totally uncharacteristic. He suggested they marry in Paris, that day. And they did.

The wedding had been small, with just the two and an old wizard willing to perform the ceremony, but Percy had thought it was the most romantic thing in the world. It was completely legal as well, so they didn't have to worry about having a larger ceremony.

Molly had fainted when she found out. The twins had been completely shocked, and the others didn't find out until Christmas. Arthur, however, had known before he had even seen them a week later; marriage certificates automatically created themselves, and someone from that department of the Ministry had told him.

The Quidditch player took on Percy's last name, joking that there were many Weasleys, and one more wouldn't hurt.

Then, when Quidditch season had ended, Oliver had brought up the subject of children. Percy, being smart, but totally oblivious, had pointed out that they were both males. So the first of the Weasley spouses had explained adoption, surrogate mothers, and the new technology of wizard pregnancy. After considering it, Percy had agreed to have children. Oliver had told his husband that he would quit Quidditch and carry the baby. After a little disagreeing, (Percy thought they should adopt.), Oliver finally convinced Percy by saying that their first child should be their own, should they decide they didn't want anymore children. They would adopt their second child later on.

Percy smiled slightly as his husband snored and laid his hand on the bump on Oliver's stomach. The red-head could hardly contain his excitement. There was a new life, growing this moment, inside of his lover, that was a combination of Oliver and himself. Percy felt like everything in the world was right, just because of the tiniest thing, slowly developing beneath his hand.

Oliver blinked sleepily as Percy kissed his stomach.

"Perce?"

His husband smiled at him. "I didn't mean to wake you, Ollie."

"You didn't," the hazel-eyed man told his husband. "I'm a month and a half along, and I think the baby's already made a pillow of my bladder."

Percy chuckled and helped the athlete up. The red-head made to get up, but Oliver glared at him, saying he didn't need any help. Percy sat back, knowing what pregnant people could be like when angered.

Oliver came back a minute later, smiling. Percy was not fazed by the sudden moon change. He had been around his mother when she was pregnant enough times to know what to expect.

The gorgeous Quidditch player slid back in bed and wrapped his arms around his husband. "We still haven't told my parents."

"Are you sure you want to?" Percy asked quietly, remembering the Woods' reaction to their wizard son being married to another man.

"I think we should. Just to let them know that if they want to see us, they can, "Oliver laid his hand on the smaller man's chest. "Who knows, they may get over it and want to see the baby."

"Maybe," Percy kissed his husband's forehead.

"You don't think they will?" Percy sighed.

"I don't know, Ollie. They reacted pretty badly," the Weasley told him.

"I know, love, but I'm going to extend the olive branch, sot hat if they some day decide they want to make amends, they'll know that it's okay to try," Oliver kissed the nape of his neck.

"All right, then. We'll tell them. We'll extend an Oliver branch tomorrow," Perce grinned at the pun. Olive rolled his eyes and slapped Percy on the arm playfully.

"'Oliver branch', honestly," Oliver muttered. Percy smiled at him.

"I'm glad we decided to do this," Percy whispered, rubbing his husband's stomach softly.

"So am I," Oliver kissed him and placed his hand on his lover's. "I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too, Oliver," Percy laced his fingers with the other man's.

"Do you have to go in to work today?" the Quidditch player asked as he kissed him again.

"I don't know. I suppose Dad could get by for one day without me," Percy said between kisses.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Percy Weasley intentionally skipped work," Oliver grinned, getting up to straddle the red-head's hips.

"And to shag, no less," Percy smirked.

"Perce, you're so naughty," Ollie teased. He started kissing Percy's neck when his stomach growled. Percy pushed the Quidditch player off of him and began getting up. "Percy, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to make breakfast," Percy grinned as his own stomach growled.

"Oh, breakfast," Oliver's eyes lit up.

****

End Second Interlude


	40. Chapter ThirtyEight The Voice, an angel,...

****

Chapter Thirty-Eight

~He's going to get better. C'mon, say it with me, Severus. ~

__

'He's going to get better,' Severus thought. '_And you are going to shut up while I'm teaching a class.'_

****

~Spoilsport, ~ the voice giggled. It _giggled_.

__

'Now I know I'm going insane,' Severus pursed his lips.

Shocking the entire Gryffindor/Slytherin seventh year class, Severus stood and began making rounds without even thinking about it. He hadn't done his potions checking since his leg had been injured, but he hadn't started when his leg healed.

"Professor Snape! Your leg...it's healed!" The Head Girl pointed out.

"Really, Miss Granger, your astuteness amazes me," Severus said dryly.

"How did it get better? I thought you'd never be able to walk on it properly again!"

"I believe I have what muggles call a guardian angel," the corners of the Potions Master's mouth turned up as he turned.

***

"It was weird," Seamus commented as the Gryffindors sat down in their common rooms.

"I know! It was like he was a whole different person!" Ron nodded.

"And what he said about a guardian angel, that really threw me off," Hermione agreed.

"Something inexplicable's going on. I heard Mme Pomfrey say that there was no way his leg could be fixed," Dean said. He had been in the Infirmary when the Potions Master was being treated. Dean had sustained a blow to the head when a Death Eater knocked him to the ground. He had nothing more than a concussion and a week's worth of headaches. It seemed that was the reason for Seamus's new calmness. The Irishman didn't act so hyper anymore.

"I wonder if anyone knows what happened," Seamus said.

"Maybe Draco does; apparently, Snape's his godfather," Hermione told.

"Well, that explains why our blonde Slytherin keeps going in and out of Snape's chambers at night," Seamus assessed. "I knew it all along."

"Seamus, you thought they were shagging," Dean deadpanned. Seamus glared at his boyfriend.

"That's gross. Can you imagine _anyone_ shagging Snape?" Ron grimaced.

***

Invisible Severus brushed hair away from Harry's closed eyes and cupped the sleeping boy's cheek. The Head of Slytherin placed a kiss on Harry's lips, wishing to be the prince from the muggle fairy-tale of _Sleeping Beauty._

"Wake up, Harry. Wake up whenever you're ready," Severus whispered. "I'm waiting for you."

***

Draco came into the shop as Fred was locking up the store for the night.

"Hey, love," Fred smiled at him. "George's upstairs getting ready. We're going to go out to dinner tonight."

"Aw, are my poor babies too tired to cook after such a long day?" Draco grinned, kissing him on the cheek. Fred rolled his eyes at the blonde, who smiled at him.

"Hi, love," George grinned as he came into the front room.

"Hi, Georgie," Draco teased as he kissed the younger twin.

"George hates being called that, Draco," Fred grinned as his twin glared.

"Sorry, love."

"C'mon, you two, let's go eat," Fred smiled

***

"So, Lavender, are you going to Fred, George, and Draco's wedding?" Hermione asked her year mate.

"No. I'll not go to some freak wedding. It's disgusting," Lavender sneered.

"Lav?" Parvati was startled by her friend's words.

"They're brothers! It's gross!"

"Lavender, they can't help it. They love each other," Ron said. "That's why the Wizarding Laws allow it."

"It's disgusting and wrong! It's immoral and sick!"

Parvati was close to tears. "How long have you felt this way?"

"What do you mean?" Lavender half spat at her friend.

"Lavender, all identical twins are like that," Parvati told her. "It's our souls. A regular person has half a soul. Identical twins have, each, one half of that half."

"So you're like the Weasley twins?" Lavender's nose curled up in disgust.

"Yes. Lavender, we can't help that we love each other. We're soulmates. And still there's a part of our soul in another person. Our souls have to be together."

"It's sickening," Lavender spat, glaring at her once friend. "If I had known, I wouldn't have ever spoken to you."

And with that, she stalked out of the common room, and Parvati burst into tears. The entire common room watched as Hermione pulled the crying girl into her arms.

***

The next morning, almost the entire Great Hall glared at Lavender Brown. She sat at one end of the Gryffindor table, and no one talked to her. Parvati was still upset, and hid in her dorm room. Padma was the only one she would see.

When Draco came in fro breakfast, he immediately noticed the hostility. He asked Ron and Hermione what had happened.

"Lavender told Parvati that loving Padma was sick and disgusting," Hermione whispered to him.

"What?" He gasped.

"Yeah. It came up when I asked Lavender if she wanted to go to your wedding. She said she wouldn't go because Fred and George were brothers and it was sick," Hermione nodded.

"That _bitch_!"

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe that whore!" Draco whisper-yelled.

"I wanted to slap her _so_ badly..."Hermione's fists shook. "How could she do that to her best friend?"

"I don't know, but what do you say to slipping her a potion?"

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione smirked.

***

Severus awoke to fingers dancing along his forehead. He looked at Harry, but the teen was not moving, so he dismissed it as his cruel imagination. But then, the fingers moved again. Harry was moving his fingers.

"Oh, Merlin. Harry? Harry, move you fingers again," Severus whispered hopefully. He got wiggling digits in reply. "Harry, open your eyes. Open your eyes."

Severus picked up Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly. The hand squeezed back.

"Open your eyes, love. Open them for me," Severus whispered a little louder. The teenager moaned slightly but didn't open his eyes. "Harry, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand once if you can."

One squeeze. Severus's heart lifted.

"Can you open your eyes? One for yes, twice for no." 

Two squeezes.

"Harry, I'm going to go get Mme Pomfrey, alright?" Another squeeze. Severus let go of the hand and took a phial from his pocket. It was the Invisible Potion's antidote, for the Invisible Potion would last until the antidote was taken. He drank it and went to get the Medi-witch.

The matron and the Potions Professor ran out of her office seconds later. Poppy set to casting spells, and ordered Severus to get potions from his office.

***

Severus ran past Ron, Hermione, and Draco in his hurry to his office.

The trio stared in shock. They'd never seen the professor run before. He ran past them a second time, with his arms full of potion phials.

"He's heading towards the Infirmary," Draco said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" Draco took off after his head of house.

The blonde was right. His godfather ran through the Hospital Wing doors and Draco quickly followed.

The Slytherin gasped as he saw Harry moving.

"Severus, hold him while I pour these down his throat," Mme Pomfrey told him. The Potions Master nodded and held his lover still while the nurse attempted to get him to drink. Draco joined his godfather in holding the Gryffindor still. When Harry wouldn't swallow, Severus massaged his throat and the saviour involuntarily swallowed the potion.

"Draco, pour this one on a cloth and put it over his eyes," Poppy handed him a phial. Draco did as he was told, and poured the mint-y smelling potion on a hospital cloth. The ex-Malfoy placed the cloth over his friend's closed eyes. "Hold it there. He'll try to fight it."

And he did. The Boy-Who-Lived thrashed out as the potion stung his eyes.

"Harry, calm down. We're trying to help you," Draco said into the green-eyed boy's ear. The blonde held the cloth over his friend's eyes firmly.

"Alright, Draco, you can take it off," Poppy told him. "Let go of him, now."

The three stepped back, Draco holding the cloth in his hands. Harry lashed out a bit more and his eyes began blinking rapidly.

"Harry, Harry, look at me," Draco said. "Harry."

The Gryffindor blinked a little slower this time, and turned his head to look at the three.

"What the hell happened?" Harry croaked.

****

End Chapter Thirty-Eight

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 

Thanks to all of my reviewers! And to Saavik, my 700th reviewer!!!

I hope this chapter explained a little more into the Fred/George/Draco thing. I've gotten several reviews on that. You see, between the three of them, Fred, George, and Draco share one complete soul.

Thanks everyone!

Katy999

Insane Pineapple from Naboo

athenakitty

Melz

npetrenko

Ru Av Natten- I tried to explain FnG/D's relationship a bit more in depth for you. I hope this helps.

****

menecarkawan

no name- Hey, I think this was a flame! ^__^

****

Saavik

lindsay- Aww. You were my 699th reviewer. You get to be a 69er...*snicker* Sorry, I had too much Diet Mountain Dew with dinner.....

****

Black Rose

MidnightMagic312

Lee Lee Potter

Hana-chan- Well, in the Wizarding World, they know how important it is to be with your soulmate(s), so they allow identical twins to marry each other and one other. And also, I think Oliver said "I think the baby's made a pillow", or whatever I wrote. He prolly just said that cause he had to go. Blame all mistakes in the dialogue on the people talking. ^___^

****

Meadowfield Whisk-Lol. It was mushy, wasn't it? I was trying to make you all wait for this chapter's developments. And I was in a fluffy mood, cause I'm going to play matchmaker to two of my friends!!!!

****

AllAboutMe

Lorid

Kalih

Luna Rose and Phoenix Child

SparkySparkles

Lei Dumbledore

And to those who reviewed Chapter 37!

Katy999

menecarkawan

Artimis

SparkySparkles- ^__^ I know, I love them too! I know, my friend Em cracked up when she read that!

****

ultrahighdragonfly

Wormtail's worst enemy

Sgt-Benton- ^______^

****

Lee Lee Potter- Does DMBD mean Draco Malfoy but Disowned? I couldn't figure it out until now, and that's the only thing I can think of. When I write his initials in this, I use Dm, so the m isn't caps. His brain's awake, but he can't wake until his body fully heals and his body and mind have enough strength to reconnect

****

Meadowfield Whisk- ^_______________^ You're great.

****

white owl

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor

Saavik

E-K-142002

AllAboutMe

Deity- Really? ME too!!!!!

****

Lorid

Cat Samwise

athenakitty

Lei Dumbledore


	41. Chapter ThirtyNine Presents, Explanation...

****

Chapter Thirty-Nine

"What the hell happened?" Harry croaked. Draco started crying and laughing and he launched himself at the Boy-Who-Lived-Again.

Severus turned away as a tear leaked from his eyes. Poppy smiled brightly at the room through a couple happy tears of her own. She glanced at Severus, who looked out of place. The witch pushed him towards the bed containing his lover. The Potions Master looked at her, and she nodded. Smiling slightly, he joined his godson in welcoming Harry back to life.

"Harry, I've missed you so much," Sev whispered into his love's ear. This confused the teenager.

"What happened? Why are you all teary?"

"Harry, do you not remember what happened?" Draco asked. His friend shook his head, his curiosity piqued.

"Harry, you killed Voldemort," Severus told his lover.

"_What?_" Harry gasped, his voice painfully raspy.

"You killed him, mate and you almost died," Draco explained. "Remember, you had Wizard's Flu?"

Harry nodded slightly, and grimaced when his head pounded.

"When you killed Voldemort, you used so much power, that it sent you into a coma," Severus held Harry's hand and kissed it.

"How... how long have I been...?" Harry was looking very confused.

"A little more than a month," Draco told him, smiling. "I'm so happy, you're awake!"

"I think I remember...Sev locked us in your bedroom..." Harry trailed off, trying to remember. Draco nodded.

"I was trying to keep you safe," Severus said dryly.

"I'm sorry," Harry looked down. Severus lifted his chin and kissed his lips.

"Aw," Draco smiled at the two, and clasped his hands together. Harry looked at his hands and looked in confusion at the ring.

"When'd you get that?" Harry asked his friend as he yawned loudly.

"Fred, Draco grinned. "Fred, George, and I are getting married."

"Congratulations!" Harry yawned again.

"You'll be my best man, of course," Draco grinned.

"Of course I will," Harry smiled at him. "You say I've been asleep for a month? I'm _so_ tired."

"You can go to sleep. You don't need to stay awake," Poppy told him.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Harry smiled at her. She smiled, nodded, and left for her office.

"If you're tired, get some sleep," Severus whispered when Harry tried to sit up.

"Surely you want to talk. I haven't been awake for a whole month," Harry said between yawns.

"We've waited this long for you to wake up. Another couple hours won't matter," Draco smiled brightly at him.

"Draco's right, love," Severus nodded.

"That, and classes have started. If I miss Divination one more time, I'll be in deep shit," Draco grinned. Harry laughed, but it was weak and raspy.

"You don't need to talk anyway. Your voice hasn't been used in a while, and you might lose it if you talk too much," the Potions Master said.

"All right," Harry rolled his eyes and yawned again.

"I'll be back tonight after your hoard of mutts and Gryffindor are gone," Severus kiss teenager lover.

"Harry glared slightly at the mutt comment, but kissed the Slytherin back.

"Get some sleep, love," Severus whispered before he stood and left the Hospital Wing.

"I'm so happy that you're awake," Draco hugged his friend.

"I guess I missed out on a lot, huh?"

"Eh," Draco shrugged. "Not much, really. You missed Christmas, but that's really it. I've got to go to class, Harry, all right?"

"Sure, Dray. Good Merlin, I'll prolly have to take seventh year all over again," Harry smiled wryly.

"Ron, Hermione, and me'll help you catch up," the blonde smiled.

"Thanks," Harry grinned. "Now, go, so you don't get in trouble."

"All right, Harry. I'll be back when classes are over," Draco nodded and left after Harry bid him farewell.

Harry sighed as he glanced around the now empty Hospital Wing. Minutes later, he was asleep.

***

Draco was grinned ear to ear as he walked into the Divination classroom ten minutes later.

"Draco, you're late," Ron hissed at him. As he slipped past Professor Trelawney unnoticed.

"He's awake, Ron," Draco smiled brightly.

"WHAT?" Ron, Seamus, and Dean gasped loudly.

"Misters Weasley, Finnigan, and Thomas, what is so important that you felt the need to interrupt my explanation on scrying mirrors?" the ol' bat asked.

"Draco told us that Harry's awake," Dean grinned.

The Gryffindors broke into whispers, and the Slytherins began mumbling a plot amongst their selves.

"That's great news; you may see him after classes," Trelawney nodded, not happy that her death prediction hadn't come true.

***

"Now, he might be asleep. He was pretty tired," Draco told the two Gryffindors.

"Has anyone told Remus and Sirius yet?" Ron asked as they neared the Infirmary. His question was answered when the canine couple ran past them.

"Prolly shot right through the grapevine," Hermione said with a bit of distaste.

"Well, come one! Let's go before everyone else fills the Infirmary!" Ron tugged on Hermione's sleeve.

"Race you there!" Hermione yelled before taking off down the hall.

"No fair!" Ron and Draco yelled.

***

The doors burst open loudly as Hermione ran through them with her boyfriend and friend behind her. She looked embarrassed as Remus, Sirius, and Harry looked at her strangely.

"Sorry," he blushed, just as Ron and Draco slid to a stop behind her.

"Harry! It's about damn time you got up, mate!" Ron grinned, trying to not get emotional. When he said this, Hermione burst into tears, ran over, and hugged Harry.

Harry looked at the other men in the room with a plea of help on his face. But they grinned at him, and then Remus and Sirius started mocking Hermione and fake-bawled and hugged their godson.

"Sirius! Remus! Hermione!" Harry groaned. "I know you're happy to see me, but don't you think you're over doing it?"

The three looked at each other and shook their heads, and immediately went back to crying. Except now, Hermione wasn't really crying anymore.

Harry sighed deeply and his friends and family laughed at him.

***

"So, has your bloke been here to see you?" Sirius grinned at his godson.

"He was here when I woke up," Harry smiled.

"That's sweet," Remus said.

"I wish you would tell us his name," Sirius fake-pouted.

"Sorry, Padfoot," Harry grinned as Remus glared at his husband.

"C'mon! What are you afraid of?"

"We're not afraid of anything. It's just hat we're not ready for everyone to know," Harry explained.

"You know, Rita Skeeter was fired from the Daily Prophet, if you're worried about the press," Sirius tried again.

Harry tried to think quickly. "We just want our privacy a little while longer."

"Do you love him?"

"Absolutely," Harry smiled.

"All right. I'll leave you alone then," Sirius smiled at him. "Well, does he love you?"

Harry smiled dreamily and nodded. Sirius was slapped upside the head when he sniggered at Harry's dreamy expression.

"Oh, shut up, Sirius," Harry glared at him. The three looked up when the doors opened. Hermione, Ron, and Draco walked in with a bag. Hermione dumped it on the bed and enlarged the items. They were Christmas presents.

"Okay, I accio'd all of the presents you had hidden," Draco grinned. "So you don't want to hide presents in any of the spots you had these in."

Harry glared at him slightly and picked up one of the presents. He turned it over and found the name tag. "Ron, this is yours."

The red head grinned and tore open the gift. Harry handed out gifts to the others.

"Harry, this is awesome!" Ron smiled as he pulled out a miniature Quidditch stadium. The Chudley Cannons flew around in it, throwing a tiny Quaffle around and dodging bludgers.

"You can get another tem to go with it, and they'll play together," Harry grinned. "The rest of you, open yours."

"Harry! Draco blushed as he pulled a pink negligee.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"That's really for FrednGeorge," Harry laughed. Ron blanched and Draco glared at Harry, but it didn't have much effect with the blush.

"Harry! I've been wanting these books!" Hermione squealed as she took out two books. They were titled _Pendragon._

"I know," Harry smirked slightly. "Remus, Sirius open yours."

The two opened the present and gasped when they opened the leather bound book. The canine couple looked up at Harry in shock.

"This is the Marauder's Prank Scrapbook!"

Harry smiled. "I know. Aunt Petunia had some things in the attic and found that when she was moving everything out. She has lots of mum and dad's things."

"Harry, you should keep this. It belongs to you," Sirius told him. Harry shook his head stubbornly.

"I had Colin Creevy make me a copy of every picture in that book. The original is yours."

"Harry..." Remus started, but his godson cut him off.

"No, _you_ keep it," Harry glared at them until they nodded and accepted the gift. Harry smiled and handed another gift. Draco squealed when he opened the envelope.

"Oh my god! It's a three hundred pound gift certificate to a muggle mall!" Draco shrieked and threw himself on Harry, hugging his best friend.

"You can use it in any clothing store," Harry grinned at him.

"A muggle mall?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Bill and Cody took me during the summer, remember?" Draco nodded, his brain already imagining what he would buy. The blonde sat up and handed a brightly wrapped present to Harry. As the raven-haired boy pulled it out of the box, Draco grinned. "That's more for your lover than for you."

Harry scowled and stuffed the green thong back into the box. Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing. Ron and Remus were sniggering and Hermione giggled slightly. The only Slytherin was standing there with an angelic smiled on his face. He gave his friend another present. Draco hadn't been able to spend much on presents, as he no longer was a Malfoy, and no longer entitled to the vast wealth. The second present contained several things. The box held several muggle pens and pencils and lined notebook paper.

"You said you liked it better than ink, quills, and parchment, so Hermione's' parents helped me get it for you," Draco explained to him. Harry smiled luminously at him.

Beneath the notebooks, a book laid. It was ridiculously thick, and the title read _The Last Herald-Mage._

"Where did you find this? This is _all three_ in the series combined!" Harry's grin nearly split his face.

"I looked everywhere for it" Draco beamed. "It was actually Bill who found it. He saw it at a bookstore, tucked away in back."

"God! I love this book!" Harry grinned again.

"Harry, you've haven't even read it," Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"So? I still love it," Harry smiled happily.

"Well, with that reaction, I doubt any of our presents will receive the same," Hermione smiled at the two 'brothers'. She handed a present to him, which was undoubtedly a book of some kind. Harry had to laugh when he opened it. Hermione had given him one of those muggle self-help books, 'Magic For Dummies'.

"I knew you'd get a kick out of that," She grinned at her friend.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"Mine next," Ron handed him two gifts. One was a box of chocolate frogs. At Harry's look, he said, "I ate the ones I had already for you while they were still good. I got those about half an hour ago."

Harry snickered and unwrapped the second gift.

"I think Mme Pince was angry because you made a mess of 'Quidditch Through the Ages', so I bought a new one for you," the redhead grinned. Harry grinned back.

"Last but not least," Remus said. "We owe you years' worth of presents."

Harry groaned in protestation, but Sirius held up a hand.

"Here we have the newest racing broom," Sirius presented his with the present. "The Lightning Bolt."

Draco, Ron, and Harry went wide-eyed in perfect unison. The other two boys helped Harry tear off the wrapping. They stared in awe at the sleek broomstick in the saviour's hands. Draco and Ron held their hands above the broom, hesitant to touch the cherry wood.

"_Oh my god,_" Harry finally managed to gasp out. His godfathers grinned at the expected reaction.

Remus picked up a smaller package. "This is the jinx proof, Quidditch League regulation Golden Snitch."

Harry carefully laid the broom down and reached for the prezzie in the werewolf's hands. He placed the gold ball next to his broomstick and accepted the third gift.

"A new broom servicing kit."

And the next: "Marauder's Prankster's Kit."

The final gift was given to both Harry and Draco. It was a manila envelope, clearly full of papers. Together, the Gryffindor and Slytherin read the papers.

"'Sirius L. Black and Remus J. Lupin-Black on the release of Sirius L. Black, request custody of Harry J. Potter, godson,'" Harry read.

"'Sirius L. Black and Remus J. Lupin-Black have placed a request for adoption forms, pertaining to Harry J. Potter and Draco I. Malfoy (disowned),'" Draco read further down.

"You want to adopt us?" They asked together. The animagus and werewolf nodded. Harry and Draco launched themselves at the two, hugging the professors tightly.

***

"Since you're both above sixteen, your signatures are required," Remus told the two.

Draco nodded, and turned the page in the document he was reading. "This says it has to be signed by the next of kin or guardian."

"Yeah, that's not a problem since you were disowned," Sirius nodded.

"You'll have to get Professor Snape to sign this," Draco mumbled around a chocolate frog. "He's my godfather."

"He'll sign it, won't he?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah, he'll sign it," Draco nodded, as Harry reached for a chocolate frog. "An if he doesn't, I have a _way_ to make him sign it."

Harry groaned at the gleam in his eyes. "This can't be good."

"What?" Draco looked at him.

"You," Harry shook his head as he picked up the chocolate frog card. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Sirius asked, looking over at his godson.

"Bloody hell! They've got me on a bloody chocolate frog card!" Harry turned the card over and read the back. "'Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Saved-Us-All, defeated You-Know-Who as a baby, and killed the Dark Lord at seventeen. Harry Potter was the youngest Hogwarts Seeker. He likes playing Quidditch and pranks.'"

"Bloody hell! You'd better hide that card from Ron, or he'll be after you for it," Draco told him.

"They just _had _to come up with another damn name for me, didn't they?" Harry scowled and threw the card down.

"You know, kids in a few decades will look at that card and say, 'Who the hell is You-Know-Who? _We_ don't know who!'" Remus tried to make Harry smile. The green-eyed boy gave a small one and shook his head.

"You didn't do anything to get your fame the first time, Harry, but you deserve it now," Sirius told him.

Harry shook his head in disagreement. The other three glared at him.

"Harry, does Dumbledore deserve the fame for defeating Grindelwald?" Draco asked him.

"Of course," Harry answered.

"Then you deserve it for defeating Voldemort," Draco crossed his arms, daring the Boy-Who-Lived to argue with him.

"Fine," Harry huffed.

***

An hour later, it was almost curfew, so the three left Harry to get some rest. Harry read, instead. The raven-haired teen instantly opened up _The Last Herald-Mage_ and began reading. He had gotten to the part where Vanyel had gone to Tylendel when he fell asleep.

Severus found his lover with his head pillowed by his hands, which lay on top of the book. The Slytherin had to smile at this. He carefully pulled the book out from beneath the boy and marked the place. Then he picked up Harry and turned him so that he was lying with his head on the pillows. Sev pulled the covers over him and sat beside Harry.

"You can take him to your room," a whispered voice said. Mme Pomfrey stood beside him. "He's well enough that I don't need to watch over him."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, covering his startled look.

"Yes. Take him to your rooms so you'll both get a good night's sleep," Poppy nodded.

"Thank you, Poppy," Severus told her.

"Take good care of him. I don't want to see him in my Infirmary for the rest of the school year," The medi-witch told him. "He can even go to classes tomorrow, but he can't over exert himself. He probably needs to catch up on his work, though."

Severus nodded and cast an invisible spell on Harry and himself.

"Thank you again," he said as he walked past her with Harry in his arms. Poppy nodded silently as the Infirmary doors opened and closed, seemingly with no one going through them.

***

Severus carried his small lover into his rooms, where the Invisibility spells instantly shut off. The Slytherin carried the Gryffindor into their bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Harry hadn't awoken from the trip. Severus pulled off the flimsy Hospital gown and left Harry in his boxers.

The Potions Master stripped himself and lay down beside his love. It had been almost two months since they had laid together, and Severus felt like the emptiness he'd been feeling had never even been there at all. Severus pulled the covers over the two of them and wrapped his arms around the man he loved.

The ex-spy kissed Harry's temple, cheek, and shoulder before laying back into the pillows. He quickly drifted off into sleep, holding his Harry in his arms as he did.

****

End Chapter Thirty-Nine

Dude, this chapter was like super long! I typed it in it's intiredy today after school.

My hands hurt.

This chapter is almost 3000 words! It's a double chapter!!!

Also, if you want notification of new chapters, join my yahoo group http://groups.yahoo.com/group/attywmfmh/

Thanks for all the reveiws!!!!!!!!

Dhiana

Zeaira Winchester- OH MY GOD!!!!!! You ranked me with Cassandra Claire?!!!!!!?!?!????!?! OMG, I'm not even on the same list as her!

****

Kalih

Lynda

Saavik

Zatara

Ron

weaslygurl4

Kami Count D

Amanda

Autumn Breeze

Lorid

Kristine Thorne

Cat Samwise

Rae

Nagini- True, but she said some nasty things.

****

Bee

Amoeba LaTiffa III

Taryn and Jordan

SparkySparkles

Melz

Lee Lee Potter

Lei Dumbledore

menecarkawan

Meadowfield Whisk

Sethanon Snape

Hana-chan

Black Rose- Sure, but be sure to credit me appropriatly! ^__^

****

AllAboutMe

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor


	42. Chapter Forty Strip tease, showers, and ...

****

Chapter Forty

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found himself lying comfortably in his lover's arms. Without opening his eyes, Harry snuggled into Severus's bare chest and gave a content sigh. He smiled when the arms around him tightened. He moaned slightly as one of the hands began rubbing his back.

"Mmh. Love you," Harry sighed. He felt a kiss on the top of his head. 

"I love you too," Severus whispered into his ear. Harry leaned his head back so that he was looking at the older man's face.

"I remember more of what happened," Harry said, looking into the obsidian eyes. "The last thing I remember seeing was your eyes."

Severus smiled slightly. "That's what I remember too before I woke up in the Hospital Wing. I think we blacked out at the same time."

"I was so angry when I saw Voldemort cursing you," Harry admitted, though his lover probably knew that. "I had to stop him before he hurt anyone else I love."

"You did it. You got rid of him once and for all," Severus kissed him gently. "He won't ever kill again.

"Sev...who all died?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Hagrid was the fist," Severus said softly, knowing the teenager would be crushed. He held Harry as he wept for the half-giant.

"He was my first friend," Harry cried. "He bought me Hedwig, my very first birthday present."

"Hagrid was a good person, if not a little over enthusiastic about dangerous pets," Severus tried to comfort him. Harry let out a small teary laugh as he remembered Norbert setting his beard on fire.

"Who...who else?" The Boy-Who-Lived prompted.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, that auror, Erin McKinney, and another auror died," Severus told him. "A lot of Death Eaters were killed."

"Did they get all of the Death Eaters?"

Severus shook his head. "No. There are still some out there. Lucius Malfoy and a few others escaped."

Harry scowled at the mention of the Malfoy. "I want to kill him for what he's done to Draco and everyone else he's hurt."

Severus looked shocked at the pure venom in the boy's voice. He'd heard it before, but from someone else.

"Harry, don't say that, no matter how much you do. You sound like _him_," Severus shuddered, taking hold of Harry's shoulders. At once, the Gryffindor's eyes went wide and he got very pale. Severus kissed his scar softly.

"Don't let me get like him, Severus," Harry whispered fearfully.

"I won't, love, I promise," Severus held him tightly.

***

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked as he, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Infirmary.

"He's been released," Mme Pomfrey told them. "His mystery man took him to his rooms last night."

Draco smiled while the other two looked utterly confused.

"Why was he discharged? He only just woke up!" Hermione asked.

"He's perfectly healthy. Keeping him here would only make the both of us extremely annoyed," Poppy told her. "The only thing he needs to worry about is using magic. He's still weak, magically."

"Knowing him, the stupid ponce is prolly using magic right now," Draco shook his head.

"His boyfriend wouldn't let him use magic," the mediwitch said confidently.

"Wait; do you know who Harry's seeing too?" Ron asked, getting a bit made.

"It was a tad hard to ignore the kissing," the matron smiled.

Hermione and Ron glared at the medic and her apprentice.

"No. He'll tell you when they're ready for you to know," Draco shook his head.

"That's just unfair," Ron huffed.

"Well, we didn't tell him that we were seeing each other until last year," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but he already knew we were dating each other in fifth year," Ron glowered.

"But you didn't _tell_ him," Draco argued. "If you figure it out, then you'll know, but they probably won't even say anything until after graduation."

"Why after graduation?" Ron asked. Draco groaned as he saw Hermione start up her brain.

"'After graduation', eh? Why would they wait until then, unless there would be consequences?"

"But Madame Pomfrey knows," Ron spoke.

"And McGonagall knows, and Dumbledore," Draco told her, hoping to lead her off.

"But they might think it's for the good of Harry and his bloke. I know those two; they'll let Harry get away with rule breaking if it's for his own good," Hermione came back.

"Would you three take this debate outside? I'm trying to work" Poppy glared at them.

"Sorry," the three chorused, and left the Infirmary.

"Anyway, McGonagall wouldn't, she can't stand rule breaking," Draco returned.

"But Dumbledore prolly convinced her to let him by with this one," Hermione stated. Ron shook his head as Draco retorted.

"Maybe, but don't you think that Harry just doesn't want to jinx the relationship? He's really never been in a relationship before, and he loves the guy. He doesn't want to mess it up by telling everyone."

"But Harry's never kept anything from us; why would he now?"

"_Because_ he's never kept anything to himself. He _does_ always tell you, or you find out somehow. He just wants to have a secret," Draco tried to sound earnest.

"Or maybe, Harry thinks we won't like him..." Hermione completely ignored Draco's voice. Draco threw his hands up in frustration.

***

"What's today?" Harry asked his lover as he kissed him.

"Friday. Damn, I have to go to classes," Severus cursed.

"Aw. I wish today was tomorrow," Harry pouted as Severus climbed out of bed. Harry watched as the Potions Master got dressed. "You know, you're doing the strip tease wrong. You're supposed to be _removing_ your clothes."

"Well, I can't very well go to classes starkers," Severus smirked at him.

"You're right. We can't have that," Harry stood and walked to the older man. He stood behind the taller man and put his hands on his shoulders. "Because then, everyone would want you. And you're mine."

"You're a possessive one, aren't you?" Sev turned around so that he was facing the Gryffindor. Harry kissed him passionately to show that he was.

"You don't mind being possessed?" Harry asked in a whisper that sent shivers running through the Slytherin.

"Not by you, I don't," Severus replied, pushing Harry back onto the bed.

"You just wasted several minutes by putting on those clothes, you know," Harry smirked.

***

"You're so obvious," Draco shook his head as Harry grinned.

"What?" Harry smiled as Draco picked up his bag.

"I know you shagged," Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Harry grinned brightly. "Anyway, I want to shock the entire Great Hall today."

Draco looked at him sceptically and then grinned.

"Only Hermione, Ron, Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Poppy and I know that you're awake. Oh, and Trelawney, and the entire Gryffindor/Slytherin seventh year Div class," Draco said. Then he thought about it. "The whole school knows."

"Damn. Well, they'll be shocked to see me so soon, won't they?" Harry asked.

"Prolly. You'll definitely shock them if you go out there in that," Draco waved at the flimsy hospital gown. Harry glared at the blonde.

"That's why I'm going to borrow one of your uniforms," Harry grinned.

"You couldn't get one of yours?" Draco grumbled, opening his wardrobe to get a uniform for the Gryffindor.

"I couldn't very well walk to Gryffindor Tower in this," Harry smirked, pulling the gown off and throwing it aside. Draco glared at him as the hospital gown landed on him.

"You need a shower. You've been wearing the same thing for a month," Draco shuddered in disgust.

"I had a shower," Harry said offhandedly, pulling on a pair of slacks.

"Merlin," Drac rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you eventually got clean."

"Well, he has to teach today, so he needed to bathe, so we saved some time," Harry grinned as he began buttoning his shirt. Draco shook his head.

"These are Slytherin," Draco said, holding up a robe and tie.

"So transfigure them," Harry grinned. "Hey, where's my wand?"

Draco winced.

"What? What happened to my wand?" Harry demanded.

"When you killed him, both of your wands exploded," Draco didn't look at him as he told.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Harry growled, pulling on a sweater-vest.

Draco sighed heavily. "I don't know. We're supposed to get new wands when we graduate, but..."

"Well what am I supposed to do until then? I can't go to most of my classes without a wand!" Harry snatched the now red and gold tie from his friend.

"Talk to the Headmistress; she'll do something," Draco handed him the robe.

"I don't...I just..." Harry sighed deeply. "Why the hell is my life so screwed up?"

Harry sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know, Harry," Draco sighed and sat next to his friend.

Harry exhaled slowly. "It doesn't matter. I'll talk to McGonagall later. I can't very well go to classes, so I'll prolly do it after breakfast."

"You're sure you want to do this?" Draco asked him as he stood and pulled on the robe Draco'd transfigured.

"Yeah. Besides, don't you want to see the looks on everyone's faces?" Harry grinned, startling Draco slightly with the sudden mood change.

"Yeah, come on," Draco grinned back after getting over the faint sense of shock.

****

End Chapter Forty

This chapter took a long time. I don't like it at all. Except for the part were Harry says the thing about the strip tease.

I really wanted to get 777 reviews before I posted this, but eh. I only need 3 more now. ^___^ 

Anywho, this chapter sucked. 

The Last Herald Mage is the best trilogy ever!!!!!!!!!! READ IT!!!!! 

Also, for instant updates join my yahoo group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/attywmfmh/

Thanks for the reviews!!!

Zeaira Winchester- You're awesome

****

zikum

Anita Blake

Wendelin Brewer- Yo, Wend, don't you think you should change your name? You dumped Charlie so dump the last name. Change it to Clark.......:D

****

Shinigami's Night

athenakitty

Cat Samwise

weaslygurl4

menecarkawan

tima

Tiger of the Fire

Richan- I can't believe you even read this!! ^_________^ I love your story 'Love Bite' and that new one 'Beyond the Broken Mirror'

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Autumn Breeze

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor

Kalih

cherrity

Kristine Thorne

Myrddin Ambrosius- I kinda thought so too. But I've seen prolly used a whole lot in some great writing, so....

****

Saavik

Cass

Lorid

SparkySparkles

Jacquie

Purple*Passion

Angel

AllAboutMe

Lei Dumbledore

emerald

Meadowfield Whisk


	43. Chapter FortyOne Pacing, Protesation, an...

****

Chapter Forty-One

The entire Great Hall looked up when the doors burst open and hte Quad walked in. Everyone immediately stood and began clapping as the Boy-Who-Killed-Voldemort grinned. Several people whistled as the Quad walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry! Harry!" Someone chanted from the Ravenclaw table. In a moment, everyone was yelling his name. Someone else shot red and gold sparks from their wand, making them rain down on Harry.

"Not the reaction you wanted?" Draco grinned as they sat down at the table.

"No, not really," Harry grinned brightly as the other Gryffindors around him hugged him.

***

After the Headmistress had calmed the students down, Harry finally got to eat breakfast. The near-by Gryffindors began filling him in on everything that the others hadn't.

"So Neville just started yelling at them. I don't think he's ever gotten that angry," Seamus grinned, slapping said teen on the back. Neville blushed.

"Would you please take your hand off of my boyfriend," Blaise said as he stood behind the Irishman.

"Sure thing, Head Boy, sir," Seamus grinned and slowly removed his hand, but not before letting his finger grace the back of Neville's neck.

"Thomas, if you don't control Finnigan, I'll rip off his bloody knob," the Slytherin warned as he sat next to Neville.

"Eh," Dean waved a hand at him.

"Dean!" Seamus pouted.

"Seamus," Dean mocked.

"When the hell did this happen?" Harry asked, shocked at the new relationship.

"Four days ago," Zabini smirked after giving Neville a 'good morning kiss'. His boyfriend blushed brightly.

"Well, congratulations," Harry nodded and bit into his lemon muffin. He looked up when he felt someone looking at him, and his eyes landed on his older lover. He grinned and then went back to his muffin. Harry didn't notice Hermione's momentarily shocked face as she saw the action.

"So, Draco, is it okay to ask about your best man now?" Seamus grinned at the blonde. Draco gave a snort and shook his head.

"I swear..." Dean shook his head and kept eating.

Everyone sniggered.

***

"That was quiet a commotion you cause in the Great Hall this morning, Mr. Potter," the Headmistress smiled at him. He grinned back sheepishly. "I suppose you're here about your school work?"

"Yes, ma'am, and my wand," Harry nodded.

"I can have one of the teachers take you to Ollivander's after classes are over," McGonagall told. "And all of the teachers have agreed to help tutor you in order to catch you up."

"Wow. Uh...thank you," Harry stuttered, surprised that everything had been taken care of so quickly.

"You're welcome. Now, Harry, you know that Professor Dumbledore was aware of yours and Severus's relationship, correct?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly and he nodded, not sure of what was coming next.

"He allowed the relationship to continue, and I will as well," McGonagall told him. Harry sighed in relief. "However, I would feel more comfortable if you do not continue the...ah...physical...aspects of your relationship."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Of course, Headmistress. Thank you for not making us end our relationship. Have you already spoken to Severus about this?"

"Yes, last night, when he informed us that you were awake," Minerva nodded. Harry blushed slightly as he remembered what he and the Potions Master had done earlier. McGonagall ignored the blush.

"All right. Is there anything else you need me to know, Headmistress?" Harry asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Actually yes. After we were told you'd awakened, I owled the ministry," she nodded. "On Monday, the Minister will be here to award you the Order of Merlin, First Class."

"For what?" Harry gasped.

"For killing Voldemort," the former transfiguration professor said.

"I...I don't deserve that!" Harry protested. "All I did was kill the bastard curing the man I love. I don't deserve an Order of Merlin!"

"You do deserve it, Harry. If anyone who fought in this war deserves it, it's you," the Headmistress said, as if talking to a small child

"I-I-I...wow," Harry slumped down in his chair and gave up the argument.

The witch smiled at him. "Minister Weasley will be here Monday after classes."

***

At lunch, Hermione, Ron, and Draco stopped by Draco's room where Harry was. The found Harry pacing with his arms crossed. He was wearing a rut in the floor.

"Harry?" Draco immediately dropped his bag and made Harry lay on the couch.

"Did you know that they're going to give me an Order of Merlin?" Harry sounded half hysterical.

"It was just a matter of time," Ron nodded.

"I don't _want_ an Order of Merlin!"

"Harry, lie still, or you'll get yourself sick," Draco pushed him back into lying.

"I don't _want_ it!" Harry cried.

"Harry, if you don't calm down, I'll stupefy you," Draco warned him. His friend drew several shuddering breaths and covered his face with his hands.

"Everything's so wrong," Harry muttered beneath his hands.

"Harry, it's not like someone will die if you accept the honour," Hermione told him.

"I-I...just don't deserve it's all," Harry told her. "They should give it to someone who actually helped. Like Professor Snape. A lot of people would have died if not for his spying."

And suddenly, Draco and Hermione knew what was wrong.

"Ron, Hermione, let me talk to Harry alone for a minute," Draco requested of the two Gryffindors.

Hermione nodded and pulled a protesting Ron out of the room.

"You don't want to accept the award because you think that Severus might be hurt by it," Draco stated.

"He deserves it more than I do, Draco. All I did was get pissed off and kill the man hurting Severus. He risked his life to keep people safe while I sat around writing essays!" Harry replied.

"Harry, Professor Snape received his Order of Merlin the minute Minister Weasley was elected," Draco grinned at him.

"What?" Harry gasped. 

"That's right. Mr. Weasley immediately recognized the spies as worthy of the Order of Merlin. Remus and Sirius got one each as well," Draco told him, smiling.

"Well, why the fuck didn't someone tell me?" Harry glared at him.

"I don't know. Harry, you've only been awake for a day. You can't expect to learn everything in a day," Draco told him.

"I hate missing out on things," Harry sighed. "I always miss too much. My life sucks.'

Draco sighed sadly and hugged his friend. "Everyone's life sucks, but it gets better."

Harry scoffed and pulled out of the embrace.

"I'm Harry Potter; my life will always suck," Harry sneered at the ceiling.

***

"I'm worried about him," Draco said as Fred locked up the store. "He's so _different_."

"He prolly just needs to get used to all of the changes," George kissed the blonde's temple.

"I don't know. He has these unbelievable mood swings where he's the happiest person on the planet to the most depressed, and anything triggers it," Draco told them.

"Has anything big happened since he woke up?" Fred asked as they began for the stairs.

'Well, lots of things...Remus and Sirius asked to adopt us. Harry found out who'd died, um... McGonagall told him that your dad will be at Hogwarts on Monday to award him with an Order of Merlin," Draco listed.

"Did he have a falling out with his bloke?' George questioned.

"No, not that I know of. In fact, he came to my room this morning looking properly debauched and with the dam nest grin on his face," Draco shook his head as they walked into the large bedroom.

"His wand blew up, didn't it?" Fred asked suddenly as the three lay down together.

"Yeah. Damn!" Draco realized what he was getting at. "I didn't even think about that. He lost a part of himself with his wand."

"Then all you can do is wait for him to get used to not having that part of him," George kissed his fiancé.

***

"What's with you? You've been like this all day!" Dean shouted as Seamus laid in his own bed for the first time in three years.

"Dean, go find someone who makes you happy, and leave me alone," Seamus whispered. "Find someone who doesn't use you for sex."

"Seamus, what are you on about?" Dean sat on the bed, and Seamus turned his back to him.

"I can't be with you anymore. You deserve someone who makes you happy, who doesn't keep you around for sex, someone who can love you."

"Seamus," Dean started, his anger completely dissipated.

"Go, Dean. Just go," Seamus said, and left no room for anything else to be said.

"Even if you don't love me, I love you," Dean whispered, and placed a kiss on the top of the Irishman's head before leaving the room.

****

End Chapter Forty-One

Will Seamus and Dean ever fix their relationship?

Will we find out what Sev got Harry for Christmas?

Will Ron ever get a clue?

Find out on next week's episode......er, sorry.

Only three reviews until 800!!!!!!!

THIS IS TO RICHAN, MY 777TH REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!

Valentine's sucks.

The only good thing about today was I chugged 30 ounces of Mountain Dew in 47 seconds, A NEW RECORD!!!!! And I totally scared my science class, telling them I was gonna puke. I wanted to puke all over Bill Weasley's Cody's namesake. (Did anyone get that?) I named Bill's Cody after the kid who sits in front of me in science, just so I could tell him I named a gay character after him. ^___^

Okay, I am desperatly in need of fanart!!!!! Well, I don't need it...I just want some!!!!! PWEASE!!!! Also, if you want notices when ATT is updated, join my yahoo group: 

EVERYTHING IS BAD AGAIN!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED RUFUS WAINWRIGHT SINGING ON DAVID LETTERMAN TONIGHT!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

*sniff* Life sucks 

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo

kelsiface

Kalih- You'll find out later!!!!

****

menecarkawan

white owl

SparkySparkles

Forgotten Loss

Zeaira Winchester

Nagini

sev1970

jona- That part was soo sad! I loved it! I loved the dream sequence too. The robe part was funny as well.

****

Saavik

Autumn Breeze

athenakitty

Lorid

Lei Dumbledore

Lee Lee Potter- You were a little late, I'm afraid.

****

Gryphnwng- Aw. You're just a little buttkisser, aren't you? j/k THank you very much ^___^

****

AllAboutMe

Meadowfield Whisk

Richan- Youuuuuuuu werrre my 777th reviewer!!!!! Well, you'll just have to wait and see about the wand.

****

Black Rose

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor


	44. Chapter FortyTwo Presents, Potions Books...

****

Chapter Forty-Two

Harry eagerly turned the page in _The Last Herald-Mage_, gasping when Tylendel flung himself off of the tower.

"Surely it's not that horrifying," Severus said as he leaned on the back of the couch and put his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Tylendel just killed himself!" Harry sniffed and put his book down. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. "That book is so sad!"

"Where did you get it?" Severus asked, kissing Harry in a nicer greeting.

"Draco gave it tome for Christmas," Harry said before kissing Severus back passionately.

Severus pulled away when the words registered. "Mmh...Christmas presents; I'll be right back."

Harry smiled and walked across the room and reached above the mantel. He stuck his hand though the third stone from the top of the wood and pulled a small box out. He sat down with the box as Severus walked into the room, arms leaden with gifts.

"Those had better not be fore me only!" Harry glared at him.

"I'm not going to say anything," Severus smiled and put the presents on the floor in front of the Gryffindor. He nodded to the box in Harry's hands. "What's that?"

"I hid presents in here," Harry grinned brightly. "Could you enlarge them for me? McGonagall says that Remus, Sirius, Draco, and I are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get my wand and to drop those adoption papers off at the Ministry." Harry kissed him lightly. Severus nodded and enlarged the box; he was shocked to see how many presents it contained.

"Those had better not be for me only!" Severus repeated his lover's words. Harry beamed at him.

"I'm not going to say anything," the Gryffindor grinned.

"Open this one first," Severus shook his head and handed a present to him. Harry slowly unwrapped the gift, smirking when his lover glared for taking so slow.

"Aw!" Harry gasped as he pulled out a small stuffed black panther.

"I never became an animagus, but that would have been my form," Severus told him as Harry cuddled the plush. Harry kissed his cheek and handed a silver wrapped box to the Slytherin.

"I found that in fifth year, and I didn't know who to give it too," Harry grinned as the Potions Master pulled out the book.

"Merlin, Harry, where the blood hell did you get this?" Severus gasped as his fingers trailed along the title. "'_Potions: a self-updating book, containing every potion made._ This was written by Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin."

"It was in my Gringotts vault, along with a bunch of other things. There's only five other copies of that," Harry grinned as his lover flipped it open.

"Why was it in your vault?" Severus asked, not looking up from the spelled pages.

"Well, Gryffindor would leave his descendant something," Harry smirked at the shocked look on the professor's face.

"I can't take this; it's too valuable," Severus protested.

"Bullocks. It's just sitting in my trunk, not doing anything. At least you can make the potions in it," Harry shook his head. 'The only use I have for it is a paperweight; you'll actually use it."

"Harry..." Harry cut him off.

"If you don't take it, I won't accept _any_ gift from you," Harry crossed his arms around the panther and glared at his lover. Severus glared back, trying to break the stubbornness, but Harry did not back down.

"Fine, you obstinate little brat," Severus muttered, down casting his eyes at the book. Harry grinned at him brightly and kissed Sev. Severus rolled his eyes and handed a gift to his young lover.

"Leather pants!" Harry gasped, pulling them out.

"Draco keeps whining about how you're always borrowing his," Severus grinned. "He won't leave me alone about it."

"And I suppose you got these for me just to shut him up?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "So, you didn't buy these so you could see me in them?"

"I assure you, my intentions were perfectly innocent." Severus smirked.

"And I'm Prince Harry." The Boy-Who-Lived scoffed, setting the trousers aside. He gave a present to the Potion's Master, who raised an eyebrow at the bright red bow.

Severus unwrapped it slowly, mocking Harry's earlier slowness. He almost started laughing when he opened the box.

"My intentions are _not_ innocent." Harry said suggestively. "In fact, they're really quiet lewd."

Severus grinned at the boldness in the Gryffindor's voice. He smirked when the teen climbed into his lap and gasped when the green-eyed boy attached to his neck. 

"Mmh, Harry, Harry..."Severus tried to regain his senses "Harry, Minerva said..."

Harry began tearing Severus's shirt off as he said, "I don't give a fuck what she said."

Severus's reply was cut off by Harry's lips on his own, and soon, he forgot about anything but the lithe body on top of his. They didn't get to the rest of the presents that night.

***

"Dean, what's wrong?" Neville asked as the black boy hugged his knees.

"Something's wrong with Seam," Dean told his dorm mate.

"He was dropped on his head as a child, Thomas. There's always something wrong with him. "Blaise spoke up from the other side of Neville.

"Stuff it Zabini. There's something really wrong." Dean muttered more to himself.

"What happened?" Neville asked after giving his lover a look.

"I started yelling, asking why he was aching detached all day long. He just laid down on his bed and told me to go find someone who'd make me happy, and wouldn't use me." the depressed boy said.

"That really doesn't sound like Seamus." Neville commented.

"I know. Seam is always so cheerful and happy. He knows I love him." Dean shook his head.

"Does he? Frankly, I thought you were a little heartless this morning when Zabini said he'd rip off Seamus's dick." Ginny said, coming into the conversation.

"I..." Dean trailed off.

"Blaise, you told Seamus to leave me alone this morning in Potions, when you had you work together," Neville said suddenly. "Did you say anything else to him?"

Oddly, Blaise looked uncomfortable as hers boyfriend's expression turned to a glare. "I told him that he shouldn't whine about Thomas not sticking up for him when the relationship is based on no-strings-attached-sex."

"Blaise!" Neville glared at him.

"He's right. We never said anything about feelings. All it was supposed to be was sex." Dean shook his head.

"Sounds like he fell in love, but doesn't know it. You fell in love too," Ginny nodded knowingly.

"He really does care about you; he's telling you to go because he thinks he _can't _love you," Zabini spoke.

"Seamus wants you to be happy, so go tell him you're happy with him." Neville pushed the black teen into standing.

"Thanks." Dean left the room for his dorm.

***

The curtains were pulled closed around Seamus's bed as Dean entered the room. Dean sighed deeply and pulled the curtains apart. The sandy-haired teen didn't notice. Dean watched the Irishman's body shook with silent sobs.

Dean quietly slid into the bed behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. Seamus tensed immediately.

"I love you, Seamus. I'm happy with you," Dean whispered, before kissing the other boy's neck. "You're stuck with me; I'm not leaving you."

"Please, Dean, don't bother. You can find someone else to love," Seamus said.

"But I don't want to. If you have a person who you love with all your heart, and who obviously loves you back, you just don't let them go." Dean told him, taking hold of his hand.

"I can't love," Seamus whispered, not bothering to free his hand.

"You _do_ love. Just by telling me to find someone who'll make me happy, at the expense of your own happiness proves it," Dean argued.

"What makes you so sure?" the younger teen turned to face him. Dean kissed away the tears trailing down the slightly tanned face before him.

"Because, I've fallen in love and so have you," Dean kissed his lips softly. "I love you, Seamus. Our relationship went deeper than just sex in fifth year."

"I love you, too." Seamus whispered, burying his face in the other boy's neck. Dean held onto him tightly, as they laid there until they both fell asleep, fully clothed for the first time ever.

****

End Chapter Forty-Two

jelly-bean was my 800th reviewer!!!!!

Thanks for all of the reviews!!!!

I'm going to try to post a chapter on Wednesday, my birthday ^_^!

If you want notices of new chapters, join my yahoo group at 

Danielle- You can join my Yahoo! group to get notices of the new chapters.

****

Dame Dashi

Goddes of Heather

Ron- Really? I got Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off this week. I had to go to school for Pres day, but I got the rest off.

****

Neo-QueenRini

weaslygurl4

Meadowfield Whisk

Marg

Aqarius

Lanfear

Kalih- *GASP* WHO'S RUFUS WAINWRIGHT?? WHO'S RUFUS WAINWRIGHT!? Only the best singer ever!!!!!!!!! He sings Hallelujah on the Shrek Soundtrack! My favourite song is Instant Pleasure! Go listen to it!!!!!!!!!

****

SparkySparkles

Lynda

Lyla Snape

RunningWithCoyotes

TrulyDepressed

Insane Pinapple from Naboo

xikum- Actually, McGonagall is the only of the staff who knows. Oh, besides Poppy and Remus.

****

athenakitty

desertwren

snickerdoodle

Lorid

Lee Lee Potter

Nikki Whitecraft- It says in chapter 35, I think, that Dumbledore was injured and McGonagall took the Headmistress spot

****

david

Kaat ShadowLover- The mpreg was mostly for the Percy/Oliver bit, but you never know.....^__^

****

menecarkawan- I didn't mention. It's First Class.

****

Black Rose

Saavik

SilverMoon

charzy

je

AllAboutMe

eav

blackunicorn

Shadow Wolf

Lei Dumbledore

Butterfly

jelly-bean

Creamy Mimi


	45. Chapter FortyThree Nightmares, Bickering...

****

Chapter Forty Three

Harry woke up, screaming at the top of his lungs. His lover blinked the sleep from his eyes quickly. Severus grabbed him and held him still until the teen was weeping quietly in his arms.

"Harry, it was just a nightmare. It's okay; it was just a nightmare," Severus whispered as he rocked back and forth slightly, trying to calm his love. Harry sniffled loudly and clung to him tightly.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me," Harry whimpered, burying his face into Severus's hair.

"Harry, never. I won't ever leave you," Severus kissed the other man's neck.

"Don't leave me," Harry repeated, as if he hadn't heard the Slytherin. Severus held him as he cried himself back to sleep. The Potions Master fell asleep not long after, hoping that his Harry would have no more nightmares.

***

When the Boy-Who-Lived awoke the next morning, he had no memory of the nightmare. Severus was already up, and had the house elves send down breakfast. Harry had a cup of tea placed in his hands the moment he got out of bed.

"My eyes are sore. Urgh," Harry groaned and wiped at tem from under his glasses.

"You had a nightmare last night, and woke up crying," Severus told him after he gave a good morning kiss.

"Great," Harry muttered dryly. "What was I babbling this time?"

Severus was a little surprised at Harry's slight anger at having been caught after his nightmare. "You asked me not to leave."

Severus pulled the Gryffindor into his arms as he continued. "I said never."

Harry kissed him deeply, and breakfast was forgotten.

***

"Hi, Harry," Remus smiled at him as the Boy-Who-Lived bound into the room wearing a huge grin.

"Merlin," Draco shook his head as Harry gave him a big hug.

"Hey, breakfast!" Harry sat down and picked up a kipper. "We didn't get to breakfast."

"That's my Harry!" Sirius grinned as he came into the living room, buttoning the last button on his dressy shirt.

"You're corrupting him," Remus glared at his husband.

"I was already corrupt," Harry smirked while spreading marmalade on a slice of toast.

"You can't get much more corrupt than Harry is," Draco grinned, causing his friend to glare.

"There are many different types and levels of corrupt," Sirius said after kissing his mate.

"_You_ would know this," Harry chuckled.

Sirius glared at his godson slightly.

"So we all ready?" Remus asked as the Boy-Who-Lived shoved the toast into his mouth.

"I am," Draco and Sirius replied in unison. Harry had the decency to swallow his food before answering that he was as well. Remus nodded and grabbed the pot of floor powder on the top of the mantle.

"Floo powder makes me sick," Harry glowered at the magical powder.

"It only takes a minute, you big baby," Draco rolled his eyes.

"You two are already bickering like brothers," Remus shook his head at the two.

"And you're already acting like their mother," Sirius grinned and snorted.

"Would you just go through?" Remus glared as the other three men sniggered.

"Ministry Adoption Department!" Sirius said, and stepped into the fire.

"Go on, boys," Remus nodded to the seventh years.

"Ministry Adoption Department!" Harry shouted after removing his glasses.

***

Sirius caught Harry as he tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Thanks, Padfoot," Harry grinned as he put on his glasses and began dusting soot of off himself. He moaned slightly as he stumbled backwards.

"Are you all right?" Sirius helped him regain his balance as Draco landed very ungracefully on his backside.

"Just a little fireplace vertigo," Harry grimaced in sympathy as Draco stood and rubbed his sit upon.

"You'd think that they'd put something three," Draco moaned and winced as he touched a tender spot. He quickly moved away from the fireplace as it lit up with Remus's impending arrival.

Sirius made to catch his husband, but both canines landed in a heap on the floor. Draco and Harry sniggered as the two tried to untangle themselves.

"I appreciate the help, Sirius, but next time, don't bother," Remus said as he stood up. Sirius glared at him slightly as he pulled himself into standing.

"C'mon," Harry said as he shook off his dizziness. The four walked out of the floo room and into the main lobby of that part of the Ministry. In the lobby sat two couples, a man and woman, and a lesbian couple. The two women held a small baby wrapped in blue, and the woman of the heterosexual couple had a little balancing on her knee. They all were occupied with themselves, and they didn't notice the Boy-Who-Lived, the Infamous Sirius Black, and the son of Lucius Malfoy.

Remus took the forms and went up to the receptionist. Draco, Sirius, and Harry sat.

"Oh, babies," Draco began.

"Pregnant. Diapers?"

"Smelly." Draco wrinkled his nose. "Bottle."

"Milk." Harry returned. "Orange Juice."

"Burns coming out your nose." Draco sniggered. Harry glared at him, remembering when he'd done that in sixth year. Sirius shook his head at the two as Draco launched into the explanation.

"I don't know what was said, but the funniest thing I have ever seen was orange juice coming out of Harry's nose on Christmas. Best Christmas present ever, if you weren't sitting next to him," Draco smirked, and Harry hit the back of his head. "Hey, jerk!"

"Moron."

"Prat."

"Ass."

"Witch."

"Look who's talking! I bet you still have that pink tutu." Harry sneered at the blonde.

"Alright, alright, you two." Sirius glared at them.

"Come on, you three." Remus said from the door to the officiator's office.

***

"Honestly! You two have been brothers for less than seven minutes, and you're already wearing on my last nerve," Sirius groaned as Harry and Draco continued to bicker. The two glared at him as they walked out of the Ministry building.

"We're just making up for lost time," Harry grinned brightly, surprising them all with the sudden mood change. Harry latched onto Sirius's arm and beamed up at him.

Suddenly, Harry stood up straight and flattened his hair over his scar and looked down to hide his face. Draco glared at the surrounding people, even though they were ignoring them as if they wore regular people. 

"Harry, Minerva cast a spell on us so that to everyone else, we look like different people," Remus smiled at him.

"So they aren't staring at me?" Harry raised his eyes slightly.

"Nope. Only a few select people can see _you._" Sirius grinned at him.

"It's on advanced form of a glamour charm," Remus explained.

"How come we weren't told of this?" Draco asked, a bit mad that they'd made Harry worry.

"I guess we just forgot," Sirius shrugged. "It's not like we can tell that it's on us."

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, knowing that Draco was getting mad. "Come on. Let's go to Ollivander's."

The family walked down the busy street to the wand shop with Harry still wary of the crowd.

As they neared the shop, a black robed wizard ran out of the shop and through the crowd as if a dragon were after him. Harry furrowed his brow end began walking faster. He pulled at Sirius's arm.

"Something bad has happened," Harry muttered to the others. "My scar itches."

"It _itches?_" Remus gasped.

"Voldemort's dead." Draco pulled out his wand.

"But there are still Death Eaters," Harry said, stopping.

"You shouldn't be able to feel the Death Eaters," Sirius looked concerned.

"I was connected to Voldemort through my scar, and the Death Eaters were connected to him through the Dark Mark. Those still loyal to the bastard still have the mark. And while it won't feel like my head's exploding, I still should be able to tell when they do something." Harry started walking again, this time he let go of his new father and walked ahead.

"He could be right," Remus nodded and followed the Gryffindor.

They walked to the door of the hand shop and Harry, being first to reach it, pushed it open. The four gasped as they looked in the sight before them.

The wand-maker was lying on his back, his face forever frozen a silent scream of terror.

****

End Chapter Forty-Three

Sorry about that folks! I got stuck on the chapter, and didn't complete it until yesterday. I typed a little, but Emilea did the rest! Clap for her!!!!!!

She's the one who scoffs at you everyday cause she gets to read it in the making!!! She wrote that, by the way.

Join my yahoo group for notices of updated chapters!!!!! Also, in the polls section, vote for Harry's new wand core!!! 

Thanks for all of your Happy Birthdays!!!!!! I got the Tatu cd!!!!! YAAY! Thanks Emilea!!!

Thanks for all of your reviews!!!!!!

Tempest

Richan

Zeva Blackrose

Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Black Rose

SparkySparkles

Wiskers

Lyla Snape

Purple*Passion

Akemi- A NAKED, BOUND DRACO?!?!?!?! YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOHOOO!!!! Usually, Oliver is put as the seme, and I wanted a change. Really, they change between roles, but Oliver wanted to give up Quidditch to have a baby, so...

****

menecarkawan

Autumn Breeze

Lanfear

Kalih- Do you like Instant Pleasure? It's awesome!!! I love it!!!!!!

****

Ron

SlashVixen

Luna Rose and Phoenix Child

xikum

Lei Dumbledore

Saavik

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor

The Red Dragons Order- S'ok. I read the next chapter of LAW, it rocked!

****

Meadowfield Whisk

Dark-One Shadowphyre- ^___^ 

****

jelly-bean- :D 

****

AllAboutMe

Nagini: *kills Ron Weasley

Taryn and Jordan


	46. Chapter FortyFour Sweet Romancy stuffs, ...

****

Chapter Forty-Four

Seamus smiled as he woke up, clothed, in Dean's arms.

"Hullo, love," Dean smiled softly, and kissed the smaller boy.

"Good morning," the Irishman returned.

"I love you," Dean kissed his neck. "I love you."

Seamus's smile widened, almost to the point of splitting his face. "I love you too."

Dean grinned at him and placed a kiss on the tip of his freckled nose.

"I'm glad you fought for me, and made me see that I adore you," Seamus told his lover before kissing him passionately.

"So am I," Dean told after responding eagerly to the kiss.

"Make love to me, Dean," Seamus looked imploringly into his eyes and shocking the other boy with his request. It was known that Seamus fucked and didn't get fucked.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, covering his surprise.

"Of course. I always knew one day, if I found someone I would want them to be my first. I want you to be my first, because you're my someone," Seamus explained, and then kissed Dean deeply.

"I love you, Seam," Dean replied breathlessly, and then he proceeded to comply with the other boy's wishes.

***

Parvati sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with the tissue her sister had given her.

"It's alright, Par. She's not your friend if she'd do that to you," Padma kissed the top of her head.

"I know, Pad, but we were friends for six years. How could she just forget all that?"

"I don't know, love," the Ravenclaw petted her arm soothingly. She glared when Lavender walked through the door and over to her trunk to get something.

Lavender started to glare back, but instead, she came over to the twins. "I'm sorry for the things I said, but I hold to my beliefs," she spoke curtly, and then left the room.

Padma looked down at her sister, waiting for a wave of fresh tears, but they didn't come. Instead, Parvati had a slight smile on her face.

***

Neville laughed as Blaise lost his balance and fell backwards off the bed.

"Are you all right?" Neville stuck out his hand to help his boyfriend off of the floor. Blaise took his hand and pulled himself up.

"Fine. I'd be better if someone hadn't pushed me off the bed," the Slytherin glared at him.

"I didn't push you off the bed," Neville grinned. "I merely helped your ascent to the floor."

"'Ascent to the floor,' my ass," Zabini muttered, and scowled at his boyfriend.

"Don't look at me like that, Blai," the Gryffindor ordered.

"Would you rather I look at you like this?" Blaise eyed him lustfully.

"Yeah, that's better," he grinned as the Head Boy knocked him backwards onto the bed and began snogging him.

***

Severus didn't think he'd ever read as much or as fast in his life. He was trying to absorb the old Potions book, it seemed. There were ancient potions listed; some that he himself had never heard of.

When Harry returned, he'd have to do some serious thanking. After they finished giving their gifts, of course. They had forgotten about giving the rest of the gifts the night before, and hadn't had time that morning, what with shagging and all.

Severus was nervous and excited about the last gift that he would give Harry. Harry's reaction was unpredictable. Sev would either become the happiest man on Earth, or he would end up killing himself. And it all depended on Harry's answer. A single word. Yes or no.

***

Bill grinned at Cody as the older man pushed him onto the bed. Cody stared to unbutton the red head's shirt, when their telephone rang.

Cody's parents were muggles, so he insisted on having a way to communicate with them. Bill swore as Cody got up to answer it.

"Just so you know, I don't think I like your mum," Bill said as Cody reached to pick up the phone. Cody grinned and answered the phone.

"Hullo? Hi mum. No, I wasn't sleeping. Shagging?! Mum!" Cody shouted indignantly.

Bill burst out laughing. Cody glared at him and went back to the conversation over the telephone.

"No, mum. We weren't. Honestly, mum. Yes, yes, only you can still embarrass me," Cody rolled his eyes and Bill chuckled. "I don't' know. Hold on, let me ask..."

Cody turned to Bill and placed his hand over the receiver.

"She wants to know if we want to come over for lunch in about an hour."

"I don't mind," Bill grinned when Cody glared slightly.

'We'll be there, mum. Do you need us to bring anything?" Cody asked. "Alright. I'll see you in a while then. Bye mum. I love you too. Good-bye."

Bill cracked up again at the look on his boyfriend's face.

"You shut up, or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," Cody glared at him. Bill tried to muffle his laughs, but he ended up laughing so hard that he fell off of the bed. He stopped laughing long enough to say 'ow' and then he resumed chuckling.

'You're a prat," Cody glowered at him, and then stalked into the bathroom. Bill winced as he stood and felt the pain of hitting the floor as he heard the shower start. Cody stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Well? Aren't you coming with me?" the brown haired man asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bill hastily pulled off his partially unbuttoned shirt and began on his pyjama bottoms as he hurried into the bathroom.

***

Harry gasped and buried his face into Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, take him out of here," Remus ordered. The blonde nodded and pulled his distressed friend from the shop. Sirius and Remus joined them, and pulled them away from the entrance as, almost instantly, Aurors began swarming the area.

There were a few non-auror ministry officials at the site, and one of them was Percy Weasley. As the Weasleys were part of the few who could see the four as they actually were, and not the illusion, the red-head immediately approached them.

'You were the ones to find him?' Percy asked, seeing Harry clinging to Draco. He wasn't surprised to see the Boy-Who-Lived; he had been one of the first to find out, being the Minister's son and all.

Sirius nodded, and Percy sighed.'

"Did you see who it was?"

Remus shook his head. "We just saw someone running from the store."

"It was Lucius Malfoy," Harry spoke, lifting his head from his brother's should. At the questioning looks he was getting, he explained. "I saw his hair."

Draco scowled and tried to make his hair disappear with his hands. Harry saw this movement, and pulled Draco's hands down. The Gryffindor held his friend's arms down by holding the sleeves of his silver shirt.

"You were fixing to replace your wand, weren't you?" At the nods, Percy nodded. "Motive, then."

"The motive always involves me," Harry murmured. Without warning, he started running, pushing past and through the crowd of people.

"Harry!"

***

Harry kept running through the sea of peoples, not looking as to where he was going. It was only minutes before he inevitably ran into someone. He collided with a wizard; it was easy to tell from the build as he fell forward.

"Oomph," the wizard gasped as he hit the ground.

"Sorry, sir. I'm sorry," Harry sat up and quickly stood. He helped pull the man up. He looked up into the face... "Oliver?"

"Harry? Hullo, mate," Oliver recognized him, being part of the Weasley clan. The Gryffindor gasped for air, and frantically looked behind him. "Harry, what's wrong."

"They're going to kill everyone I know," Harry whispered, and took off again.

Oliver stood there in confusion, amazement, shock...until his husband ran up beside him. In an unspoken communication, the couple took off in the direction of Harry.

***

Harry stumbled as he was grabbed from behind and pulled into an alleyway.

"Harry Potter," was purred into his ear. An arm held his waist to keep him from running and the other was petting Harry's cheek.

"Malfoy," the Boy-Who-Lived snarled. He didn't struggle against the Death Eater.

"I was hoping that you would run from the wand shop. You came right to me," Lucius grinned maliciously and he let his hand slide over his neck and over his shoulder. He was regarded when Harry involuntarily shuddered. "Do you like that...Harry?"

Harry shuddered again as Lucius's voice swept across his ear. "Let me go, Malfoy."

"Is the great Harry Potter a virgin? I bet you aren't. I bet you're a whore," Lucius let his tongue trail the shell of Harry's ear. The Gryffindor couldn't keep a whimper from escaping and the Death Eater chuckled. "We're going to have some fun."

Lucius raised his wand and put a silencing and cloaking charm around the alley. No one heard the screams.

****

End Chapter Forty-Four

This chapter was dedicated to Emilea, because she stuffed more marshmallows in her mouth than I did in mine. She almost killed me over this chapter. I bet you will too.

Join my Yahoo group, ATTYWMFMH!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Richan

Saavik

Lanfear

crazyone

Bleu Moon

Lyla Snape

Lei Dumbledore

Akemi- YAYYY!!!!!! A NAKED AND BOUND HARRY AND DRACO!!!!!

****

Sirius' Mistress

Lady Foxfire

Myk

The Red Dragons Order

SilverMoon

Cat Samwise

frizzy

Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog- lol

****

athenakitty

AllAboutMe

CrazycheeseCake

menecarkawan

jelly-bean- Emilea laughs in your general direction. I missed a couple days of school at the end of the week and she couldn't spend the night, so she didn't get to read this chapter for four days. You can laugh at her now.

****

Lee Lee Potter

Jordan

Kalih- Have you downloaded any of Rufus's other songs? I like California too, but Instant Pleasure's my fave. In My Arms is a good one too.

****

Taryn and Jordan

Meadowfield Whisk


	47. Chapter FortyFive KILL LUCIUS! For AllA...

****

Chapter Forty-Five

When Lucius was through with Harry, he summoned the rest of the Death Eaters. Harry was unconscious before they were finished. Lucius forced him awake, and the Boy-Who-Lived was forced to endure the ceaseless abuse and rapes. Finally, Lucius couldn't keep him awake anymore, and Harry happily succumbed to darkness.

***

"I can't find him either!" Draco cried as Remus and Sirius shook their heads.

"He ran into Oliver, but he ran off again. We lost him around the apothecary." Percy told them.

"Lucius, and probably other Death Eaters, are lurking around. We have to find him fast, before anything happens to Harry." Draco told them, clenching his fist around his wand.

"He might still be near the apothecary. He might have stopped running when he didn't see anyone following him," Sirius nodded, as if to convince himself of this. 

"Oliver, I want you to go tell dad about all of this. You'll be shown right in." Percy kissed his husband, who nodded and began for the Ministry.

"Let's go." Remus said and everyone nodded.

***

About the time Harry was grabbed by Lucius, Severus got a strange sense of panic as he was nearing the poison section of his book. His arm, where the Dark Mark had been, began to itch, and almost immediately Severus began to consciously worry.

He felt something was wrong deep in the pit of his stomach. He knew what it was as soon as his fireplace lit up, and the Headmistress appeared.

"Death Eaters are in Diagon Alley. Lucius Malfoy killed Ollivander before they get there, but Harry ran off. They can not find him, and he is unarmed. The floo network is still open and you need to go to the Ministry's main lobby in order to get through though," the floating head of Minerva told him.

Severus was up and over to the hearth instantly, and as soon as Minerva had gone, he went through.

***

"Are you going to kill him?" Pansy asked Lucius.

"Not right now. Let's let him suffer more," the blonde smirked, and the group of cloaked wizards and a witch cheered. "I'm going to kill him when everyone can see him. They will watch as the Boy-Who-Lived dies."

"What are our orders?" Pansy's father asked, stepping beside his daughter.

"Just make sure no one gets close," Malfoy smiled evilly.

***

Severus saw Harry's new fathers, as he stepped out into the busy street. He grabbed Remus by the shoulder. "Any word?" he asked the werewolf.

"We haven't found him yet, but Percy and Oliver Weasley were following him and he disappeared around the apothecary," Remus told him. Sirius scowled at the Potions Master, who didn't even bother to respond. In fact, he just walked past the animagus and walked off to find Harry.

A moment later, as he was passing an alley, he shuddered deeply, as if someone had walked across his grave.

***

"Pull him in. He is still a traitor, and we must finish what Voldemort could not."

***

Severus was pulled back into the alley way and held as he struggled against his captors.

"Severus, Severus, Severus," Lucius stood before him clucking as he grinned maliciously.

"Lucius," Severus growled at the wizard.

"I suppose you're here to find your precious Golden Boy, aren't you?" Malfoy smirked. "Take a good look at him."

The Death Eaters holding him turned him around to view his lover. Severus just managed to keep himself from gasping out Harry's name.

"What did you do to him?" the Potion's Professor snarled, trying to break away.

"We had some fun with him," Lucius smiled over at the bloody unconscious boy.

"You bastards."

"Eh. He was very fun to play with, you know. Until he passed out of course. I had to wake him up so we could continue," the blonde chuckled sinisterly. "You know what I found out? I found out who the Boy-Who-Lived is fucking. He's a great fuck, Severus. He screams quite prettily, doesn't he?"

Severus snarled and lunged forward. He managed to break loose, and his fist slammed into Lucius's face. Before the other wizards could react, Severus had grabbed his wand and stunned three of the ten. Then, quickly, he ended the cloaking and silencing spells over the alley, just as Sirius was passing. The animagus whirled around and had his wand out in an instant. He and Severus managed to knockout the six others before facing Lucius. 

"You think you can beat the both of us? Give up now, Malfoy, and I won't kill you," Sirius snarled.

"Oh, all I have to do is get rid of one of you. Rather hard decision, though. To kill Potter's godfather, or his lover?" Lucius smirked. He quickly raised his wand and aimed. "_Avada-_" 

"_Stupefy._" Six voices shouted at once. The blonde wizard was flown backwards and only stopped for the brick wall of the dead end. There was a sickening crack and thud as he hit the ground.

Severus dropped his wand and was the first one to Harry. He tearfully brushed bloody hair away from a pale, bleeding face. Draco pushed everyone else aside, and began to check his brother for broken bones. When he found some, he healed them. He searched for more serious injuries as well, and healed them without saying anything about them. The blonde cleared away the blood covering Harry several times, and tried to heal what he could before anymore blood was lost.

"I can't do anymore. We have to get him back to Mme. Pomfrey," Draco stood, and wiped his tears away. Severus carefully picked up the Gryffindor and stood.

"I'll make a Portkey." Sirius picked up a rock.

"We'll take care of the Death Eaters." Percy told them. Oliver nodded and delivered a swift kick to one of the unconscious Death Eaters.

***

Poppy was shocked when they suddenly appeared in the in the middle of the Infirmary. She was even more shocked when Severus laid his lover on the nearest bed.

"I did the best I could," Draco told her.

"You did fine, Draco." Poppy assured him, and set to work on healing Harry completely. She was even more shocked when Severus laid his lover on the nearest bed.

Severus sat down heavily on a bed next to Harry's and watched the mediwitch work.

"Severus, I'm going to need some more Numbness Potion for him later," she said when she'd finished. The Potion's Master nodded numbly. "Is anyone else hurt?"

"I thank I twisted my ankle." the Head of Slytherin said to her when no one else had spoken. She checked his foot and clucked.

"You broke three bones in your ankle and foot." She said, and then healed it. Severus shrugged.

"Harry has a concussion, so when he wakes up,_ don't _let him go back to sleep." Mme. Pomfrey told them, and left the main room before she began to cry.

Nothing was said between the four men. Suddenly, Sirius lunged at Severus and grabbed him around the neck.

Draco and Remus shot up and grabbed Sirius and pulled him away.

"Sirius, why did you do that?" Remus yelled, holding his mate.

"He gave Harry Wizard's Flu and that's what caused Harry to fall into a coma!" Sirius yelled back as Severus glared at him as he rubbed his neck.

"I did not give Harry Wizard's Flu. He was born with it. Potter had it in seventh year, remember? Every male in their family will get at one point or another." Severus glowered at the animagus.

"That's right! James did have it," Remus nodded. "Sirius, he didn't give Wizard's Flu to Harry. Now apologize."

Sirius looked at his looked at his husband, in shock. "I'm not apologizing to that greasy paedophile!"

"Sirius, you may be one of my fathers, but he is still my godfather and Harry's lover. Apologize, _now_." Draco glared at the Transfiguration professor.

"It's fine, Draco. Just come get me when Harry wakes up," Severus said, and left the Hospital Wing. Sirius scowled until he couldn't see the Potion's Master anymore.

"Sirius, you are going to apologize to that greasy bastard. Harry's a teenager for Merlin's sake!"

"Harry's more of an adult than anyone I know. Professor Snape has helped Harry more than any of us could. They love each other, and you're going to have to accept that, or Harry won't want to be around you," Draco said bluntly.

"He wouldn't choose a Death Eater over his family." Sirius scoffed.

"You chose a werewolf over your family, and Severus was a spy." Remus said to his mate.

"I can't believe you're defending him!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Harry loves him, and he loves Harry. Do you want to accept it now, or years from now on your deathbed, when you have only minutes to apologize, and he can't get there fast enough?"

Sirius glared and stalked out of the Infirmary.

****

End Chapter Forty-Five

Sorry for the delay. Emilea wouldn't type this yesterday. She wanted you to suffer! And then today, she wouldn't stop typing it so she could take a nap. She stayed up all night again, reading stories.

Today, we went and stood in the middle of the Town Square and gave away 12 guinea pigs, and sold one. We made 14 dollars in donations for food and shavings, too!

This chapter sucks. Sucks, sucks, sucks. I was going to kill everyone off, but Em threw a fit.

Join my yahoo group for updates!! Also, vote on wand cores for Harry's wand and the next Interlude pairing! Fred/Draco/George is winning so far, with Remus/Sirius coming up second! 

Thanks for all of the reviews!!!!!

AllAboutMe was my 900th reviewer!!!!

cazza

Teigra

Saavik

slytherinwannabe- Sleeping With the Enemy is awesome!!!!! The author, Maeglin Yedi writes awesome stuff. Even a SS/HP/LM one.

****

Kalih- I absolutely love Rufus!!!! Download all of his songs...!!!^__^

****

Cat Samwise

momma-dar

Lyla Snape

japangirlcmw

Insane Pineapple from Naboo

menecarkawan

curly

jilies

crazyone

Meadowfield Whisk

Qserenity2000

leia105- Well, I wrote more, but you can still molest me if you want.......

****

faulted

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor

Els-chan

blackunicorn

Myk

Nagini:The Weasel Must Die

usagi_princess

jelly-bean- Nah, we were just stuffing marshmallows in. I'm a Goddess? YES! BOW TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Lee Lee Potter- It's deja vu, with a ` above the 'e' in deja. 

****

Black Rose

Lei Dumbledore

Sakura Le

athenakitty

AllAboutMe- If you keep kicking me, I won't dedicated this chapter to you!!!

****

BJ Jones


	48. Chapter FortySix Tears, Family, and Love

****

Chapter Forty-Six

Severus scowled as Sirius stormed into his work room, wearing a furious look on his face. He tried to ignore the animagus as he continued to make a version of Dreamless Sleep Potion that he'd found in his new Potions book.

"I want you to leave him alone," Sirius glared at the Potions Master.

"I won't leave him alone until he tells me to. I promised him that," Severus added an ingredient to the cauldron. Sirius looked surprised for a moment at the calm nature his colleague was displaying.

"Well, I'm telling you for him!"

"You don't have a clue as to what he wants," Severus stirred.

"And _you_ do?" Sirius spat.

"No, I don't. And I don't claim too, either. Only Harry knows what Harry wants, and no one can ever know what he truly wants at any given time, so I suggest talking to him before trying to pull us apart."

Sirius seethed. "You're just using him for your sick fantasies."

Severus raised an eyebrow and went back to his potion. "I love him, and Harry professes to love me.''

"So you don't know if he loves you or not." Sirius smirked at the Slytherin.

"He says that he loves me, and I believe that he believes that he does."

"You're too old for him, and you're a Death Eater."

"I know. That's what I told him, but he says that there's a bigger age difference between Dumbledore and McGonagall, and that I was a spy." Severus took the potion off the fire and began to bottle it immediately.

"What are you making?" Sirius asked suddenly, watching as the other man corked each of the phials.

"A less addictive Dreamless Sleep Potion for Harry," Severus answered, as he began to label the bottles. "The last thing he needs is to get addicted to something."

Sirius was speechless for a moment as Severus began to rant. "I want to kill that bastard for what he's done. Harry's worked so hard to get as far as did, and Malfoy, the sadistic bastard, has put him back almost six months! I hope he died when he hit that wall, so I can say I killed him," Severus snarled, and threw an empty phial at the wall so that it shattered.

"I hope he didn't. If he did, we can't torture him for revenge," Sirius said. Severus thought about it for a moment, and then nodded in agreement.

"Skin him alive and then pour lemon juice on him. Then put him in a sarcophagus and stick flesh-eating scarabs in with him. Leave him for a couple of hours, and then make him beg Harry for forgiveness, and then kick him off of a cliff with sharp pointy rocks at the bottom," Severus muttered as he waved his wand at the glass shards on the floor. The phial flew back together and set it on the shelf as Sirius nodded to everything the Slytherin had said.

"You really do love Harry..." Sirius said quietly, as if he hadn't heard a thing Severus had said before his plans of torture for Lucius Malfoy.

Severus's reply was to reach into his robes and pulled out something. He set it in front of his lover's godfather.

"You're going to ask him to marry you?" Sirius asked incredulously. The Potion's Master nodded. Severus took a small sense of pride as Sirius gaped like a fish. He couldn't be completely proud, not when his beloved was lying in the Hospital Wing. 

"I was going to ask later today, but now..." Sirius nodded understandably.

"I-I don't like you, Snape, but for Harry's sake..." Sirius trailed off. 

"Thank you," Severus said.

***

Remus and Draco gaped as Severus and Sirius walked into the Infirmary, side by side. Sirius even held the door open for the Potion's Master, who had potion phials in his hands.

"Oh, don't look so shocked," Sirius muttered. Remus smiled slightly at him, and kissed the animagus.

"I'm proud of you," the D.A.D.A. professor whispered to his husband.

"McGonagall came by, and said that Minister Weasley would be here in a few hours," Draco spoke quietly, trying not to look at his friend.

Severus sighed, conjured up a chair, and sat down heavily. Then he suddenly stood.

"I forgot something," was all he gave for an explanation. He left the Infirmary. Draco shrugged at his fathers.

***

Severus looked around his bedchambers, painfully aware of the fact that his Harry had been lying in his bed, grinning up at him as they made love only hours before.

Severus growled and kicked the wall in anger. He punched his wardrobe. He stepped away quickly and surveyed the dent in the oak wood. The Potion's Master was vaguely aware of his hand throbbing.

The obsidian-eyed man ran his hand over the pillow on the right side of his bed. Harry's side. He couldn't take it anymore, and Severus slid down the side of the bed and onto the floor. He let his head fall into his hands, and again for the second time in countless years, he cried. Sev cried for the boy who had managed to break through his walls. He cried for the man he loved.

***

At the same moment in the Hospital Wing, tears began leaking from Harry's closed eyes. Draco tugged on Remus's sleeve when he noticed. Sirius gasped when he saw his godson's bruised, tear streaked face. Harry started whimpering when Sirius took his hand, trying to offer the unconscious boy comfort.

Harry woke up quickly and yanked his hand from the Transfiguration professor's hand. He seemed to shrink away from his family as the world came into view through his glasses. Without a word to his brother or fathers, the Boy-Who-Lived shakily stood before the entrance to his lover's rooms, and spoke the password with a raspy voice, that developed only from screaming until his throat was raw.

"Life," Harry stepped into the Potion's Master's rooms, and Draco, Sirius, and Remus followed. The Gryffindor sat next to his lover's shaking form and pulled him into a hug. The crying Severus clung to him, knowing immediately who it was.

Draco closed the bedroom door and pulled the two Marauders to sit on the couch.

***

In the bedroom, no words were spoken as Severus and Harry held each other on the floor by the bed. Their faces were close as they cried, and they couldn't tell their tears apart as they ran down both faces.

"I heard you. You came to save me," Harry whispered. Severus nodded. 

"I was too late," Severus murmured fearfully, as if saying so, Harry would leave.

"They didn't kill me," Harry returned. "He would have, but you saved me."

"How can you be so strong? I would never have lasted through anything like what you've been through," the Potion's professor muttered into his hair.

"I've got you to make me strong," the Boy-Who-Lived replied. "I've got you to keep me alive. You, Draco, Sirius, and Remus are my reason for living."

Severus pulled away slightly and took Harry's face with his hands. Harry flinched slightly, but then he forced himself to relax. Severus wiped and kissed away the tears on his lover's face.

"I love you, Harry. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you again," Severus whispered.

"How can you stand to be with someone so dirty?" the Gryffindor asked, fearing the answer for a reason he couldn't even begin to fathom.

"I love you. And the only reason you're dirty is because you haven't taken a bath," Severus said to him. Harry was covered in dirt and blood, and other things he didn't want to think about. Harry smiled slightly.

"I don't want to be dirty, so I need to take a bath," Said the seeker.

"Do you want me to join you?" the older man offered. Harry looked terrified at the idea, and he quietly shook his head no.

"I'm sorry...I-I..." Harry stuttered. Severus quieted him by kissing his hand.

"It's alright, love. Even now, I'm going to hold to the promise I made. We'll go as slow as you need, Harry," Severus rubbed his thumb over Harry's knuckles.

That statement brought tears to the seventh year's eyes. "Thank you, Sev."

Severus nodded, and stood pulling his Harry up with him. "I'll go run your bath."

Harry squeezed his hand once before letting go. The Slytherin walked into the bathroom to draw Harry's bath, and the Gryffindor sat on the bed until he came back.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" the Potion's professor asked as he helped Harry peel away his bloody, torn cloths.

"Would you?" Harry looked up at his lover.

"Of course. I'll stay as long as you want me," Sev told him as he threw the cloths into a corner of the room.

"Burn those," Harry requested suddenly.

"Right now?" Harry nodded. "I'll be back in a minute." 

Severus gathered the ripped garments and walked out. He left the bedroom, went into the fireplace, and watched as the flames engulfed them.

"What's Harry doing?"

The Slytherin Head of House turned. "He's taking a bath." He went back to the bathroom without another word.

"I should go tell Poppy where we are," Draco stood suddenly, and Remus nodded.

***

Harry jumped slightly as the bathroom door opened. He mentally kicked himself; it was only Severus. Severus gave him a reassuring smile and sat down near the edge of the swimming pool-like bathtub that Harry was floating in.

"How're you?" Harry asked his lover, giving a slight ironic grin. Severus rolled his eyes and handed the soap to his lover when he requested it. The cloth Harry used to clean himself turned red as he began scrubbing himself. Severus had to look away for a moment as his heart cracked with pain for the last Gryffindor heir. He only turned his head back when a damp hand took his own.

The Potions Master looked up into green-eyes that were most surely mirroring the emotions in his own dark eyes. Sev kissed the palm of Harry's hand, which was covered in self-defence wounds from fighting Lucius off. Harry gave him a small smile and returned to cleaning himself, without taking his hand from the Slytherin's.

****

End Chapter Forty-Six

Bow to the typest! Bow to Emilea! lol. Em typed this chapter, as well. Shhh, she's taking a nap. She stayed up all night again last night! 

Spring Break, whoooowhoooohhooo!!!!!! Ten days of doing nothing......We got out at 2:00 on Thursday, and didn't have to go Friday! Em came over Thursday, and won't leave....^__^ She has to go tomorrow, though, cause she's going to her aunt's and then to her other aunts'. Her aunts', as in two....never mind.....

I'm trying to get Em to write more to her second chapter of Mind Reading Can Be a Good Thing, but she's sloowwww. Go read it if you already haven't. It's Harry/Lucius. NC-17ish...so wee ones, beware.

If you want to be notified of the new chapters, join my yahoo group: 

If you join, please vote in the polls. You get to decide which couple will be featured in the Third Interlude!!! Draco/Fred/George is in the lead with 6 votes, and Sirius/Remus is in second with 3.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm hoping to get 1000 reviews before the Third Interlude, so review!!!

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Cat Samwise

Sela

Lanfear

Sirius' Mistress

leia105- oh, goody!!!! *accepts molestation eagerly* Hopefully you liked this chapter? :D

****

athenakitty

white owl

Kalih

menecarkawan

SparkySparkles

Potter-Freak123- ^__^ Thank you!

****

Clym

Autumn Breeze

Myk

SilverMoon

Katy999

The Red Dragons Order

Dark-One Shadowphyre- My gramma broke a bone in her ankle a couple months ago. She *cannot* use crutches. I've missed you!!!!!! Your reviews are so funny and nice. ^___^

****

Lee Lee Potter- lol! Blow me.....*shakes head*

****

kitty

Saavik

Teigra

AllAboutMe

Meadowfield Whisk- I reserved the fifth book like months ago! Em and I are going to buy it together. lol And that's okay about the drawing ^__^ Some people do have lifes, I realize.

****

jliles

Francis Bean

Lei Dumbledore

jelly-bean- ^____^


	49. Chapter FortySeven Blood, Apologies, and...

****

Chapter Forty-Seven

Neville burst into the Gryffindor Common Room with Blaise trailing at a much slower pace behind him.

"Ron, Hermione..." Neville tried to catch his breath as he stopped in front of the snogging couple.

"Neville?" Hermione politely inquired while Ron glared at the intrusion.

"Potter's in the Hospital Wing," the Slytherin spoke up for his boyfriend.

"He, Draco, and Professors Lupin, Black, and Snape appeared in the Hospital Wing. Harry was covered in blood," Neville told them. The two shot off of the couch and out of the house common room.

***

Draco was just leaving the Hospital Wing when Ron and Hermione almost knocked him over.

"Draco, where's Harry?"

"What happened to him?"

"He'll be all right," Draco told them, and kept walking.

"Well, what happened?" Hermione asked, keeping up with the blonde.

"There were Death Eaters at Diagon Alley. One of them killed Ollivander and Harry ran off, and they caught him before we could," Draco explained.

"Oh no," Hermione's hand flew to her mouth.

"Where is he now?" Ron asked.

"You can come along only if you promise not to hurt Harry's boyfriend, all right?" Draco turned to him.

"All right, I won't hurt him. Can we see Harry now?" the red head acquiesced.

Draco nodded and continued walking. Ron and Hermione followed him.

The Slytherin stopped in the dungeon corridors and in front of the entrance to Severus's quarters.

"Life," FrednGeorge's fiancé spoke, and he stepped into the dark rooms.

"These are Snape's quarters," Ron realized as he took in the multitudes of Potions books on shelves and end tables. Draco nodded and sat between his fathers, who had looked up when they'd entered.

"You're taking this well," Hermione turned her gaze to her boyfriend.

Ron shrugged. "Why should I care who Harry falls in love with. He obviously is head over heels about the greasy git. All I can do is be Harry's friend instead of fighting about his choice in men, no matter how bad it is."

"Well put, though you could have done without insulting a teacher," Hermione pursed her lips slightly. Then, she smiled and kissed the red-head's freckled cheek.

***

When Harry finished washing himself, he blushed.

"Sev...could you..."

Severus gave his hand a squeeze, and he turned his back. He felt Harry climb out of the tub, and he let his hand go so that Harry could wrap himself in a towel.

"Thank you," the Gryffindor said, signalling that Severus could look again.

"You're welcome," the Potions Professor nodded, and Harry took his hand again.

"I'm being a git, aren't I?" the Boy-Who-Lived looked up at his lover.

"Of course not. You're doing better than most would. Sometimes people never touch another person again; you're holding my hand," Severus brought said hand to his mouth and pressed it to his lips. "You're a strong person, Harry, but even strong people need healing time."

"I want everything to be the way it was," Harry sighed, trying not to look at himself, or what wasn't covered in the large towel that had become his.

"So do I love, but the only thing we can do is work to make it better than it was," the Slytherin Head of House leaned over and kissed the teen's cheek. Harry flinched and then looked angry with himself.

"I don't know how you can be so patient with me," Harry looked away.

"I would wait a million years just to get to hold you for a moment," Severus told him.

'You're very poetic, do you know?" the green-eyed man smiled slightly at him.

"I don't think I did," the Potions Master picked Harry up. The towel clad teen managed a small smile as his lover carried him to the bedroom.

Instead of dropping Harry playfully, as he normally would, Severus gently laid the small body down and pulled the covers around the wet Harry. The Slytherin sat on the edge of the bed next to his love and smiled down at him sadly. The seeker gazed up at him and he brushed wet black hair away from the imploring green eyes.

The older man wasn't aware of his tears until Harry reached up and wiped them away.

"I love you, Severus. Don't cry," Harry tucked a loose strand of Severus's silky hair behind his ear and swept the tears away.

***

Everyone looked up when the door opened. Severus stepped out, and looked slightly surprised at Ron and Hermione, but hid it quickly.

"Draco, would you go into my office and get a Concussuare Potion?" Severus spoke to his godson quietly.

The blonde nodded, got up, and left the room.

"Is he all right?" Hermione asked the Potions Master.

"He will be," Severus looked at the Head Girl.

"What exactly happened?"

"We don't know. Only Harry does," Severus avoided the question expertly.

All other talking was cut short as Draco came back with the requested phial. Snape thanked him and walked back to the bedroom.

***

Harry smiled slightly as Severus returned. The Gryffindor was propped up with about ten pillows and even with his sickly, broken appearance, and all the bruises and wounds, Severus thought that he would never see something as beautiful. The Potions Master sat on the edge of the bed again, and uncorked the purple phial. Harry obediently opened his mouth and drank the potion with a grimace. Severus placed a kiss on Harry's forehead as his lover settled back down in the pillows.

"Who's out there?" Harry asked.

"Draco, Black, Lupin, Granger, and Weasley," the Slytherin replied, and he got a glared from his lover.

"Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Ron," Harry corrected. Then, he realized who the older man had listed. "They know?"

The obsidian-eyed professor nodded.

"And Sirius and Ron didn't kill you?"

"I could be the un-dead," Severus said dryly.

"But they didn't do anything?" Harry asked.

"Actually, your mongrel tried to strangle me, but Lupin pulled him off," Severus flinched under Harry's glower.

"And Ron didn't do anything?' Severus shook his head. "And Sirius only tried to strangle you? And didn't try to do anything else?"

"Nope," Severus grinned at the seventeen year old.

"Can you go get them?" Harry asked.

"Everyone, or just Black and Weasley?" the professor asked, and Harry thought for a moment.

"You know what? I'll just go out there," he said after looking around the room. He slid past Severus and off of the bed.

"Whoa," Severus said and caught Harry as he stumbled.

"Yeah, whoa," Harry murmured woozily.

"Harry, maybe you should put on some cloths," his lover kissed his temple. The Boy-Who-Lived flinched and pulled away from Severus's arms around his towel wrapped waist. Severus let out a small sigh and removed his hands. Harry looked up sharply at the sigh and his eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry," He stuttered. Severus stood up and reached for his lover, but Harry stepped back quickly.

"Harry, are you all right?" Severus asked, stepping forward, not realizing that he was intimidating his young lover. Harry moved back again.

"I-I'm sorry," the panicked Gryffindor stuttered again.

"Harry, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," Severus took a step backwards and held out his hand patiently.

"I know that!" Harry cried, appalled at the though. "I can't...I can't make myself..."

"Take a few deep breaths," Severus told him, and he sat on the bet to let Harry have some room. The Boy-Who-Lived followed his instructions and inhaled deeply. "Maybe you shouldn't be around many people just yet.

Harry smiled wryly at him. "You're right. But I still want to see Ron and Sirius."

Severus nodded and got off the bed. He went to the dresser and opened the drawer that Harry had stolen from him. The older man picked out a shirt, boxers, and a pair of jeans that his lover had stashed away. Harry had even brought an extra school uniform for when he would fall asleep on a school night.

"It's been more than a month since you've had to get cloths from your drawer," Severus held the cloths out to the boy. Harry walked forward and took the cloths from the man he loved.

"Not by choice," Harry immediately pulled on the pair of red boxers. "I was planning on spending most of the Hols with you if you didn't mind."

Harry pulled on his muggle blue jeans and then put his arms through the black shirt. Severus automatically stepped up to button the shirt. Harry almost always managed to button his shirts wrong, and Severus had taken the habit of buttoning them for his lover. Harry flinched and Severus started to back away, but Harry grabbed his hands before he could. The teenager placed his lover's hands on the shirt buttons.

"Sev, if I don't want you to do something, I will tell you. Don't stop because I flinch," Harry told the older man.

"I don't want to scare you, "Severus replied, as he began to button up Harry's shirt.

"You don't scare me. The memories do," Harry said quietly, and Severus's blood ran cold.

"Harry...you'll be all right, won't you?"

"I've got you, don't I?" Harry leaned up and kissed the corner of the Slytherin's mouth. The older man nodded and took the wounded hand of the wounded boy.

The two left the room together, and went into the living quarters. Harry stopped cold when he saw Draco.

"Harry?"

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione stood and approached him.

"I-I'm fine, Hermione," Harry's fear filled eyes didn't leave the blonde Slytherin.

'You should be in bed, resting, Harry," Draco said, shifting under Harry's terror filled eyes.

"I wanted to thank you," Harry looked down, so he didn't have to see the eyes of his tormentor in his brother. "You healed me in the alley. I could hear you."

Draco's mouth dropped open slightly. "You heard me?"

"Yes," Harry clutched Severus's hands tightly. Severus's thumb stroked Harry's knuckles soothingly. The Potions Master pulled Harry with him and sat in the lone arm chair, pulling Harry down onto his lap. Those who hadn't seen the two lovers interact in private were shocked at the loving gestures that Severus bestowed upon the small youth. Draco was really the only one who knew what Severus and Harry were like when alone.

Harry curled up in his love's lap and laid his head on Severus's shoulder.

"Sirius, Ron, thank you for accepting Severus," Harry whispered, but all heard him clearly. "And for not hurting him."

"Hermione and I don't get a thank you?" Remus teased. Harry's mouth quirked up into a slightly grin.

"I figured the two of you would look at our relationship logically instead of trying to kill Severus," Harry responded.

"The only thing Ron did was call him a greasy git. Didn't even blink twice when he realized where we were," Draco told the room. Harry smiled softly his friend, who's ears turned red. His smiled turned into a frown suddenly, and he clutched at his stomach.

"Harry?" The Boy-Who-Lived winced, his face screwed up in pain. The raven haired Gryffindor doubled over and whimpered. And suddenly, he was coughing up blood into his hand.

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped. The other four's faces were mirroring the look on hers.

"We have to get him back to the Hospital Wing," Severus said, lifting the wheezing boy easily. He was out the door before anyone blink.

****

End Chapter Forty-Seven

This chapter is deticated to disturbeddarkangel for writing SEVEN REVIEWS IN A ROW to bump me up to 1000!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE OVER A THOUSAND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I ROCK!!!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!

Yesterday, I recieved a letter from poetry.com in the snailmail, saying that I was a semi-finalist in an International poetry contest, and that I'll be in a big poetry anthology book!!!!! If you want to read the poem, go to fictionpress.net and search for me and read Dead in the Land of Living. I'm so psyched!

The Third Interlude is next!!!! I'm sorry, but since it's a romantic thing, the Third Interlude will have a couple that's not in with everything concerning Harry and co. But, for the Fourth Interlude (if there happens to be one), will be Draco/FrednGeorge, as that's what everyone picked. Then, it'll be Sirius/Remus.

Join my yahoo group to vote in polls for this story, and to recieve notifications when I update!!!! 

Thank you all for your glorious reviews! I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Anne: I'd rather be on top of Severus...*smirks*)

****

Saber/Karra Knight

Sirius' Mistress

NOKIA

Cat Samwise

menecarkawan 

Disturbeddarkangel - You didn't have to do that, you know! ^____^ THANK YOU!!!!!!

****

Insane Pineapple from Naboo  
  
Cat 

Harmoni. 

Lanfear   
  
Lnssmangel 

SilverMoon 

Kalih 

Saavik 

Dark-One Shadowphyre - LOL. How's your ankle?

****

Melz 

Kit 

Babsy 

leia105 - THANK YOU!!!!! I love my plushie. *cuddles*

****

shitsumon 

Meadowfield Whisk 

Sela. 

Lee Lee Potter 

WhiteFox 

SparkySparkles 

Myk   
  
jelly-bean - Actually, I've gotten her to finish the second chapter. I'm going to make her type it this weekend when she comes over, along with Third Interlude if I've finished it.**  
  
Lyla Snape **

Crystal*Fantasy 

kitty 

Teigra 

Lei Dumbledore 

Richan 

ZetaStar 

Katy999 

athenakitty


	50. Third Interlude, featuring Bill Weasley ...

****

Third Interlude

"Your mum was nice," Bill stated. Cody snorted. "What? She was."

"You're a brown-noser," Cody laughed.

"That's the cauldron calling the kettle black," Bill huffed slightly. "'Mrs. Weasley, your pie is amazing! I've never tasted such a good pot roast!'"

"It was very good pot roast," the brown haired man sniffed, and he placed the bowl of leftovers his mother had sent with him in the refrigerator.

"You're a fruit," his lover teased.

"Hello, kettle, you're black," Cody mocked as they walked into the living room. The Weasley laughed. "You're not that funny, you cheesecake."

"You're kind of mean when you've been around your mother," the blue-eyed man grinned.

"It's her cooking. And her questions," Cody nodded, and he sat on the couch in front of the muggle telly that he'd persuaded Bill to let him keep.

"Yeah, the questions were annoying." Cody rolled his eyes at his boyfriend as the red head threw himself onto the Gryffindor-red couch beside the other man.

"Your hair clashes horribly with this couch, you know," said the brown haired man as he ran his fingers through Bill's hair.

"I figured," the eldest Weasley child replied. "You want to shag?"

"Nah. I'm never in the mood after I visit mum. She always has questions that make me think."

"Which one are you thinking about?" Bill's head found its way into Cody's lap, and he looked up.

"You were in the loo…she asked if there was a way for wizards to have children together. I said yes, and she demanded grandchildren," the green-eyed wizard replied, stroking Bill's cheek.

"Oh, Merlin. Don't say 'grandchildren' around my mum," Bill groaned. "She's going absolutely bonkers over Percy and Oliver's."

"Oh, I know, but I'm really mum's only chance for grandchildren since Jonathan is muggle," Cody told him, know that the redhead knew about his younger brother being gay.

"I always wanted children. I figured I'd have seven like mum and dad," the Weasley kissed Cody's hand when it brushed past his lips.

"Could you imagine taking care of so many?" the brown haired man asked, resting his hand on the other curse breaker's stomach.

"Well, I helped out with my brothers and Ginny before I went to Hogwarts. They were all born by then, and I helped in the summer, too."

"The teachers would go nuts when the first turned eleven," Cody grinned. "Get McGonagall and Snape back, finally."

Bill chuckled. "Could you imagine if we got a Fred and George, though?"

"Oh, Merlin," Cody's face took on a mock look of horror.

"Do you know how many people would be in our family if each of us had seven children? That's forty-nine kids, plus their parents, and grandparents," the blue-eyed wizard pondered.

"They'd never get any privacy," Cody nodded.

'We'd have to move out of the flat," Bill said.

"We should probably get married first," Cody's hand took Bill's.

Bill looked up sharply. "Is that a proposal?"

"I was going to wait…" the brown haired man said, and he picked up his wand. "Accio engagement ring."

The accio'd object flew from where it was hiding, and landed in the older's hand. The ring was simple, a gold band with a medium sized amethyst set into it.

"It's your birthstone," Cody held it out to him. Bill gaped at him.

"We've only been dating for seven months," the Weasley stated.

"Percy and Oliver eloped after dating for four months," Cody pointed out. "And we don't have to get married right away."

"All right. We'll get married," Bill grinned at his lover. Cody's face lit up and he kissed the other curse breaker.

"Our mums are going to go bonkers," Cody stated.

"Oh no. Mum missed out on planning Percy's wedding...she's going to be even worse for ours," Bill said, slightly terrified, as visions of getting fit for dress robes and picking flowers, and such ran through his head.

Cody just laughed and slipped the ring onto Bill's finger.

"It's not funny, you know. She's going to make us taste a million wedding cakes, and send invitations to family we don't know, or like. Mum'll make us stand perfectly still while we're getting fitted for wedding robes... while at the same time asking about flowers, and hors d'oeuvres," Bills said, sitting up. "Percy didn't elope because it was romantic; he knew what mum would do!"

The older man only laughed harder as Bill glared at him. Angrily, the Weasley took his fiancé's wand and hit him on the arm. The green-eyed wizard yelped and dove at his boyfriend. 

The red-head couldn't dive out of the way in time and Cody landed on top of him.

"Ow, ow, ow," Bill gasped as his lover sat on his stomach. "Code, I can't breath."

The Slytherin chuckled. "You weren't complaining last night."

"Last night you weren't _fat_ with your mother's cooking," the Gringotts employee gasped as the other on his stomach bounced lightly.

"Well, now, that's just mean," Cody panted. He grinned evilly and bounced harder than he had before.

"Oof!" Bill gasped and his eyes went wide.

"Apologize," Cody jumped up again. Bill groaned as his lover landed on his stomach once more.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for...?" the brown haired man raised his eyebrow. He bounced.

Bill 'oomphed'. "I'm sorry for calling you fat."

Code smirked. "Now apologizing didn't hurt, did it?"

"Yes," Bill groaned. Cody laughed and kissed his fiancé.

****

End Third Interlude


	51. Chapter FortyEight This is the chapter t...

****

Chapter Forty-Eight

The Hogwarts matron medi-witch did not seem too surprised when Severus rushed into the Hospital Wing, carrying her most frequent patient. She was, however, surprised to see him coughing up blood, and clutching at his stomach. Poppy immediately set to work.

"Aperio suus problema," she waved her wand. No one, not even Draco knew what the spell had told her. "We need to move him out of this part of the Hospital Wing."

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked the question on every one's mind as Severus picked his love up from the bed.

"I have to remove something," was Pomfrey's cryptic answer as she ushered Severus into a room off of the main part of the Infirmary. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Draco, you stay out here."

"But, Poppy," Draco started until he saw the look she gave him. It told him that he did not need to witness what she was going to do. He wisely stepped back .Sirius and Remus followed her into the room, and the door was closed.

Draco hugged his arms to himself as Ron and Hermione comforted each other. He could not sit still as no sound came from the room. Ron held Hermione, who was in tears over the boy who had saved her life more than once. The blonde wanted to cry, but he couldn't. The tears just wouldn't come. He looked up as the doors to the Infirmary opened, and his two fiancés stepped through. The tears came then, as the two Weasley twins gathered him up in their arms, sandwiching him between them. The Slytherin didn't know whose shoulder he was crying into, just that he could finally cry.

Fred and George held onto the man they loved as he started to sob heavily for his new brother. Ron glanced over at them, but they didn't notice.

"Draco, love, we're here for you," George whispered into his ear, and the Lupin-Black knew that he was crying into Fred's shoulder.

"We love you," Fred nodded, and kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"He's afraid of me," Draco murmured when he'd calmed down a bit.

The twins, having been called by Percy, knew most of what had taken place. They knew that Lucius Malfoy had captured Harry at one point.

"Harry's afraid of me, because I look like Lu...Lucius," Draco managed to cry out. Before anything else was said, FrednGeorge led him over to sit on a bed.

"Draco, love, it'll be fine. He won't always be scared," George told him.

"It'll be over soon, and you'll be making jokes with each other in no time," Fred said.

"I don't think it will. I scare him, and it's because of how I look."

"Then do something about it..."

"like, dye your hair."

Draco looked bewildered. "But you like the way I look, and I..."

"Yes, love, you're beautiful..." Fred began.

"but we love you for different things. And your hair colour doesn't matter."

"You could dye it red and become an official Weasley before we get married," Fred joked. George was going to glare, but the seventeen year old managed a slight grin.

***

"DO you think that Harry's all right?" Neville asked his boyfriend.

"I don't know," Blaise shrugged, disinterested. The Herbology savant glared at him.

"You mean you don't care," he said. He got a grunt in reply. "Fine..."

Blaise watched, shocked, as Neville stormed from the Head Boy's room.

"Well, Zabini, you've just fucked yourself royally," the Head Boy muttered. The portraits of former Slytherin Head Boys nodded at him.

***

Neville sneered at those he passed as he stomped into the Gryffindor Common Room. He stalked in and threw himself onto the nearest couch. Colin Creevy yelped as he was bounced form the sudden shift.

The entire Gryffindor population was buzzing from the news of their injured Golden Boy. The news had spread quickly, and most of the school knew now.

"Hey, Neville, do you know what happened to Harry?" Colin asked the one who had actually seen the seeker.

Neville shook his head. "All I know is that Draco, Professor Lupin, Black, and Snape portkeyed into the Infirmary. Snape was holding Harry in his arms, and they-and Draco- were drenched in blood."

"Wait, Snape was carrying Harry?" Ginny asked from the other side of Colin. She got a shocked nod in reply.

"And Professor Black wasn't saying anything to Snape. It was almost if it wasn't even Snape standing ther," Neville mused.

"Odd," gasped Colin.

"So why did you storm in here like you wanted to purposely blow up a cauldron?"

Neville glared slightly at the jibe, but answered. "Blaise was being a prat."

"Oh. When isn't he?" Ginny asked. Her ex glared. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's all right," the seventh year sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Hey, what's all the commotion down here?" Seamus asked as he and Dean entered from the dorm rooms.

"You didn't hear?" Ginny asked as Seamus's grin shined on as he swung his and Dean's conjoined hands back and forth.

"Hear about what?" Dean asked the red-headed girl.

"About Harry. Something happened while they were in Diagon Alley," Neville replied.

"Again?" Seamus gasped. Neville nodded sombrely.

"Poor Harry," Dean said. "Is he all right/"

"I think so. They portkeyed directly to the Hospital Wing. Draco had tried to heal him, I think," the potions inept wizard stated.

"God. I hope he'll be all right. Harry never seems to get a break, does he?" Dean commented. Seamus shook his head and squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"I wonder what happened," the Irishman pondered.

"We may never know," Ginny said, leaning into Colin's embrace.

"Yeah. It could be anything," Neville agreed.

"The most plausible answer would be Death Eaters," Colin spoke.

"There were more physical things done. It didn't look like he'd been cursed," Neville shrugged.

"Yes, but the worst of curses, Unforgivables, don't usually leave physical signs," Dean said to his dorm mate.

"And some Death Eaters are evil enough to actually 'dirty' themselves by using muggle forms of torture," Seamus released his hand from Dean's to make quotation marks when he said 'dirty'.

"I dunno. But all we can do is try to stay positive and see if we can't help Harry to feel better," Ginny said. The others nodded.

At that moment, the portrait opened and everyone instinctively turned their heads to view the person. Neville glared at his boyfriend as the Slytherin reluctantly stepped into Gryffindor territory.

"Neville, could I talk to you?" the serpent looked properly remorseful as he turned his eyes to his boyfriend's face.

"All right, follow me," Neville sighed and stood. He walked up the steps to the dormitories and his lover followed obediently. Neville opened the door to his dorm room and held the door for Blaise.

"Nev, I'm sorry," Blaise looked down at his clasped hands. "I didn't mean to be...well, I don't know what the word for it is."

Neville tried not to let a chuckle escape, but it came out anyway.

"I don't like acting like that, but it's hard to change the way you were raised to act in such a short time. I'm not like Draco; he decided in fourth year that the act would be just that, an act. Up until late last year, I figured I was going to be a Death Eater like my uncle," Blaise tried to explain.

"What made you change your mind?" Neville inquired as he sat on his bed and motioned for the other to do the same.

"I fell in love, as cliché as that sounds," Zabini smiled slightly.

Any anger Neville had felt ebbed away as he smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

"All right, Blaise. But do try to be a little more interested when I'm wondering about my friends, even if you don't like them," Neville leaned forward and captured the Slytherin's lips.

***

Severus laid Harry down again, and stood back as the mediwitch came forward.

"Was he given any potions?" Poppy inquired.

"Just Concussuare, to cure his concussion," Severus replied, not taking his eyes away from the man he loved.

"There's aconite in that?" Poppy asked, and she put Harry to sleep with an anesthetic-like spell.

"Yes, but not enough to make him sick! It's only put in there to help relax, and there's only enough to do that!" Severus said, thinking that she was blaming him. The three adult men watched in confusion as the mediwitch took out a muggle scalpel. She preformed a spell that rid Harry of his cloths, and placed a sheet over his midsection. An opening had been cut into the sheet, and she placed it over the part of Harry's abdomen that he had been clutching. Sirius turned slightly green when she cut an incision on Harry's stomach. Severus and Remus had to both look away. Sirius had to look away as well when she began pulling back skin.

After a moment, they heard her cast a healing spell on the Boy-Who-Lived, and they turned back around. Mme Pomfrey held something in her hands, something very bloody.

"What is that?" Severus questioned as she put it into a towel and then banished the bloody away.

She sighed, and looked away, tears forming in her eyes. Poppy answered, "A foetus."

****

End Chapter Forty-Eight

I typed this chapter, not Emilea!

No suicide bombings at my house, please.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The 1111th reviewer will be getting my next dedication, so everyone, review!

Join my yahoo group if you want chapters delivered directly to your mailbox! 

Lanfear

menecarkawan

Meadowfield Whisk

dragonphoenix

Evil Angel

athenakitty

selua

SparkySparkles

jelly-bean

Harmoni

Teigra

Katy999

Myk- Yup, that was enough room! ^__^

****

Sela

AllAboutMe

Chapter Forty-Seven

menecarkawan

kagemusha

Francis Bean

rebma

Japanese Girl- I don't write 'dirty' stuff. Maybe you've confused me with another.

****

chantalmalfoy- Merci beaucoup. Thank you very much. ^___^ I've been writing since I was old enough to write. Looks like it's paid off, ne?

****

Bluewater

Autumn Breeze

Sela

Harmoni

Dame Dashi

jliles

Saber/Karra Knight

kitty

Cat

SilverMoon

misa rose

jelly-bean

Cat Samwise

Riley

carolalicentaur

WhiteFox

SparkySparkles

Lee Lee Potter

Kalih

Myk

Sethanon Snape

Dark-One Shadowphyre- I would tell you that you shouldn't have danced, but you've probably gotten that enough.

****

Teigra

Meadowfield Whisk

Lei Dumbledore

mcnugget

Potter-Snape

athenakitty

AllAboutMe


	52. Chapter FortyNine Tears, Telling, and Dr...

****

Chapter Forty-Nine

She sighed, and looked away, tears forming in her eyes. Poppy answered, "A foetus."

The three professors gasped.

"A foetus, Poppy? You must be joking. Harry can't have been pregnant," Remus gasped, but he knew the truth. Severus and Sirius just stood there and stared.

"How...how far along was he?" Sirius asked, and he couldn't take his eyes away from the small towel.

"About three months," was the answer.

"The aconite," Severus whispered, realizing. "I killed..."

"_No._ It only sped up the inevitable. Harry was going to miscarry anyway. There was too much damage done to him earlier," Poppy said sharply. "You did nothing. And there was no way for you to know anyway. He's been in a coma for a month. He wasn't sowing signs before the battle."

Severus didn't say anything else to her. _I killed my unborn child._

"I thought men couldn't get pregnant without potions and spells," Sirius stated. Remus hugged him tightly.

"It's uncommon, but not impossible. It takes two very powerful wizards, or witches, to become pregnant with a partner of the same sex. And they have to want it very much," Poppy answered.

"Both of them?" Sirius asked, looking to Severus for the answer.

"Yes," the Potions Master nodded, the thought still running through his head. _I killed our baby._

"How could this have been missed?" Remus asked the medi-witch.

"The symptoms of the Wizard's Flu stood out more than the pregnancy. There were to many similar signs to see two different afflictions. The nausea, vomiting, and fever can be attributed to both, and the spell only shows the most dangerous."

"That's why it took so long to bring him out of the coma. He was trying to heal, and keep the baby alive.

Finally, the pain of everything was too much for Severus, and he let himself slump to the floor, not caring who saw him cry.

***

"We should tell Draco," Sirius said to Remus, eyeing the Potions Professor as he held hte towel wrapped foetus. Remus nodded in reply.

"Do you want to, or should I?" the werewolf asked.

"You probably should. You're more parental, and I'm going to try to knock some sense into this git's head," Sirius answered, jerking his thumb back to point at Severus. The D.A.D.A. professor nodded again and stepped out into the main Infirmary.

"How is he?" Draco asked immediately.

"Mme Pomfrey says he'll be all right now," Remus sighed, trying to think of a good way to tell him.

"What was wrong?" Fred asked his former professor.

Remus hesitated. "Could I speak to Draco alone? Harry might not appreciate it if everyone knew."

"Of course," George nodded, and Remus pulled Draco aside.

When they were far enough apart that Remus was sure the others would not hear, he stopped.

"What was wrong?" Draco repeated Fred's question. Remus hesitated again.

"Moony, what is it?" Draco asked fearfully.

"He was pregnant, Draco. He lost the baby," Remus looked down.

"Oh Merlin," Draco clasped his hand over his mouth. Remus pulled him into a hug.

***

Sirius sat down beside Severus quietly as the Potions Professor watched lovingly over the Boy-Who-Lived. He hadn't been able to hold the foetus long, not with the thoughts of _I killed my baby_ surging through his head. What was worse, his voice hadn't began to argue with him, so he thought that he was right.

"Hey," Sirius said. Severus gave an uncommitted grunt in reply as he stroked Harry's cheek lovingly. "I'm glad you love him, Snape."

Severus turned his head in surprise. Sirius gave a small grin at the Slytherin's shock.

"Harry loves you, Sn-Severus. And you make him happy. He always talked about you, and he was happy and in love when he did. And just now, in your quarters, the way he looked at you, that was the same way James looked at Lily. You make Harry happy, and for that, I'm grateful. But if you hurt him, I _will_ kill you."

"Harry is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I assure you, I'd kill myself if I hurt him."

Sirius heard the sincerity in the Potions Master's words as he resumed petting Harry's cheek.

"I know what you're thinking," Sirius said after some time. "You heard what Poppy said. The potion didn't do it."

Severus shook his head. "Just stay out of it, Black."

"You _didn't_ do it," The Transfiguration professor said again.

"Black," Snape growled.

"Snape," Sirius retorted. "You're just going to hurt Harry if you keep thinking that you did it."

Severus looked distressed at the thought.

"The only one to blame is Malfoy, so quit blaming yourself, or Harry will start to believe that he is the cause, if someone so close to him can believe it," Sirius told him. Without another word, the animagus stood, and left the private room, leaving Severus to think his words over.

***

Sirius walked into the main Infirmary to see Draco and Remus embracing as only a parent and child could, an even though the reason was morbid, the Transfiguration professor felt his heart swell with happiness that the two were bonding so well.

The two welcomed him into the hug, and because of their tears, Sirius felt his own. 

"How are you, Draco?" Sirius asked when they all managed to pull themselves together.

"I'm all right, I guess," Draco replied, wiping at his face.

"Good. Harry's sleeping right now, but you can visit him when he wakes up," Sirius responded. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"To the kitchen to bring food. FrednGeorge went with them," Draco said to his black haired father. "How's Professor Snape?"

"He'll be all right. He thinks it's his fault, but I said some things that are changing his mind."

"Good. I'll kick his arse if he hurts Harry by feeling guilty," Draco glared at the wall.

***

"Who're you two choosing for your best men?" Ron asked as he, his brothers, and Hermione walked to the kitchens.

"Lee, and you," the twins told him.

"Really?" the youngest Weasley gasped. Hermione smiled slightly.

"We asked Percy, and he declined, so we asked Lee, and you," Fred said.

"You asked Percy?"

"Well, we wanted to show him that he means something to us, no matter how much of a prat he is," George said.

"That, and mum said we should have a family member," Fred grinned slightly.

"You know, if you wait long enough, Percy and Oliver's child could be in the wedding as a flower girl of ring bearer," Hermione commented. The three Weasleys looked at her blankly.

"What's a flower girl?"

"And a ring bearer?"

"Wizard weddings are different...To the Library!" Hermione turned around and headed in the other direction.

"She's a bit odd," George said, and the other two nodded.

***

__

{Harry jumped slightly as Severus walked through the door. Harry relaxed instantly and stood to greet his husband. Severus smiled as Harry waddled to him. His young lover was heavy with child, as it was his seventh month.

"Sev!" Harry smiled brightly as he leaned up to kiss the Potions Master on the cheek. The older man reciprocated with a passionate kiss that left his young husband breathless.

"Today's a good day, isn't it?" Severus grinned as Harry tried to get the flush from his cheeks.

"She's not as restless now," Harry placed his hand on his enlarged stomach.

"Good," Severus stepped forward, and Harry had a strange sense of foreboding. The older man came even closer, and Harry looked up into his stormy grey eyes.

"Grey?" Harry said aloud as he took a step backwards. Raven hair turned to blonde, Malfoy blonde. Lucius smirked and stepped again, and thrust his hand forward. There was a sharp pain in his stomach as the Death Eater stepped back, pulling a knife from the Boy-Who-Lived's abdomen.

Shocked, Harry brought his hands to his stomach and pulled one away to look at. Blood dripped from his fingers. Lucius laughed, and Harry glared at him. Then, the Malfoy changed. His cheeks became fuller, and he shrank a few inches. His hair shortened, and his eyes became a more blue colour.

Harry started crying as Draco laughed while holding the knife with Harry's and his unborn child's blood.}

Harry cried out and struggled against the hands holding him.

"Harry! Harry, calm down. It was a nightmare, just a nightmare," Severus whispered into his hair. The seventh year stopped fighting against his lover and began crying into his shoulder. "It's all right, Harry. It's over now. It's all over, now. You're all right. You'll be all right. We'll be all right."

Severus rocked the battered boy and rubbed his back until the Gryffindor cried himself to sleep.

****

End Chapter Forty-Nine

Well, here it is! Chapter Forty-Nine! Next is Chapter Fifty!

Again, foetus is the U.K. spelling for fetus.

Join my yahoo group for update notifications. 

Thanks for all the reviews! Dedicated to my 1111th reviewer, Autumn Breeze and to the great Lady Foxfire for helping me get over my writer's block!

****

weasleygurl4

litine

T.K. Sakura

Sethanon Snape

SparkySparkles

Potter-Snape

Harmoni

Autumn Breeze

Silent Shadow

jliles

menecarkawan

Usagi-Princess

selua

Sakura Le

Lexi-formerly Katy999

jelly-bean

carolalicentaur

Kalih

Dark-One Shadowphyre- Poor Harry and Sev.

****

ecco

Lei Dumbledore

Lee Lee Potter

Tabitha

Cat Samwise

Meadowfield Whisk

WhiteFox

ChibiKit

Irish Angel

Eclectic Angel

Myk

Hyperbole

Riley

TigerBlak

Setsuri

Sela

shadowarwen

athenakitty

Creamy Mimi

TeeDee


	53. Chapter Fifty Everyone hates Rita Skeete...

****

Chapter Fifty

As he slowly came into the land of consciousness, Harry noticed he was encased in warmth and without opening his eyes, he began to fight against the arms holding him.

"Harry," the voice made him stop, but he continued to tremble.

"Sev," Harry whimpered.

"It's all right, Harry, I'm here," Severus whispered. "Open your eyes, love."

Harry obeyed, and looked up at the blurry figure now standing before him. He began to ask for his glasses when the Potions Master placed them on his face.

"See, Harry, it's all right. I'm here, love. We're all right," Severus kissed the Gryffindor's hand.

"It's gone, Severus," Harry's eyes filled with tears and he placed his free hand on his abdomen.

"You...you knew?" the ex-Death Eater asked, surprised.

"It was in my dream last night," Harry turned his head away from his lover as images of the dream flashed in his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked, and he brought Harry's hand to lie against his cheek and placed his other hand over Harry's on his abdomen.

"I will be. I always am," the green-eyed teen turned back to the Slytherin and gave him a slight smile.

"I'll be with you every step of the way," Severus looked deeply into Harry's eyes and his heart broke at the pain he saw, and felt.

"I know," the Boy-Who-Lived squeezed his hand.

***

Madame Pomfrey came to check on Harry later, and deemed him physically healed, and released his into his lover's care. She tried hard not to cry when Harry flinched away from her. Harry looked mad at himself and gave her a hug.

***

"Do you want me to leave?" Severus asked his dark haired beauty as the Potions Master handed him his cloths.

Harry looked distraught for a moment, but Severus touched his hand briefly and stepped out of the room to wait.

Harry sighed and mentally kicked himself in the arse. "Stupid Harry." The orphan stood and began to put his cloths on.

When he finished, he cautiously stepped out of the room, feeling no pain from the Numbness Potion give to him by Mme Pomfrey. Severus was standing by the door, waiting for him, and gave him a small reassuring smile.

The Boy-Who-Lived looked around the main part of the Infirmary, and saw his brother lying on a bed, with one of the twins curled up with him, asleep. The other, Fred, was trying to straighten his robe, obviously having slept in it.

"Hi, Harry," the older twin said quietly. Harry could see guilt in the elder twin's eyes.

"'Lo, Fred," Harry replied, trying to give him a small smile. In a moment's decision, Harry hugged the red head and whispered into his ear. "It wasn't your fault. _I_ ran out of the room. I would have hexed you to get out."

He pulled back and Fred smiled at him.

"Thank you," the Weasley said to his blonde fiancé's brother as he gave a small grin.

"You're welcome," Harry said, grateful that the conversations hadn't turned on something more recent.

"You need to come to the store more often Harry. You know you have a say in everything," Fred told him. "We'd like to see what you think of some of our new products."

"Sure, Fred. I'll try to come in next Hogsmeade weekend," Harry said to him quietly.

"Good," the older twin smiled. "I've got to get to the store right now, but I'll see you later, right?"

"Sure. You two ought to come to Hogwarts more often; someone needs to terrorize the professors," the Boy-Who-Lived gave an impish grin as he glanced back at his lover, who gave a scowl.

"Gryffindor will lose the House Cup," Severus raised an eyebrow, as if to dare them to do it.

"You can't take points away; George and I don't go here anymore," Fred grinned at his former professor.

"He'll find some reason to take away points, I'm sure," Harry's lips quirked up in a soft smile as he looked again to Severus.

"Oh, I will," Severus spoke, his tone much as it had been in what he liked to think of as 'pre-Harry'.

"Well," Fred grinned," as nice as it was to see you, Harry, Professor, I do need to get to the shop, lest anyone waiting decides to take their business elsewhere."

"Bye, Fred," Harry said as he left.

Severus gave a curt nod to his godson's fiancé. "Mr. Weasley."

At the band of the Infirmary doors, George snorted in his sleep and rolled over so that he was lying on Draco's back.

Harry rolled his eyes at the sight, and tried not to look at eh mop of platinum blonde hair.

"Love?" Severus asked softly, seeing the distraught expression on Harry's face.

"Can we go back to your rooms?" Harry asked, looking up at the taller man as he took his hand.

"Absolutely," Severus pulled out his wand, and Harry flinched and took step back.

"What are you doing with that?" Harry whimpered, pulling his hand from Severus's.

Seeing the frightened look, Severus quickly put his wand away.

"Harry. Harry, its all right. I was just going to cast an Invisibility spell on us, so no one would see us," Severus held up his hands, empty, for Harry to see. Harry visibly realized but he looked as if he were about to cry.

Severus wanted desperately to hug Harry, but he didn't want to scare his lover again. Instead, he opened his arms for the hug, but didn't approach Harry. It worked, and Harry stood on his tiptoes to bury his face in Severus's neck.

"It's all right, Harry. It's all right to be afraid right now," Severus whispered into his hair.

***

Remus threw the paper down in rage as he finished reading the front page headline article.

"Rem?"

"That fucking bitch!" the werewolf growled, showing his teeth.

"Who?" Sirius asked, slightly shocked to see Remus that angry.

"Rita Skeeter!" Remus shoved the paper at his husband.

The headline read: The Man-Who-Lived Raped by Uncle and Death Eaters

"Oh god," the animagus murmured.

__

'The great Harry Potter, our saviour, lived with the Dursleys, his only living relatives (muggles), for the past sixteen years. After the murder of his parents, and the incarceration of his godfather, Sirius Black, the Boy-Who-Lived was sent to live with Vernon and Petunia Dursley and their son of the same age.

'Sources say that our courageous Gryffindor lived in a cupboard for the first ten years of his life, and was only moved to his cousin's second_ bedroom after he received his Hogwarts letter.'_

'The summer before his second year, Harry Potter was locked in the room with bars on the window. Potter ran away from the house on Privet Drive just days after his godfather escaped from Azkaban, after blowing up Dursley's sister.

'The summer after Harry's fourth year was when the physical abuse began. The Boy-Who-Lived would be hit after waking up screaming from a nightmare concerning the Dark Lord or Cedric Diggory's death. In the next summer, Dursley moved Harry back to the cupboard under the stairs, and there Harry stayed until he was allowed by Dumbledore to stay with Remus Lupin-Black, Harry's second godfather and werewolf for the last week before returning to school. Since the former (and now current) Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts is a werewolf, the Ministry would not allow him to care for the young Potter, something that has been changed with Minister Weasley's new laws concerning the Dark Creatures.

'The final summer with the Dursleys, Vernon's drill company (a drill is a muggle tool for putting things together) began to loose money and finally went bankrupt. Sources say that the large man began to drink heavily and started to beat Petunia, their son, and Harry more often. The day before Harry was to return to Hogwarts, his uncle raped him.

'Before the Final Battle, Harry was reported to have no signs showing for his time at the Dursleys, except for the large hand-me-down cloths that were quickly thrown away. The emotional recovery was thanks to Draco Lupin-Black, formerly Malfoy. The two became fast friends in the beginnings of the seventh year when the youngest son of Minister Weasleys, Ronald, explained that hey were friends. Draco was told by Hogwart's former Headmaster to live with the large family after the Slytherin sought out refuge from his father after refusing the Dark Mark. Reportedly, though no formal announcement, Draco Lupin-Black is engaged to Fredrick and George Weasley, the twin sons of the minister, who own Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ in Hogsmeade._

'More recently, after Harry awoke from his coma, induced by using the Killing Curse to defeat the Dark Lord while sick with Wizard's Flu, he and Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black, along with Draco, ran errands at Diagon Alley.

'The first was to officiate the adoption of Harry and Draco by the two Hogwarts Professors. Harry has kept his name, while Draco took on the last name of his new fathers, not wanting to associate with the name of the Malfoys. The second errand was to replace the Boy-Who-Lived's wand, which exploded in the Final Battle.

'When they reached Ollivander's Wand Shop, the elderly wizard was dead, killed by Lucius Malfoy moments before they arrived. Potter became hysterical, and ran off as Aurors began to appear. He ran into Oliver Wood-Weasley, pregnant husband of Percy Weasley, the Minister's third son. He ran off again and was captured by Lucius Malfoy in a dark, concealed alleyway. There, he was raped and beaten again, and then many times more when Malfoy called in other escaped Death Eaters, including Hogwarts seventh year, Pansy Parkinson. Harry was rescued and the dark wizards taken into custody. They await a trial in Azkaban Prison cells.'

"Harry can't see this," Sirius told Remus, who was still growling.

"He won't. You keep anyone from showing him," Remus said as he pulled a robe on.

"Where are you going?" his husband asked as the werewolf picked up the Floo powder.

"I'm going to get Rita Skeeter fired," the D.A.D.A. professor grinned. "The Daily Prophet!"

Sirius shook his head as he watched him disappear through the hearth.

****

End Chapter Fifty

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! It wasn't easy. I promised it by Sunday, but I didn't get through typing it until tonight. Sorry!!

Emilea's about to kill me for Chapter Fifty-One. You'll find out later. But the next chapter might be the last. Don't know though. Just depends on where ATT leads me.

Join my yahoo group to vote in the polls about ATT and get messages when the newest chapter is out! 

Because of the multitudes of reviews pouring in (IT'S A GOOD THING!!!!!!), I can't answer every review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

MKLRadcliffe-Potter

SavanahHeiner

~~Minerva

ChildofMidnight

BH49349

Winston Jerimiah Ashcroft III

Zatara

I Am The Bunny Slayer

selua

samson

athenakitty

hogwartsfreak

Wormtail's worst enemy

Dragonheart

Zeaira Winchester

R.K. Kensington

Mya Snape

Neo-QueenRini- PLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!!! TY!!!

****

Lyla Snape

momma-dar- Actually, there is no set story line. I'm just making it up as I go.

****

Usagi-Princess

Malfoy Angel

menecarkawan

Potter-Snape

Teigra

frizzy

weaslygurl4

Harmoni

snickerdoodle

leia105

Lady Foxfire

Toffee- Sev's the other father, of course!

****

Katriena

Dame Dashi

Cysta-Astra

Mikee

cfdc

Bleu Moon

Misty

Evil Angel

Lanfear

death04

DancingDarling- It's magic.

****

carolalicentaur

Cat Samwise

reanne080

Lee Lee Potter- *Pats Lee Lee on the head* S'ok!


	54. Chapter FiftyOne Life is precious To 1...

****

Chapter Fifty-One

By the time Harry and Severus made their way to the dungeons (with Harry under his accio'd invisibility cloak), Sirius had been waiting for ten minutes.

Severus said nothing as he opened his chambers and let his invisible lover and his godfather in the room. When the door was shut, Harry slipped the cloak off and he and Severus looked quizzically at the animagus before them.

"Rita Skeeter wrote an article..." Sirius held up the paper and let them read the headline, but pulled it back before either could read anymore.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry murmured, letting himself fall onto the couch. "Let me read it."

Sirius shook his head. "Remus and I don't want you reading it."

"I'm not a child; I can handle it," Harry glared at him. "I want to know what she wrote about me."

"Harry, I don't think..." Severus began.

"Just give me the fucking article!" Harry cut him off angrily. Sirius sighed and handed it to him.

Harry clutched the paper tightly as he read. By the time he was finished, the paper was almost a ball.

"I told Hermione to turn her in," Garry glared at the crumpled parchment.

'Remus Floo'd to the paper and is going to get her fired," Sirius told him.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone knows now," Harry dropped the paper as all anger left him as he looked at Severus's face.

"It'll be all right," Severus started.

"You keep saying that, Sev, but it only seems to get worse," Harry looked up wearily. "I'm going to go for a walk. I need to be alone for a little while."

With that, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and left before either could stop him.

"If he's not back in a half hour, we'll need to go after him. As it is, I have a bad feeling about letting him alone," Severus told his lover's godfather.

"Me too," Sirius agreed as the feeling of dread knotted the two's stomachs.

***

Remus stormed angrily into the owner of the _Daily Prophet's_ office, ignoring the stuttering from the secretary posted outside the door.

"Sir! Sir! You can't go in there!"

Remus stepped around her and opened the door. He walked in and slammed his hand on the desk as he had seen a muggle on the telly his family had owned do.

The owner, a podgy, middle-aged wizard by the name of Francis Key, jumped and then glared at Remus.

"Who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name is Remus Lupin-Black," the werewolf told him. When no recognition showed in the man's eyes, Remus continued. "One of Harry Potter's fathers."

"Ah. Then I imagine you're here about today's paper?" the owner assumed.

"Yes. I want Rita Skeeter fired," the D.A.D.A. professor's eyes flashed when Key laughed.

"Why should we fire her? Again?" Key asked. Rita had been fired by the last owner, Gludgeon Bliggs, sometime after Harry had went into a coma.

"Because if you don't, we will sue you."

"For what?"

"Wizard's Ministry law states that anyone under eighteen cannot be named in an article telling a bout a traumatic event, personal information, or in any criminal accusation. We can, and will sue you for that," Remus said, suddenly glad he had read all of those law books years ago.

"Harry Potter is a public figure," Key argued.

"Harry Potter is a seventeen year old child who has been through enough in his life without newspaper articles telling his traumatic life story!" Remus yelled. "And my son, Draco, is not a public figure, and by all rights, I could sue you on behalf of both Harry and Draco."

"When the article was written, neither were in your care," the brown haired man smirked. "They were wards of the Ministry."

"They were when it was printed, and if that's the case, the Ministry can sue you, and Minister Weasley is a very good friend. Molly Weasley has taken both Harry and Draco in as her honorary eighth and ninth child, and you do not want to face her wrath. If you fire Rita Skeeter, and issue a formal apology to my family in the paper, I will not press charges on you."

Francis Key nodded, knowing he could not get anywhere with the master debater. "All right, Mr. Lupin-Black."

He called for his secretary (Sally) to send Rita in. Within moments, the tacky witch stood before them.

"Rita, you're fired."

The bug-eyed woman gaped at him. Remus grinned slightly.

"Ms. Skeeter, I'm going to press charges against you," Remus told her. "It's against the law to write what you did, and I'll be suing you for slander in your earlier Witch Weekly articles, as well.

Skeeter only recognized him as he walked out the door and Floo'd home.

***

Harry fearfully manoeuvred between the students in the hall, lest they realize that there was an invisible person amidst them. The Boy-Who-Lived made his way through the halls, not knowing where his feet were taking him.

As he reached his destination, he looked around and acknowledged it as the tower classroom that they made potions in when they were required to sit in the sun or moonlight. The large glass ceiling allowed him to view the grey clouds in the sky as he sat down in the back, up against the wall.

As he glared up at the sky, he remembered the last time he was in there.

**__**

~~~Flashback~~~

It was the week before classes ended for Christmas break. It was the week before the attack on Hogwarts. They had been brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus the entire month, and it was the day of the full moon. The potion had to be made in the light of the moon for every day its light shone up until the day it had to be drunk.

Severus stood behind him, as if to criticize their (his and Draco's) potion.

"Don't come to my rooms this week. I'll be very busy," Severus whispered. Then he raised his voice for the class to hear. "Mr. Potter, it seems you've gotten even more inept at potion brewing than you were in your first year."

The Slytherins on the other side of the room laughed, and the other Gryffindors glared at the Potions Master. Draco and Harry gave him a glare as well for good measure.

~~~Flashback~~~

What Severus had said had really hurt him. Not the jibe about his potions skills, but that he'd be too busy for Harry. He'd never been too busy for Harry. If Severus had work to do, Harry would just work on homework or read. They would just back in the other's company, hardly talking at all on those nights.

Those words, 'I'll be very busy,' had gripped at his heart. He hadn't told Draco, but that night while Draco had gone to see FrednGeorge, he'd cut himself. And almost a week later, he had severely berated Draco for his hidden, blood covered dagger. It had been a silly thing to do just because Severus had said he'd be busy.

As Harry looked up into the clouds, he saw when flakes of snow began to flitter over the domed glass above. Harry shivered. He hadn't noticed the cold before. Not when he fought Voldemort, or went to Diagon Alley, or when Lucius had been...Harry shivered again, but not from the cold.

Unbidden, a flash of the day before entered his mind.

**__**

~~~Flashback~~~

Lucius grinned maliciously.

"Scream," he ordered, gripping lightly at Harry's neck, faintly pressing on his oesophagus. When all Harry did was whimper, Lucius elbowed his stomach, where he'd found something most interesting when he'd tore the cloths on Harry's body.

Harry screamed, not knowing why it hurt so badly.

"You're beautiful when you scream," Lucius pressed his thumb on Harry's neck making him gasp for air until he let up. "You deserve this. You've killed so many people. You deserve all their pain you made them feel. You deserve to die."

~~~Flashback~~~

Lucius had been right. He did deserve it all. He deserved to die, or worse, to live while everyone else died around him. He deserved to know the pain of losing a child.

"I deserve to be in pain," Harry said aloud.

The Gryffindor stood mechanically and made his way to the equipment cabinet. He didn't' know when he'd gotten there or when he picked up one of the preparation knifes. He didn't know when he'd brought it down to his left wrist and pressed down on it.

As he caught the sight of the blood running past the blade, Harry felt warmth spread through his body. He dragged the blade down and let the blood drip to the cobblestone floor. He felt his left hand go numb as his right hand clutched at the knife and continued to move it across his skin, smearing the blood as it went.

Harry dropped the knife and watched as it clattered to the ground and spattered blood. Crimson kept dripping from his arm and made a puddle on the floor. The Gryffindor staggered back slightly as he grabbed the desk before him. He became dizzy. He began to sit, but he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He hit his head on the stone then, and his world went black.

***

At that same time, in the Hospital Wing, Draco awoke with a scream of "HARRY!"

****

End Chapter Fifty-One

Well, folks, several asked how this could be the last chapter....you have your answer. I'm not sure if the next instalment will be the Epilogue or Chapter Fifty-Two. You guys have to convince me to go for Fifty-Two. If you don't, I will write the Epilogue and it'll be the end. And then Emilea would kill both you and me.

Join my yahoo group! You can recieve notifications about this story, and Emilea's, and any future fics I write.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And special thanks to Dark-One Shadowphyre, my 1200th reviewer!

Stoney Emerys

hogwartsfreak

Saavik- We could, but it'd make the house stink.

****

Potter-Snape

athenakitty

palanmenel

ChibiKit

Cat

Harmoni

Mikee

weaslygurl4- *sniggers, imagining the look on Skeeter's face if the quill actually made it past the stick already up there!*

****

chantalmalfoy

Sakura Le

Nagini: c r i m s o n

Meadowfield Whisk

Cloudburst2000

Winston Jerimiah Ashcroft III

ChildofMidnight

Teigra

Dark-One Shadowphyre- 1200th reviewer!!!!! And as always, hilarious review, Shadow! ^____^

****

sev1970

amidalla95

menecarkawan

Sela

Crystal*Fantasy

SlytherinAtHeart

Lady Foxfire- You put it perfectly! I cracked up when I read that.

****

Ashley

litine

leia105- *looks at Rita doll with distaste, before remembering just what a voodoo doll is.....* eg

****

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor


	55. Chapter FiftyTwo Bill the therapist and ...

****

Chapter Fifty-Two

Harry was found not five minutes later, thanks to Draco's prophetic dream. The blonde healed the Gryffindor's wrists, but he had to take him to Poppy for the head injury.

Poppy was able to heal the gash, but she found to hers and Draco's amazement, that she couldn't restore the lost blood to his body.

As Draco had run off to find his brother, he'd ordered George to find Sirius, Remus, and/or Severus. Sirius and Severus arrived as Draco did with a bloody Harry in his arms and Remus got there five minutes later.

A week later and Harry still hadn't woken up. Draco had become quiet again and not even his fiancés could get him to talk. Remus, irrational with grief, had blamed Sirius for showing Harry the article. Severus immersed himself, and never came out of the dungeons. And Sirius agreed with Remus.

Since the article, the public apology, and the lawsuit against Rita Skeeter, everyone seemed to know the going-ons about the Lupin-Black family. Everyone knew that Harry was in the Hospital Wing, but no one knew about the attempted suicide.

Though the school buzzed with the revelation that the Golden Boy of Hogwarts had been abused, the talking stopped immediately when his new family, Ron, or Hermione went by. And though no one could understand it, they stopped talking about Harry when Severus walked by as well, though it was not often that he did.

***

Bill kicked and tried to hold himself still, but Cody dragged him forcefully to the Infirmary. After the battle, when Mme Pomfrey had healed Bill's arm, she told him to come back to see her if anything became wrong with it. Unfortunately, for Bill, Cody had heard that, and had heard his gasp of pain when he'd been washing it earlier.

So, Cody had apparated the to Fred and George's shop and then dragged Bill all the way to Hogwart's. And Bill had protested. Though Bill was strong, his fiancé was stronger, and after only a few minutes, they reached the Hospital Wing.

"I despise you, William Cody Long," Bill glared as he plopped down on one of the Hospital beds.

"Love you too, sweetheart," Cody grinned slightly and started to go off to find the mediwitch.

"Stupid bloody prat. It's a good thing you're so handsome, or I wouldn't put up with this," the Weasley scowled. Cody laughed angering the temperamental wizard.

"It's a good thing _I'm _handsome? If you're a Gryffindor then you have to be bloody gorgeous to date a Slytherin," the brown haired man scoffed.

Bill glared for a moment before realizing what Cody meant, and then he blushed.

Cody shook his head and lovingly muttered, "Moron," before going back to finding the mediwitch. He returned a moment later and sat next to his fiancé, "She'll be out in a minute."

"What is she doing? Do you know?" Bill asked as his flat mate pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Taking care of Harry, I imagine." Cody shrugged.

"I'd forgotten," Bill nodded, remembering what had been in the papers, and his mother's daily owls. "Poor Harry."

"D'you think he'll be alright?" Cody asked as he rolled up Bill's sleeve, showing the angry red wound on his lover's arms. He kissed the skin above it when the red head hissed in pain.

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived. Isn't he always okay? Frankly, I'm more worried about Draco. He loves Harry as much as Fred and George. He's stopped talking to anyone again. He won't speak a word, even to the twins."

"Draco's really bad at handling things like this, isn't he?" Cody asked and Bill nodded.

"He doesn't take getting in trouble or bad situations well. I told you what happened this summer between Ron and Drac, didn't I?" Cody nodded and Bill continued. "Mum scolded him and he just clammed up and kept wincing. I think it had something to do with Lucius."

"I don't think he'd appreciate us talking about him," the Slytherin motioned to the doors as the blonde slipped through and into the Hospital Wing.

"Hullo, Draco," Bill greeted. The younger man gave a feeble wave and started to the private room next to Mme Pomfrey's office.

"Madame Pomfrey is in there," Cody told him. The other Slytherin came to sit on a bed near the two lovers.

"How're you?" the Weasley asked, and the seventeen year old shrugged. "Aw, well that's not an answer."

Draco shrugged again. Bill gave him a slight smile and stuck out his left hand for Draco to see his engagement ring. Harry's brother gave a silent 'wow.'

"Better than yours?" Cody asked, trying to coax a word from the boy. Draco shook his head making his bangs fly back and forth.

"Draco, why aren't you talking to anyone?" Bill started softly. The blonde Slytherin stood, and made to leave, but Bill continued. "You're upsetting the twins, Draco. They're beside themselves with worry that you're going to hurt yourself."

"I wouldn't do that!" Draco shouted suddenly, not realizing he had spoken.

"Draco, you know that I've seen your arms." Bill told him. "You didn't alleviate much fear with that statement, because I've seen them."

"I wouldn't hurt myself. I promised Harry I wouldn't and I definitely wouldn't because that's almost how we lost him. He was fine after we got him here from Diagon Alley, and he was well enough to leave the Hospital Wing, but then he tried to kill himself," Draco said vehemently.

"Tell Fred and George that. You're only hurting them and yourself by not talking to anyone," Cody told him.

"I can't, though. How can I talk to anyone when my own brother and best friend couldn't talk to me?" Teary grey-blue eyes asked.

"Draco, do you think that George told anyone, even Fred, when he tried to kill himself?" Bill asked, shocking Draco. "He didn't. No one knew, not even Fred, when George tried to commit suicide in his sixth year."

"George tried to...?" the younger man asked, his eyes wide.

Bill nodded. "Why do you think he always wears long sleeves?"

"Merlin," Draco whispered. He hugged Bill and Cody and kissed them both on the cheek, before leaving the Hospital Wing.

"You could be a therapist," Cody grinned slightly.

"I'm not becoming a therapist to act out your fantasy of shagging on one of the couches in the office," Bill told him, and Cody glared at him. Bill placed a quick kiss on his lips, as the mediwitch came out.

***

Draco slipped through the passage behind the humped witch and ran to the exit, under the twins' store, getting there five minutes later. He quickly climbed the stairs, and ran into the front of the shop. Out of breath, he ran into George. Literally, he ran into the red headed man, and he pulled the taller man's mouth to his own. Fred stood beside his twin, and was a little confused at the blonde's behaviour. Draco pulled out of the kiss soon being out of breath and all. He wrapped his arms around George's neck and buried his head in his chest.

"I'm sorry if I've scared you," he mumbled, but the other two heard him. George kissed the top of his head and Fred embraced him from behind.

***

Severus made his way from the dungeons, heading for the Hospital Wing for his daily visit to Harry.

When he reached the Infirmary, Mme Pomfrey was cleaning the eldest Weasley's arm with a smoking potion. Bill, as Severus remembered his name, was wincing in pain and Cody Long, one of Severus's favourite former students was holding his hand and kissing his cheek.

Severus imagined himself and Harry in their places for a moment, but his imagination placed Harry lying on the bed, giving birth. The Potion's Master shook his head to clear away the thought and continued to Harry's private room.

The Boy-Who-Lived still lay, stark white against the crisp, glaring white of the bed covers. His paleness was unnatural being even paler than his new brother was, but Poppy attributed it to blood loss. Severus took his usual spot next to the bed as he continued to sleep. The Slytherin Head of House, squeezed Harry's hand and bean to speak, like he always did when he was alone with the unconscious boy.

"Harry, I love you. I know I don't say it enough, but I do. I don't know why I can't say it to you when you can hear me, but for some reason, I can't say the words often enough. I'm not making excuses, just trying to explain that even though I don't say it enough, I truly do love you. Maybe if I said it more, you wouldn't be lying here right now. If you do leave, I'll follow you. That month without, you almost killed me. I need you, Harry, and I hope you can forgive me for not making you feel loved, as I should have.

"You deserve someone who can make you feel secure and safe. You need to be loved by someone the same age as you, with the same interests. That's why I've got to give you up now, while I can. While I'm set in my heart that I _can_ give you up. I just hope you take it better than you have some things lately," Severus touched Harry's left forearm, tracing the new, angry red marks there. He placed a kiss on the arm and, and then stood, turning to leave. He didn't look surprised when he saw Remus Lupin-Black standing in the door. Without saying a word, Severus brushed past him.

****

End of Chapter Fifty-Two

Hey! Long time no type! Lol. It's all Emilea's fault! I've had this chapter completed for almost a month! But Emilea's too lazy to type.

I want to reply to every review, but there's so many of them! And fanfiction.net deleted a bunch of them! It says 1333 on the summary of ATT, but when I go into my stats, it says 1316. I don't even know who was the 1300th reviewer. So I'm not going to bother typing out all the names and miss some of them. So thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

If you want updates of ATT, join my yahoo group: 

Sandra Solaria Dees loves you alllll!!!!!!!


	56. Chapter FiftyThree Dream away, to his de...

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

Remus stood silently as his son's lover continued his soliloquy to the unconscious boy. His words and intentions were from the heart, most definitely, but Remus knew before hand that it would hurt Harry. That he would try to commit suicide again, and he would most likely succeed.

Severus stood, and the werewolf could smell his surprise, though no shock could be seen on his face. Without saying anything to his college, the Potions Master swept past the Defence Professor. Remus heard the main doors shut as Severus left.

The amber-eyed man could hear Bill Weasley's fiancé mutter, "My poor baby," to the red head as he cried out in pain from the potion Poppy was pouring on his arm. Remus shook his head, remembering a similar situation between himself and Sirius one morning after a full moon in their seventh year.

Thinking of Sirius made his heart ache. When he'd come back, he'd been hit with the strongest wave of fear and blood that he'd ever smelled. It had been even more pungent than the smell of blood, pain, and sex coming from Harry in Diagon Alley. The self-loathing, Remus could still smell, wafting off his raven-haired son. The smell had overwhelmed him, and the blonde angered him. He'd lashed out at his mate, blaming him for going against his orders and showing their eldest son the article written about him.

Remus had instantly regretted his words as pain filled his husband's eyes, but Sirius had voiced his agreement. He blamed himself.

Sirius and Remus hadn't spoken since then. Sirius gave up the bed to Remus, and he'd slept on the couch that week.

Remus had watched sadly, as his new family began to break apart. Sirius didn't speak to him, and only in class did he actually talk to anyone. Draco didn't talk to anyone at all, opting to be as silent as his brother.

"Harry, wake up, please," Remus spoke to his sleeping son. "You're the glue that holds all of us together."

***

Sirius looked up as the door opened to his and Remus's quarters. Their blond son walked in and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey," Draco said, startling his adoptive father.

"You're talking again?" Sirius asked him.

"Bill Weasley gave me a talk, and I've been dumb for not talking just because my best friend is hurt. Damn it, I'd end up being silent my entire life," Draco replied, earning a slight chuckle from the Transfiguration professor. "Where's father?"

Draco startled Sirius again by referring to Remus as 'father'.

"He...I think he's in the Hospital Wing, visiting Harry."

"You do know it's not your fault, like he said," Draco told him. "He was really upset when he came in. He didn't mean it; he immediately wanted to take it back, but you agreed. He instantly regretted it."

"I know. I've known and loved Remus for many years. I can tell when he doesn't mean things, but he said it, and we've got a thing. He has to apologise first," The animagus told him. 

"That's a bit dumb, dad," Draco commented.

"So is not talking because your brother's in the Infirmary," Sirius said dryly, though he was beaming at the word 'dad'. Draco glared slightly, but then his mouth quick up into a small smile.

Sirius smiled and gave his son a hug.

***

Seamus tugged on Dean's hand as the two made their way into the Gryffindor Common Room.

The mood was sombre, in the Gryffindor House, in the entire school. Hardly anyone looked up as they came in, but they all looked up when Seamus whistled sharply.

He grinned slightly, but sobered up. "Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement. Dean and I are getting married!" 

"We know it's a sad time, with our best mate Harry in the Hospital Wing, but we wanted to let everyone know that you're all invited to the wedding," Dean said, smiling as the congratulations began. Ginny came up and kissed them both on the cheek. Neville and, at Neville's insistence, Blaise shook their hands. Surprising everyone, Dean asked Neville to be his best man.

"Really? Why me?" Neville asked, surprised himself.

"Because you told me to fight for Seamus," Dean told him.

"My poor Dean can't think for himself," Seamus grinned, embracing him from behind and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Funny, Finnigan, I would have said that about you," Blaise smirked.

"Oh, stuff it, Blaise, before I tell everyone what you did at your fifth birthday party," the Irishman smirked back.

"You knew each other before Hogwarts?"

"Our mothers were best friends in school. We hadn't seen each other since Finnigan's sixth birthday party," Neville's boyfriend told them.

"Yeah, we were friends until your parents died and you went to live with your uncle," Seamus nodded.

"That's how I knew he'd been dropped on his head," the Slytherin grinned. Neville rolled his eyes and Ginny snorted.

***

"What's the deal with everyone getting engaged all of a sudden? I mean, we're not even out of school yet," Hermione asked Ron as they sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked, quickly biting into a roll as he pilled his plate. The Great Hall was quieter than usual, out of respect for Harry.

"Hardly anyone gets married this early in the muggle world. Most people wait until their mid-twenties. Very few marry right after secondary school, and barely any get engaged _in_ secondary school," Hermione explained, filling her own plate.

"Oh! I guess it's because most wizards find the ones they love easier. We have an innate sense that allows us to find our soul mate. Most wizards and witches meet each other in school, because we're all spread about," Ron told her.

"There's so much that I don't know about our world," Hermione groaned.

"I have to teach you and Harry so much," Ron shook his head, looking to his let before remembering that Harry _wasn't_ there with them.

***

_{Severus opened his eyes to a dim room and he sat up to look around. In the corner opposite to him, there was a small irregular shadow. The Potions Master took no notice, and he got up from the bed to better view the room._

_The Slytherin walked around the large room, trying to figure out where it was familiar from. The furniture looked familiar as well, and then Severus recognized it._

_The room, though rearranged, was his bedroom at his small mansion, near __Norwich__. He looked out of the window and he could see the lake in the distance._

_A sound came from some where around him, and Severus spun around to see where it had come from. The shadow in the corner moved, and Severus recognized the figure as a person. Moving cautiously, the raven-haired man took out his wand and moved closer to the person._

_The person, a small one, whimpered and stood up. She stepped out of the shadows and latched herself on Severus's leg._

_"Papa!__ I'm sorry. Don't hit me, please," the little girl, who was no more than six, cried. Not knowing why he did, Severus bent down and scooped her up. She had a large purple mark on her cheek, slightly shaped like a hand._

_"I did this?" Severus sat her on the bed and touched the bruise lightly with the pads of his fingers. She...Anne (her name suddenly flashed in Severus's mind) flinched and nodded._

_"I'm sorry, Papa. I was just trying to wake Daddy up. Why wouldn't Daddy wake up, Papa?" Anne asked, tears running down her face._

_"I don't know, love. I don't know why Daddy wouldn't wake up," the Slytherin replied, a sickening feeling running through him._

_"Is Daddy with Granpa James and Granma Lily now?" Grandpa Siri said that's where he went."_

_"Yes, Anne. Daddy's with Granpa and Granma now. He won't be sick anymore; he won't hurt anymore," the words flowed from his mouth without even thinking about them. It was as if he was viewing everything through the eyes of an older version of himself, though he couldn't control any actions._

_"I didn't like seeing him hurt. I wanted to kiss his hurts better, but he never had any. I miss him, Papa, but if he's not sick anymore, then I'm not as sad.  Daddy was too nice to be hurting all the time. I'm glad he's gone so he's not sick anymore," Anne spoke, and wiped her eyes with the back of her fist. Severus reached up and tucked some of her black hair behind her ear. She looked like Harry in many ways; her hair was messy like his, and her eyes were green, tough a shade darker. She had his nose (Severus thanked Merlin for that) and would have the body of a seeker. Severus knew, that she would be a seeker when she got old enough; she shared her Daddy's passion for flying, and she knew everything about Quidditch. She's even beaten Harry at a game of Find the Snitch several times._

_The small girl gave him a small smile and repeated the action with Sev's hair._

_"Papa, why was Daddy sick?" Anne asked suddenly._

_"Because of all the bad things that happened to him.__ When Granpa James and Granma Lily died, when Daddy was just a baby, he was sent to live with some muggle relatives of Granma's. They didn't like him, and they hurt him a lot. And almost every year at Hogwarts, your daddy was hurt by a very bad wizard called Voldemort. Your Uncle Draco told you about how when Daddy was a baby, he defeated Voldemort," here he paused, trying to think of how to say the rest. "Your daddy was very strong, Annie, but everything got too hard for him, and he got sick. Then he finally killed Voldemort for good, and he got worse. He was doing well for a long time, but sometimes when people have babies, they don't feel good after. Daddy got worse."_

_The little girl interrupted. "I made Daddy sick?"_

_"_No, _honey.__ It wasn't your fault; never," Severus kissed her forehead. "Daddy was sick anyway, love, and getting sick after having babies happens to many people. _I'm _the one who made Daddy really sick; I accidentally hurt him when we fought last week. I made him hurt on the inside, and he got too sick."_

_"It's not your fault either, Papa. It's the bad people's fault for making him sick first," Anne shook her head._

_"You're right, Snitch," Severus picked her up again, using the nickname Harry had bestowed upon her. "I'm sorry I hit you, love. I never meant to hit you. I'll never do that again, Anne, I promise you."_

_"It's all right now, Papa. You were sad about Daddy, and Auntie says that sometimes feelings get mixed up, and even though you're sad, you be angry to other people," the green-eyed girl kissed her father's cheek._

_"Your Auntie Hermione is very smart, but I still shouldn't have hit you. I never want to hurt you. Hurting people is bad, and makes them sick," Severus gave her an Eskimo kiss as a tear slid down his face._

_"Don't be sad, Papa. Daddy doesn't hurt anymore," Anne told him, and Severus burst into tears.}_

The Potions Master sat up in his bed, and wiped at his teary face. Not mindful of the hour, he stood and dressed, and made his way to the Hospital Wing. He was going to ask forgiveness of the boy, never mind that he was still unconscious, and probably didn't know what Severus had told him earlier.

But in the Infirmary across the school, something was happening to his lover...

**End Chapter Fifty-Three**

**Well, there you have it folks! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Teeheee.**

**Thanks muchly to everyone who's reviewed! I'll have a new chapter out on the 26th, which is the anniversary of ATT. And for those who care, I typed this chapter! Not Emilea!!!!!**

**Emilea was crying when I read the dream to her!**

**If you wish to be notified of updates, please join my Yahoo group **

**Emilea will be typing the next chapter though and she was in ****Florida**** when I typed this. .....She typed that last sentence....... mmmmmmmmmmOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! She typed that as well.......**

**On another note....did anyone else watch Queer Eye for the Straight Guy? I swear, ****Carson**** is totally Draco.**** I had to tape the two episodes so Emilea can watch them when she gets back. For anyone who wants to watch it next time, it comes on Bravo at 10pm/9pm C on Tuesdays. I absolutely recommend it! Also on the 29th, Bravo will début a show called Boy Meets Boy. It's kinda like the Bachelor, except the contestant and the possible mates are guys. But, some of the possibles, are straight! ^___________^ I gotta watch it.******

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**

**Lyla**** Snape**

**Quickjewel******

**DigiPlus****-** Thank you muchly! ^___^  Five "clichés" in one review. It must have been hard to use such an extensive vocabulary. And I do write what I want to.****

**Moony,Padfoot,Prongs******

**PurpleKat******

**Teigra******

**koontz987****-**** ***digs in ear* You didn't have to shout.......****

**Neo-QueenRini**

**sirius28****-** I don't have enough time to email you personally, but you can join my yahoo group to receive a notice of when I update.****

**XejoIsird******

**MarsMoonStar******

**Meadowfield**** Whisk**

**dragonbrat******

**loverwren******

**Saavik******

**CoolCheetah22******

**japangirlcmw******

**ChibiKit******

**Micky******

**Lleu******

**Miriamele****-** Nope, I'll still be posting here!****

**Sakura Le**

**sev1970******

**Tirla******

**Winstin**** Jerimiah Ashcroft III**

**blackenedsoul******

**K**

**athenakitty******

**Sela******

**Cirith******

**hogwartsfreak******

**ShaeLynn******

**rofro05******

**Mikee******

**menecarkawan******

**Pickle Potter**

**palanmenel******

**The-Queen-of-Fluff**


	57. Chapter FiftyFour Making Amends in the f...

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Remus looked up as the bedroom door opened and his husband walked into the dark room. The animagus looked startled when the thin strip of light from the sitting room hit Remus's eyes and made them glow.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Sirius said, and continued his way to the loo. He came out a few moments later, and was going to go back to the living room, when Remus stopped him.

"Siri..." Remus spoke quietly, making the Transfiguration professor stop. "I'm sorry, Sirius."

His blue-eyed husband walked back to their bed and sat on the edge, taking the werewolf's hand in his own.

"M'sorry too, love. We were both upset about Harry," Sirius brought the hand up to his lips.

"You didn't wake me up. I had a nightmare," Remus buried his face into the crook of Sirius's neck. "I'm so sorry, Sirius. I love you so much. It wasn't your fault. It was Rita Skeeter's. She hurt our Harry."

Sirius nodded and petted Remus's hair as tears ran down both their faces. 

"What was your nightmare about?" the animagus asked after a moment. 

"It...it was when they took you to Azkaban. I was mad; I thought it was you!" Remus sobbed. "And you blamed yourself. I hate seeing your eyes like that."

"I forgive you, Remus. I had already forgiven you, love. For everything." Sirius whispered into his ear.

"I love you so much, Sirius. I don't deserve you," Remus sniffled, looking at his husband.

"Yes, you do," the Transfiguration professor kissed the werewolf. They pulled away, and Remus sniffled again and lay his head back on Sirius's shoulder. 

***

Percy looked up wearily from his papers when he heard his husband come up behind him form their bedroom.

"Perce...what in the name of Quidditch are you doing up so late?" the taller man leaned down and placed his chin on the red head's shoulder.

"Dad assigned me to the lawsuit against Rita Skeeter. I'm the Ministry official to oversee the trial," Percy reached beneath his glasses and rubbed the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know much about how the Ministry works...you can do that?"

"Yes, I have a certificate saying that I can oversee the proceedings," Percy took off his glasses and laid them on the papers before him.

"I didn't know that," Oliver kissed his neck. "Why did he place you  on that trial?"

"I'm guessing that he didn't want anyone else to deal with this. I think it's because he wants someone familiar on anything dealing with Harry," the former Gryffindor prefect guessed, reaching down to feel Oliver's stomach. He stroked the bulge he found there. Oliver reached down and put his own hand a 'top Percy's.

"Poor Harry. He's a great person; he doesn't deserve all this," the keeper said. "Poor Harry."

Percy nodded and stood turning to his love. He lay his forehead on Oliver's breast bone and repositioned his hands on the pregnant wizard's stomach. "He's a part of our family. Mum adopted him into the family as soon as she'd gotten through yelling at Fred, George, and Ron for taking out the Ford Anglia. And when Draco marries into the family, Harry really will be one of us."

Oliver snickered. "There are too many Weasleys."

Percy gave a soft smile. "Do you think Harry would mind if we decided to name our baby after his mother or father?"

"I think he'd love it," Oliver kissed the top of Percy's head.

***

Neville looked up as Blaise walked into his room, where the Gryffindor had been waiting. At the pensive look on the Head Boy's face, Neville spoke.

"Love?" the only slightly podgy teen asked.

"What, nothing's wrong," the Slytherin replied, sitting on the large chair beside Neville, pulling the other boy on to his lap slightly so that there was enough room for the two of them.

"I didn't ask if anything was wrong, Blai," Neville smirked slightly. "So, what's wrong?"

Blaise sighed. "I love you, Nev." 

"Is that what's been bothering you?" the Gryffindor chuckle faintly.

"Well, it seems that everyone is getting engaged, but I...I love you, Nev, but I don't think that I'm ready to..."

The botanist silenced him with a kiss. "I don't care when we get married or if we do at all, Blaise. I love you too, and I just want to be with you, engaged, married, or just dating. Being with you is enough."

Blaise grinned at him and kissed Neville back.

***

Severus took his time getting to the Hospital Wing, going over his dream in his head. It was obviously just a dream; he had looked through his own eyes, but he had no control over his own actions.

**~But Harry has had premonition dreams in which he had no control,~ **The Voice, as Severus had dubbed it, spoke for the first time in a while.

_'True. I hope only part of it is a premonition. That little girl; I hope she will exist some time in the future. But Merlin, I wish with all of my heart and soul that he does _not _die.  I love him too much. He has to die older than Dumbledore and as happy as he can be. Merlin, if he survives, I will work everyday of my life to have him as happy as he will ever be. I will work everyday to make him feel as loved as he possibly can. I will show him how much I truly love him.'_

**~Then go be with him. He loves you as much as you love him. The two of you are meant to be together; it was written in the stars, as they say. Even his fathers and friends accept that the two of you belong.~**

As Severus neared the Hospital Wing, he pondered on this. He did know it was true. But something was bothering him.

_'If, essentially, you are a part of me, why do you refer to us as 'me' and when you speak, "I"?'___

**~Because if you refer to 'us' as 'us', it's as if there is two of '_us',~ _**The Voice explained.

_'But that makes no sense. You refer to me as if we where two different people as well,'_ The Potions Professor argued.

**~You do it, too. It would get confusing if we both referred to ourselves as one entity. Just accept it.~**

_'But it makes no...'_ his voice cut him off.

**~Accept it!~**

Severus shook his head as he saw the Hospital Wing doors came into view. He heard his voice chuckle before going silent.

For some reason when he neared the doors, Severus felt a wave of apprehension wash over him. He walked through the large doors and gaped slightly when lavender light spilled from the door to Harry's room. The Slytherins couldn't make himself speed up as he walked to his lover's room, though he tried. Worry and panic filed him as he reached the door and stepped inside, gasping as the Gryffindor's body floated in the air, bathed in the glowing lavender light.

The Potions Master stood and gazed in shock. He didn't move when the light extended and wove itself around Severus. The obsidian eyed man looked away only when he felt his feet lift from the floor. Severus felt magic running throughout his body, and he saw green sparks crackle from his fingertips. The green flowed out and swirled around the lavender. It extended to Harry and wrapped around his as well.

The light enfolded the two and constricted so that it disappeared into their bodies for a moment before filling the room again. The green light removed itself from the Boy-Who-lived and disappeared into Severus's arm where the faint outline of his Mark was. The lavender light followed suit; it un-wove from Severus and flowed back into Harry. It went through his scar, and after it disappeared, it flashed once more before completely vanishing.

Severus and Harry stayed afloat for a moment before dropping out of the air. Severus lost his footing and landed on his bum and Harry groaned as he hit the bed he had been laying upon.

When he heard Harry groan, the Slytherin quickly stood and was at the green-eyed wizard's side in an instant.

"Love?" the Potions Master asked, afraid that he'd only imagined the noise from his lover.

"I feel like a bus hit me," Harry whimpered, straining as he sat up.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry. You had everyone so scared," Severus told him, not noticing the blood trickling down Harry's forehead.

"What did I do this time?" The Gryffindor murmured.

"You almost died, love," Severus muttered, burying his face in Harry's hair.

"Don't I always?" Harry tried to grin. He opened his eyes to look up at Severus, but he found that red filled his right eye. "Sev. Sev, I'm bleeding."

The black-eyed man looked down at Harry and used his sleeve to wipe the blood out of the green-eye. He went further up and wiped the blood off his forehead. He gasped.

"What?" Harry reached up to feel his head, and found out why Severus had gasped. His scar was gone.

**End Chapter Fifty-Four**

**Well, there you have it. The Anniversary chapter of ATT!!!**

**One year today, I posted the first chapter!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you want to receive notices of when I update, please join my yahoo group! **

**DigiPlus****-** Please excuse my friend, Emilea. She wrote that.****

**Broken Infinity**

**Sakura Le**

** Cirith**

**Sela******

**Lina**** Metallium**

**Lei Dumbledore**

**Nibintaur**** Greenleaf**

**athenakitty******

**Hermione and Ginny**

**Lyla**** Snape**

**Bolt**

**ShaeLynn******

**Autumn Breeze**

**weaslygurl4******

**Crystal*****Fantasy**

**palanmenel******

**menecarkawan******

**Samara Morgan**

**dragonbrat******

**MarsMoonStar******

**LoverlyLady******

**Lady Nassah**

**Kagome**


	58. Chapter FiftyFive Soullinked together fo...

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Once all of the blood had been wiped away, it was clearly obvious that the lightning bolt scar that had resided on Harry's forehead for sixteen years was gone. To Harry, it felt like it had never been there. There wasn't even an open wound from which the blood could have come out of. And to Severus, the only thing on his forehead was now a smear of blood and nothing more.

"It's gone?" Harry looked up at him with wide eyes.

"If you didn't know it had been there, you wouldn't notice a thing," Severus murmured, touching the place where the scar had been with the tips of his fingers, strongly reminding him of the dream he'd had earlier.

"Oh Merlin," Harry pushed Severus's fingers away so he could feel his head again.

"Hold on Harry, I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey," Severus stood slightly hurt at being pushed away. Harry didn't hear him or ignored him as he felt his head in shock.

When the Slytherin returned with the mediwitch, Harry still had his hand to his forehead and his eyes went wide.

"Severus, perhaps you should wake Remus and Sirius and Draco," Mme. Pomfrey suggested as she began testing the Boy-Who-Survived-Himself. Severus, reluctant to leave, nodded and went to find his lover's family.

***

The potion's professor cursed when he reached the room that Harry's fathers resided in; he didn't know the password. Feeling that it was important enough to bang the door down, Severus began to do that. A moment later, Severus heard someone mumbling. Sirius opened the door and glared sleepily.

"What the f-fuck do you want?" the animagus sleepily murmured, yawning as he said 'fuck.'

"Watch it Black, or next time I won't even bother to leave Harry when he wakes up," Severus turned away from him and headed to Draco's room, smirking slightly as he heard Sirius yell to his husband.

***

            Draco was sitting in his favourite chair re-reading The Fellowship of the Ring for the umpteenth time when Severus walked through the portrait.

"Professor..."

"Put a robe on, Draco, and come to the Infirmary." Severus told him.

"Harry...Is he all right?" Draco stood and pulled on his black robes over his pyjamas.

"Come and see for your self," Severus left, leaving a grinning Draco. He knew that it could only be good news.

***

Harry glanced up when Remus and Sirius ran into the room, barely covering themselves with their hastily thrown on robes.

"Harry, thank Merlin!' Remus hugged his son, forgetting that Harry would probably flinch away from his touch. When he remembered, he was surprised when the Boy-Who-Lived didn't flinch, but instead hugged the werewolf back.

"You woke up so suddenly," Sirius stated, as he embraced the other side of the Gryffindor.

"Something yanked me back. Everything was a daze. I opened my eyes and everything was black. Then I felt this tug; it was like I was drowning and someone pulled me back up. And when I woke up. I could feel Sev. I can still feel Sev as if he were standing right here," Harry spoke, not knowing why he'd suddenly told this to his fathers.

"What you've described, my boy, is a soul bonding with it's mate," a familiar voice spoke from the door. Albus and Minerva stood in the doorway with Dumbledore leaning on a majestic phoenix cane and holding onto the Headmistress' arm. "You've been soul linked."

"Boy Harry, you sure do know how to stand out," Sirius shook his head. Remus glared at him slightly, knowing that Harry could take it the wrong way. He was faintly surprised when their son smiled.

"What's a soul link?" Harry asked the former Headmaster, or anyone who could answer.

"Well, it links two, sometimes three magical persons together."

"I managed to get that much from the name," Harry scoffed.

"All ready taking affect!" Albus smirked. "When two people are soul-linked, it means they're bound together for all time. They can always feel where their mates are, and if strong enough, their mates feelings also. A linking usually only happens when one of the people are about to die. And then, they must be in an intimate relationship with one another."

"So, Harry almost died?" Remus asked, glancing in concern at the last Potter.

"Yes, It's a very fortunate thing that Severus walked in when he did," the former Headmaster told them. "If your soul had not reached out and wrapped around his, you would have died, Harry." 

Harry didn't know what to say to that, but was saved from the silence, when Severus walked in behind the Headmistress and Dumbledore. Draco came in after him. The blonde looked apprehensive that his brother would look at him and flinch. He was thoroughly surprised when Harry smiled at his presence.

"Ah, Severus, Draco. We were just discussing about how Harry and Severus are soul-linked," the older wizard told them.

"That's what that was?" Severus asked, his eyes suddenly widening as he realized just what Albus was explaining to the rest of the room. "And the light...was our souls?"

"Yes. The colours represented your personalities, what ever colours they were."

"This hasn't happened in years," Draco said, astonished. "The last time was..."

Sirius cut him off. "When Harold and Michael Potter were on the battle field, fighting Grindelwald Wars. Your grandfathers, Harry."

"The two who got naturally pregnant like me?" Harry asked his father.

"The same. You were named for your grandfather, Harold," Sirius squeezed Harry's left hand.

Harry smiled at his godfather. He also smiled as Dumbledore and McGonagall slipped out of the room quietly. 

"So, the two of you can feel each other no matter where you go?" Remus asked his colleague and son.

"I think so. Granted, I don't know a whole lot about soul-links," Severus told them, moving past the werewolf to stand beside Harry.

"Oh my God, Harry!" Draco gasped and pointed at the Gryffindor's forehead. "Your scar is gone!"

Harry grimaced as Sirius and Remus turned their eyes to his scar less face.

"It must have been the soul bond, because the scar and the dark mark disappeared too," the Slytherin Head of House reached up and touched the place where the Boy-Who-Lived's scar used to be.

Draco, Sirius, and Remus smiled at each other as Severus and Harry gazed into each other's eyes. Sirius began to gag when his son's lips met the potion's masters. 

When they parted, Harry laughed at Sirius and hit him on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes as Sirius stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and rubbed his arm. 

"Sirius, you're bonkers," Remus shook his head.

"Aye, thank you," Sirius grinned. Severus snorted as he took his lover's hand and squeezed slightly. Harry pressed back on the hand embracing his own.

"Why are you three wearing your pyjamas?" Harry asked, really only looking at Draco's hot pink slippers.

"It's because it's five in the morning," Sirius told him, yawing as he did so.

"Really? I don't think I've been this wide awake this early in the morning in a while. Last time, Sev and I...never mind," Harry blushed brightly. His black-haired father made a disgusted sound and Remus glared at him. Severus rolled his eyes and gave a small noise that sounded like a groan.

"Harry, your face is the same colour as Draco's slippers," Sirius cracked, hell bent on pushing the thought of his eldest son with the older man out of his head.

"Sirius your face is the same colour as the thong that Draco gave Harry for Christmas," Remus grinned.

"You have a thong?" Severus asked the Gryffindor seventh year.

"Leather, no less," Draco smirked.

Severus's reply was cut off by Harry's stomach rumbling loudly. It was then that everyone noticed Harry's sickly appearance. Both Draco and Severus saw something most startling; though taller and lankier, Harry looked like he had six years before. 

"You haven't eaten anything really since before the attack," Remus said to his raven-haired son, getting worried about the looks that the two Slytherins were giving the afore mentioned teen.

"I don't ...feel hungry," Harry seemed to glare down at his protesting stomach.

"You probably shouldn't eat a lot...two slices of toast at the most," Sirius said to him. "You could get sick if you eat too much solid food after not eating for more than a month." 

"You're right. If that's the case, though, he should probably have broth and maybe a slice of toast," Draco replied.

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Harry glared at the room. "I don't like it."

His tone spoke more than the words did.

"Sorry, love," Severus smiled and stroked Harry's cheek. The small teen leaned into the touch, relishing it.

"Well, since it's almost time for breakfast, I'll go and have breakfast sent up now," Remus softly grinned at his son and lover together.

"And before that, we should prob'ly go back to our room and get dressed," Sirius said gesturing to their buttoned robes, which did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that they were naked underneath.

"Did Sev interrupt something?" Harry raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Nothing but sleep," Remus blushed slightly.

"What day is it?" Harry asked suddenly, getting a confused look upon his face.

"Monday, February the fifth," Draco answered automatically. 

"When's the next...?" 

"This Saturday," Severus replied, knowing what the green-eyed man was asking. It didn't take the others a moment to realize what his question was.

"Why did you want to know that?" Sirius asked his eldest son.

"Because I couldn't remember," Harry said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Well, we'll help you remember all the things you can't," Remus smiled helpfully.

"Thanks. Now, weren't you both going to go and change?" Harry grinned back at his fathers.

"Yeah, we were," Remus said.

"But someone delayed us," Sirius added playfully. Harry rolled his eyes in reply.

"Well, since you're all right now...it may be a while,' Sirius grinned and winked as he and his husband walked out.

"I can't believe they came out with just robes on," Harry shook his head.

"It's Black you're talking about," Severus smirked.

"His name is Sirius," Harry glared up at him. 

Draco began to laugh as Severus looked abashed.

"Five points from Slytherin, Mister Lupin-Black," the potion's professor glared at the blonde.

Harry cracked up. A rap came from the door, and Poppy stuck her head in.

"Severus, may I see you for a moment?" she asked the obsidian-eyed man.

"One minute Poppy," Severus replied. He kissed Harry on the top of the head and followed the mediwitch out. Draco and Harry stared at each other.

**End Chapter Fifty-five**

**Well? Took long enough, didn't it? *glares at Emilea***

**Mooooo!!!!!**

**Emilea's weird. Anyway, In about a week, you'll get the next chapter. If Emilea actually types it. She owes me a foot rub, too. **

**I am a Sophomore, now! This year, I am in 10th grade! I'm taking Drama/Survey of Fine Arts (each one semester), French II, Biology I, Spanish I, Algebra II, Driver's Ed/Study Hall (each a semester), and Pre-AP English II. In that order. 1st first semester, 4th, and 7th hour I have with Emilea. And we both have B Lunch together. You know, I've never seen the inside of the Cafeteria yet? I always go to the grill. My lunch is usually a pint of ice cream......sad, isn't it?**

**Thanks to all of the reviewers! Join my Yahoo group! Every Friday at 7pm Central, we have a group chat, so join and join in!**

**Thanks to everyone for all the congratulations!!!**

**yumi-no-baka******

**Draconias******

**musiclover******

**Hele1******

**Forbidden Secrets**

**Iaurhirwen******

**Crow21681******

**kdalemama******

**sherdelune******

**Raggona******

**ChristinaLupin01442******

**Delfeus******

**SweetSuzanne******

**Cryss******

**Herald-Mage Brianna**

**vprgcrgugoth******

**Kaoru Hikari**

**TigerCat******

**Sakura Le**

**Moonlady******

**origami77****-** Your English is ok. Not the best, but good. I bet my French isn't very good at all. Bonjour! Comment allez vous? Je suis pas mal.  Je suis bon auteur, mais je ne suis pas très bon auteur. Merci beaucoup pour adage que je suis très bon auteur. I hope you understood all of that. I'm not very good yet.****

**ChildofMidnight******

**Sandy Black and Vicky Lupin**

**erised5****-** I usually update a few times a month, but I'm not sure with school and all. Join my yahoo group to be notifed of when I do.****

**Rose Creighton**

**Draco's Girl**

**Neo-QueenRini1**

**dracosohot******

**weaslygurl4******

**MarsMoonStar******

**Miriamele****- **Thanks. That means a lot. Actually, I am working on two books right now. Bound and The Four are my original babies. I'm going to try to get them published when I finish them.****

**maggie******

**Cirith******

**Creamy Mimi**

**SSSRoaB******

**Moonlit Stars**

**AllAboutMe******

**Zaira****-Draco**

**Prongs1******

**Dame Dashi-** Oh! THAT WOULD BE GREAT! I WOULD LOVE Y OU FOREVER!****

**Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU**

**slytherinsela******

**Garner**

**makariln******

**torivpc******

**sev1970******

**carolalicentaur******

**Lyla**** Snape**

**Lanfear1******

**Nibintaur**** Greenleaf**

**athenakitty******

**AnnoyingVoiceInBackOfHead******

**The-Queen-of-Fluff**

**Sirius's Secret Lover**

**Winstin**** Jerimiah Ashcroft III**

**palanmenel******

**Mikee******

**dragonbrat******

**stayblue******

**Lady Nassah**

**Shine de Mazohyst**

**menecarkawan******

**Indi**** Potter-Malfoy**


	59. Chapter FiftySix Shocking the School

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Draco began to speak. "You really had me worried, Harry." 

"I know," Harry looked down at his hands.

"Harry, you know how you felt when you found my dagger? Imagine if had if it had been me, with the dagger next to me in a puddle of blood," Draco stepped closer, hesitantly. Harry shuddered.

"I know how bad that must have felt, Draco. I really do, but you just don't think about things like that. I knew it was stupid, but I grew up without a family and I always wanted children. When I fell in love with Severus, I thought that I'd never have kids of my own. Do you know what it feels like to lose a child you never thought you could have?"

"I can't begin to imagine, Harry, but you're supposed to let me help and share the pain, because I don't want to experience the part that comes with losing a brother and best friend. I'm not as strong as you, Harry. Fred, George, and I...we still haven't...I wouldn't get over it if you died." 

"I'm not strong; I'm just used to everything in the world hurting." 

"But it won't hurt anymore. Now that Voldemort and _all_ of the Death Eaters are gone, you can really heal," the blonde told his brother.

"Draco, when my broom flew into the Whomping Willow in third year, I had to throw it away. You can't fix something _that_ broken." Harry told him. 

"You're not a stupid broom, Harry. Your body's not broken; your soul is wounded. You can fix the spells on a broom to make it fly again. And Professor Snape is the spell castor. That soul link just didn't keep you to the mortal coil, it glued you to it; your soul as well. And that glue will help Professor Snape, and the rest of us, to mend your soul."

"Draco..."

"Harry, I know you'll never be the same, but you will always be this way if you give up now," Draco told him.

"Dra..."

"Harry, if you give up now, it'll be just like you had died," Draco pleaded with him.

"I'll try Draco, but that's all I can promise." Harry acquiesced. "That's all I now I can do by myself."

"But you won't be alone," Draco reached over and offered his hand to Harry. Surprising the blonde, Harry pulled him into a hug.

***

"What did you need me for, Poppy?" Severus asked the mediwitch.

"Harry can leave the Hospital Wing; he's physically healed," The matron told him. She then began to look hesitant. "When I removed the baby...it had already died, and I got it out with one goal; to save Harry. The magic around the foetus would have killed him, so I took it out. I don't have the skills or equipment to scan him to see if he can carry again. Should the two of you wish to have another child, you will have to go to Saint Mungo's."

Severus swallowed. "Thank you Poppy. I appreciate it; I really do."

"Of course, Severus," Poppy laid a hand on his shoulder before returning to her office.

***

Severus sighed and leaned up against the wall. Once Poppy had finished talking, he began to return to the room. He'd heard the two boys talking to each other.

"Do you know what it feels like to lose a child you never thought you could have?" Harry had asked his brother. From where he stood, Severus could feel the sadness radiating off the Boy-Who-Lived. The despair seeped into Severus and almost brought him to tears. He straightened himself up and walked into the room as if he hadn't heard any of the conversation. 

"Harry, Poppy says you can leave the Hospital Wing whenever you want," Severus told his lover.

 "Can we leave when they get back with breakfast?" 

"I think Dad and Father will be longer than they said. It's near the full moon," Draco grinned, pushing all bad feelings away for the moment.

"_Dad and__ Father?" _

"They are our parents now," Draco shrugged. 

"Yeah, I guess they are," Harry gave a small smile.

Severus took Harry's hand and squeezed it. The skin-to-skin contact intensified the sorrow, and Severus' heart clenched with the waves of sadness.

_'Let Harry be okay,'_ He thought.

***

Draco had been right; Sirius and Remus did take longer. According to Sirius, Remus had attacked him while he was trying to dress.

"Could have lived without knowing that," Harry glared slightly.

"Not as bad as when they went at it when we were visiting them," Draco shrugged.

"You're right," Harry nodded.

"We walked in on James and lily once. We were baby-sitting Harry, and they were going out for the first time since Lily started showing. We went back to Godric's Hollow because he couldn't," Sirius began.

"Wouldn't," corrected Remus.

"Right, wouldn't go to sleep without his little stuffed stag, and we walked in on them," Sirius finished.

Harry shook his head in embarrassment.

"Quit teasing Harry," Draco told their parents.

"That's not teasing. Teasing would be calling him a Slytherin lover," Sirius replied. Everyone glared at him. "What?"

'You're mean, Siri," Harry glared. At Sirius's utterly confused look, Remus, Draco, and Harry laughed. 

"_That _was teasing," Draco told him.

"No, that was mean," Sirius pouted.

"We could do this all day, but I told Harry that I...we would take him your of the hospital wing," Severus said to the three Gryffindors and fellow Slytherin.

"Damn! Breakfast!" Remus slapped Sirius's forehead as one would their own.

"We can have a house elf bring it," Draco said as his black haired father rubbed his forehead.

"Breakfast is just starting in the Great Hall, but..." Sirius trailed off, looking at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them and smiled.

"I'm going to need some clothes," he said, and everyone smiled. Even Severus turned up his lips, in the presence of others no less.

"Gryffindor," Severus placed a light kiss on said teen's head.

***

The sun hit the faces of a Slytherin and Gryffindor lying together in the Head Boy's bed, causing Blaise to groan as the light hit his eyes. The black haired boy turned over and buried his neck in Neville's shoulder.

"Breakfast," Neville moaned and pushed Blaise off him. His boyfriend gave a high-pitched whine and rolled so his face was buried in a pillow. "Blai, get up."

"Don' wanna..." Blaise snored loudly.

"Get up, Blai-blai," Neville slid out of bed and put his slippers on.

"I don't want to."

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower then," the Gryffindor said off handily. He went into the private bathroom and left the door open.

Blaise groaned and slid out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and the door shut with a click.

***

Harry nervously picked at an invisible piece of lint on his shoulder. He and Draco stood in front of the Great Hall doors. All the students were already in the hall, eating their breakfast.

"You're sure?" his brother asked.

"Positive," Harry nodded. Their fathers and Severus were already in the Great Hall as, well. "Let's go."

Draco and Harry walked into the Great Hall together. The doors slammed shut behind them, and everyone looked up. Within seconds, the entire Hogwarts population was dead silent.

**End Chapter Fifty-Six**

**The next chapter is the last. No exceptions, no epilouge. Although, I may write one-shot sequels with each couple.....maybe.....**

**Something that has confused people: Harry's scar disappeared, along with Sev's  Dark Mark because they bonded, not because Voldemort's dead.**

**To Saavik13, my 1500th reviewer!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Miki23******

**jamie******

**Sir/Lady Lupin**

**ChildofMidnight******

**nokia******

**me******

**sentarla******

**sev1970******

**dracos-girl8706******

**ChibiKit******

**weaslygurl4******

**slytherinsela******

**Saavik13******

**The-Queen-of-Fluff**

**xikum******

**Lei Dumbledore**

**Filodea******

**kimberly******

**dragonbrat******

**musiclover******

**MarsMoonStar******

**SlytherinAtHeart******

**Lyla**** Snape**

**Cirith******

**yumi-no-baka******

**Hele1******

**Lady Nassah**

**ChristinaLupin01442******

**palanmenel******

**athenakitty******

**Shine de Mazohyst**

**Mikee******

**menecarkawan**


	60. Chapter FiftySeven The Last Chapterwith ...

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

The Hall exploded with sound; the start of speech was like an exploding bomb. Draco steered Harry towards the Gryffindor table were Hermione and Ron met them.

"Harry!" Hermione hugged him tightly. "They wouldn't let us see you all week!"

"Ow, Hermione, you're hurting me," Harry wheezed. She wasn't really, but Harry was feeling uneasy.

"Sorry," Hermione let go of him and pushed him into seating at the table.

"We were worried, mate," Ron told him.

"Everyone was," Dean told him from the other side of the table.

"Yeah. We thought you'd sleep right through graduation and all of the weddings," Seamus said to him.

"Weddings?" Harry asked, nibbling on a slice of toast.

"Well, Draco, Fred, and George's, and ours," Dean replied, showing off his ring. Anyone could tell that it had been transfigured from a plant; it was green.

"I've got to buy a ring," Seamus stuffed a muffin into his mouth. Dean shook his head.

"Wow. There's a bunch I've missed," Harry smiled at the two.

From the teacher's table Remus, Sirius, and Severus were watching Harry and Draco.

"Is he actually smiling?" Sirius asked the two men.

"Yeah. The bond is already helping him," Remus said to his husband.

"There was a change when the bond made his scar disappear. That scar held so much," Severus replied.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked. Remus and Severus frowned at him. "Oh!"

***

"Are you going to go to classes?" Neville asked Harry as his boyfriend began eating.

"I still haven't gotten my wand," Harry replied, pushing the memories of Diagon Alley back.

"And you've missed so much," Hermione said.

"I know. That's why I'm not graduating this year," Harry told them.

"You're not?"

Harry calmly shook his head, though the loudness of his friends had startled him. "Dad and Father decided it would be best if I caught up during the summer, and graduated at the beginning of next year."

"Next year?" Ron shouted, just as everyone else around Harry and his brother asked, "Dad and Father?"

"Sirius and Remus...er...Professors Black and Lupin _did_ adopt Harry and I," Draco told the Gryffindors.

"It's for the best that I wait to graduate," Harry explained. "I can catch up to where I'm supposed to be. With one-on-one help from all of the professors, it will only take me from now until September."

"That long for just missing two months?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No, not just two months. I was never caught up all of those other times I missed. Right now I'm on the same level as a sixth year," Harry told them all, trying to keep the questions focused on something he could handle.

"Dumbledore wasn't a very good Headmaster, was he? He was an okay, albeit, very strange, wizard, but he didn't help us a lot," Dean stated thoughtfully.

"You're probably right," Hermione nodded, beginning to feel angry on behalf of her hurt friend.

***

Harry wasn't ready to venture into Diagon Alley when he started his lessons. But, by chance, Severus and Harry found that they could share the wand that Severus owned; since the Potions Professor had no use for 'foolish wand waving', Harry used it for his classes.

Each of the professors took their free periods and tutored Harry in all of the necessary subjects. Harry had two classes in each subject: Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defence, Herbology, and Astronomy. The Headmistress has ruled that Divination and History of Magic had no purpose to Harry, and since the Care of Magical Creatures had been cancelled for the rest of the year, he did not have to study that. However, Sirius and Remus took it upon themselves to help him learn History of Magic without the help of Binns.

The Boy-Who-Lived enjoyed all of his lessons now that he was the only student. He also knew that the professors gave up their time to help him, and he, in return, helped mark papers for them.

No matter how much he liked all of his classes, his absolute favourite subject was Potions. He found it much more engrossing when the professor was actually helping him learn. And Harry discovered he actually liked making potions. Sirius accepted this, though he admitted he was a little put out at Transfiguration not being his favourite.

As Harry got better, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and he began to pick back up on their animagus transformation. By the full moon, they had successfully completed their goal.

But even through all of that, Harry was at a loss. Months ago, he had had the perfect idea for a Valentine's Day gift to his Sev. It was shattered the moment Lucius had touched the raven-haired Gryffindor. Harry had no idea what to give his love for the holiday that was four days away.

***

Harry paced back and forth in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Would you stop worrying? You'll make yourself sick," Draco looked up from his Potions text.

"I can't. I have no idea what to give him!" Harry growled, and messed up his hair even worse.

"You said you had something planned," Draco said, placing his book upside down in his lap.

"That was before...I can't do it now," Harry threw himself next to Draco.

"I've no idea, Har. I wish I could help you..."

"Why can't I...? I know he won't hurt me. But why...?" Harry was almost to the point of tears.

"Harry...I still haven't done anything with the twins. It just takes time to get over," Draco hugged the Gryffindor.

"I want everything to be like it was again," Harry buried his face into the blonde's shoulder. Draco pushed him up off, and looked him in the eye.

"Those who retrace their steps loose the chance to make new ones," the Slytherin said philosophically.

"You're such a dork," Harry laughed and wiped at his face. Draco glared slightly.

"Hey! He doesn't know about your animagus, does he?"

"He doesn't know I've become one."

"Surprise him with that," Draco suggested.

"I guess. I just wish I could..."

"I know, Harry, believe me, I know," Draco hugged him.

***

Four days later, Harry walked to Severus's quarters slowly. He was apprehensive, but he knew Severus would like anything that Harry did for him.

The Boy-Who-Lived spoke the password and entered, stopping when he saw his soulmate sitting at a candlelit table for two.

Everything but the table had been cleared from the room and Severus was dressed in his best robes. Laid out on the table was Harry's favourite food: chicken fettuccini. There were two glasses of white grape juice, which at first, looked like wine to Harry.

Severus stood up when Harry entered and smiled at him.

"You should have told me to dress up," Harry said quietly, feeling underprivileged next to the fancy robes while he was in jeans and a borrowed jumper.

"You don't have any dress robes," Severus took his hand and kissed it.

"I could have dressed better."

"I wanted you just like this," the older man replied. Harry felt himself blush.

"I have something for you," Harry felt embarrassed. Severus smiled reassuringly. Severus's smile got wider when Harry turned into a panther.

"How long have you been working on that?" Severus asked his lover.

"Since the animagus potion," was Harry's reply. Severus complimented him on the transformation and led him to the table.

The two ate in silence until Harry finished and pushed his plate back. 

"I've got something for you as well," The Potions Master told him. Harry straightened up in anticipation. Severus took a deep breath and laid a ring box on the table.

"Is that...?" Harry gasped.

Severus opened it. "Will you marry me?"

**End Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**End All This Time, You Were Missing From My Heart**

**The End**

**Maybe to be continued in one shot sequels. I'm starting a new story. I'll be posting it in a few days. Look for it. It's called Love of My Life, and it will be under Harry/Severus.**

**Thanks for all of the suport this past year and two months....I love you all!!!!!!!!! I'm so glad it's finally over. But I will miss it. Oh well! I hope my new story will find as much popularity.**

**Thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed. If you want updates on any future stories of mine, please join my yahoo group, which will not be having a change in name. **

**Thanks!!!!!**

**sciphy**

**Akhasa-** No habla Espanol bien.  Gracias!****

**Dracolover411**

**Malfoy Angel**

**dragonbrat**

**KochanMikono**

**cassandra**

**insanechildfanfic**

**ShaeLynn**

**Shine de Mazohyst-** ^__^ Thank you!!****

**ChildofMidnight**

**Zaira-Draco**

**Lyla Snape**

**menecarkawan**

**FallenPhoenix721**

**athenakitty**

**Saavik13**

**Honor**

**slytherinsela**

**musiclover**

**Lady butterfly**

**Hele 1**

**Cirith**

**Lady Nassah**

**Andromeda's kitty**

**Sirius' Secret Lover MB Sirius**

**ChibiKit**

**Sardius-Sky**

**MarsMoonStar**

**sev1970**

**me**

**Nokia**


End file.
